Entre bestias
by Swamphell
Summary: En un mundo donde las bestias intentan vivir con humanos, una injusticia libera una batalla donde los cazadores son los mayores protagonistas. Un ser elemental es liberado para guiar un ejército. El dominante, el alfa y omega llega para esparcir el caos en una tierra llena de falsedades.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de estas series no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 1:

Una joven de tez pálida caminaba con rapidez por los grandes pasillos formados por paredes de piedra solida. La alfombra borgoña que cubría en totalidad el piso amortiguaba el sonido de su andar. La bulla del exterior se colaba por unas amplias ventanas situadas a las alturas, las cuales también dejaban entrar unos cálidos rayos de sol.

Todo se observaba tranquilo en aquel pasillo, dos guardias de armadura dorada se imponían con firmeza contra una puerta de roble tallada con finas figuras en sus bordes. Era una belleza digna de admirar, tanto por su tamaño como por sus detalles, pero para la joven que se dirigía a ese lugar aquello no le podía importar menos. Conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano, era su "casa" después de todo. Aquel pasillo era una efímera parte de todo lo que ese hogar -semejante a un castillo- poseía.

Sin siquiera mirar a los guardias, y estos sin siquiera imponerse, la joven abrió aquellas puertas de forma brusca, denotando con aquel gesto su actual estado de ánimo. Sus cabellos negros y ondulados se mecían con cada movimiento de sus piernas, en un andar presuroso hasta llegar a su destino. Sus finas facciones amortiguaban ese ceño fruncido, sus ojos como esmeraldas filtraban molestia y desdén, sus labios rojos y carnosos iban contraídos en una mueca, dando el último toque a ese conjunto de rasgos que demostraban lo evidente.

Se detuvo hasta llegar al medio de la sala. Aquel cuarto era sinónimo de elegancia, de riqueza. Las paredes revestían un tapizado completo y colonial. A sus costados, tanto derecho como izquierdo, unos amplios ventanales adornaban y daban una visión exquisita a los jardines floreados del exterior. Al fondo y casi cubriendo la mayoría del centro de pared, una chimenea alta y de toques dorados la saludaba, sobre esta se encontraba una pintura enorme, retrato de la madre de la joven. El marco era de oro solido y forjado, casi tan hermoso como la pintura misma.

Infinitos detalles demostraban la opulencia de la estancia, los enormes candelabros, las sillas pulidas de la más fina madera, los retratos sutiles de algunos antepasados, las cortinas situadas en algún extremo de las ventanas. Una repisa llena de distintos tipos de botellas, todas repletas de alcohol, unos más excéntricos que otros, librerías y estantes llenos de material escrito. Y por último, casi en el centro, un escritorio imponente, madera selecta, pulida y tallada a gusto del dueño.

Aquel dueño no era nadie más que Hiroshi Sato, quien sentado trabajaba con cierto relajo, observando unos documentos. Levantó su mirada después de unos segundos ante la presencia que ahora tenía en frente. Asami Sato, su única hija, su heredera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escondió bajo ese tupido bigote al ver su nueva visita, ignorando completamente el aura de pocos amigos que ésta traía consigo.

—Es una sorpresa verte por a-

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —La voz de la fémina se interpuso al saludo del padre, su tono no era dulce, al contrario, iba cargado de ira. Caminó unos pasos más hasta toparse con el borde del escritorio. Entre sus manos lucían unos papeles arrugados, aquellos escritos fueron rescatados antes de ser incinerados. Los tiró sobre la firme superficie para que su progenitor los viese, aunque no era necesario, ya sabía de qué se trataba. —¿Es acaso una medida justa lo que estás haciendo?

La mirada del mayor cambió completamente, al igual que todo su semblante. El mayor de los Sato no se caracterizaba por tener una tolerancia por aquellos que lo desafiaban, su hija no era ninguna excepción.

—No tienes derecho a involucrarte en esto —su voz fue dura mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento de cuero, imponiendo su porte ante su actual oponente en ese duelo dictado por palabras. —Las leyes ya fueron establecidas y este caso cerró de forma justa.

—Una justicia que sólo te beneficia a ti, estas enloqueciendo con el poder —Apoyó ambas manos contra la madera, dándole énfasis a su postura. —¡Ni siquiera le diste un juicio a ese hombre!

—¡No es un hombre! —Respondió de forma aun más agresiva a su hija, comenzando a alterarse con el asunto —¡Aquellas bestias no son hombres, entiéndelo!

Los Sato eran una jerarquía de familia que se mantenía de generación en generación. Eran la base de la Colonia Republicana, dueños de tierras y de mercados. El pueblo les debía a ellos y ellos trabajaban para el pueblo. Manejaban la economía, la justicia y sobre todo la seguridad.

—Razone y use lo poco que le queda de juicio, padre —las palabras salieron suaves de sus rojizos labios, calmando los humos por un momento, aun así el toque irónico invadió sus frases sin poder evitarlo. —Lo que hace no es signo de valentía… ni mucho menos justicia.

No dijo nada más, las últimas palabras se quedaron prendadas en la punta de su lengua para no herir a su padre. A pesar de ser alguien injusto seguía siendo su progenitor. Suspiró antes de alejarse de ese lugar, observando de reojo a una de las sirvientas que se encontraba casi en un rincón de la estancia, mirando todo porque no tenía otra opción.

—Eres tú la que tiene que razonar —La voz masculina volvió a hablar antes de que la menor se alejara. —¡Deberías odiarlos y no protegerlos!

Y aquello fue lo último que escuchó de esa conversación, la joven salió del despacho casi derrotada, era una lástima todo esto pero odiaba las injusticias.

Esa misma mañana se había enterado por la boca de un guardia despistado una noticia que la dejó impactada. Hace mucho tiempo que los humanos intentaban vivir con "las bestias". Aquellos eran seres con características especiales, unos más distintos que otros dependiendo de la zona donde viviesen. Por ejemplo, en la nación del fuego nacían humanos con la capacidad de manejar un elemento, este se trataba justamente del fuego, pero no sólo eso, también surgían hombres que tenían la habilidad de transformarse en distintas criaturas, leones de tamaños considerables, de pelajes exóticos y dientes afilados y enormes, una completa aberración o fascinación para algunos, incluso habían unos cuantos que aseguraban haber visto dragones nacer de un cuerpo completamente humano. En el reino tierra albergaban aquellos que manejaban su elemento y otros que se transformaban en criaturas más secas pero imponentes, mamuts, rinocerontes, etc. En los templos del aire las criaturas voladoras eran las protagonistas y en las tribus del agua los animales marinos eran los que dominaban. Además de esto se encontraban -en minoría- las cruzas de humanos y bestias, seres con cuerpos humanos nacían de allí, pero además tenían la destreza de poder manejar algún elemento o bien poder transformarse en criaturas aberrantes. Unos cuantos archivos escondidos notaban de criaturas que podían manejar un elemento y además transformarse en un animal, aquellos eran los más peligrosos según el mayor de los Sato, y no era para menos, la experiencia le daba la razón.

Hace unos veinte años aproximadamente, la mansión Sato sufrió un ataque. En todas partes del mundo existían los anarquistas y la Colonia Republicana no era una excepción a la regla. Cerca de veinte hombres encapuchados lograron traspasar la guardia de la mansión, aquellos eran agiles y escurridizos en la noche, aprovechando los puntos ciegos para poder adentrarse a esa estancia llena de lujos. Su misión: destruir a los Sato. No era algo sencillo puesto a la resistencia que tenía esta familia, pero después de meses de planeación el día había llegado.

Colonia Republicana tenía una cualidad muy particular, en ella nacían todo tipo de criaturas, tanto del mar como del cielo, tierra y fuego, no sólo humanos albergaban estas tierras, y la seguridad de los más débiles era trabajo de los Sato, los dueños. Castigar a las bestias era pan de cada día, la mayoría de las veces no existía jaula para estos seres, simplemente se les amputaba para que les fuese más difícil o casi imposible manejar sus poderes, en el peor de los casos se les dictaba la muerte. Era la única forma de poder defenderse de estas criaturas físicamente superiores a los humanos.

Las bestias, como se habían acostumbrado a ser llamados, comenzaron a hallar infinidad de injusticia en todo esto, y por eso y aprovechando su poder se dieron a la tarea de acabar con una dictadura, no podían verse prisioneros de alguien más débil que ellos, eso los llevó a intentar derrotar la casta de los Sato.

Todo iba de maravilla para los seres elementales hasta que un pequeño error alarmó a los guardias, poniendo en alerta a todo el personal. Las alarmas sonaron y la lucha comenzó. Los guardias superaban en número pero no en poder. Esa noche quedó marcada en la vida de la Colonia Republicana, el caos se esparció más allá de los grandes muros custodiados de la fortaleza donde vivían Hiroshi, su esposa Yasuko y Asami, su hija. El lugar ardió en llamas, las paredes caían con cada arremetida de los más duros, los cuerpos sin vida comenzaban a hacerse notar en el transcurso de la batalla. Yasuko sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a su pequeña en brazos y corrió a un lugar seguro, aquella estancia que parecía castillo tenía muchos pasillos secretos, también catacumbas, si podía llegar a uno de esos lugares entonces podría salvar a su hija. Pero no hubo tiempo, antes de poder llegar a su destino uno de los hombres la había interceptado, su rostro completamente cubierto a excepción de los ojos, unos de un color tan rojo como la sangre, de sus puños emergieron unas dagas de fuego y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó para atacar.

Asami era muy pequeña en ese entonces, no tenía muchas memorias de ese incidente, pero había cosas que no iba a olvidar. Su madre se interpuesto a ese ataque, empujándola hacia un lado para que no la dañase. El primer corte ardiente de la mayor fue en la espalda, luego siguió con el rostro antes de que le propinase una patada. Al encapuchado no le importaba a quien mataba primero, su misión era matarlos a todos y acabar con toda la injusticia que sentía que llevaban sobre los hombros, y así lo hizo. Usando su fuerza comenzó a quemar el cuerpo de la mujer que gritaba de dolor. Asami no podía hacer nada, era muy pequeña y el impacto de ver algo así no la dejaba ni siquiera mover un músculo. Antes de que pudiese seguir observando tal barbaridad era tomada por unos brazos fuertes, alejándola del lugar. Un hombre con vestimentas distintas a los guardias había aparecido. A pesar de la corta edad que tenía la heredera de los Sato, esta sabía distinguir a esos hombres, eran cazadores, humanos entrenados de forma extrema para poder enfrentar a aquellos seres elementales de igual a igual. Expertos en armas y artes marciales, agiles tanto de día como de noche. Ese pequeño grupo de hombres había logrado detener el caos esa noche, pero por desgracia ya era muy tarde para la madre. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados para intentar salvarla esto fue inútil. Desde ese día la familia quedó marcada.

Hiroshi cambió aun más las reglas del juego el mismo día del entierro de su esposa, embravecido comenzó a dictaminar nuevas leyes. En un principio quiso eliminar a todas esas bestias de sus tierras, pero gracias a sus consejeros no lo hizo, comenzar una guerra no sería lo más adecuado, de todas formas buscó la manera para comenzar a deshacerse de ellos. Cualquier error y esas bestias serían eliminadas, prohibió a las madres tener más de un hijo, y si lo tenía este iba a ser sacrificado, todo bajo un margen legal. El odio, las ansias de venganzas del mayor de los Sato no iba en decadencia, al contrario, iba en aumento, su propósito era eliminar a todas esas criaturas desagradables, pero no podía, era simplemente ir contra algo natural, pero eso jamás lo aceptaría.

En los últimos años todo esto había empeorado, la justicia comenzaba a volverse corrupta, se culpaba injustamente a esos seres elementales y sin derecho a juicio se les daba el exilio… o eso se suponía, la mayoría era sentenciado a muerte para luego tirar los cuerpos a unas catacumbas exclusivas para ello. Esto último era lo que había llegado a oídos de la menor de los Sato.

La joven de hermosos ojos verdes también había sufrido por la muerte de su madre, lloró mucho y aun era algo que le molestaba cuando dormía en esas incontables pesadillas del momento de su muerte, no podía negarlo. Pero a pesar de todo no encontraba rencor en su corazón, el asesino de su madre había muerto hace años a manos de los cazadores, los demás no tenían la culpa del arrebato de unos pocos. Asami era consciente del esfuerzo de toda la gente que vivía en el pueblo, tanto humanos como bestias, todos deberían vivir en igualdad, aunque fuese difícil.

Era dificultoso ir contra las órdenes de su padre, lo sabía, pero de algún modo hacerle enfadar mientras le daba a conocer su enojo por tal injusticia cometida la dejaba más tranquila. Era cierto que sentía impotencia al no poder salvar la vida de hombres inocentes, pero aun no estaba en sus manos crear un cambio.

Aquellos papeles arrugados que llevaba en sus manos momentos atrás eran de un caso donde se condenaba a muerta a un ser elemental por presunta violación. Los cargos eran casi absurdos, el supuesto violador era un panadero cualquiera, trabajador, no se aprovechaba del manejo sobre la tierra que tenía, pero por desgracia fue visto realizando en algún momento control y al tiempo fue acusado de tal atrocidad. Sin llegar a juicio fue simplemente ejecutado, todo sin llegar a salir a la luz. Por la mente de Asami pasaron miles de preguntas, seguramente este tipo de injusticias llevaban realizándose hace mucho tiempo.

Ella no era exclusivamente una defensora, al contrario, se dedicaba a buscar a esas criaturas para encerrarlas o darles un fin si aquel enfrentamiento ponía en juego su propia vida. Su rango era el de una cazadora. Desde pequeña comenzó a entrenar, volviéndose ágil y fuerte, el uso de las armas era su mayor facilidad, podía usar un amplio rango de estas, aunque sus preferidas eran las katares. Hace un par de meses se había dado el tiempo de fabricar un arma nueva, una que funcionaba con pólvora, simulando un pequeño cañón, aun no estaba lista pero pronto lo estaría. La joven no sólo era una buena luchadora, también poseía una inteligencia única y admirable.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta el amplio jardín de ese palacio, perdida en sus pensamientos siempre terminaba caminando a cualquier parte, aunque en esta oportunidad el paisaje era hermoso. Todas las afueras de esa estancia estaban cubiertas de verde, los arboles se encontraban en una posición armónica con el entorno, las rosas entre otras flores adornaban como si fuese un verdadero paraíso. Se dirigió hasta una pequeña fuente de piedra salpicada con fineza, el agua era transparente y unas cuantas hojas reposaban sobre ella. Una pareja de peces koi vivía en aquel lugar, uno de tonalidades blancas con rojo y otro con dejos negros, eran hermosos.

Observó su reflejo en el agua antes de que los peces perturbaran su visión, esos animalitos estaban acostumbrados a recibir comida cuando alguien se les acercaba. Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la joven cazadora sin dejar de mirarles, era un buen momento para dejar los recuerdos desagradables del pasado, aquello sólo lograba nublar su juicio.

—Lo siento, esta vez no traigo comida conmigo —Se disculpó como si las pequeñas criaturas fueran a entender sus palabras.

—No se preocupe señorita, acabo de alimentar a los peces.

Reconoció esa voz porque la había escuchado muchas veces. Después de la muerte de su madre, Hiroshi se las arregló para que su pequeña hija siempre estuviese vigilada. Guardias, cazadores, guardaespaldas, todo un historial de personas tras la heredera que mejor ni recordar, aquello influenció aun más en la decisión de la mujer de ojos esmeralda para convertirse en cazadora, siendo alguien fuerte y habilidosa no era necesario andar siempre con un matón a sus espaldas para cuidarla… aunque no había servido mucho, su padre se había empeñado en dejar siempre un guardia a su disposición, a estas alturas Asami ya no le contradecía, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y por el mismo motivo aceptó tener una sombra en forma de hombre que en teoría la protegería si algo malo llegase a pasar.

En esta oportunidad el supuesto "cuidador" era un tipo joven, de cabellos negros y cejas pobladas, sus ojos eran de un color miel bastante bonitos. Parecía de su edad y eso le ayudó a entablar unas cuantas conversaciones antes, no era alguien desagradable y eso la joven lo agradecía en sobremanera.

—Que eficiente, Mako —alabó la cazadora mientras el hombre se iba acercando a ella.

—¿Todo ha ido bien con su padre? —en otras circunstancias Asami hubiese callado a su seguidor por entrometido, pero no en este momento. Había logrado llevarse bien con este muchacho, lo había aceptado y hasta le buscaba a veces para pedir su opinión en asuntos triviales. La verdad es que Mako parecía más un amigo que cualquier otra cosa, algo de lo que el Sato mayor no podía enterarse.

—No, pero era de esperarse —Sonrió para dejar a su compañero más tranquilo. Anteriormente le había pedido ir sola al despacho de su padre y este había aceptado, era lo mejor de Mako, le daba su privacidad aunque pudiese tener problemas después con los altos mandos.

—Es una lástima —parecía de verdad afectado por esto. —Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en decírmelo, recuerde que estoy para servirle.

—Mako —aquello casi le saca una pequeña carcajada. Aun así se limitó a sonreír para no amedrentar en una burla no intencionada al guardaespaldas —No eres mi sirviente, estas para cuidarme de los malhechores ¿recuerdas? —Un pequeño tono de burla se le escapó, queriendo hablar como la típica damisela en peligro.

—Lo sé —un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. —Olvide lo que dije.

—Descuida —Se levantó sólo para palmar su hombro, queriendo reconfortarlo. —Tengo otra petición, por favor —rogó en una mueca de extrema súplica. Aquello era jugar sucio, lo sabía, tenía la sospecha de que Mako sentía cosas por ella desde ya hace tiempo, poner una carita de cachorrito siempre lograba doblegarle, era una forma de conseguir lo que quisiese, por lo menos con él.

—… —La observó un momento con el ceño fruncido, sabía lo que venía pero siempre terminaba cayendo en el juego, era un débil ante esa cara de rasgos perfectamente perfilados. Suspiró al final, resignado —¿Qué hará ahora?

" _La mejor carta para la victoria"_

—Deseo ir al gremio de cazadores, pero no quiero que me acompañes, si papá llega a preguntar dónde estoy le inventas algo —Aquello era poco probable debido al reciente encuentro, pero de todas maneras el plan estaba servido. —Te debo una, gracias —Y con eso último se despidió del guardia, trotando de forma rápida por el jardín para salir de ese grandioso campo verdoso.

Una de las mayores ventajas de pertenecer al gremio de cazadores era la vestimenta. Casi completamente de cuero y tela ligera, unas botas de tiro largo sobre unos pantaloncillos con diferentes entradas donde poder esconder diferentes tipos de armas, la zona superior no era muy distinta, a sus costados podían enganchar perfectamente un arma para usarla cuando más la necesitara, los guantes y brazales largos que cubrían sus antebrazos servían de apoyo para manejar su katar, un arma blanca de la familia de las dagas, con una empuñadura lateral antes de comenzar con la hoja. No era un arma que tuviese en ese momento con ella, pero siempre andaba con una que otra daga escondida entre sus ropas en caso de un atentado. No siempre tocaba enfrentarse a un ser elemental, muchas veces eran los mismo humanos buscapleitos los que iniciaban problemas en el pueblo, aunque en teoría los cazadores no tenían que meterse en esos asuntos.

Antes de salir por completo del palacio se dirigió a los establos, llevándose consigo a Sargento, su caballo y fiel amigo. Acarició a ese ejemplar de animal antes de prepararlo para así montarlo. No dejaba que ningún sirviente se le acercara a menos que tuviese que ser cepillado o alimentado, era un caballo un tanto especial, eso lograba encantar aun más el corazón de Asami.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, amigo —le habló al gran animal mientras este rechinaba antes de comenzar a galopar rumbo al pueblo por un sendero de tierra.

El famoso castillo Sato no estaba muy alejado del pueblo, de hecho desde los pisos más altos se podía ver parte del pueblo, como si aquella gran edificación custodiase sus alrededores.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la joven heredera comenzaba a llegar al pueblo, las primeras casas, las que estaban más cerca del camino a la suya, eran las más elegantes, unas más grandes que otras, muchos de los dueños de aquellas viviendas eran comerciantes inteligentes y trabajadores, esa zona era definitivamente la más tranquila del pueblo. Su andar no se detuvo, adentrándose aun más al centro, los pasajes podían volverse cada vez más angostos debido a la cantidad de gente que transitaba por aquellos lados. Decidió que lo mejor desde este punto sería caminar. Aprovechando a un viejo amigo llamado Hisu, un señor ya mayor que comercializaba con ovejas, le dejó a su cuidado a Sargento. No era la primera vez que aquello sucedía, siempre que Asami decidía bajar al pueblo con ese caballo el buen Hisu lo cuidaba como si fuese un verdadero tesoro.

Esta vez a pie era mucho más sencillo avanzar, podía escabullirse por la gente o incluso tomar atajos por estrechos callejones. La taberna donde se juntaba el gremio de cazadores estaba justo en el centro del comercio. Este centro era una plaza enorme dictaminada por una estatua de Hiroshi Sato, a sus alrededores diferentes puestos de todo tipo se hacían presentes. Desde comida hasta ropa, lo que quisieses lo podías encontrar en aquel comercio donde la misma gente era la favorecida. Otro de los beneficios de ese centro eran los edificios, hostales, bares, tabernas, salones dedicados especialmente a la diversión masculina, y un sinfín de recreaciones que muchas veces eran cubiertas con actividades sin mucho interés, como el salón de juego "pai sho" que en realidad era un sitio clandestino dedicado a las apuestas.

Su destino no era ninguno de esos lugares puesto que no le llamaba la atención, ella estaba ahí para ver a sus amigos, los otros cazadores. No era muy común que estos siempre estuviesen en un mismo lugar todo el día, por lo general la mayoría tenía otros trabajos, entrenaban o simplemente se la pasaban en tabernas disfrutando del dinero ganado gracias a una buena recompensa.

Caminó hacia un local llamado "El loco feliz", sí, era una cantina cualquiera, pero en el piso inferior era donde solían hacerse las juntas donde parte del clan daba algún tipo de noticia sobre una bestia fuera de control o un ser elementar que causase problemas. Las campanillas del interior sonaron, alertando que alguien había entrado al local sólo con el movimiento de la puerta de madera roída. Sonrió al ver como el cantinero la saludaba, animado, Ghazan era un hombre de cabellos negros y largos, su bigote al estilo fu manchu era lo que más lo caracterizaba, él también era un cazador, además de ser el dueño de la cantera.

—¿Cómo va todo, pequeña? Tiempo sin verte, ¡nos tenías abandonados! —de forma inmediata le pegó la alegría a la recién llegada.

—Claro que no, me pasé por aquí la semana pasada —Asami alegó sin despegar una sonrisa de sus labios mientras se acercaba para saludarlo, Ghazan era como un padre dentro de esta fraternidad de cazadores.

—¡Sami! —Una joven de ojos color oliva se abalanzó sobre la de ojos esmeraldas, atacándola por la espalda en un abrazo. —Te extrañe un montón, vieras como se ponen los hombres de abusadores cuando no hay mujeres aquí —Un puchero fingido le regaló a su compañera cuando ésta se giraba para saludarla con un abrazo.

—Recuerda lo que te enseñé, los golpes bajos si cuentan cuando los dan las señoritas —una risa cómplice llegó a contagiar a Opal, la joven que la saludaba.

Aquella chica era la segunda mujer dentro del gremio de cazadores, todos los demás eran hombres, por algún motivo las mujeres se veían reacias a participar en estas actividades. Por lo que le había contado Ghazan, antes había muchas más, desgraciadamente el trabajo era riesgoso y no siempre salías con vida de las misiones, o si salías muchas veces era con una clase de lesión que impedía seguir ejerciendo en esto, eso lograba ahuyentar más a las mujeres que a los hombres.

—Buenas tardes, princesa —un saludo vino desde el final del salón. Sentado en una mesa con una pequeña botella de licor, un hombre de cabeza rapada miraba, gentil y calmado como siempre. Ese era Zaheer.

—Buenas tardes —respondió el saludo de forma educada, Zaheer no le desagradaba, pero lo encontraba un poco extraño, misterioso, puede ser por su personalidad, aun así no tenía mucha cercanía con él, a diferencia de Opal, por ejemplo, esa niña con grandes dotes y destreza era un encanto, su confidente. —¿Por qué hay tan poca gente aquí? —Cuestionó a los demás que se encontraban a su alrededor — ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Bumi está en una reunión con los Beifong —Comenzó a explicar el hombre alto tras una barra de madera. A pesar de mirar a la bella mujer de labios rojizos sus manos no dejaban de moverse entre un paño y un vaso, limpiando aquel pequeño objeto con dedicación. —Wan debe estar haciendo el loco por ahí, ya lo conoces, es peor que un crío buscapleitos —Sonrió al recordar cuando fue atrapado por la policía, el motivo era nada más y nada menos que espionaje a una residencia de "señoritas nocturnas". —Arik fue a cuidar a su madre que enfermó hace unos días y Viper comenzó a trabajar en el comercio del puerto. —Terminó, mencionando lo que creía sería útil para la joven pelinegra.

Bumi era lo más parecido a un líder dentro del gremio de cazadores. A pesar de ser alegre y verse un poco descuidado, era mano de hierro cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Llevaba bastantes años en este mundo y lo conocía a la perfección. Cuando ocurría un atentado que requiriese la presencia de cazadores entonces Bumi era el encargado –además de pelear– de escribir el reporte y entregarlo a la seguridad de la Colonia Republicana. La jefa de policía, y además tía de Opal, Lin Beifong, era la máxima seguridad, nada ocurría sin que pasase primero bajo su agudo escrutinio. Está demás decir que era intima de los Sato, o más bien del progenitor.

El imperio Sato era el verdadero dominante de la Republica, por él pasaba todo orden y ley a pesar de existir otras entidades, como la policía en este caso. Si pusiésemos un ejemplo a modo de comparación, el apellido Sato estaría en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia, o eso era lo que debía aparentar.

Todo ese asunto era muy engorroso para la joven heredera, desde pequeña tuvo que aceptar miradas de odio o admiración, la envidia era muy evidente en ciertos momentos. Aun recordaba las primeras veces que comenzó a bajar al pueblo, en muchas ocasiones tenía que salir de ahí casi huyendo gracias a los desaires o intentos de ataques que al final no quedaban en nada, todos sabían que si algo le llegase a pasar a la señorita Sato entonces muchos inocentes pagarían con la muerte. El convertirse en cazadora cambió eso de forma casi radical, fue una forma de ganar el respeto de la gente, ya no era sólo una niña nacida en cuna de oro, se convirtió en alguien valiente, capaz de dar su vida a cambio de un desconocido. Con el paso de los años, y gracias a unos pocos que comenzaron el rumor, empezó a ser vista como una heroína. O por lo menos eso por parte de los humanos, aquellas bestias que aun vivían en el pueblo simplemente se limitaban a vivir sus vidas de forma tranquila, mudos a todo lo que veían.

—Sami, vamos a entrenar —la voz suave de su compañera la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Aprendiste a usar el arco? —La última vez que estuvo con la joven de mirada oliva se dedicó a observarla entrenar con esa arma a distancia. Esa joven tenía un don único en relación a la puntería, todos lo habían confirmado al ver los múltiples tiros con simples cuchillos que terminaban clavados justamente donde se lo habían ordenado.

—Por supuesto, es pan comido para la mujer más talentosa de este mugroso pueblo —el humor tan fanfarrón de Opal hizo sonreír a la mayor, aquella mujer poseía ese tipo de personalidad cuando estaba de muy buen humor, pero no era que de verdad tuviese el ego por las nubes, sólo bromeaba y todos los que la conocían lo sabían.

—Disculpe, señorita… —Aquella interrupción entre las dos féminas vino de parte del hombre rapado y con una cicatriz en la ceja. De forma lenta se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la mayor de las mujeres.

Para Asami ese tipo era un misterio, no había entablado muchas conversaciones con él en el pasado y dudaba que lo hiciese en el futuro, se le notaba un hombre serio, reservado. A pesar de todo era el mejor amigo de Ghazan, si él le tenía confianza entonces no había nada que temer. No podías juzgar un libro por su portada, y eso la joven de ojos verdes lo sabía a la perfección. No conocía el pasado de ese tipo, no sabía, por ejemplo, de qué forma se había ganado esa cicatriz en el rostro.

—Sólo si tiene un poco de tiempo —Comenzó mientras se acercaba a la heredera. —Me gustaría hablar con usted —A pesar de ser un enigma, Zaheer siempre se expresaba con educación.

—Claro —Aceptó la joven sin titubear, ésta podía ser la oportunidad de conocer un poco más a ese hombre que ahora la miraba con interés.

—Opal, ayúdame a limpiar las mesas, necesito todo limpio para los clientes —ordenó el hombre de bigote a lo que la menor sólo que quejó en voz baja mientras le obedecía, la pequeña junta con su amiga se había arruinado y eso la había frustrado, pero nada que fuese tan terrible, al poco rato ya estaría alegre de nuevo, no era fácil desanimar a esa fina mujer de tez morena.

Mientras Zaheer salía de la taberna Asami lo seguía, claramente quería una conversación algo más privada, o por lo menos sin ser presentes los oídos de sus amigos. El paso del hombre era lento, sin prisa, caminando por las calles de la plaza hasta llegar a un camino un poco más deshabitado gracias a la ausencia de comercio.

—Verá, señorita…

—Asami, dime Asami —le interrumpió con sutileza a lo que el hombre le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Asami —Volvió, esta vez con un tono más amistoso y menos servicial. —No sé si fue informada del último caso en la zona norte, de hecho, no sé si sea consciente de todas las cosas que están ocurriendo últimamente —Sin dejar de caminar, la charla atrajo de inmediato la atención de la joven, podía sospechar a donde iba a parar todo esto —Verá, nosotros somos protectores, como usted ya lo sabe, aun así con el paso del tiempo eso se ha ido distorsionando.

Todo eso era cierto, a pesar de ser en forma sutil, cada vez los cazadores eran más manipulables, y todo eso era a causa del deseo de venganza del mayor de los Sato. De alguna forma el gremio de cazadores tenía que obtener ingresos, no eran simples mercenarios que asesinaban sólo con el objetivo de obtener unas pocas monedas de oro. A diferencia de estos, la policía y los guardias, los cazadores sólo se limitaban a enfrentar a seres elementales, por tanto su entrenamiento era especial, mucho más extremo y arriesgado. La vida de aquellos que decidían albergar este rubro pendía de un hilo a la hora de los encuentros, aun así, estos cada vez eran menos frecuentes.

—Estas últimas semanas hemos sido testigo de prácticas un poco… —Se lo pensó un segundo, acariciando su barbilla con un dedo, dubitativo —Digamos que de dudosa procedencia, el orden policial actúa de forma barbárica, claramente siendo influenciados —Aclaró enseguida para que no se tomara como una ofensa sus actuales palabras. —Jamás me pondría de parte de las bestias, pero por la misma razón creo que su padre está moviendo las piezas de forma equivocada.

A esas alturas la joven heredera no podía decir nada, ya imaginaba las próximas palabras del hombre a su lado… y no iba a contradecirlo. La mujer sabía que su padre no estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella misma tenía discusiones con él por el mismo motivo, algo que nadie excepto los sirvientes eran testigos. El terror era un hecho demasiado real en el pueblo, pero no era equitativo, el pánico era un mantra constante en los seres elementales que cada vez se veían más escasos, de hecho, la mayoría se había negado a aceptar su naturaleza por toda esta represión, incluso cuando fuesen atacados. Eran víctimas de un sistema opresor.

—Créeme que lo sé, mi padre tiene un odio tan grande por aquellas criaturas que su juicio ha desaparecido —Y ella podría sentirse de la misma forma, pero no lo hacía a pesar de haber visto el descenso de su madre frente a sus propios ojos, un hecho que todo el pueblo, he incluso, las distintas naciones sabían. Aquella noticia recorrió con rapidez por todas partes. El sistema opresor no sólo era parte de la Colonia Republicana, los otros distritos también tenían gobiernos donde las víctimas eran estas criaturas distintas a los humanos.

—Por desgracia esa falta de juicio puede desencadenar un montón de problemas.

En ese momento ambos pararon. Su alrededor era una pintura llena de tranquilidad, sosiego puro. Unas pocas casas de adobe bañadas en pintura blanca carcomida era lo último de civilización que quedaba a sus espaldas. Al frente un campo abierto los saludaba, el ganado pastaba tranquilo a unos metros de distancia. Aun más lejos podía divisarse un bosque espeso y oscuro debido a la poca distancia entre los distintos arboles. Las montañas los abrazaban como el borde del marco a ese magnífico lienzo.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas? —una suave brisa acarició la pálida piel de la joven, sus cabellos danzaron con ligereza ante esto. Una tensión invisible floreció entre ambos cuerpos, los dos sabían lo que seguiría, aun así tenían que enfrentar la realidad de la situación, una que muchos ignoraban o simplemente se negaban a aceptar.

—Una guerra.

Asami Sato era una joven inteligente, hermosa y habilidosa, no necesitaba ayuda para desenvolverse ni mucho menos para resolver sus problemas, solía encontrar siempre una solución a las dificultades, le gustaba ayudar y ver como los demás la seguían en aquellas andanzas. Una joven admirable y de buen corazón, si de ella dependiese, resolvería los problemas de todos… pero era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos, y este asunto definitivamente estaba muy por fuera de su alcance.

No podía negar que la palabra "rebelión" había paseado por su cabeza en bastantes ocasiones, era algo lógico. En una comparación física, los humanos estaban en completa desventaja, aun así ganaban en número, pero no todos sabían cómo defenderse, esos eran la minoría. En algún momento la bomba iba a estallar, la injusticia venía con una dosis considerable de odio para quienes eran atormentados. Todo eso ya había pasado por las mentes de los altos mandos, pero la solución que ellos adoptaron fue la de una mayor represión. Lo que querían era exterminar a todos estos seres sobrenaturales. No más dominio de elementos, no más hombres que pudiesen transformarse en animales o en parte de éste. Sólo humanos.

—Si estas criaturas llegaran a revelarse sólo ocurriría una masacre, ellos lo saben y por eso aceptan la vida que llevan —Murmuró como respuesta, era un pensamiento egoísta pero fue lo primero que llegó a sus labios.

—Señorita —Su mirada se posó sobre los verdes de la joven, volviendo a la formalidad porque en ese momento aquello era lo menos importante. — ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado sobre la leyenda del Avatar?

—No —Negó con la cabeza para acentuar sus palabras. —¿De qué se trata? —La joven Sato era una amante de las historias, pasaba gran parte de sus días enclaustrada en distintas bibliotecas leyendo sobre temas varios. Se le hacía curioso que una leyenda no hubiese llegado a ser parte de sus conocimientos.

—Sígame —El hombre de la cicatriz volvió a ponerse en marcha, siendo seguido por su acompañante. Unos metros más allá y reposando contra la tierra del camino, se encontraba parte de un árbol talado y un poco roído, seguramente era usado como banquillo para el hombre que cuidaba de su ganado. No dudó en sentarse en éste mientras invitaba a su acompañante. Aprovechando una larga rama de las tantas que se encontraban tiradas por el lugar, se dedicó a formar dibujos en la tierra. Un círculo grande primero y otros cuatro más pequeños dentro del primero, dejando un espacio vacío en el centro. —Antiguamente la tierra era habitada por grupos selectos de personas —Comenzó con el relato, la mujer a su lado tenía completa atención a lo que esa simple rama pudiese crear. —Todos ellos vivían en armonía, todos y sin excepción eran seres elementales. En éste lugar… —de forma lenta uno de los círculos pequeños era llenado con el signo del fuego. —habitaban las criaturas domadoras del fuego. En éste los de agua. Aquí los de tierra y por último los de aire —Cada uno de los círculos fue llenado con el signo de su elemento. Aquello facilitaría la explicación —No existía criatura incapaz de dominar un elemento… aun así ellos se consideraban humanos.

La joven sólo observaba, absorta a las palabras del mayor. Zaheer tenía, además de ese aire misterioso, también uno culto, parecía un hombre vivido y lleno de historias que contar. Dueño de una experiencia digna de un anciano aunque éste no lo fuera.

—Con el paso del tiempo, hubieron ciertos maestros que dominaron su elemento de manera casi perfecta —Observó de reojo a la mujer, cerciorándose de su atención. —Estos seres consiguieron la habilidad de transformarse en un animal sagrado. Por ejemplo, los nómades aire lograron cambiar su forma humana a la de un bisonte volador.

—¿Qué?

—Así es, aunque suene increíble —apresuró a decir, cualquiera pensaría que había enloquecido y Asami no era la excepción.

—Eso ni siquiera existe —era consciente de la transformación de ciertas bestias, había visto como estas criaturas se metamorfosearan en agilas u otro animal volador, pero jamás en bisontes, de hecho, los bisontes no volaban.

—Existió —Sentenció con la mayor seguridad en su voz. —Verá, no todos los maestros llegaban a conseguir tal hazaña —Continuó con su relato. —Pero no fueron sólo los nómades aire capaz de aquello, los otros dominios también siguieron avanzando. Llegó un momento donde todos estos seres comenzaron a conocerse, el nuevo conocimiento de no verse únicos en el mundo los devastó… y el miedo comenzó a crecer —Tachando líneas en la tierra unió estos cuatro círculos como si fueran parte de una cadena sin fin. —Es normal sentir miedo a lo desconocido, nosotros mismos somos una imagen de ello —Observó de frente esa mirada esmeralda, la cual guardó silencio para que siguiera con su relato. —En poco tiempo comenzó un conflicto entre distintos bandos, creando una Era de caos, el desequilibrio del mundo se hizo presente… Y fue en ese momento donde nació el Avatar —Un nuevo circulo nacía de entre los otros cuatro. Este se situaba al medio del más grande. Fue llenado de unos signos que la cazadora no pudo distinguir, jamás los había visto antes pero tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. —Este ser fue considerado una divinidad, capaz de controlar todos los elementos a su voluntad, con una fuerza sobrehumana sin derecho a comparación. El avatar es el puente entre lo natural, lo espiritual y lo terrenal —Nuevas líneas fueron creadas por esa rama, ésta vez uniendo cada uno de los círculos pequeños con el que se encontraba en el centro. —Su poder fue de tal magnitud que el miedo desapareció, el conflicto cesó y todo volvió a su equilibrio natural. Se dice que el avatar tiene el dominio de imponerse a cualquiera que le haga frente. ¿Ha visto cómo actúan los lobos en manada? —No esperó respuesta antes de seguir con su relato —Todos siguen al alfa… eso mismo es el Avatar.

—¿Qué sucedió con él? —Una pregunta un tanto apresurada emergió de los labios carnosos, aquella historia la había sumergido completamente en un mundo antiguo con parajes creados desde su propia imaginación.

—Por desgracia el Avatar no es un ser inmortal, pero algo increíble ocurrió cuando su descenso llegó. Comenzaron a nacer hombres carentes de poder elemental, lo que nosotros llamamos "humanos" —Esta vez los dibujos sobre la tierra fueron distintos, en los espacios vacíos de ese gran círculo comenzó a marcar figuras que semejaban hombres, un pequeño círculo que semejaba una cabeza para después seguirle líneas en forma de tronco, brazos y piernas. Eso último había arruinado un poco el arte que había creado con anterioridad, pero era lo de menos. —Cada cierto tiempo un nuevo Avatar nace para traer paz a la humanidad, sobre todo en época de conflicto y guerra.

—Aguarda un segundo —pidió la heredera enderezándose un poco en su improvisado asiento. Quería tragar toda la nueva información como mejor le fuese posible, era una historia un tanto fantástica y que jamás había escuchado antes, aunque entretenida podía ser una mentira. — ¿Quieres decir que si llegase a explotar una guerra entonces nacería un Avatar?

—No —La sonrisa triste de Zaheer la perturbó, era la primera vez que lo veía con esa clase de expresión. —El Avatar ya nació.

Eso bastó para dejar a la cazadora sin palabras pero a la vez con un montón de dudas. Si todo aquello llegase a ser cierto entonces la situación podía ser aun más complicada de lo que aparentaba.

—¿Si ya nació entonces por qué nadie lo ha visto? Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía sobre la existencia de éste ser… divino —No supo que otro sinónimo darle.

—Señorita, el Avatar no llega del cielo iluminado celestialmente —su sonrisa había disminuido, pero aun así reposaba un atisbo de ella en esos pálidos labios. —Él tiene que nacer como cualquiera, tiene que crecer y criarse como todos… —sus facciones se tensaron de pronto —pero por desgracia el equilibrio del mundo está siendo manipulado.

—¿Cómo?

—El Avatar es prisionero desde hace años. No tengo mayor información de esto —La rama que tenía en sus manos cayó sobre el dibujo que antes había plasmado. De forma ruda pasó uno de sus pies cubiertos por el cuero de su bota sobre éste, borrando todo rastro de la anterior historia. —Como cazador deseo proteger a mi gente, pero si la situación continúa como está lo más seguro es que comience una guerra entre humanos y bestias. ¿Usted cree que ellos no conocen la existencia de un posible salvador? Claro que lo hacen y sólo están esperando el momento para actuar —Tomó una de las manos de la joven, observándola con intensidad. No hubo rechazo de la fémina. —Nosotros, Colonia Republicana, somos el centro del caos. Sobre estas tierras se encuentra prisionero el actual Avatar.

Aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo de Asami, esa revelación era demasiado extensa como para poder razonar con claridad. La información que Zaheer le estaba entregando era muy seria y sin duda muy grave si es que todo llegase a ser cierto.

—¿Cómo sabes todas estas cosas? —comenzó a cuestionar la joven de negra melena. —Es una historia de verdad fantástica pero no hay pruebas de nada, bien podría ser un cuento en boca de las bestias para generar esperanzas sobre una posible libertad —Se levantó de su posición, alejándose un poco del hombre que la acompañaba.

—Sería fantástico que sólo fuese una historia, pero lo cierto es que sí hay pruebas… de hecho puede verlas por usted misma —Murmuró de forma calmada, sin cambiar de posición. — ¿Ve esa montaña? —apuntó con uno de sus gruesos dedos hacia el horizonte. En efecto, una montaña se situaba resaltando junto a las de sus compañeras debido a su pequeño tamaño. A simple vista no era nada del otro mundo. —Ese lugar esconde un pasaje subterráneo, fui testigo de ello gracias a una misión que su propio padre ordenó —Se levantó, mirando aquel montículo de tierra firme a la lejanía. —Bajo una seguridad exagerada se encuentra el cuerpo del Avatar.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todas estas cosas? —la congoja comenzaba a hacerse dueña del rostro con finos rasgos.

—Porque sólo en usted puedo lograr ver un cambio, su padre sólo conseguirá que una guerra sea desatada… y si el Avatar llega a ser liberado entonces estaremos ante un peligro de verdad desconocido.

—¿Mi padre es responsable de la custodia del Avatar? —de forma débil dejó escapar esa pregunta, sospechaba la respuesta pero aun así quería oírla.

—Su padre es el principal benefactor en este asunto.

Una maldición fue lo que la heredera soltó en su mente, aquello era grave. No sabía qué hacer, de pronto un peso enorme se situó sobre sus hombros en forma de responsabilidad. Ella llevaba consigo el apellido Sato, pero el verdadero poder no lo tenía ella, sino su padre, aquel hombre ambicioso y lleno de rencor por la muerte de su esposa.

—Mira, Zaheer… no se que pueda hacer en todo este asunto, si de mí dependiese entonces nada de esto estaría pasando, pero me encuentro de manos atadas…

—Señorita Sato —trató de tranquilizarla con su tono de voz calmo y que desbordaba educación —Usted es la heredera al mandato, lleva uno de los apellidos con más poder dentro del mundo, es hija del hombre que dicta toda ley dentro de la Colonia. No pido que enfrente a su padre para exigir un cambio inmediato, pero por favor… —guardó silencio un momento antes de hablar, observándola con ruego plasmado en la mirada. —Intente disminuir la brecha entre bestias y humanos, trate de tocar su lado razonable para que esto no se salga de control.

Era una petición muy noble por parte de aquel hombre, pero a pesar de la aceptación que la joven le estaba entregando, ésta no se sentía capaz de hacer algo. Sólo le bastaba con recordar todas esas veces donde intentó entablar una conversación donde el objetivo blanco fuesen aquellas criaturas especiales. Hiroshi no tenía paciencia cuando el tema era ese, la alteración llegaba de inmediato a las fibras de su sistema nervioso. Intentar hablar sobre eso era un caso perdido para la única hija de los Sato. Aun así iba a tener una conversación con él, se la debía por esconder tanta información, aunque todavía quedaba el comprobar que todo fuese cierto, y para eso sólo existía un modo, verlo con sus propios ojos.

—Prometo que habrá una conversación con mi padre —Por el momento no haría más preguntas al hombre frente a ella, para eso ya tendría más oportunidades. Lo cierto era que Zaheer ahora era una caja aun más grande y sombría, llena de secretos e historias. —Pero lo que no puedo prometer es que obtenga un cambio.

—Por supuesto, lo entiendo.

—Ahora exijo que me digas como puedo ingresar a esa prisión secreta, necesito ver todo esto para poder digerirlo y así tener fundamentos para enfrentarme al poderoso Hiroshi.

—Puedo acompañarla si gusta, sería un poco peligroso que ingresara sola, aunque tendría que esconderme de los guardias, si ellos me ven con usted seguramente terminaré sin cabeza —sonrió con levedad ante la idea para nada exagerada, después de todo acababa de revelar uno de los secretos más grandes a la joven heredera.

—No te preocupes, me las apañaré bien sola —dudaba que los guardias fuesen a ser un problema, no tendrían el descaro de enfrentarse a la hija del gobernante.

—De acuerdo, necesitará madrugar y así no la pisará la noche, el camino es largo. No desearía llevar conmigo el cargo de conciencia al ver todo lo que puede hacer su padre molesto por no verla en el castillo al caer la noche —Todos sabían lo aprensivo que se había vuelto Hiroshi con su hija luego de la pérdida de su esposa, de hecho era casi un milagro que la joven Sato se hubiese convertido en cazadora, algunos aun no creían que aquella muchacha sacrificase su vida por proteger a otros a costa de los caprichos de su padre.

—No te preocupes, esta noche mi padre sale rumbo al reino tierra por negocios, no pasa nada si paseo por la noche —Y con eso demostraba la ansiedad ante el asunto, era algo que quería comprobar ese mismo día y con un único compañero que sería Sargento, aquel animal imponente y de pelaje negro que la acompañaba como fiel amigo de aventuras.

Las instrucciones comenzaron a ser dadas con extrema claridad, Zaheer era bueno en eso, ni un ciego podría perderse bajo tantos detalles expuestos por la boca del hombre rapado.

En algún recóndito espacio de la mente de Asami se encontraban las esperanzas de que toda esta historia fuese sólo eso, una historia, una fantasía creada por algún desesperado, o tal vez alguien deseoso de fama o reconocimiento… uno que por parte de Asami sería a modo de patadas en el culo por mentiroso.

Sólo esperaba que a estas alturas de su vida no fuese demasiado tarde iniciar un cambio. No quiso imaginar más lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser ese tal Avatar, ni tampoco quiso pensar en el por qué de su reclusión si supuestamente era una divinidad. Si su poder fuese tan extremo como para iniciar o acabar una guerra, entonces ¿Por qué se dejaba atrapar por humanos? Aquellas dudas quedaron plasmadas en las paredes de su mente mientras volvía al centro del pueblo en busca de su caballo. No esperaría más por aquella visita a la prisión, tenía que salir de la duda en ese mismo momento aunque tardase debido a la lejanía del lugar mencionado.

* * *

La oscuridad gobernaba en cada rincón de ese lúgubre lugar. El metal pulido conformaba las paredes, conservando un ambiente gélido para cualquier humano, aun así no era lo suficientemente perturbador para una bestia. La humedad era apreciable gracias a las bajas temperaturas que entregaba el exterior. Durante las noches los grados negativos ejercían estragos sobre la naturaleza externa a aquella jaula.

Un bufido se escuchó en uno de los rincones de ese oscuro lugar, era el único sonido que se hacía presente de vez en cuando, la monotonía de una bestia que quería ser liberada.

Una prisión de hierro contenía un cuerpo de altura promedio, correas de acero sujetaban de múltiples formas los brazos y las piernas. Los puños eran prisioneros de la misma forma, sólo que completamente, no podía mover los dedos. La misma historia con los pies. Todo bajo esa coraza de hierro que contenía el cuerpo completo. La boca de la bestia que parecía humano se encontraba cubierta por una mascarilla de cuero solido, su ajuste era tal que no podía hablar con claridad, aun así alguno que otro sonido salía desde ese lugar.

Lo único visible de aquel cuerpo prisionero eran sus ojos, los cuales abría de vez en cuando, sólo en momentos donde le tocase algún tipo de tortura.

Cada cierto tiempo, unos hombres completamente armados entraban a esa prisión sin derecho a luz solar, su misión era el de administrar una sustancia dolorosa en el cuerpo prisionero. Brazos, piernas, abdomen, rostro, los puntos de punción eran variados. Aquella sustancia no era otra cosa que veneno.

Esa bestia no era una cualquiera, era los que su clase consideraba un "Avatar". Un ser majestuoso, una divinidad… el alfa y el omega. Su poder superaba cualquier historia de fantasía, capaz de controlar los elementos, de cambiar su cuerpo a voluntad en una metamorfosis extraña para los humanos. Una criatura reina del sol y la luna. Pero el veneno tampoco era uno cualquiera, aquella sustancia viscosa era la dueña de la debilidad del prisionero… o más bien prisionera. Muy pocos sabían del verdadero sexo de esa criatura peligrosa, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, según un grupo predilecto de humanos, aquel ser era la mayor amenaza y por lo tanto debería estar controlada.

¿Por qué no eliminarla? La respuesta era sencilla, los avatares reencarnaban en formas más poderosas y aquello no podía permitirse.

Los humanos odiaban a estas criaturas, les temían por su poder, su fuerza. Se veían amenazados por todo esto que ellos no podían controlar, si ya era difícil vivir entre criaturas con un poder superior entonces todo se acabaría si tuviesen que enfrentar a una deidad.

La bestia encerrada podía escuchar aun cada sonido proveniente del exterior aunque tuviese que concentrarse para ello. Su estado semi-consciente le dificultaba mucho las cosas, era así todo el tiempo, no tenía control de su cuerpo, pocas veces podía pensar con claridad… había perdido noción del tiempo. Sus estados de letargo podían durar mucho y solía "despertar" cuando la hora de tortura llegaba, realizándole alguna que otra clase de experimento. No podía defenderse, no tenía fuerzas para eso, ni siquiera cuando las ataduras de hierro desaparecían de su cuerpo. Todo ya era un ritual de costumbre para la prisionera.

Sus sentidos se alertaron levemente ante su instinto, podía sentir pasos provenir de afuera, eran los guardias, sabía que todo ese alrededor estaba repleto de ellos… era curioso que ninguno entrara a su celda… ¿era posible que aun le tuviesen miedo a pesar de encontrarse en esas condiciones? Posiblemente, los humanos, como solía pensar aquella bestia, eran criaturas débiles y llenas de un temor irracional.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y simplemente se dignó a oír todo lo que sucedía, en sus mayores momentos de cordura, cuando no llegaba ninguna visita desagradable para aletargar sus sentidos, era encerrada bajo esas ataduras de metal, siempre se preguntó el por qué de dejar sus ojos expuestos, seguramente una burla debido a la oscuridad del lugar o a la ausencia de material que tuviese algún tipo de detalle al cual apreciar. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era necesario torturar su cuerpo para que perdiese parte de la cordura, bastaba con mantenerla en esa celda encerrada por todo ese tiempo para que su juicio se resquebrajase.

Murmullos diferentes a los de siempre eran la tonalidad que el Avatar disfrutaba, no era capaz de captar bien las palabras, nunca lo hacía pero por lo menos podía escuchar algo y eso era un pequeño atisbo de felicidad en ese mar tan oscuro de desesperanza. Los pasos anteriores se iban acercando aun más a esa celda y eso obligaba a tensar un poco el cuerpo de la prisionera, aunque este doliera con sólo ese hecho. No podía evitarlo, sabía lo que venía, alguna clase de experimento nuevo que quisieran probar con su cuerpo, una sustancia nueva a la cual poder despreciar.

No quiso abrir los ojos cuando el leve chirrido de la puerta metálica se abría. Pasos, ¿Cuántos eran esta vez? Sólo uno, era extraño, era la primera vez que sólo entraba uno. Lo podía sentir cada vez más cerca, con lentitud, seguramente miedo, no sería nada nuevo. Una cosa llamó la atención de la bestia, bajo sus parpados pudo apreciar un brillo especial que no lo había hecho antes, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, era familiar y aun así no supo que era… sólo en ese momento abrió los ojos, la visión fue lo más lejano a lo que esperaba.

A unos cuantos metros podía visualizar a una mujer, era la primera vez que entraba una a esa celda, sus ropas eran extrañas pero aun así podía recordarlo con claridad, era una cazadora. Sobre una de las manos de esa mujer se hallaba una pequeña antorcha, eso fue lo que había llamado la atención de la criatura encerrada, el fuego, la luminosidad de este, el calor que a pesar de la lejanía podía sentir como recorría su cuerpo dándole una fuerza leve pero extraña, agradable, un bálsamo para sus heridas. Observó ese pequeño astro sin siquiera pestañar, temía que fuese parte de su imaginación o simplemente de su delirio, un sueño más que agregar a la lista de los dolores emocionales, aunque se veía muy real.

Su reciente admiración sólo se vio perturbada por una voz, la voz de esa mujer que traía consigo la antorcha. No pudo interpretar sus palabras, seguramente sus tímpanos estaban dañados y por eso no podía entenderle, tenía sentido, la última vez que los humanos la habían visitado ellos se encargaron de jugar mucho con su cabeza.

Un paso más de la extraña, titubeante si acercarse más o no. A la bestia le hubiese gustado hablar, preguntar qué era lo que venía en esta oportunidad, pero no podía, su lengua se encontraba inmovilizada. Observó los ojos de la cazadora y descubrió que ésta la miraba también, un dialogo silencioso llenó el ambiente, las dudas eran las protagonistas en ambas partes. Los segundos pasaron en ese momento extraño, ninguna de las dos quería ceder al abandono, para la bestia aquello era lo más cercano al contacto con otro ser que no viniese directamente a dañarla durante todo ese tiempo de reclusión.

Un paso más de la cazadora bastó para alertar a la prisionera, y seguido de ese vino otro… y otro. Se estaba acercando demasiado y aquello activó sus instintos defensivos, era normal para alguien que había sido protagonista de tantos episodios de tortura. Un gruñido bajo y desgarrador se formó desde el pecho de la criatura, poniendo de inmediato fin al andar de la visita. El sonido fue una clara amenaza que el receptor captó enseguida.

Para la mujer con vestimenta de cazadora eso fue una invitación a marcharse, no dudo en aceptarla y por lo mismo dio la vuelta para irse, justo en ese momento la antorcha que tenía en sus manos sufrió un colapso. La llama aumentó considerablemente en su tamaño antes de extinguirse por completo. El objeto ahora carente de luz y calor fue a parar al suelo antes de quemar la mano de su dueña. La fría celda volvió a las penumbras después de ese pequeño incidente.

No fue necesario nada más para que la bestia quedara sola de nuevo. En un intento por evitar que el fuego se alejara de su cuerpo, la misma prisionera había jugado con éste desde la lejanía en un intento fallido. La soledad volvía a ser partícipe de ese encierro, la oscuridad y los vagos pensamientos de una mente que se encontraba atada de muchas formas.

No supo que había pasado, no sabía quién era esa mujer y a que había ido, pero lo que sí sabía era lo agradable del fuego, de su cercanía, de su leve calor… y de esos ojos. Era la primera vez desde que estaba encerrada que la visitaba alguien con ese color de ojos. La primera vez que podía apreciar el color esmeralda en un rostro que además estuvo ajeno a hacerle daño.

En una maraña de dudas gracias a aquella nueva vivencia se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Primero que todo y si llegaste a esta parte entonces te doy las gracias por leer jaja

Bueno, si tienen dudas o comentarios, lo que sea, no duden en darlos, todo siempre es bien recibido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 2:

Asami no era una joven indecisa, al contrario, a pesar de ser absolutamente metódica también era impulsiva, decidida en sus acciones y por la misma razón se movía con rapidez ante los nuevos cambios que podía ofrecerle la vida, ante las nuevas noticias y dudas. Toda la información que Zaheer le entregó la obligó a buscar respuestas, unas que sólo las obtendrían viéndolas con sus propios ojos. Esa leyenda del avatar y demás.

Ya con su arma y algunas provisiones se dispuso a surcar el camino hasta su nuevo destino, esa montaña sin nombre que a simple vista ve veía de lo más inofensiva. Ante su reciente excursión la misma Opal se ofreció en acompañarla, pero la heredera no lo vio necesario, necesitaba ir sola en esto, sobre todo porque no quería divulgar nada de la anterior conversación que antes había tenido con el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro. A pesar de no dejarle claro que no era un secreto, Asami se sintió casi con el deber de guardar la información, era extraño después de todo.

El día pasaba con rapidez y eso la mujer lo podía notar con la caída del sol. Montada en Sargento, su valiente y arisco caballo, ya se encontraba rumbo a las afueras del pueblo, moviéndose con rapidez por los caminos de tierra antes de perderse por la maleza en las andanzas de una tierra no recorrida con frecuencia.

Si extendiese un mapa denotando las limitaciones de Colonia Republicana entonces ésta se dividiría en tres zonas. Al norte y parte del Oeste se encontraban todas las dotaciones y rutas pesqueras, la mayor parte del mercado residía en aquella localidad, todo a través de barcos que traían o mandaban distintos recursos a otras zonas del mundo. La carga de ésta mercancía era siempre por vía terrestre o marítima, aun no era seguro probar el transporte aéreo aunque se estuviese trabajando en eso.

En la zona central residía la mayoría de la población, era el foco de mayor civilización y avances tecnológicos. Mientras más centralizada fuese la población esta demostraría una mejor situación económica, por el mismo motivo el eje de aquellos terrenos era dominado por propiedades de nombre Sato, pero no todos eran usados para caprichos personales. Academias, estadios de entrenamiento e incluso entretención eran parte de los servicios que entregaban a la comunidad. La zona centro no era sólo sinónimo de prosperidad, sino también de entretención, disciplina y oportunidad. Muchos llegaban a esas tierras esperanzados de encontrar una vida mejor, eso era justamente lo que daba a demostrar.

Una de las pequeñas islas situadas al Oeste poseía la prisión de la colonia, según las autoridades, todos aquellos maleantes no poseían el derecho de tener contacto con el resto de la sociedad, incluyendo sus familias, eso otorgaba disciplina y orden dentro de aquellas fronteras, no cualquiera se atrevía a cometer un crimen, la justicia tenía un arduo poder.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante se encontraban los terrenos sureños. Unidos por un largo puente de piedra solida debido al mar que los dividía con el centro. Aquellas tierras eran la fuente de agricultura y ganadería. Gente de menos recursos vivía en ese lugar, la cantidad también era disminuida pero gracias a ellos Colonia Republicana tenía un abastecimiento considerable de recursos alimenticios, donde también parte de estos eran exportados con fines mercaderes. Era la zona más tranquila para vivir debido a su escasa población, sólo que para poder tener un lugar en aquellas tierras debías conseguir una fuerte ganadera o agrícola.

Asami iba rumbo justamente hacia el Este, aquellos terrenos se perdían en caminos de transporte mercader hacia el reino tierra, pero sólo una menor parte eran vías de transporte, lo demás se conformaba en bosques espesos, sitios deshabitados y una franja de montañas que llevaría días o incluso semanas en recorrer para poder llegar a tierra segura nuevamente, saliendo de las fronteras de Colonia Republicana. El lugar exacto donde debía llegar la joven cazadora se encontraba relativamente cerca del centro de la colonia. A pie podría tardar días pero gracias al ágil andar de su caballo eso podría resumirse en unas cuantas horas.

La caída de la noche no se hizo esperar más, el cambio de temperatura fue drástico pero eso no logró desmotivar a la joven que decidida no aminoraba el paso. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de aventuras gracias a la sobreprotección de su padre, su trabajo de cazadora era ejecutado la mayoría de las ocasiones en el día, cuando la seguridad de la luz del sol la favorecía, pero ahora que se encontraba sola en un camino desconocido no lograba entender el miedo de su padre a la oscuridad nocturna, la luna iluminaba su camino como el mejor de los faroles, podría mencionar en un futuro lo acogida que se sentía gracias a aquel hecho, el único problema era el frío, la temperatura bajaba cada vez más mientras avanzaba, comenzando ya a encaminarse colina arriba según las instrucciones que Zaheer le había indicado. Tenía un mapa con ello pero no lo necesitaba, el sentido de orientación de la heredera era único y no se perdería aunque fuese la primera y seguramente única vez que visitase ese lugar.

El galope de su caballo se detuvo gracias a sus propias órdenes, debido a la estrechez del camino no podría seguir con su fiel amigo. Esa montaña aunque pequeña comparada con el resto, era un poco traicionera, el suelo no era firme en algunos tramos y además poseía una gran cantidad de barrancos. En ese momento si quería cruzar sin caer cuesta abajo tendría que hacerlo sola.

—Tranquilo compañero, vendré por ti —Susurró mientras acariciaba el corto pelaje proveniente del fornido cuello del animal, éste sólo respondió con un leve bufido mientras Asami descendía hasta pisar tierra firme. No era necesario dejar amarrado a ese gran animal, sabía que no la abandonaría, que la esperaría en el mismo lugar hasta que volviese por él y por la misma razón lo dejó libre después de acomodar mejor sus armas, pasando la capucha por sus negros cabellos para protegerla aun más de las bajas temperaturas. Era una vestimenta improvisada pero nunca pensó que mientras más se alejara de la civilización el frío fuese más intenso, esas montañas podrían volverse peligrosas para un viajero inexperto sólo por las condiciones climáticas.

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, surcando un camino rocoso que logró afrontar sin mucho esfuerzo. Justo después de eso y a unos cuantos metros pudo ver una espesa vegetación, arbustos pequeños amontonados, rocas de porte considerable que hacían juego con un paisaje digno de una postal, todo eso iluminado por la luna. El sitio era maravilloso, tal como le había dicho el cazador en su antigua conversación. No era necesario encender la antorcha que traía consigo, podía visualizar todo a la perfección. Buscó sin moverse un centímetro más hasta dar con un túmulo de bejucos abrazados a la muralla de rocas. Ese era el lugar, si no supiese de su existencia entonces pasaría de él sin siquiera darle un poco de atención.

Con uno de sus cuchillos cortó las raíces más densas hasta poder mover las demás. Toda esa vegetación era fachada para la entrada de una mina, o por lo menos eso parecía. Un agujero de al menos dos metros de altura, con una angostura bastante molesta. Aun para Asami, una chica de complexión fina, se le hacía incomodo caminar por ese camino estrecho. La oscuridad era tan potente que se vio obligada a encender un poco de fuego, llevándolo consigo en ese nuevo camino. Se estaba adentrando en aquella montaña y no de forma superficial, estaba recorriendo su interior y aquello lo comprobó al encontrarse con una bifurcación. La gracia de ese lugar era justamente su interior, mientras más caminaba las paredes de piedra se volvían más esculpidas.

No supo qué camino tomar, no tenía más indicaciones a esas alturas de la aventura, pero no fue necesario, a lo lejos podía escuchar voces, eran hombres que se acercaban a paso calmado, un par que charlaba al parecer de forma bastante amigable. No había sitio para esconderse, la cazadora estaba obligada a hacerles frente si quería seguir avanzando. No tenía miedo, al contrario, la excitación corría por sus venas como el mejor combustible y eso que no se trataba de una misión propia de su rango de cazadora, era simplemente una visita a un lugar peligroso del cual su padre le había escondido su total existencia.

—Por eso necesito vacaciones, voy a terminar sin es… —la voz del hombre se calló de pronto, deteniendo el paso a la vez que su compañero hacía lo mismo, poniéndose ambos en alerta, apuntando con sus lanzas a la aparición de una supuesta amenaza. Asami había decidido avanzar, tomando justamente el camino por donde venían aquellos hombres.

A juzgar por las vestimentas de éstos, se trataban de guardias, sus armaduras y aquellas lanzas iban impresas con el símbolo de Colonia Republicana el cual se trataba de un circulo de bordes dorados donde en el centro y llegando hasta sus extremos se veía una figura parecida a una lanza, desde ambos lados de ésta nacían espirales que terminaban en cada centro, demostrando la fuerza de la prosperidad.

—Alto ahí —amenazó el hombre que hasta el momento no había hablado, era un tipo maduro y de facciones toscas, demostraba llevar años trabajando de guardia. —No te atrevas a dar un paso más —Ordenó sin dejar de apuntar con el filo de su gran arma.

—Que hostiles —murmuró la heredera al momento de dejar su antorcha en el suelo, con cuidado para no hacerse daño, seguido de esto elevó y mostró ambas palmas totalmente vacías en un gesto inofensivo.

Los guardias miraron de forma fugaz ese fuego a los pies del supuesto intruso, podría ser un maestro fuego y si ese fuese el caso estarían en problemas ya que ellos mismos llevaban consigo un pequeño farol amarrado a la cintura para proporcionarle luz.

—Relájense —la voz sedosa de Asami recorrió el lugar mientras empujaba hacia atrás la capucha, dejando completamente visible su rostro. No quería ninguna clase de problemas, al menos no todavía —Y bajen sus armas —Ordenó con el mismo tono de antes, con una suavidad digna de una amenaza silenciosa.

Todos los que viviesen en Colonia Republicana conocían los rostros de la familia Sato, no había nadie que fuese ajeno a ellos y por la misma razón los guardias bajaron sus armas, mostrándose nerviosos después de esa orden. La heredera odiaba esa clase de poder, odiaba que su apellido le diese beneficios que muchas veces no se merecía, pero en este momento lo agradecía, jamás se sintió mejor de ser una Sato.

—Señorita, mis disculpas, pensamos que era un intruso —El mismo hombre que antes había amenazado ahora se disculpaba de forma atolondrada, seguramente era la primera vez que pasaba por esta clase de escenario.

—Por supuesto, con estas ropas podría ser fácilmente confundida con un mendigo ¿no? —Trató de bromear mientras tocaba ese abrigo de cuero ligero. Volvió a tomar su antorcha, no era necesaria gracia a la iluminación de los guardias, pero aun así la quería consigo. —Necesito ver al Avatar, llévenme con él —Ordenó mientras daba un paso hacia los hombres armados, acercándose a ellos sabiendo que no sería atacada.

Ambos guardias se miraron por un par de segundos antes de volver a fijarse en la heredera. Ninguno se movió de su posición bloqueando el camino.

—Señorita Sato… no hemos recibido orden de su llegaba, no podemos movernos hasta ese lugar sin aviso-

—¿Vas a desobedecerme, soldado? —No dejó que este terminara de explicar, no necesitaba saber el protocolo de acción en esos casos, sólo quería ver al prisionero con sus propios ojos y marcharse de ahí —No querrás hacerme enojar, por favor, me iré rápido si se portan bien, lo prometo.

—Señorita, sígame —Esta vez fue el guardia más joven, se notaba hasta un poco animado después de ver el rostro de Asami —Perdone a mi compañero, está un poco cansado —Sonrió de forma leve, un poco avergonzado, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de toparse con una mujer en esa elaborada prisión, mucho menos con alguien tan hermosa como lo era la joven Sato. Le debía total lealtad a aquel apellido, tenía que seguir su mandato sin oponerse, era casi un lema para ellos, aunque hubiese distintos protocolos de acción, pero eso el joven guardia no lo sabía con certeza, no era consciente del poder del prisionero.

—Gracias —A diferencia de su padre, Asami era muy agradecida y educada, eso provocó un sonrojo y felicidad máxima en el hombre más joven. El otro guardia aun se mantenía reacio a actuar, pero tampoco podía ir contra los mandatos de un superior así que sólo guardó silencio.

Mientras caminaban la joven se dio cuenta de lo extensa que era esa supuesta mina, un verdadero pasadizo debido a los múltiples caminos que cada vez se volvían más anchos. Distintos guardias se paseaban siempre en pares, viéndose sorprendidos con esta nueva e inesperada visita. Llegó un momento donde el panorama dejó de ser piedra, todo se volvió de metal, aquella cueva dentro de la montaña poseía un blindaje robusto. Era sorprendente pero el rostro de la cazadora no mostró expresión alguna de sorpresa.

—El general Ying debería saber sobre la visita de la heredera.

—Informarle después de llevarme hasta el lugar, necesito volver rápido al pueblo —Era mentira, no tenía prisa alguna. —Y no es de tu incumbencia el por qué estoy aquí —susurró hacia el guardia mayor, leyendo sus pensamientos antes de que éste pudiese hablar. Había acertado, el hombre guardó silencio hasta el final del recorrido, donde otros guardias se encontraban, eran cuatro en total, contando los que venían con ella, escoltándola.

No hubo mucha conversación, con unas miradas acusadoras los guardias mantuvieron una conversación casi en clave para la heredera, era extraño e incomodo pero no podía impedirlo. Al frente de ese cuarto de acero se hallaba una puerta del mismo material, innecesariamente grande. No era su deber juzgar aquella construcción y sólo por eso se limitó a caminar en su dirección. Ambos guardias custodios de ese portón sólo la miraron y uno de ellos habló.

—No debería ingresar con fuego, señorita —A diferencia de los primeros hombres que Asami había encontrado, estos poseían otro tipo de protocolo. Cualquier extraño que llegase a ese lugar, y con extraño se refería a cualquiera que no fuese un guardia, debía ir con un motivo, no era necesario cuestionar su llegada.

Asami había oído hablar de unos cristales, o rocas, no sabía muy bien su procedencia, pero conocía de su existencia. Eran pequeños objetos regalados por la naturaleza que podían iluminar sin la necesidad de fuego, una lástima que no tuviese de eso, pero una simple antorcha no podía ser un arma asesina, ¿verdad?

—No pasara nada —la decisión en su voz y sus palabras fue más que todo para autoconvencerse.

Los dos guardias custodios se giraron para dar paso a una celda, posicionándose cada uno a un extremo de esa puerta para activar un mecanismo de anclaje, logrando así mover el pesado metal. No hubo más compañía desde ese momento.

La joven mujer se movió rauda y decidida hacia el interior, encontrándose con un pasillo pequeño antes de toparse con otra puerta de metal, esta era mucho más pequeña, de un tamaño real. Al momento de intentar moverla pudo sentir como era encerrada en ese lugar, los guardias la dejaron ahí, enclaustrada, próxima a toparse con la amenaza más grande que el mundo pudiese conocer, o por lo menos eso le habían dado a entender todos ahí, sintiendo su miedo sólo con oler el ambiente.

Sin esperar más dio paso a la celda. El lugar carecía de luz, de hecho carecía de todo. El espacio eran amplio pero aun así no había nada para apreciar… excepto aquella jaula pequeña de hierro, era como un ataúd, sólo que este no se encontraba completamente sellado. Gracias a la antorcha que traía con ella pudo apreciar los detalles de todo, como unos ojos azules de pronto comenzaban a examinarla… a ella y al fuego.

—Es cierto… —susurró para sí misma, sintiendo como la realidad ya evidente caía sobre su cuerpo.

El Avatar si existía, de lo contrario no tendrían tanta dedicación en el encierro de un solo delincuente. Lo que veía era casi despiadado, sellar de esa forma el cuerpo de alguien… No quiso pensar en las razones para realizar algo así, la dañaba saber que su padre era parte de esto.

Asami se puso en el lugar de una bestia, si fuese una y viese algo así seguramente explotaría en cólera, y eso la asustó. Zaheer tenía razón, existían motivos suficientes para comenzar una guerra.

La mirada casi perdida del Avatar la hipnotizó, de un color y una intensidad extraña, le recordó al zafiro. Alguien que tuviese esa mirada no podía ser tan malvado… aunque las apariencias engañaban a veces. El temor que sentía la cazadora no venía justamente por la presencia de ese ser encerrado, era producto de todo lo que esto podría causar.

Dio un paso un tanto titubeante, insegura de si seguir avanzando o no, los poderes de esa criatura eran desconocidos para ella, en teoría era prácticamente una divinidad, pero si su fuerza fuese tan grande entonces podría liberarse de ese encierro, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, encerrada sin derecho a luz solar.

Un paso dio derecho a otro y así sucesivamente, hasta que algo la hizo detenerse, un sonido amenazante por parte de la criatura que era su única compañera en ese gélido lugar. Claramente no era bienvenida a acercarse más y aunque sonase burdo, Asami lo entendía. Era una lástima, hubiese quedado maravillada al poder tocar por lo menos la prisión que mantenía ese cuerpo inmóvil. Sabiendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí dispuso a marcharse, dando la media vuelta sobre sus propios pies para dirigirse a la salida. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos, idear un plan y ver qué podía hacer después de conocer todo esto. La libertad de aquella criatura estaba fuera de su alcance, de hecho y a pesar de ser una injusticia, no lo deseaba, si esa criatura era liberada entonces la guerra se declararía. Era todo muy confuso y por eso Asami necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba el cobijo de su hogar, sus pertenencias, la calidez de su cuarto y su despacho. Esa celda era tenebrosa, mucho más que el prisionero o eso sentía.

Antes de salir pudo percibir con rapidez el cambio en el fuego de su antorcha. Gracias a sus excelentes reflejos pudo soltar el artilugio a tiempo antes de que una creciente llama quemara su mano y parte de su rostro. Ahí estaba, por fin pudo ver parte de los poderes de la criatura custodiada, ahora entendía porque el guardia le había sugerido entrar sin fuego. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver control sobre este elemento a la distancia y sin algún movimiento por parte del maestro.

En el mismo momento de cerrar aquella pequeña puerta de acero que daba de camino al pasillo del mismo material, la segunda y gigantesca puerta se abría, dándole la invitación a salir de ese espacio angosto y oscuro. Los guardias aun la esperaban, dispuestos a guiarla a la salida. Ninguno preguntó por el paradero de su antorcha, seguramente todos sabían o se imaginaban lo que había sucedido dentro, pero ninguno se atrevió a encarar a la joven Sato fanfarroneando sobre el anterior consejo.

El camino hacia la salida fue silencioso y rápido, la cazadora iba sumergida en distinta clase de pensamientos, sobre su padre, sobre las bestias, sobre este nuevo ser prisionero, sobre el caos que esto podría traer si la noticia se hacía pública. Su padre era un irresponsable al tener bajo encierro a un ser tan poderoso, y todo tan cerca del pueblo. A pesar de ser una prisión escondida y también ingeniosa, era una completa locura tener en encierro a alguien de supuestos poderes tan maravillosos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a la salida, las rocas eran sus amigas de ahora en adelante, conocía el único camino hacia el exterior de esa montaña. Agradeciendo una última vez a los hombres se dignó a partir. El aire del exterior la acarició nuevamente, lo extrañó a pesar de estar poco tiempo dentro de esa montaña. Necesitó un tiempo de quietud para acostumbrar nuevamente su vista a la oscuridad de la noche, el manto luminoso de la luna no se comparaba con el del fuego.

Ya cuando se sintió apta volvió a moverse, recorriendo gracias a su buena memoria el mismo camino de antes, pasando por ese pequeño oasis de vegetación que era por lejos lo más hermoso del paisaje. Lo hubiese admirado por más tiempo, pero no pudo, algo había llamado su atención, algo proveniente del cielo. Una nube de extraña apariencia se acercaba, pero le fue imposible estudiarla por más tiempo gracias a un ruido que se dirigía a ella.

Eran pisadas múltiples, no eran humanas, animales se movían con sigilo pero a la vez rudeza contra la tierra y cada vez las sentía más cerca. Asami no tuvo que esperar otra señal para que su instinto de supervivencia la obligara a moverse, colándose por la vegetación hasta una pared de rocas cubierta por un manto oscuro, era el mejor escondite que tenía cerca y lo maldecía por ser tan inútil. Los sonidos cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos, parecidos a una estampida… y de pronto comenzó a temblar. La tierra se movía bajo sus pies anunciando un derrumbe, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en una técnica de escape o de refugio. La luz propia de la luna se vio cubierta, lo que llamó de inmediato su atención.

 _"Por todos los espíritus…"_

Fue el único pensamiento que surcó la mente de la cazadora al presenciar como una figura de aspecto imponente surcaba los cielos. Sus alas extendidas en plenitud, su cuerpo alargado en extensión y armonía con lo que debiese ser una cola. Era una visión sacada de un libro de mitos y leyendas. Se encontraba bajo la presencia de un dragón.

Era demasiado como para ponerle atención a todo al mismo tiempo, no podía atender a las criaturas que se acercaban, al temblor bajo sus pies y también al dragón que acababa de ver. Algo grave estaba sucediendo y no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

El temblor iba en aumento y pronto sintió como unos bufidos la rodeaban, rugidos y gruñidos de animales que bordeaban la maleza. Su mente fue muy lenta para procesar todo. Casi al frente de ella y como si fuesen impulsados por resortes, unas criaturas parecidas a los lobos saltaban a tierra firme desde el precipicio, claramente venían cuesta abajo. Sus pelajes eran de un rojo brillante y espeso, sus colmillos sobresalían de sus hocicos y las garras de las patas eran fuertes y enormes. Los cuatro prototipos de bestias gozaban de una melena parecida al de un león, sólo que ésta era más robusta, como si expandiesen llamaradas. Estas criaturas eran montadas por hombres, ninguno de ellos cubría su rostro, claramente no les importaba si eran reconocidos o no.

Sin perder tiempo, uno de los lobos se adelantó hacia la entrada de la prisión, sabían su ubicación aunque estuviese camuflada, aunque la oscuridad tratase de impedir la llegada de intrusos. El hombre sobre esta bestia movió sus manos y sin esfuerzo una llamarada creció, rodeando a ambos mientras se movían a gran velocidad, arrasando cualquier rastro vegetativo que pudiese rodearles, adentrándose con ímpetu a la cueva en forma de laberinto donde escondían al Avatar. Seguido de esto las otras tres criaturas le siguieron, pero de la última el hombre que iba encima se desmontó para quedarse afuera. Asami supo que tenía que escapar al escuchar aun más ruidos lejanos, la batalla entre distintos bandos comenzaba justo esa noche donde ella había decidido comprobar sobre la existencia de un ser supuestamente superior.

Como si fuese una extensión de la oscuridad, la cazadora se movió con destreza entre las rocas, no era cobarde pero no podía hacerle frente a tantas bestias, su instinto lo gritaba. No era su deber interponerse en esa batalla donde aun no tenía claro que bando elegir, debía marcharse antes que esa montaña se viniese abajo, porque eso pasaría, lo supo en el momento que vio a ese dragón surcar los cielos.

No pudo moverse demasiado ya que un nuevo terremoto estremeció el lugar. El hombre que había descendido de la criatura con apariencia de lobo golpeaba la tierra con sus pies, era un maestro del elemento y lo que buscaba era provocar un derrumbe.

La cazadora maldijo entre dientes ante su mala suerte, tenía que impedir las acciones de ese maestro si quería salir de ese terreno. Tendría que involucrarse en la batalla. Sin titubear extrajo una de las dagas depositadas en el bolsillo de su brazal para arrojarla con precisión al cuello del hombre a unos metros de ella. El tiro era perfecto, pero los reflejos del joven maestro eran excelentes. Con un poco de esfuerzo pudo esquivar el ataque, ganándose sólo un corte leve en el dorso del cuello.

La mirada del extraño fue directamente hacia la cazadora, ese tiro había revelado su posición entre las sombras.

—Ahí estas, princesa.

Asami no alcanzó a procesar esas palabras, el hombre no esperó ni un segundo después de decir aquello para comenzar a transformarse. La ropa comenzó a estropearse a jalones a medida que el cuerpo del maestro cambiaba. Su piel se endurecía y ennegrecía, estaba creciendo y los ojos de la heredera no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Sabía que existían criaturas capaces de manejar elementos, de hombres con el poder de cambiar su aspecto y además controlar la naturaleza propia de su lugar de nacimiento, aunque fuesen pocos los ejemplares de ellos. Pero esta era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver un golem, una criatura de piedra con aspecto semi humano.

La bestia medía alrededor de tres metros, poseía piernas y brazos aunque sus pies no eran definidos y sus manos sólo tenían tres extremidades. El color de la roca era un café oscuro, como si muchas piedras fuesen parte de su anatomía, entre ellas y como si se tratase de su sistema circulatorio, corría una especie de líquido espeso y rojizo, la cazadora podría asegurar que aquello se trataba de magma. La espalda y pecho de la criatura eran anchas, las regiones más imponentes. A pesar de no tener una cabeza definida, en la zona superior de su pecho resaltaban dos esferas luminosas de color verde, los ojos del golem.

Asami nunca había enfrentado a una criatura de piedra, pero siempre había una vez para todo. Con un ágil movimiento aseguró una de las katares que traía en el costado, posicionándola en el guante de su mano derecha. El arma poseía un poderoso filo de dos cuchillas. Aprovechando su reducido tamaño en comparación a su oponente, corrió veloz entre las rocas, buscando una posición más elevada. Podía deducir que la coraza de la criatura era casi impenetrable, por lo menos para el arma que poseía, la única opción que vio aceptable era poder dañar los ojos de su contrincante, esas gemas brillantes que la seguían a pesar de la oscuridad.

La criatura no era estúpida, sus movimientos podían verse un poco más lentos debido a su peso y tamaño, pero su poder era tremendo. Los surcos de las rocas que componían su anatomía brillaron aun más mientras movía ambos brazos, elevándolos antes de impactarlos contra el suelo. La tierra se estremeció y como si se tratase de un acto de magia de ésta comenzó a brotar magma. Asami lo sabía, sus suposiciones pocas veces eran erróneas, para su desgracia. El liquido que corría como sangre por el cuerpo de la bestia era lava, y ésta se expandía por la tierra, elevando la temperatura del ambiente de forma abrupta, consumiendo todo a su paso mientras se expandía con rapidez.

Por suerte la cazadora era ágil, sus piernas no la traicionaron en ningún momento al tiempo de elevarse por la colina, rodeando la figura del golem para poder saltarle encima por su costado. Y lo hizo. Aprovechando su mano libre se abalanzó sobre la espalda de rocas, afirmándose de manera certera. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba aun bajo el cuero de la vestimenta que cubría su cuerpo, incluyendo dedos. Sin esperar ejerció un poco de fuerza y llevó el filo de su katar contra los ojos contrarios, sacando ventaja de la poca movilidad de esa criatura y también de su anatomía. Aun así su objetivo había fallado gracias a una sacudida propia de la bestia, impactando justo entre los verdes luminosos, pero no en ellos exactamente. No hubo grito ni alarido por parte del golem, pero su cuerpo ardió mucho más, tanto que Asami estuvo obligada a saltar de su lugar a tierra firme. Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado, un segundo después de hacer eso la misma mano de piedra se estampaba donde antes se había posicionado para atacar.

No hubo tiempo de ejercer más movimientos por ambas partes. Gritos comenzaron a escucharse, no venían desde el interior de la montaña, venían de su alrededor. Asami había perdido parte de la noción del espacio en ese pequeño encuentro con el monstruo de piedra, gracias a eso se vio de pronto rodeada de hombres que llegaban, todos montados en algún animal. Osos, rinocerontes, toros, todos con alguna clase de distinción propia de una naturaleza elemental. En ese momento volvió a recordar que tenía que huir si no quería morir por simple accidente.

Corrió, alejándose de la zona cubierta de magma, colina abajo y lo más rápido que podía. Distintas criaturas pasaban de ella, tal vez ni siquiera la veían o sólo la ignoraban. Aquellos seres elementales estaban ahí para una cosa mucho más significativa que matarla, querían liberar al Avatar. La cazadora no quiso pensar en las consecuencias que esto conllevaba, pero lo que sí estaba claro era que el conflicto se había declarado esta noche.

Su concentración iba directamente al camino que recorría, fijándose en el paraje para no caer ni tropezar con nada, no se dio cuenta de una manada de perros que venía tras ella hasta que uno la rebasó, parando frente a ella obligándola así a detenerse. No supo cuantos eran pero estaba rodeada. A diferencia de los lobos que había visto anteriormente, estos animales eran más pequeños, no más de un metro de altura, sus cuerpos eran más delgados y fibrosos. Eran de distintos colores, unos rojos, otros azules y por ultimo uno color miel. Sus colmillos no eran tan prominentes al igual que sus garras, pero no por eso menos amenazantes. Sus hocicos eran alargados y sus orejas puntiagudas. De sus lomos sobresalía algo parecido a espinas. Los ojos de esas criaturas eran lo peor, de una intensidad y sed de sangre que regaló una escalofriante sensación a la cazadora.

Estaba preparada para atacar, atenta a cada sonido o movimiento que la obligase a defenderse. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a que cosas extrañas pasaran esa noche. Nuevamente se desconcentró, esta vez fue nuevamente el cielo, había olvidado por completo al dragón que había visto hace momentos atrás… y ahora tenía la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente. Este volaba a gran velocidad justamente hacia su dirección, pero eso no fue lo más intimidante. De su boca podía ver como un manto de fuego caía bajo su camino. Esa bestia estaba calcinando todo a su paso.

No podía escapar de eso, el manto de fuego era demasiado grande como para poder esquivarlo. No podía luchar contra un dragón.

Iba a morir, si nada cambiaba entonces iba a morir, podía sentirlo, pero no quería. La desesperación comenzó a inundar sus sentidos, pero como si su mente lo supiese, una inyección de furia la impactó, ganándole al temor. La euforia volvió a ser parte de su sistema en tan sólo un par de segundos. Si iba a morir por lo menos se llevaría consigo a un par de bestias. Sintió odio hacia ellas, gracias a esas criaturas estaba pasando todo eso. El desorden regional seguramente estallaría más allá volviéndose mundial. Zaheer tenía razón, la guerra estaba más próxima de lo que esperaba.

Sin esperar un ataque por parte de estos perros, se lanzó a uno de ellos, uno de pelaje azulado que tenía al frente. La criatura también se abalanzó contra ella en un ataque de colmillos y garras. La cazadora pudo sentir como las uñas del animal rompían parte de su traje, seguramente también dañando piel, pero no sintió dolor, más bien se sentía extasiada por el poder al clavar su filosa arma contra el hocico del animal, dejándolo imposibilitado al instante. Soltó su katar, dejándola impregnada en el cuerpo del perro que caía a su lado después de la embestida fallida, los alaridos propios de un animal herido llegaron a ella, seguido de unos fuertes rugidos proveniente de los otros animales. Sacó otra de sus dagas escondidas en una de las fundas de sus brazales para arrojarla contra la criatura que venía hacia ella a toda velocidad, esta vez era atacada de forma simultánea.

Alcanzó a moverse con rapidez gracia a sus buenos reflejos, evitando un mordisco directo en el torso. Por suerte un cazador pocas veces quedaba desarmado, Asami no era la excepción a la regla. Las katares eran un arma de doble mano. Nuevamente fue hacia su costado, rozando zona de su espalda para sacar su segunda katar, usándola en la mano contraria a la anterior, era la ventaja de ser ambidiestra. Sin titubeos dañó a las bestias que se le acercaban, sus cuellos, patas, abdomen, cualquier parte que tuviese cerca. Unos cuantos perros no sabían si atacar o no, la cazadora no los discriminaría ni tendría piedad a la hora de hacerles frente aun cuando no se mostrasen agresivos.

Su cuerpo estaba dañado, poseía cortes en distintas zonas de su anatomía, su ropa sufría también parte del encuentro. Sentía el sabor de su sangre gracias a un corte en el rostro, parte de su labio se encontraba dañado. Nada importaba para la mujer que veía un final próximo. Todo eso pasó en un par de minutos.

El dragón que se acercaba a toda velocidad de pronto prendió vuelo aun más alto. Sus fauces se cerraron, el fuego dejó de ser parte de la luz que surcaba el cielo, ahora sólo lo hacía el inminente incendio que atacaba la zona terrestre.

Eso fue un golpe de esperanza para la heredera que se había entregado a la muerte, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría salir con vida de esta.

—Suficiente.

Esa voz la desconcertó, justo a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca para su gusto. No alcanzó a voltearse antes de que una mano robusta fuera a parar a su rostro, tapando su boca y nariz, presionando con fuerza para que no pudiese forcejear, pero la verdad es que Asami no tenía fuerzas para eso. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil, aletargado, su visión se nublaba aunque tratase de evitarlo, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Su cabeza comenzó a doler después de respirar, la mano del hombre tenía una sustancia extraña que le debilitaba. En cosa de segundos ya no tenía control de su cuerpo.

Como si se tratase de una realidad lejana, se vio rodeada de unos brazos fuertes mientras era elevada. Quiso creer que todo era un juego de su mente debilitada que comenzaba a desvariar gracias a todo lo ocurrido esa noche, que tal vez todo fuese parte de un mal sueño. A pesar de su visión borrosa podía ver el rostro del hombre que la cargaba estilo nupcial, sus neuronas no fueron capaces de procesar nada más de información al saber que Zaheer la llevaba a un lugar desconocido, que era el causante de su reciente debilidad.

* * *

El terremoto reciente la había despertado, no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando pero por el bullicio del exterior parecía que se trataba de algo entretenido. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en todos los sonidos fuera de su celda. Los humanos pensaban que cubriendo todo de metal ella no escucharía nada, pero estaban muy equivocados.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, un sonido extraño y molesto también, a la joven de ojos azules le recordó una alarma. ¿De qué magnitud serían los problemas fuera de esa celda como para provocar tal alboroto? La curiosidad comenzaba a despertarla cada vez más, una curiosidad desesperante al verse tan atada en aquella prisión.

Una batalla, fuera de la celda una batalla daba razones para activar la alarma.

El escándalo estaba cada vez más próxima a ella, pero no sintió miedo, al contrario, la ansiedad ganó terreno. El avatar sabía que por fin el día había llegado, ya podía saborear su libertad, sus instintos lo gritaban, su cuerpo lo sabía aunque se encontrase débil. Aquellos ojos como dos zafiros brillaron de expectación.

Los gritos de los guardias acabaron y seguido de eso un sonido que la sorprendió le siguió. Alguien manipulaba el metal. Un golpe sordo contra éste material seguido de muchos más, fue testigo de cómo la puerta frente a sus narices era extorsionada hasta salir disparada hacia algún lugar de su encierro. Estaba sorprendida, por supuesto, jamás había visto algo por el estilo, ni siquiera ella tenía ese poder y eso que era el avatar. Observó al dueño de tal hazaña, o más bien dueña. Era una mujer. Su apariencia era delicada pero aun así imponente, como si el aura que la rodease reclamara solemnidad. Observó sus ojos, esperando tener poder sobre estos, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que era ciega.

—Acabemos rápido con esto —la voz fémina ordenó al resto de hombres que venía tras ella.

La joven ciega se acercó al encierro de la prisionera, a pesar de todo el escándalo anterior ella se veía muy calmada, se movía sin prisa alguna. Los hombres tras ella eran otra historia. Unos exponían ciertas heridas o se veían cansados, al parecer se habían llevado la peor parte del rescate.

Las pálidas manos acariciaron el metal que escondía el cuerpo del avatar como si estuviese analizando el material, y de hecho eso era lo que hacía, buscaba el punto exacto para poder extraer las piezas sin dañar a la prisionera. Hundió los dedos en el metal como si se tratase de barro y seguido de esto comenzó a agrietar hacia los lados, dejando el cuerpo de la mujer expuesto.

Uno de los hombres se acercó con rapidez a ella, sujetándola antes de que cayera al suelo. Ese encierro era el soporte para el ser más poderoso del universo, una verdadera vergüenza, los humanos la habían humillado hasta tal punto.

—Avatar Korra… —El hombre susurró su nombre con admiración a pesar de verla así de débil.

Otro de ellos se le acercó y la cubrió con una especie de manta para tapar su desnudez. Rompieron toda clase de ataduras hasta dejarla completamente libre. La morena hubiese agradecido por todo eso, pero no podía hablar aun, sólo podía reproducir pequeños sonidos y algunos gruñidos también, como cuando fue tomada en brazos para sacarla de ese lugar. Seguía siendo humillante pero era lo más rápido. Los hombres tendrían tiempo de disculparse después.

La mirada zafiro desapareció gracias a sus pesados parpados, podía escuchar como la tierra era removida, ya se había imaginado con anterioridad que su celda se encontraba bajo tierra así que no le interesaba saber qué clase de método de escape estaban utilizando los maestros, seguramente un túnel o algo.

Lo único que le obligó a abrir nuevamente sus ojos fue una brisa extraña, olores nuevos que casi creía olvidados. Estaba en la superficie y aquello hacía más real su libertad. No era un sueño, de verdad estaba pasando después de todo ese tiempo. El rugido de un animal la trajo de vuelta en su pequeño viaje mental de felicidad. Era un bisonte volador. En un par de segundos ya iban volando sobre ese animal peludo. El cuerpo de Korra se encontraba extendido sobre las monturas de ese gigante animal.

—Avatar Korra, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Un hombre viejo la examinaba, tocando parte de su cuerpo con sólo dos dedos.

—Necesitamos que nos diga que fue todo lo que le hicieron, Avatar Korra —Ese era otro viejo, pero no la tocaba. Era un maestro agua que deslizaba un poco de su elemento por sobre uno de los brazos expuesto de la morena.

—Joven Avatar, lamentamos mucho la demora… —Y ese último había sido uno de los hombres que la había sacado de la prisión, era joven, lo notaba en su tono de voz.

Todo comenzaba a exasperar a Korra, era mucho "blablá de Avatar" en tan poco tiempo. Su ceño se frunció y bufó con levedad, demostrando su reciente mal humor para con esa gente. Estaba feliz por su reciente libertad, pero también molesta por todo el tiempo que habían tardado en ir por ella.

—Muévete… —Fueron sus primeras palabras después de mucho tiempo, un susurro débil que iba dirigido a uno de los ancianos que estaba cerca, mirándola preocupado. Su arrugado rostro no le dejaba ver el cielo estrellado.

Gracias a los rápidos masajes dados en ciertos puntos del cuerpo de Korra, ésta pudo sentir como parte de él cedía, gracias a ello podía hablar o por lo menos susurrar cortas palabras, era mejor que nada.

El anciano no dudó en obedecer la orden del Avatar, alejándose de su cuerpo para que esta pudiese ver el cielo. Era hermoso, la noche le regalaba un paisaje estrellado que sólo recordaba en vagos sueños. La luna le entregaba un toque especial a su visión. Estaba tan feliz que podría llorar ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo, no podía demostrar debilidad a través de ese gesto, era el maldito avatar y aquello traía un montón de responsabilidades. Lo sabía y respetaba.

Estaba cansada, era tiempo de dormir sin sentir el metal como una extensión de su cuerpo. Sentía dolor, a pesar de ser libre aun llevaba consigo todos los estragos de las torturas pasadas, pero ya no importaba nada, un nuevo comienzo partía desde esa noche, una historia donde la venganza sería una de las protagonistas. Ya no habría más piedad para los humanos, no más oportunidades de cambio, era hora de ejercer y demandar lo que a ellos, los seres elementales les correspondía por derecho. La libertad.

Antes de cerrar los ojos una estrella en el cielo llamó su atención, ese pequeño punto brillaba con cada vez mayor fuerza, hipnotizándola. Una visión llegó como un flash a su mente. Una criatura azul compuesta de estrellas, astros luminosos que se perdían en su cuerpo como parte del universo. Una criatura que con sus garras era capaz de controlar la energía del mundo. Sus ojos de un azul intenso la miraban antes de perderse en la profundidad de sus sueños.

* * *

Al final Asami no rescató a Korra… de hecho nunca tuvo intenciones de hacerlo jajaja

Muchas gracias a todos esos comentarios guapos que me han dado, dan ganas de continuar esto al saber que les ha gustado.

Pasando a los reviews, me hicieron preguntas que en realidad no puedo responder porque estaría adelantando escenas próximas de la historia jaja tienen que ser pacientes, todos los detalles se aclararán en los próximos capítulos.

Datos rosa: Bolin y Mako no son hermanos en esta historia. Opal es cazadora, no tiene relación alguna con las bestias además de luchar contra ellas. Varios personajes que en la serie original eran maestros aquí no lo son, como Lin Beifong, por ejemplo (una crueldah, lo sé)

Desde el próximo capítulo comienzan a interactuar las protagonistas, osea que aquí termina el prologo.

Cuídense, nos leemos~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 3:

—¿Aun persiste el dolor? —La tenue voz fémina fue lo único que inundó la habitación por unos cuantos minutos. Una interrogante que prometía expectación pero también paciencia.

El cuarto era espacioso pero tosco, las paredes de piedra solida y oscura, el techo y suelo corrían con las mismas características. Estaban bajo tierra. La iluminación era suficiente pero suave, distintas velas con aquel propósito se situaban esparcidas por la sala, incluso unas en los rincones más elevados. En el centro y de forma un tanto improvisada adornaba la bañera, ésta sólo se trataba de un agujero en la misma tierra, uno repleto de agua que en ese momento se encontraba tibia, cubriendo un cuerpo moreno y maltratado.

Aunque fuese un pésimo paisaje, Korra amaba estar ahí, el agua tenía propiedades curativas y eso aliviaba de gran forma su dolor. Debía dar gracias a la chica que lograba tal hazaña, una mujer que se encontraba a su lado mientras movía sus brazos de forma lenta sobre el agua. Su belleza era propia y digna de alguien de la tribu agua del sur, como ella.

No respondió la pregunta en el mismo instante, de alguna forma sentía pereza de hablar y lo mismo con todo lo demás. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada azulada, era demasiado gentil pero aun así no le incomodó, al contrario, con ese pequeño gesto le entregaba una paz que necesitaba desde lo más profundo y sólo por eso se agarraba a ella con desesperación.

—Ya está mucho mejor… —un susurro fue la tan esperada respuesta de la morena, no había necesidad de alzar el tono de voz.

—Me alegro —la mujer tratante le regaló una sonrisa genuina, terminando a la par con su labor de curandera. Sus manos dejaron de moverse y con ello el agua perdió parte de su brillo majestuoso.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Korra pensó que podría haber exigido saber su nombre, pero esa mujer le entregaba una familiaridad donde su rol de Avatar se veía inmiscuido. Era como una madre sin verse como una.

—Katara —abandonó su posición para levantarse, tendiéndole una mano a Korra para que ésta pudiese salir del agua —Ya es la quinta vez que lo pregunta —en vez de molestia se mostró un tanto juguetona, estaba claro que el descuido de su paciente estaba muy por lejos de hacerla enojar.

—Hum… tengo memoria frágil —eso la había avergonzado, ni siquiera recordaba haber hecho la pregunta antes. La reciente libertad aun tenía muy ocupada su concentración, era cosa de tiempo el acostumbrarse. —Puedo sola —Negó con la cabeza al ver la mano tendida de la maestra agua.

De forma lenta se movió hasta ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy dañado, pero por suerte sus piernas eran las menos afectadas, podía caminar con facilidad, seguramente si intentaba correr también podría hacerlo con naturalidad, de lo que no estaba completamente segura era de luchar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en prisión, pero no era menor, a pesar de no tener los músculos agarrotados sí los sentía un poco adoloridos. La falta de movimiento le había pasado la cuenta, si fuese un humano normal seguramente ni siquiera podría moverse… bueno, de hecho ni siquiera estaría viva.

—Su espalda fue lo más fácil de curar, el resto de su cuerpo va a tener que seguir un tratamiento para que el dolor no sea tan persistente —Con extremo cuidado movió sus manos por sobre el cuerpo de Korra para extraer el agua, secándola sin la necesidad de una toalla. Al ver que ésta no tenía dificultad para movilizarse, Katara fue hacia una banqueta, encima de ella se encontraba una pequeña pila de ropa y vendas. Con la mano le hizo una señal para que se acercara. —Tenemos que vendar las heridas.

—Está bien.

Era extraño para Korra mostrarse tan sumisa, con tanto tiempo de soledad se había olvidado de cómo tratar a su alrededor. Algunos recuerdos de su pasado en libertad le venían a la mente, por todos los espíritus, ella era el Avatar, el ser más poderoso del mundo, sólo bastaba con una pequeña orden para que todos estuviesen arrodillados a unos cuantos metros de ella, tenía ese poder, el destino se lo había otorgado, pero en ese momento se encontraba escondido, aletargado por todos los sucesos de un pasado reciente, demasiado reciente. Sólo llevaba un par de días en libertad, hasta le costaba digerirlo.

Fue hacia Katara pasando por un espejo largo y empotrado a la pared, de cuerpo completo, lo que le llamó la atención fue su mismo reflejo. Había cambiado, su anatomía se mostraba un poco más madura. Su pelo un poco enmarañado y largo le daba un toque salvaje que en parte le gustaba, pero era incomodo. Su cuerpo era el mismo mar del desastre. Desde su pecho, donde debiese estar su corazón, comenzaba a ramificarse una seguidilla de hematomas, moretones de distintas tonalidades inundaban su piel, siendo aun más notorios en su brazo derecho, ahora entendía porque le dolía tanto moverlo, esos malditos humanos solían jugar con esa extremidad después de descubrir que era diestra. Descendiendo por su abdomen las manchas eran un poco menos notorias, algunos cortes casi sanados también eran parte del panorama, pero ese era parte del dolor superficial, el más molesto era el interno. Ya al llegar a sus piernas estas marcas eran casi minúsculas, en unos cuantos días estarían completamente sanas. Por suerte su rostro y cuello no fueron afectados por esos males, sus ojos también se encontraban sanos. Aun así siguió llamándole la atención el cambio de su anatomía. La zona de sus pechos, sus caderas, incluso algunos rasgos de su rostro. No pudo esperar más con una nueva interrogante.

—Dime Katara… ¿Cuántos años estuve en prisión? —habló sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

—… Cerca de veinte años.

Cerró los ojos, ignorando olímpicamente el cambio de ambiente, la maestra agua no estaba feliz de responder su pregunta, pero aun así se vio en la obligación de hacerlo. Korra no podía sentir más que rabia surcando por sus venas, quemándole como fuego líquido. Tenía que tranquilizarse, lo estaba intentando y por eso instintivamente cerró los ojos, para dejar de verse. No había tiempo para autocompadecerse, en ese momento quería asesinar a todos los ineficientes que habían prometido cuidarla, sabía que no era culpa de ellos su actual condición, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir rabia con ellos, necesitaba desquitarse, desahogar esos veinte años de soledad. De pronto la furia fue reemplazada por algo peor. En el momento de su encierro ella no estaba sola, parte de sus compañeros era su propio padre. La tristeza y desesperación llenaron su organismo de una forma extremadamente cambiante, necesitaba saber que había pasado con ellos aunque la respuesta no le gustase, necesitaba hablar con Tenzin, él siempre conocía todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta del cambio en su respiración, esta era agitada, su expresión era de una congoja máxima, aun así había logrado controlarse, nada había salido volando, el fuego aun se encontraba intacto en la sala y lo mismo sucedía con el agua, Katara la miraba preocupada desde su posición, aun esperándola.

—Suerte que no somos humanos… perder veinte años debiese ser una tragedia para ellos —soltó a la nada como una pequeña consolación. Al poseer vidas un poco más longevas su cuerpo no había sido víctima de una tonelada de cambios, aun así ese tiempo había pasado dejando huellas.

Korra fue encerrada a la edad de catorce años.

La mano de Katara tomó la suya de forma gentil, llevándola consigo hasta esa banca para comenzar a manipular las vendas. Su silencio fue mentalmente agradecido por la maestra de los cuatro elementos.

Sin prisa el cuerpo de la morena comenzó a cubrirse con vendajes perfectamente situados. Sus brazos hasta llegar a los dedos, cubriéndolos casi completamente. Su pecho, espalda y torso. Sus piernas fueron la excepción a la regla debido a las pocas lesiones que se encontraban en ellas. Al terminar toda esa tarea prosiguieron a arropar ese cuerpo maltratado. Una playera de lino y sin mangas en tonalidad azulada al igual que los pantalones holgados, de esa forma se evitaba en parte el contacto directo con la piel, además era el estilo de la Avatar. Por último unas botas de cuero al igual que el pequeño cinturón que surcaba su cintura. Cuando ya estuvo lista la maestra agua procedió a peinar su cabello de forma suave, sin la intención de hacerle daño.

—Córtame el cabello —Eso había sido una orden, el tono autoritario de su voz detuvo las acciones de Katara sobre su cabello.

—… ¿Está segura? —Tenía que hacerlo, lo sabía, aun así tenía que estar segura, el cabello largo se le veía muy lindo a su propio gusto.

Korra sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco al escucharla. Sin previo aviso se inclinó para tomar un pequeño cuchillo de mango robusto, el mismo que había estado utilizando Katara para cortar las vendas cuando era necesario. Sin pedir permiso, puesto que no era necesario, llevó aquel objeto a su cabello, con esfuerzo debido al dolor de su brazo, aun así y después de tomar éste con la mano libre, pasó el filo de la pequeña arma para cortar sus marrones mechones. El cabello cayó al suelo ante una atónita curandera.

—Me gusta así, corto —Fue la explicación que le dio a su compañera, tendiéndole el cuchillo en espera de terminar la tarea que ella misma había comenzado.

—Oh, está bien —Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a sus labios gracias a la impulsividad de Korra. Sin oponerse terminó de cortar los últimos mechones, con extrema dedicación. —De todas formas se ve hermosa —la joven estaba encantada con su trabajo, se le notaba a leguas.

—Ahora necesito que me lleves donde Tenzin, él está aquí ¿verdad? —Se levantó y sin esperar comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida.

No conocía mucho de ese refugio subterráneo, el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí se lo había pasado durmiendo en una pequeña habitación y el resto con Katara en este cuarto de baño, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de entablar conversación con todos los que la habían rescatado.

—Claro, sígame.

Los pasillos de ese lugar eran igual a la sala donde anteriormente había estado, no se podía hacer más al estar bajo tierra. Al parecer ese refugio era bastante extenso o eso pensó Korra a medida que caminaba siguiendo los pasos de la otra morena. Los pasillos eran largos y múltiples, se requería de un trabajo arduo y duradero para crear todo eso, era parte de la magia de los maestros tierra, ellos tienen el poder de armar y desarmas a su gusto algunas edificaciones.

Las paredes de los pasillos se encontraban siempre iluminados por antorchas de fuego, algunos eran adornados con armas y hasta cuadros, eso le dio un poco de gracia, no había manera de transformar ese lugar tosco en un área más hogareña, ni siquiera con cuadros. Entre antorchas un adorno peculiar a los demás marcó la diferencia. Era una especie de manto de cuero, lo reconoció al ser propio de su tribu. Los bordes del material eran cubiertos por pelaje de lobo-oso polar, una especie extraña al sur del mundo. La tomó sin dudar, extendiendo toda su extensión sobre sus hombros para cubrir totalmente su brazo derecho, después de todo le costaba mucho moverlo. El brazo izquierdo quedó expuesto parcialmente. Ese pequeño detalle la hizo sentir como en casa, además le ayudaba a cubrir parte de tanto vendaje.

—Tenemos que transportarnos de forma rápida y segura —Korra pudo reconocer ese tono de voz, no lo escuchaba desde incluso antes de su captura.

Con eso supo que había llegado al centro de todo ese refugio o cuartel secreto donde se encontraban, la voz masculina pertenecía a Zuko, un gran amigo de la infancia. Sus pasos fueron rápidos, adelantándose a Katara a pesar de que ésta la había esperado pacientemente hace un momento. Estaba ansiosa de ver rostros conocidos nuevamente. Siguiendo aquella voz entró a una sala un poco más iluminada, no había nada que tapase su acceso y eso le hacía más fácil poder oírlos desde afuera. Korra se quedó en la entrada mirando el interior.

Una gran mesa de madera era el centro de reunión, sobre ésta se hallaban numerosos mapas. Alrededor de ésta estaba Zuko, que ahora la veía un poco sorprendido, igual que todos en esa sala. A su lado se situaba un hombre que nunca había visto antes, sus ropas eran distintivo de la tribu agua, le seguía Zaheer y Ghazan, al otro extremo estaba Tarrlok y por último el hombre que estaba buscando, Tenzin. Al final de la sala, y recostada sobre un montículo de rocas, reposaba la maestra metal que la había sacado de prisión.

—Es un gran alivio volver a verla, Avatar Korra —Ese fue Tarrlok, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado recientemente en la sala, nadie esperaba que llegase Korra de la nada.

—Tiempo sin verte, Avatar —Una leve sonrisa surcó los labios de Zuko al decir esas palabras. El hombre de vestimentas rojizas inclinó levemente la cabeza con su saludo, dando el ejemplo a todos los demás en esa sala, todos menos a la maestra metal que parecía ignorar la presencia de la morena.

—Estamos honrados con su presencia, nos alegra verla recuperada —Zaheer podría seguir hablando, pero la expresión de la recién llegada lo obligó a detenerse.

Korra se debatía entre la furia y la felicidad, era un dilema de emociones en ese momento que ni siquiera la dejaba hablar. Estaba enojada con todos los presentes en esa sala por no haber ido antes por ella.

 _"Por Raava, ¡fueron veinte años! Me abandonaron por veinte malditos años. Podría desquitarme con todos ustedes en este mismo momento, los espíritus son testigos de que sí podría hacerlo."_

Aun así su parte más razonable estaba feliz, había gente en esa sala que estimaba demasiado y volver a verlos era un oasis en el desierto. Escuchar sus voces era un bálsamo para sus malos pensamientos, sobre todo la de Zuko, tenía muy buena relación con él a pesar de ser bastante opuestos.

—Korra… —Tenzin se acercó a ella a paso lento, a pesar de todo la conocía muy bien, sabía qué clase de temperamento tenía aunque se hubiesen separado por tanto tiempo. —La extrañamos mucho, Avatar Korra —Su voz era suave, casi de arrepentimiento.

—… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —ésta vez miró sólo al monje, demandante con la mirada pero ya más calmada, de pronto sintió tristeza de su situación. Eran demasiadas emociones y sucesos en tan poco tiempo.

—Desde el primer día que desaparecieron comenzamos con la búsqueda, no descansamos ni un solo día —trató de explicar sin dejar de detenerse hasta quedar frente a ella. —No fueron buenos tiempos, nos sentíamos impotentes al no poder dar con su paradero.

Tenzin fue el maestro de Korra, la conoció cuando era un bebé y se encargó de ella durante buenos años para enseñarle todo lo correspondiente al aire control, su elemento. El monje es descendiente del anterior Avatar Aang, por sus venas corre parte de toda la sabiduría que una vida pasada pudiese dejar y por ese motivo se eligió a ese hombre como maestro principal de la actual Avatar. Para Korra era más que un simple maestro, era parte de su familia, o eso quería pensar.

Al ser el Avatar todos los que se le acercaban le tenían cierto rechazo junto a un respeto supremo, era como un ser inalcanzable. Por ese motivo la joven apreciaba incansablemente la cercanía que tenía con ciertos maestros, como Zuko y su hermana Azula, por ejemplo, con ellos se había dedicado a aprender fuego control. Algo parecido ocurría con Ghazan que hasta el momento se encontraba mudo. Él fue quien le enseñó la disciplina propia del elemento tierra, tal vez no eran tan cercanos, pero aun así lo apreciaba y sentía una clase de respeto por él, aunque debiese y de hecho era al revés.

—Fuimos unos ineficientes, lo sabemos, pero cuando por fin la encontramos no dudamos en idear un plan para sacarla de ahí —El hombre que Korra no había reconocido era el que hablaba ahora.

—¿Quién eres tú? —No le gustó que interrumpiera su conversación con Tenzin, pero en parte le había quitado las palabras de la boca y eso llamó su atención. Ya no podría tratarlos a todos de ineficientes.

—Mi nombre es Noatak, joven Avatar —se presentó con una leve reverencia al ver como Korra se acercaba hacia la mesa. —Comandante de la tribu agua del norte. Responsable de todos los soldados que vinieron de mi región.

—¿Soldados? —Eso abrió nuevas dudas en los pensamientos de la ojiazul.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo. Cuando te llevaron supimos de inmediato que el conflicto era inminente —El maestro fuego movió sugestivamente las manos mientras hablaba, leyendo las dudas en el rostro de la morena que ahora se integraba al círculo de reunión junto a ellos. —Mientras te buscábamos también comenzamos a prepararnos, distintos maestros de todo el mundo se unieron en tu búsqueda, conociéndote, aun así se les ordenó a todos ellos mantener discreción, la noticia de que un nuevo Avatar había llegado aun no podía hacerse pública o entorpecería tu búsqueda.

—A través de los años fueron uniéndose más hombres a nuestra causa, soldados dispuestos a luchar por usted —Tarrlok se cruzó de brazos, a diferencia de Zuko, él era menos expresivo, hasta un tanto rudo a la hora de hablar sobre estos temas. —Tuvimos que mantener todo en secreto, ideando cuarteles para ver nuestros próximos movimientos, los humanos no podían enterarse de lo que estábamos haciendo, de hecho sufrimos muchas pérdidas, sobre todo dentro del Reino Tierra y la Colonia Republicana.

Los terrenos que conformaban esos dos Estados del mundo eran extremadamente amplios, la mayor cantidad de humanos residían en esas tierras y es por eso que las bestias de esos lugares eran las más oprimidas. En la nación del fuego era distinto, los seres elementales seguían siendo los dueños, el señor del fuego Ozai, padre de Zuko y Azula, era el encargado de mantener el orden. Los templos del aire no se destacaban por ser conflictivos, ellos siempre se mantuvieron al margen de toda disputa, tanto humanos como maestros vivían en armonía o al menos eso era lo que recordaba Korra. Por último, las tribus de agua diferían entre ambas, tanto norte como sur. En el Norte las riñas entre los bandos eran constantes, Tarrlok era parte de los lideres defensores de maestros. En el Sur las bestias eran menos dominantes, siempre se mantuvieron sumisas a los humanos que les ganaban en número, es por eso que ante el nacimiento del nuevo Avatar, ésta tuvo que moverse a una corta edad hacia la nación del fuego, donde aprendió el elemento. A pesar de la corta edad de la maestra, ella había logrado aprender con honores.

—Después de un tiempo de búsqueda sin resultado, nos dimos cuenta que necesitábamos espías —Siguió hablando Tarrlok. —Maestros haciéndose pasar por humanos, usted sabe, joven Avatar, todo el sacrificio que conlleva ocultar nuestro poder.

Era cierto, para un ser elemental ocultar los dones era casi imposible, como si le cortasen una extremidad o le dejasen ocultos sus sentidos. La única excepción a la regla eran los híbridos, una cruza de bestia con humano, muchas veces ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes de sus poderes hasta notar longevidad a lo largo de su vida. Por desgracia no podían confiar en ellos, la mayoría resultaban muy cercanos a los humanos.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí —Ghazan, que por fin se dignaba a soltar palabra, apunto a su compañero Zaheer y a él mismo con la mano. —Zaheer y yo fuimos infiltrados en la Colonia para buscarla, nos hicimos parte del gremio de cazadores. Fue difícil pero no imposible, además valió la pena, gracias a eso pudimos hallarla.

—Todos nosotros —Tarrlok miró los rostros presentes en esa habitación, incluyendo a Katara que acababa de acercarse al círculo de reunión, posicionándose al lado de Zuko quien la abrazó con un brazo y le dedicó una rápida pero significativa sonrisa, ellos estaban juntos y no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo. —Zuko representando a la nación del fuego, Katara a la tribu agua del Sur, Zaheer y Ghazan fueron los responsable de encontrarla, además ellos poseen información valiosa sobre el área que estamos pisando. Tenzin viene en nombre de los pocos monjes que apoyaron nuestra búsqueda.

—Tienes que entenderlo, ellos no están acostumbrados al conflicto —Interrumpió Tenzin en tono molesto. Korra podía sentirlo, ellos no tenían una buena relación, después tendría la oportunidad de preguntar más sobre eso.

—Noatak y yo representamos a la tribu agua del Norte —Ignoró olímpicamente al maestro aire, siguiendo con su relato. —Y por ultimo… —Observó a la joven que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, Korra había olvidado que había alguien más ahí, era la maestra metal. —Toph, ella posee poderes desconocidos hasta el momento, debe recordarla, fue la que logró manejar el metal de su celda.

—Hey… —La mencionada levantó por un momento su mano, saludando hacia la muchedumbre con desgano, no parecía muy interesada en la conversación.

—Claro que la recuerdo, si hubiese sabido antes que se podía manejar el metal no me hubiese quedado de vacaciones por veinte años en esa celda —Era imposible no ironizar con el asunto aunque a nadie parecía darle gracia sus palabras, excepto a la mujer alejada del grupo, fue la única que sonrió de medio lado con esas palabras, seguramente sintiéndose alagada.

—Si… de verdad fue mucho tiempo —La expresión de Zuko cambió un poco, su ceño arrugado demostraba un poco su molestia, pero no era hacia ninguno de los presentes en ese lugar. —Pero pensar en el pasado no nos hará salir de aquí, necesitamos enfocarnos en el futuro, en nuestras próximas acciones.

—Por supuesto, para ustedes es fácil no pensar en el pasado —Las palabras de Korra salieron expulsadas como veneno a los presentes. —Mientras disfrutaban de la buena vida en sus hogares yo era la que estaba siendo usada como experimento en una maldita jaula de acero. Soy yo la que va cubierta de vendas, la que aun no puede ver la jodida luz del sol… —La tierra comenzó a temblar a su alrededor, era consciente de eso pero no podía ni quería evitarlo, estaba molesta. —Perdí veinte años y aun así dices que no piense en el pasado, por supuesto, todos ustedes seguramente disfrutaban comiendo como los cerdos, satisfaciéndose de toda clase de necesidad…

—Ellos lo sienten —Interrumpió Toph mientras se sentaba en su improvisada butaca solida. —Están arrepentidos.

—Perdón —Se apresuró a decir el maestro fuego.

—Fueron unos verdaderos cretinos, pero quieren recompensarla —La voz de la maestra metal, de aquella chica ciega, no se intimidó ante la presencia de los demás. —Daríamos la vida para hacerla sentir mejor, para intentar arreglar el error anterior.

Nadie la interrumpió, gracias a eso el temblor a su alrededor cesó.

—Tenzin —Nuevamente la morena sólo se dirigió al monje. —¿Dónde están los demás? —Sentía temor de aquella pregunta, pero el anterior arrebato de furia le había servido para darse valor. —¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Korra… —Ese comienzo no le había gustado a la mencionada, el tono y rostro triste de Tenzin no era una buena señal. —Ellos no sobrevivieron…

La maestra elemental lo sabía, aun así tenía la esperanza de una respuesta distinta, de ver a su padre una vez en libertad, pero todo se lo había llevado parte de una fantasía formada dentro de todo el tiempo en reclusión. Los humanos no necesitaban a otras bestias, ellos sólo querían al Avatar porque era una amenaza real, porque era una especie única con la cual podían experimentar.

Cerró los ojos para tragarse toda la amargura que sentía, no podía revelar signo de debilidad frente a los presentes, de hecho no podía mostrarla frente a nadie, era un ser superior, con una fuerza superior, debía mostrarse implacable ante toda adversidad, era así como le habían enseñado, era su deber de nacimiento. El poder siempre conllevaba una gran responsabilidad y Korra lo entendía y aceptaba. Tenía que ser fuerte para poder imponerse a cualquiera que se le acercase.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, nadie quería interrumpir los pensamientos de la protagonista del actual escenario. La conversación cambió de rumbo sólo cuando ella lo permitió, volviendo a hablar.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? Me gustaría ver la luz del sol.

—Aun no podemos salir, de hecho antes que apareciera nos debatíamos justamente como nos movilizaríamos sin que nos topáramos con ejército Republicano o del Reino Tierra. —Tarrlok tomó uno de los mapas cercanos a él y lo tendió donde Korra para que esta pudiese verlo mejor. —Aun estamos en territorio enemigo —Con un dedo indicó la zona exacta de ese refugio subterráneo. —Es difícil ir por aire y sobre tierra podrían vernos. Necesitamos llegar cerca del puerto para abordar barcos y así llegar a la nación del fuego lo antes posible.

—Mi hermana nos está esperando, ella nos proporcionará naves. En este momento es el lugar más seguro para su recuperación —El hombre de ojos ambarinos aun se mostraba avergonzado, arrepentido de sus anteriores palabras.

—Avatar Korra —Zaheer se dirigió a ella con sumo respeto, como siempre, destacando al pertenecer a ese selecto grupo de personas educadas y pacientes, entre otras cosas. —Para poder sacarla de esa jaula metálica tuvimos que sacrificar, además de muchas vidas, la paz que hasta el momento pendía de un hilo. La guerra entre bestias y humanos se declaró la noche que fue liberada.

En teoría, el deber del Avatar era justamente el de proporcionar paz a la comunidad, sin importar la procedencia de ésta, pero para Korra ese pensamiento había desaparecido en el momento que comenzó a ser víctima de innumerables torturas que ni siquiera quería recordar. El odio y el deseo de venganza comenzaron a crecer en su interior, alimentándose con cada gota de tortura que los humanos pudiesen propinarle a lo largo de todos esos años.

—Tratamos de someter Colonia Republicana ante nuestro ejército, pero no fue suficiente —Continuó relatando. —A pesar de que ellos tienen una guardia dispersa, ésta es numerosa, sin contar con la ayuda de los cazadores, de todas formas las bajas que les propiciamos son enormes, podríamos haber dominado estas tierras si no fuera por el apoyo del Reino Tierra. No contábamos con que estos acudirían en su ayuda de forma tan eficiente, es por eso que tuvimos que refugiarnos en esta guarida subterránea —Con un suspiro, Zaheer terminó de hablar. —En resumen; por eso no debiésemos pasearnos como si nada por estas tierras a menos que deseásemos suicidarnos.

—Insisto en que podríamos seguir el plan original —Tenzin se dirigió a todos los presentes en ese momento. —Continuar con túneles hacia el norte, podría transportar a Korra hasta el templo aire del oeste para su refugio, no hay registro de armada marítima que pudiese avistarnos, debemos aprovechar esa ventaja.

—Es absurdo, si fuésemos a hacer eso mejor dejemos que el Avatar se refugie en La Tribu agua del Norte —De inmediato Tarrlok salía a debate ante la idea. —Tenemos donde esconderla, además tardaría mucho menos llegar ahí.

—Tenzin, los nómades no han tomado la decisión de pertenecer a un bando, no es seguro que el Avatar permanezca al lado de esa gente —El tono duro de Noatak salió en defensa del otro maestro agua.

—El viaje es muy largo, eso podría perjudicar la recuperación de la Avatar Korra o dañar tu propia salud —Después de todo ese momento de conversación, Katara daba su opinión. Korra ya estaba extrañando el tono suave de la ojiazul que hasta el momento sólo podía demostrar real preocupación.

—Los barcos son el mejor método de transporte hasta el momento —Zuko terminó de zanjar la idea del monje. —Además no hay mejor lugar para nosotros en este momento que la Nación del fuego, el Reino tierra no se atrevería a invadir, no tienen el armamento suficiente aunque se vean imponentes.

—Vale, está bien, mi idea es pésima. —El rostro fruncido demostraba el fastidio del nómada quien se cruzó de brazos para complementar su estado de ánimo.

—Creo que la idea del túnel es buena y segura, tenemos a Toph, ella es perfecta para comandar la tarea —Ghazan observó a la anunciada, aquello instó a que Korra hiciese lo mismo.

—Claro, denle todo el trabajo a la ciega —Ésta respondió con un poco de fastidio, pero luego agregó cambiando su tono a uno más servicial. —Aun así ayudaré, por desgracia todos los maestros tierra que hay aquí son unos estúpidos, ese túnel tardaría, pero se lograría.

El hombre de bigote frunció un poco el ceño gracias a las palabras de la maestra metal. Korra sólo pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escucharla, comenzaba a agradarle esa chica.

—Con la ayuda de todos podríamos apurar su construcción —Tarrlok llevó una mano a su barbilla, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento. —Toph debería ser capaz de detectar si nos encontramos en peligro. En caso de toparnos con soldados enemigos tendríamos que desistir de la tarea… o enfrentarlos y matarlos sin llamar la atención.

La ojiazul aun miraba a la mujer ciega, sentía la necesidad de tener una conversación con ella, quería conocer ese nuevo poder sobre el metal, poseía muchas dudas y no le gustaba quedarse sin respuestas. Esa mujer debía ser muy poderosa a pesar de su condición, eso le llamaba aun más la atención, después de todo se le estaba encargando una tarea importante.

—No creo que a los humanos se les ocurra buscarnos bajo tierra —Continuó el maestro agua. —De cualquier manera, si nos encontrásemos en el peor de los escenarios, tenemos una carta bajo la manga.

—No sé qué tan bueno sea, tener a Sato de rehén puede traernos más problemas —Ghazan se veía desconfiado. —Seremos el objetivo número uno si ellos se enteran que la tenemos.

La mente de Korra quedó en blanco al escuchar ese apellido, ausentándose del alrededor. Recordaba muy bien quien era Sato, el inicio de sus males, era el causante de su larga estadía en prisión. Ese maldito humano era quien daba la orden para que no la dejasen morir dentro de la jaula de acero, porque sí, después de tanto tiempo de maltratos ella deseó morir, acabar con el dolor, pero no fue posible. Ese infeliz tenía que pagar con su vida, pero antes de asesinarlo con sus propias manos debería sufrir aunque fuese una pequeña porción de su dolor, era parte del ciclo de vida, todo lo que das se devuelve de algún modo. Después de veinte años tenía la oportunidad de escuchar que ese hombre estaba bajo la custodia de las bestias, era como un sueño, uno cargado en deseos de sangre.

—Sato es mío. —Su voz volvió a hacerse presente en aquella reunión, dejando a todos los demás en silencio. —¿Dónde está? —Exigió demandante, regalando una rápida mirada a todos a su alrededor.

—Avatar Korra, no es a Hiroshi a quien tenemos, si así fuera ya lo sabría —Zaheer se atrevió a responder. —Por desgracia él se escapó, no sabemos dónde está ahora —La mirada impaciente de la morena le obligó a hablar con rapidez —Pero tenemos a su única hija, la última de los Sato.

Eso fue un golpe para la morena, no esperaba esa respuesta. A ella no le servía la hija, necesitaba al padre, su odio iba hacia ese hombre, no hacia su descendencia, aunque si se daba el tiempo de razonar apropiadamente podría usarla para dañar de forma indirecta a su progenitor, era mejor que nada. Acababa de encontrar la manera perfecta para poder desbordar su odio, necesitaba limpiarse de ese sentimiento y sólo lo conseguiría haciendo sufrir a los causantes de su encierro.

La vida era injusta a veces, los justos debían pagar por los pecadores.

—¿Dónde está? —Volvió a preguntar, ignorando todo lo demás.

—Recuerde que la necesitamos con vida, es nuestra carta de negociación cont-

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Alzó la voz. Su poca paciencia se hacía notar en casos como este.

El hombre de la cicatriz sólo pudo suspirar con resignación, no podía negarse ante una petición del Avatar, todos lo sabían, lo sentían.

—Ghazan, llévala al calabozo.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, el maestro tierra no dudó en obedecer, poniéndose en marcha hacia la salida de esa sala siendo seguido por Korra. No hubo charla entre ellos en el camino, ella intentaba memorizar como llegar hacia la supuesta celda sin necesitar de nadie más en los próximos días, él sólo caminaba, absorto en sus pensamientos, llevando el peso de una responsabilidad enorme tras su espalda. La joven Sato no podía morir ya que perderían una ventaja importante en esa guerra, pero por otro lado no podía negarse ante ninguna petición del Avatar. Todos sabían que ésta se encontraba muy dañada, tanto física como psicológicamente, producto de un odio reprimido podría hacer cosas que después todas las bestias lamentarían.

Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente o astuto para hacer entrar en razón al Avatar.

No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto, contra una pared descansaba un joven, se le veía notoriamente aburrido y malhumorado, fuese lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, no era para nada entretenido, o por lo menos eso pensó Korra al verle.

—Bolin —Ghazan lo llamó con cierta autoridad, el chico al verle se paró de inmediato, sus hombros se tensaron y su rostro abandonó todo rastro de fastidio. —El Avatar quiere ver a la prisionera.

Los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron, estaba sorprendido al escuchar eso, cualquiera que lo viese lo hubiera adivinado. Trataba de tragarse una reciente felicidad, tal vez emoción, Korra no quiso hondar más profundo en esos ojos brillosos.

—¡Sí! —Respondió enérgico sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

Bolin se giró, mirando hacia la pared de rocas, Korra también lo hizo, notando como un patrón resaltaba unos bordes con irregularidad, simulando una entrada. Ahora lo entendía, ese chico era el guardia de esa improvisada prisión de piedra.

Con postura solida, propia de un maestro tierra, el joven movió su brazo con fuerza para crear la entrada hacia una habitación iluminada por fuego, frente a ella se encontraba una mujer sentada en el suelo, no poseía atadura alguna, sólo sus estropeadas ropas. Parecía dormida.

Korra entró sin preguntar mientras el maestro la seguía, no avanzó lo suficiente como para despertar a la prisionera. Quería privacidad con ella pero claramente el chico no lo sabía, no era culpable de su actual ignorancia.

—Vete —Ordenó al chico, éste dudó, debatiendo sus próximas acciones, pero obedeció, dando un paso hacia atrás, saliendo del campo cerrado, aun así la morena podía sentir su mirada contra la espalda.

Su atención se movió completamente de ese chico guardia a la prisionera. Ella acababa de despertar gracia al sonido de su voz. Ahora la observaba, una mirada esmeralda contra el zafiro, era un escenario repetido pero invertido. Korra lo supo, aquella mujer se le hacía conocida y ahora lo confirmaba, era la misma cazadora que días antes había entrado a su celda, la única mujer que la había visitado en todos esos años sin hacerle daño alguno.

Se giró hacia la salida y miró a Bolin por última vez antes de plantar con fuerza un pie en el piso. Una muralla de rocas creció entre ellos, clausurando la entrada. Él no era el único maestro en ese lugar, ella a pesar de poseer un cuerpo dañado, aun recordaba cómo manejar los elementos a la perfección… y sus piernas se encontraban en un estado decente también, era su mayor ventaja en ese momento.

Una respiración irregular la trajo de vuelta, volviendo a encarar a la joven de mirada esmeralda. Ninguna de las dos habló, ambas se perdieron en un nuevo análisis visual. La joven maestra recorría el cuerpo femenino, notando su estado dañado, distintos cortes en el rostro, las manos, parte de la ropa arruinada que dejaba al aire zonas que normalmente no quedaban al descubierto, evidenciándose con ello un amplio corte en el muslo izquierdo. Parecía ser profundo, todas esas marcas de batalla debían ser dolorosas. Las manchas rojizas en la tela eran evidencias de ese hecho.

La heredera por su parte hacía lo mismo, recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer frente a ella. Reconoció esa mirada de inmediato, había sido testigo de ella hace poco tiempo, no podría olvidarla. Estaba ante ese ser superior, el famoso Avatar. Se recriminó internamente el haber asumido que esta bestia era un macho, pero su última visita dejaba mucho a la imaginación, después de todo sólo pudo ver esos ojos claros mirándola con cansancio pero a la vez intensidad. Como si el destino escuchase sus pensamientos, ahora tenía al Avatar justo en frente, observándola de la misma forma que la primera vez.

Tembló inconscientemente al sentir una corriente de temor correr por su espalda, la bestia se veía tan superior desde esa posición que la intimidó aunque aquello no fuese propio de ella, como cazadora estaba acostumbrada a no sentirse amedrentada por nadie, pero esta situación la superaba. Asumió que todo eso se debía a la debilidad que portaba debido a todas sus heridas no tratadas.

Korra sintió algo que había obviado la primera vez que vio a la heredera de los Sato, un sentimiento extraño, una sensación extraña. Observó de reojo su alrededor, tanto pared izquierda como derecha poseían una antorcha pequeña, ellas eran las encargadas de iluminar ese cuarto que a su gusto parecía enorme para un solo cuerpo.

—Han sido muy considerados —La voz de la morena salió casi como un susurro suave dentro de ese implacable silencio. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia la prisionera. —Te dejaron fuego.

La heredera no sabía que contestar a eso, aun permanecía inmóvil, no tenía ánimos ni fuerza para enfrentar a la maestra que se acercaba rauda hacia ella.

—Y además no estás atada… —Un paso más, y otro —¿Qué hiciste para que tuvieran tanta consideración contigo? —Terminó de acercarse lo suficiente a la cazadora, mirándola desde arriba con aires de superioridad, pero eso terminó casi de inmediato. Sin prisa y de forma despreocupada se sentó frente a ella, cruzando ambas piernas como si fuese a meditar, pero estaba lejos de eso. —¿Tanto peso tiene el apellido Sato que ni siquiera nosotros podemos hacerte daño? —Alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirar el verde de los ojos contrarios.

—Claro que pueden —A pesar de estar en desventaja, encaró a la criatura que tenía en frente. Era extraño pensar en esa mujer como si fuese un animal, su cuerpo estaba lejos de parecerlo, aunque irradiara un aura de salvajismo que no había sentido jamás. — _Tú_ puedes.

Korra saboreó aquella respuesta en silencio, conocía esa jugada, ella misma la había usado cuando estuvo en esa cárcel de metal, tratar de ganarse al captor a base de halagos aunque en este caso fuesen indirectos. No era efectivo.

—Te recuerdo, Sato —Habló después de unos segundos de silencio. —¿Qué fuiste a hacer en esa celda?

—Necesitaba comprobar tu existencia… —No sabía por qué actuaba tan sumisa, la verdad ya pocas cosas le importaban, estaba completamente perdida, literalmente. —Verlo con mis propios ojos.

Esa respuesta tenía sentido para Korra, antes de ser capturada por los humanos era ajena al conocimiento de una hija de Hiroshi, ésta aun no podría haber nacido en aquella época o simplemente era demasiado pequeña para que su existencia fuese relevante para las bestias, después de todo los niños no debían entrometerse en asuntos conflictivos. Ahora, notoriamente más grande, la mujer tenía edad suficiente para conocer el trofeo que su padre escondía con recelo.

—"La curiosidad mata a los Sato" —Murmuró, trasformando a su preferencia un dicho antiguo. No esperó un cambio tan notorio en la otra chica, ella parecía entristecida de pronto, el verde de sus ojos perdió intensidad, dándole un aspecto aun más desvalido.

—Mi padre… ¿está muerto? —Esas palabras no fueron más que un susurro, uno lleno de temor al malinterpretar la frase anterior.

Korra conocía muy bien la sensación, la entendió y sólo por eso su malestar al imaginar a ese hombre, el padre de la prisionera, menguó. Ella misma pasó por lo mismo hace pocos minutos, preguntando por su padre, pero la respuesta que recibiría la cazadora sería distinta a la que ella había tenido que digerir. " _Suerte de los Sato_ ", pensó la maestra elemental.

—No lo sé —Era sincera. —Ese hombre desapareció… y al parecer te abandonó —Sabía que esa chica no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar el veneno que desprendía al tener que ver con algo relacionado a _ese_ Sato. El odio que acunó por todos esos años necesitaba abandonar su cuerpo y requería un camino conductor para eso, como esta mujer, por ejemplo. —Pero no te preocupes, lo encontraremos —Se inclinó un poco para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras. Gracias a esa pequeña y nueva cercanía pudo oler parte del perfume natural de la cazadora, a pesar de encontrarse maltratada ésta olía bien, Korra supuso que todos los niños ricos eran parecidos en ese sentido. —Yo misma traeré su cabeza para ti, será mi regalo de bienvenida.

La morena consiguió lo que quería, la otra mujer volvió a la vida, sus ojos brillaron dando esa señal, mostrando una nueva fuerza a base de rencor e impotencia.

—Acción típica de ustedes, las bestias —Sus labios se fruncieron con desagrado al hablar, removiéndose en su lugar, despegando levemente la espalda de la roca fría y solida. Cualquier hubiese pensado que habría otro movimiento, uno para defenderse, pero nada pasó, entre ellas volvió a reinar el silencio.

Korra sabía que la heredera no podía defenderse, de hecho ni siquiera quería hacerlo a pesar de haber despertado en ella la llama de la furia. Esa chica estaba débil, si los demás querían impedir su deceso a causa del temperamento del Avatar entonces estaban abordando el camino equivocado. Sato moriría si seguía en las mismas condiciones que ahora.

La espalda de la maestra se enderezó, volviendo a su antigua posición donde el espacio entre ambas era un poco más amplio. Retomó su tarea en observarle de pies a cabeza pero esta vez con descaro, la pose de la cazadora junto a sus ropas le impedía un análisis completo. Ésta intentó moverse, seguramente levantarse, tratando de estirar sus piernas flexionadas, pero al primer movimiento desistió, formando una mueca de dolor. No hubo sonido proveniente de sus labios.

—Tranquila, Sato —Ordenó sin proponérselo. Su tono altanero se esfumó siendo reemplazado por uno lleno de seriedad, como su semblante. —Aunque pudieses luchar… jamás encontrarías la salida de este lugar.

La heredera suspiró, cerrando los ojos con resignación mientras dejaba caer su peso en la pared, estaba muy cansada, de hecho hacía un esfuerzo enorme para mantenerse despierta en ese momento.

Por unos minutos nadie habló, no hubo mayor movimiento que el propio de ambas respiraciones, el pestañeo de la morena que se empeñaba en observar a la rehén. Por la mente de Korra desfilaban múltiples opciones, una seguidilla de imágenes en relación a su tiempo en prisión, como la drogaban para que no se pudiese defender, como la dañaban jugando con sus sentidos. Nada de eso podría hacerlo con Sato o ella moriría. ¿De verdad sentía la necesidad de jugar con la vida de alguien inocente? Comenzaba a cuestionarlo, si Tenzin estuviese ahí leyendo sus pensamientos le diría que era una pérdida de tiempo, que razonara de manera correcta. Ella era el Avatar, su deber consistía en traer paz al mundo y no en sembrar el caos, pero por más que lo pensaba no podía llegar a una salida clara, podría pasearse entre bestias, entre humanos, pero estos últimos eran una escoria para el mundo.

Antes de que la atraparan sus ideales eran distintos, aun creía en la humanidad, en los buenos deseos de toda la gente no elemental, era una niña aun, una muy ilusa. Su esperanza comenzó a morir con el tiempo y los mismos humanos tenían la culpa de eso, ellos merecían morir, merecían sufrir de la misma forma que ella lo hizo y aun seguía haciéndolo. No iba a dar marcha atrás en esta guerra, iba a apoyar a su gente, destruiría a cualquiera que se pusiese en frente de su objetivo. Destriparía con sus propias manos a esos cerdos entronados que habían osado hacerla sufrir de tal forma. El mundo volvería a un equilibrio donde sólo elementales pudiesen habitar, como en el pasado, como siempre debió haber sido. Iría en contra de la naturaleza si era necesario, estaba decidido.

—¿Estas dormida, Sato? —Preguntó después de un rato. No hubo respuesta. Sus labios se curvaron levemente en un atisbo de sonrisa, pero esto duró pocos segundos al darse cuenta de esa acción. Había olvidado lo que se sentía el sonreír, así de trastocada psicológicamente estaba, y lo peor es que lo había hecho por una razón estúpida y desvergonzado. Sabía que la prisionera estaba despierta, podía darse cuenta de eso sólo al escucharla respirar, por tanto la estaba ignorando.

Esa chica a pesar de su condición era una insolente, no supo porque eso le había dado gracia, seguramente porque nadie, de todo el tiempo entre bestias, nunca se había dado el lujo de ignorar una de sus preguntas. Era muy valiente o muy idiota, Korra se quedó con la primera opción, dándole un poco de crédito a esa cazadora maltratada.

De todas formas tenía que castigar esa falta de respeto.

Movió su brazo medianamente útil hacia la joven frente a ella, acercando su pulgar hasta la pálida piel de su frente, estaba fría. A causa de esto la heredera "despertó" de ese repentino sueño, el verde de su mirada volvió a ser protagonista mientras regalaba un leve estremecimiento que fue captado enseguida por Korra, quien aun no movía dicho dedo sobre su piel. Si esa reacción de la cazadora era por miedo entonces se estaba contradiciendo al no hacer nada para evitar ese acercamiento.

 _"No te resignes a morir, Sato."_

De forma lenta, casi dramática, el cálido dedo de la morena se movió por su frente, trayendo consigo un oscuro mechón de cabello que se encontraba en ese lugar. No descansó hasta posicionarlo tras la oreja. Sólo después de eso, se alejó.

Si la prisionera esperaba alguna clase de agresión entonces estuvo totalmente equivocada, todo fue una falsa alarma. La intención de la bestia fue justamente esa, la de asustar, no pensó que iría tan bien.

—Si vuelves a ignorarme entonces te castigaré —El tono calmo de su voz, casi conciliador, era un contraste en significado con su frase. En el fondo Korra estaba entretenida con todo eso, se notaba en el fondo de su clara mirada. —Nadie quiere hacer enojar al Avatar.

Luego de eso se levantó, dando una última mirada a los ojos contrarios antes de darse la vuelta para salir de ahí. Era tiempo suficiente, tenía que hablar con Katara y en ese encierro no podría hacerlo. Antes de plantar con firmeza el pie en el suelo para crear una salida, la voz contraria la interrumpió de su próxima tarea.

—¿Por qué no escapaste de esa prisión?

Korra se congeló por un momento, cerrando los ojos al saber que nadie podría verla. Sabía que alguien en algún momento le preguntaría eso, pero la única respuesta que podía entregar tampoco la quería aceptar.

Era una débil.

Le dolía pensar eso, ella de verdad que había intentado escapar de esa celda, siempre que estuvo consciente dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo en encontrar fuerzas para salir, pero no lo conseguía. Los humanos habían logrado contener al supuesto ser más poderoso del mundo, eso no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Creó la salida gracias a su control sobre la tierra, todo después de obligar a recomponerse. Ambos hombres la esperaban afuera, ansiosos de lo que el avatar pudiese hacer ahí dentro, pero se relajaron al darse cuenta que nada malo había sucedido. Korra salió, pero antes de cerrar aquel cuarto subterráneo se giró, observando el fuego en ambos extremos de esa prisión.

—La imprudencia de Sato tiene que ser castigada —Sin siquiera un movimiento de su vendado cuerpo, el fuego en ese lugar se extinguió, dejándolo en penumbras. La heredera desapareció de su campo visual ante la nueva pared de roca.

Los dos maestros tierra la miraron extrañados, ninguno quiso preguntar qué había sucedido ahí dentro, la misma Korra fue quien se dirigió a Ghazan, éste se encontraba un poco alejado de la entrada.

—No quiero que nadie se acerque a ella —Impuso la orden sin derecho a apelación. —Es mía. —Sin permiso se adueñó de esa vida.

Se alejó del lugar, prometiendo regresar en un futuro cercano. Por el momento seguía el plan de encontrar a Katara, necesitaba su ayuda y creía que esa maestra era perfecta para la tarea.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que siguen esta historia, en especial a las que dedican su tiempo en dejar un review, saber que les gusta esto tanto como a mí me pone ready pa' seguir jajaja

Respondiendo preguntas de un review (no recuerdo si lo mencioné en el cap anterior), Toph no tiene relación con ningún Beifong. Y yes, Zaheer era un elemental que se hacía pasar por humano. Es muy genial el desgraciaoh xD.

Nos leemos la próxima semana, se cuidan~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 4:

Estaba muy cansada, hacía tiempo ya que sus parpados se habían cerrado, exhaustos. Su noción del tiempo había muerto desde que perdió el conocimiento en el campo de batalla. No sabía dónde estaban sus armas, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ella. No quisieron darle ningún tipo de información, trató de sonsacarle algo al chico que cuidaba de ella en esa prisión de piedra, pero nada, hasta él parecía reacio a hablar aunque de los pequeños monosílabos soltados por sus labios ninguno era en tono de desagrado.

Suspiró con pesadez contra el frio suelo, abrazándose a sí misma para obtener un poco de calor, para intentar reconfortarse aunque fuese un poco ante todo el dolor físico. No recordaba haberse hecho tantas heridas, ni mucho menos que estas fuesen de gravedad, aunque claro, cualquier daño podría aumentar su nivel de significancia si no se trataba apropiadamente, y en ese encierro cubierto de tierra era difícil cuidar de un corte sangrante sobre la piel.

La frustración era cada vez mayor en el pecho de Asami, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para huir de ese lugar, de hecho sabía que si su cuerpo estuviese recuperado tampoco tendría oportunidad de derrotar a toda bestia que estuviese tras esa pared de rocas. No encontraba otra vía de escape, los conductos de ventilación de su celda eran muy pequeños, no cabría ningún cuerpo por ese lugar. La desventaja era enorme si sus captores no eran guardias, no llevaban encima uniformes los cuales poder robar para hacerse pasar por uno de ellos y así escapar. Por el momento sólo quedaba la resignación, si estaba viva es porque a esas criaturas elementales no les servía muerta, tenía que aguantar.

Intentó dormir pero le era casi imposible, el frío calaba por sus huesos al igual que el dolor, además se sentía muy sola. Jamás creyó que la ausencia de luz fuese a afectarle tanto, en un principio hasta se desesperó al verse rodeada de toda esa oscuridad, pero al instante se obligó a mantener la compostura, no podía transformarse en una niña temerosa sólo por los últimos sucesos, ella era una Sato, era una mujer fuerte capaz de luchar en desventaja sin siquiera quejarse, era una de las mejores cazadoras de su región.

Debía aguantar y conseguir respuestas, entre ellas aun rondaba el nombre de Zaheer, ese bastardo era el causante de su inconsciencia, gracias a él ella estaba encerrada. Definitivamente no iba a morir hasta encontrarle, estaba segura que su presencia le resolvería muchas de sus dudas.

Por otro lado estaba el Avatar, esa joven morena que había llegado sólo para jugar con ella, privándola de luz y calor del fuego. Esa visita aun rondaba en el aire, su presencia imponente y perturbadora no se despegaban de ella. Tendría tiempo de conocer a esta criatura también, aunque sonase masoquista quería presenciar su poder. Según todos los hechos, podría perfectamente subestimar a esa bestia poseedora de los cuatro elementos, pero después de verla, después de sentir como su cuerpo caía ante una invisible dominación, entonces esa subestimación podría irse directamente a la basura. "La curiosidad mata a los Sato" y seguramente ella iba a morir por segunda vez debido a eso.

Aun inmóvil, recostada contra el suelo, puso atención al escuchar sonidos desde afuera. A pesar de que esa entrada de rocas fuese solida, ésta de todas formas le permitía escuchar lo que ocurría desde el otro lado, por lo menos en ese momento, el silencio del lugar y su buen oído le ayudaba. Por desgracia para Asami, las voces que la obligaron a salir de sus pensamientos eran muy bajas, no pudo distinguir qué clase de conversación se trataba, aun así pudo diferenciar la voz del chico que "cuidaba" de ella y otra femenina. Se tensó levemente al pensar que aquella mujer morena fuese a visitarla de nuevo, su presencia la ponía nerviosa, no sabía que decir y ya lo había arruinado la vez anterior, por eso el fuego la había abandonado, no quería cometer un nuevo error donde el castigo se convirtiese en algo peor. Por otro lado y viéndolo de forma positiva, si se trataba del Avatar entonces el fuego podría volver, sólo debía tener un excelente cuidado en sus acciones y palabras, aunque fuese difícil.

La desilusión -o más bien esperanza- la inundó al ver como la entrada a ese lugar era creada, la iluminación de afuera reptó hacia el interior oscuro. Asami agradeció mentalmente a todos los espíritus por esa nueva luz. Pero no sólo eso ocurrió, una nueva mujer, también de tez morena como el Avatar, entró a paso calmado al igual que su rostro. También poseía ojos azules. Para evitar más comparaciones se desperezó un poco y se levantó desde su posición hasta quedar sentada, apoyando nuevamente la espalda contra la fría e irregular pared. Si tenía que recibir visitas entonces se mostraría un poco más digna ante ellas.

—¿Por qué está tan oscuro? —El tono suave de la mujer calmó a Asami, alguien que lucía tan buena no podía hacerle daño, ¿verdad?

—Ordenes del Avatar —Se apresuró a contestar el chico de tiernos ojos verdes que sólo se quedó observando desde la entrada, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso.

—Oh, ya veo…

La cazadora no entendía mucho que ocurría, jamás la habían tomado como rehén en el pasado, no tenía experiencia como prisionera ni nada que se le pareciera. Si existía un código para seguir su papel entonces debería conseguirlo y estudiarlo, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—Mi nombre es Katara —Sonrió levemente mientras se le acercaba, agachándose hasta quedar a la misma altura de Asami, examinándola con discreción. —Seré la encargada de sanar tus heridas.

La desconfianza no tardó en florecen en sus ojos esmeraldas, era normal debido a la situación, pero no podía hacer nada, no le convenía negarse si es que la intención de la mujer frente a ella era buena, y si no lo era entonces también se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

—No te preocupes, me han encargado cuidar de ti —Katara pareció leer su mente. —No te sucederá nada si estás conmigo.

Sin esperar un segundo más, la morena guió sus manos hacia el cuerpo dañado, tomando como primer paradero el muslo mientras alejaba y jalaba hasta romper un poco más la prenda que cubría una desagradable herida. Una laceración sangrante y sucia que amenazaba con infectarse en cualquier momento, de hecho ya era un milagro que no lo estuviera.

Se alejó por un momento de la herida, la más grande e invalidante que podía presenciar, para sacar de su costado un odre de cuero adornado con diferentes diseños propio de un maestro agua. Extrajo de ese pequeño recipiente una cantidad de líquido que manipuló directamente contra la piel dañada, comenzando a trabajar con un poder que la cazadora jamás había presenciado.

Asami no tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué clase de magia era esa, el alivio debido a una súbita ausencia de dolor la consumió de inmediato. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos, no le importaba tener que entregarse por completo a la sumisión si el dolor desaparecería aunque fuese por un momento. En el fondo sabía que ese relajo momentáneo se acabaría, no todo podía ser tan bueno. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido un poco más de esperanza en salir con vida cuando vio a ese dragón enorme exhalando fuego hacia su dirección, entonces no se hubiese entregado por completo a una batalla contra bestias que la dañarían de forma seria sí es que no la mataban. Podría haber evitado tanto sufrimiento innecesario, pero no sacaba nada con lamentarse por un pasado inexistente, sólo quedaba afrontar el presente y prepararse para el incierto futuro.

—Lo siento, querida —La voz de Katara logró traerla de vuelta. El dolor en su pierna volvió, pero de forma casi milagrosa ya no era tan malo como hace sólo unos minutos. —Tu pierna necesitará de otras sesiones de curación.

—Muchas gracias, Katara —Asami ignoró las disculpas contrarias, eran innecesarias, esa mujer acababa de superar la mejor droga que un médico del pueblo hubiese tenido. —Me duele mucho menos —La agradecida sonrisa en sus labios sirvió para afirmar sus palabras.

—Me alegra oír eso —Mencionó aliviada.

La misma técnica extraña utilizada en la herida de la pierna ahora era usada en otras zonas de su cuerpo, sanando de inmediato algunos cortes superficiales, tratando otros más profundos, aliviando piel y músculos maltratados en todo el recorrido. No había prisa alguna para ninguna de las dos, Katara tomó todo el tiempo necesario para ejercer un buen trabajo, aun así el momento del término tenía que llegar. Asami deseó que esa "sesión de curación" no acabase, pero no tenía el derecho a exigir nada, a pesar de la amabilidad de la morena, no olvidaba cual era su puesto dentro de ese refugio donde ella sólo era una rehén.

—Ahora necesito que me acompañes, tenemos que vendar esas heridas —De su otro costado sacó un pequeño pañuelo de tonos azulados y celestes —Cubriré tus ojos por un momento, sin trampas —Eso sólo logró una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta.

—¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —Preguntó mientras asentía con la cabeza, dejándose hacer.

—Me han dicho cosas muy buenas de ti —Con el pañuelo creó una banda para los ojos contrarios, amarrando con delicadeza el material tras la cabellera negra. —Además mi instinto dice que no eres una mala persona.

Con ayuda de la maestra, Asami pudo levantarse, las heridas dolían mucho menos, de hecho algunas habían desaparecido, pero la del muslo aun le molestaba, sobre todo al caminar. Por el momento y con el orgullo dañado, necesitaba ayuda para poder movilizarse, cargaría con ese peso invisible tras su espalda por algunos días más, aunque no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para poder andar libre por algún lugar que no fuesen esas cuatro paredes formadas de roca.

—¿Quién te habló sobre mí? —La duda fue imposible de ignorar, el primer nombre que cruzó por su mente fue el de Zaheer.

—No puedo decírtelo —Pasó el brazo por su espalda hasta afirmarla por la cintura en un agarre donde le ayudaría a caminar. Asami hizo algo parecido, pero su brazo fue a parar sobre el hombro contrario. —Despacio, no iremos muy lejos.

—¿Fue Zaheer? —Insistió con el tema mientras cojeaba. No tenía idea donde iría a parar pero poco le importaba ahora que tenía la posibilidad de encontrar información valiosa.

—Me meterás en problemas si sigues preguntando.

—Lo siento —Se apresuró a decir, lo que menos quería era incomodar a esa chica.

—Descuida, yo también haría todo tipo de preguntas si me encontrara en tu posición.

Los próximos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, ninguna de las dos volvió a entablar conversación mientras caminaban a paso lento. Asami confió completamente en Katara mientras andaba a ciegas, no se golpeó ni tropezó en ningún momento así que hacía bien en entregarse a ella.

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podía oír nada, como si estuviesen solas, hasta el supuesto guardia que la vigilaba pareció desaparecer. Eso fue extraño, esperaba encontrar un montón de gente, soldados, distintos tipos de bestias en el exterior de su encierro, pero no había nadie. Tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad de huir después de todo, si la seguridad era tan deficiente entonces no todo estaba perdido, sólo debía esperar, tener paciencia hasta que un pequeño descuido dejase las puertas abiertas a la libertad.

A su mente vinieron un par de ojos igual que zafiros, esa mirada penetrante que pertenecía a la Avatar. Esa mujer le había mentido, aun podía recordar sus palabras anteriores donde mencionaba algo de que nunca podría encontrar la salida de ese lugar. Le probaría que estaba equivocada, que nunca debía subestimar a una cazadora, sobre todo si le estaban dando una nueva oportunidad al tratar su cuerpo dañado.

—Llegamos —Susurró la maestra, despegándose de ella mientras la sentaba sobre una superficie fría. —Dame un segundo.

Asami esperó paciente, como una buena chica. En ningún momento tuvo intención de alejar aquel pañuelo de sus ojos. Escuchó atenta, más de lo normal debido a su falta de visión, no supo descifrar con exactitud que hacía la otra mujer, pero había agua de por medio. Después de un momento la venda de sus ojos desapareció, dándole el pase libre para poder observar donde estaba.

Nunca se ilusionó con un panorama distinto al anterior y estuvo de maravilla ya que todo era igual. La sala era del mismo tipo de roca, sólo que este simulaba ser un cuarto de baño, uno demasiado rustico para su gusto. Gracias a esta nueva visión podía comenzar a reformar sobre la clase de lugar en la que se encontraba. No era como la prisión del Avatar, de hecho seguramente ni siquiera era una prisión, a menos que fuesen seres muy considerados como para dejar un cuarto de éste tipo a su disposición, lo que dudaba.

A uno de sus lados se encontraba una especie de bañera situada en el suelo, de la pared y gracias a un pequeño orificio caía agua constantemente. Si se encontraban bajo tierra entonces en la superficie debía existir un río cerca que les proporcionase ese vital elemento.

—Vamos, necesitas limpiarte —Se le acercó para comenzar a desvestirla, o más bien ayudándole en el proceso donde Asami no tuvo intención alguna en negarse. —No va a ser el mejor baño de todos, pero peor es nada.

—Lo sé… —Soltó con desgano mientras se desvestía.

Katara acercó un pequeño cuchillo a las vestimentas contrarias, terminando de destrozar lo que quedaban de ellas, todo con el fin de facilitar la tarea antes de comenzar con el baño.

—De todas formas no ibas a utilizarlas nuevamente —Se disculpó la maestra, alejando la pequeña arma con gran filo.

—¿Tendré que quedarme desnuda? —El pánico inundó su voz. Si ya de por sí era pálida, y con la reciente pérdida de sangre lo era aun más, ahora se encontraba peor, eso asustó a Katara.

—No, por supuesto que no —La tranquilizó. —Conseguiré ropa nueva para ti.

Asami no alcanzó a emitir ninguna otra pregunta, ni siquiera a cambiar la expresión de congoja en su rostro, todo gracias a una nueva presencia dentro de ese lugar. Sintió vergüenza, no podía estar más expuesta y todo gracias a su reciente desnudes. Le embargaron las ganas de cubrirse, pero sus manos no bastarían y sólo terminaría haciendo el ridículo, sus ropas ya se encontraban inservibles, no tenía otra opción que soportar la mirada de la nueva mujer que les haría compañía, una mirada profunda que en ese momento se encontraba cargada de curiosidad, pudo notarlo, era fácil leer a través de esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

—¿Qué haces? —La pregunta cayó directamente a la maestra sanadora.

—Voy a bañarla —La aludida respondió enseguida. —Es necesario para el cuidado de sus heridas, Avatar Korra.

 _"Así que se llama Korra"_ Pensó la de cabellos más oscuros entre todo ese mar de vergüenza.

—Hmn… Está bien —Cerró los ojos por un momento, pareciendo levemente molesta. —Pensé que ya habías terminado con ella, Katara.

—Sólo un poco más, no tardaré, lo prometo —Tomó de forma gentil a Asami, ayudándola a dirigirse hacia el agua, pero se detuvo. Ahora era el turno de ella de mostrarse avergonzada. —Olvide calentar el agua.

—Si fuese tu jefa y estuviese en el pellejo de Sato, entonces ya estarías despedida, Katara —El tono de la Avatar salió con una pizca de gracia, lo que apocó con creces un anterior indicio de molestia. Un dejo de diversión cruzó por su clara mirada mientras se acercaba al par de mujeres. Eso logró poner nerviosa a la cazadora.

—Lo siento, sólo tardaré un segundo… —Antes de que hiciese cualquier movimiento, Korra la interrumpió.

—Espera —Su voz aunque sonase suave era demandante. Pasó a un lado de Asami, sentándose en el lugar donde antes lo estaba haciendo ella. —Yo lo haré —Extendió la mano izquierda hacia el agua y en cosa de segundos el vapor hizo acto de presencia, demostrando así la calidez de dicho líquido.

—Eso ha estado muy bien —Susurró la maestra agua con una leve sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro.

Asami no podía más con toda esa presión. Sentía la mirada de la otra morena sobre su espalda gracias a la nueva posición, le taladraba como si se tratase de un ejército de hombres… o mujeres, o los dos, el tema era que esa mujer a la que todos llamaban Avatar tenía una presencia abrumadora, no lograba acostumbrarse a ella y su situación actual poco le ayudaba. No era del tipo de chica que se pasease desnuda por cualquier parte, nunca fue de esa clase de libertades, era más bien del tipo pudorosa y recatada. Con Katara fue una excepción, ella había pasado a ser una clase de medico tratante, no sintió vergüenza alguna de desnudarse frente a ella, ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad. Llegó a la conclusión de que su mala suerte iba empeorando con el paso de los días, además, ¿Qué estaba haciendo el Avatar en ese lugar? Era una de las tantas preguntas que no saldrían de sus labios ni aunque estuviese borracha.

Por fin pudo sumergirse, era tanta la necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo que el agua le venía a la perfección, el ardor de sus heridas pasó a segundo plano gracias a esto, además era agradable, la temperatura era perfecta y lograba entibiar su frío cuerpo, había olvidado hasta ese detalle, después sufriría cuando estuviese sola nuevamente en esa prisión, no habría otro baño caliente que le ayudase a capear el frío.

Con mucha delicadeza Katara comenzó a limpiarla. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con enfermos, eso Asami pudo notarlo no sólo con sus acciones, sino también con su forma de ser. Esa maestra agua era sumamente tolerante, comenzaba a admirar su paciencia y dedicación.

La relajación debido a ese pequeño descanso gobernó los sentidos de la cazadora, la cual cerró los ojos mientras olvidaba por un momento sus problemas, o por lo menos así fue hasta que la voz de Korra la trajo de vuelta.

—Necesito ayuda con mi brazo —El tono que usó sorprendió a Asami.

Debido a las posiciones sólo podía observar el rostro de Katara, quien ni se inmutó ante lo que acababa de escuchar, como si estuviese acostumbrada. La frase en sí no tenía mucho significado, por lo menos para la cazadora, pero la voz del Avatar, ese supuesto ser que se imponía ante todo y todos, fue desolada. Esa mujer a su espalda acababa de despojarse del famoso titulo para ser una persona normal, una que por lo visto necesitaba ayuda gracia a alguna clase de impedimento.

Asami hubiese deseado verle el rostro, conocer una faceta donde no se mostrara tan inalcanzable o altanera, tal vez sería su única oportunidad pero no podía hacerlo, debía cuidar sus acciones o se ganaría otro castigo, aun no olvidaba todo ese tiempo en penumbras donde tuvo que aferrarse al mundo de Morfeo para no caer en la desesperación, y todo gracias a su curiosidad. No quiso cometer el mismo error nuevamente así que sólo se quedó ahí, escuchando en silencio una conversación que ella no debiese oír.

—Duele aun más por las noches…

Sólo después de ese susurro, Katara la miró, despegándose y olvidando por un momento las tareas con la cazadora. No hubo palabras, sólo un incomodo silencio que las envolvió por unos segundos que fueron eternos.

—No te preocupes, Katara —Korra pareció animarse un poco a causa desconocida. —No importa si Sato nos escucha, ella no volverá con los humanos… por lo menos no con su lengua.

Eso pareció preocupar aun más a la sanadora, quien volvió a sus labores de limpieza, tratando las zonas más magulladas con cuidado. Su mirada azul no volvió a encontrarse con la verde de la cazadora, quien ahora sólo pudo fruncir el ceño. Era triste, la chica llamada Korra acababa de desaparecer, siendo reemplazada por el Avatar y toda esa soberbia que traía consigo. Asami comenzaba a odiar todo eso, tendría que morderse la lengua un millón de veces si era necesario para no cometer una estupidez que lograra enfadar a esa mujer. Su estadía en ese subterráneo amenazaba cada vez más en su dificultad.

—El daño interno es severo… es difícil saber cuándo sanará —Katara usó su agua control para lavar el cabello de Asami también, la fragancia del shampoo utilizado fue de agrado para la heredera quien sólo se mantuvo sumisa, lavando ella misma algunas partes de su cuerpo para evitar tanta invasión. —¿Pudo dormir algo? —Todas sus palabras iban dirigidas a Korra.

—No —Otra pausa donde el silencio fue el protagonista —El dolor aumenta con… tu sabes.

—Veremos qué podemos hacer, tiene que dormir —La maestra se levantó del lado de Asami cuando hubo terminado de bañarla. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a ella mientras se movía a la salida. —Buscaré algo de ropa para ti, vuelvo enseguida.

El miedo volvió nuevamente a la cazadora, iba a quedarse sola en ese lugar con el Avatar. Su único salvavidas ahora se alejaba para traer su vestimenta, abandonándola prácticamente en boca de lobos.

Ninguna de la dos habló cuando Katara se hubo marchado, Asami se aferró a sus propias manos aun bajo el agua, esperando que la temperatura de ésta no aumentara o disminuyera de forma abrupta, conocía el poder de las bestias y sabía que algunos podían jugar cruelmente de esa manera, sobre todo si se trataba del Avatar, la criatura que más debiese odiar a los humanos entre todas las demás cosas. Podría terminar calcinada o criogenizada para cuando Katara volviese, no sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la peor.

—Podría ordenar a Katara para que te mantuviese desnuda.

Sus hombros se tensaron al escucharle, después de todo el momento anterior ahora ella pasaba a ser parte de la conversación. Mordió su labio inferior al intuir lo que vendría, escuchar provocaciones sería pan de cada día si dependiese del Avatar. Cerró los ojos ante la injusticia, por un lado entendía el odio que Korra sentía hacia los humanos, a ella le pasaría lo mismo si la hubiesen encerrado por quien sabe cuánto, pero seguía siendo injusto al no verse incluida en ese plan donde su padre era uno de los involucrados. Él debería estar sufriendo en manos de las bestias en vez de ella… pero ese pensamiento sólo logró relajar a Asami, a pesar de todos los errores de su progenitor, lo amaba, era su familia y haría cualquier cosa para protegerle, aunque tuviese que humillarse ante distintas criaturas o sufrir otros tipos de forma ante ellos. Ella aun era joven, sería capaz de soportar las cosas que su padre tal vez no.

—No necesitas ropa en este lugar… no siendo una prisionera —Korra insistió, tratando de obtener alguna reacción contraria, pero nada. —¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no volvieras a ignorarme? —No estaba molesta, pero no tardaría mucho en cambiar su estado de ánimo si seguía así.

—Si —Respondió con rapidez, había olvidado eso, pero era difícil tomar la decisión entre responderle o simplemente guardar silencio.

—Eres una cazadora ¿no? Pensaba que los de tu tipo eran menos vergonzosos.

—Eso depende de cada uno, no se define por la profesión —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de relajarse un poco con ese gesto.

—¿Tú lo eres?

—Supongo que no… —Asami lo pensó por un momento, no era particularmente tímida, pero si cautelosa. —Bueno, la mayoría sentiría vergüenza si tuviese que pasearse desnudo en contra de su voluntad —Soltó eso ultimo con obviedad.

—Entonces párate —Ordenó —Sal del agua.

Unas cuantas maldiciones bailaron dentro de la mente de la cazadora mientras volvía a morder su labio inferior. Debería entregarse a todo eso, no pensar más y simplemente actuar, llevaba días o tal vez semanas como prisionera, su noción del tiempo ya no existía debido a la pérdida de luz solar o lunar, pero sentía que cargaba casi con una eternidad de encierro donde su mejor compañero era el sueño. Debía ser fuerte y obedecer las órdenes si quería encontrar una salida para escapar, sólo esa motivación pudo aplastar su orgullo herido.

Apoyó ambas manos en el borde de esa pequeña piscina térmica, aprovechando las fuerzas que le quedaban en los brazos para impulsarse, poniendo la mayor cantidad de peso en la pierna sana. Su cuerpo se encontraba débil y no sólo eran por las heridas, la poca movilidad y la mala alimentación le estaba afectando, tendría que buscar la forma de solucionar aquello.

Sin vacilar se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, encarando por primera vez en ese día a la joven Avatar, o por lo menos lo intentó, su mirada fue directamente al piso, éste parecía mucho más interesante que la morena. Con un poco de esfuerzo y dolor logró salir del agua, su cuerpo estilaba pero ya nada importaba. Lo había logrado.

—Tienes un cuerpo muy bonito.

Esas palabras lograron sorprender a Asami y sólo por eso levantó la mirada, esperando encontrar burla en los azulados ojos contrarios, una que no pudo notar en su voz. Era extraño y casi perturbador, pero Korra la estaba observando casi con admiración. Definitivamente no se mofaba de su figura, eso trajo de vuelta un poco de su orgullo pisoteado.

—Katara es una excelente sanadora —Comenzó la maestra elemental, reteniendo su mirada en los labios de la cazadora. —Pensé que la herida de tu labio dejaría cicatriz.

Asami de inmediato llevó su mano a los labios, donde antes existía una herida, efectivamente, ahora sólo podía tocar carne tersa, sin rastro alguno de daño. Había olvidado ese dolor, el corte en el muslo le ganaba a todo lo demás.

—Déjame intentar algo, chica tímida —ésta vez el comentario sí emergió cargado de burla, pero no pudo importarle menos a la heredera.

Korra se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hacia Asami, quedando frente a ella. Su expresión cambió a una de mayor seriedad mientras le analizaba su cuerpo desnudo. La escena era de lo más extraña, pero antes de que la cazadora pudiese pensar en los próximos sucesos, Korra movió su brazo derecho, dejándolo ver de entre esa piel que llevaba encima. Esa extremidad se encontraba vendada igual que la otra, sólo que se podían notar pequeños manchones de entre las vendas. Estaba sangrando.

Asami se centró en el movimiento del brazo dañado, era cruel pero conciliador saber que ambas se encontraban en mal estado, no estaba sola afrontando el dolor, el Avatar también lo hacía, cada una con complejos distintos. Eso la hizo sentir no tan inferior a esa morena.

Nuevamente la curiosidad albergaba en su mente, ¿Qué tanto hicieron con Korra para dejarla con ambos brazos vendados? Y si es que el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba sano, eso no lo sabía y hasta sentía temor de averiguarlo.

La mirada zafiro encontró la esmeralda en el momento en que el brazo más dañado se movía con suavidad, acercando la mano hacia la cabeza de Asami. Ésta pudo sentir lo que realizaba. La estaba secando. El agua comenzó a moverse constante pero con lentitud desde su piel y cabello hasta permanecer en el aire, entre la mano de Korra y ella. Sintió cosquillas debido al débil movimiento de las gotas, pero no se movió ni un centímetro, esperando que la tarea terminara.

Era estresante pero a la vez hermoso, tener la oportunidad de presenciar una corriente inusual del agua tan cerca de sus ojos y sin el temor de que esto fuese un ataque, era único. El manejo sobre el agua era un poder maravilloso, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Asami en ese momento y no sólo por lo que estaba presenciando, también estaban las habilidades sanadoras que tanto le habían ayudado a enfrentar el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo. Era mágico, gracias a eso ahora podía mantenerse de pie, algo que no hubiese podido lograr sin ayuda.

El pequeño espectáculo acabó cuando la pequeña posa de agua flotante cayó, y al mismo momento lo hizo el brazo de Korra, quien se encontraba respirando agitadamente, claramente exhausta. Su ceño se frunció después de cerrar los ojos, visiblemente molesta. En ese momento Asami notó que sólo la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba seca, hasta la altura de los hombros.

—Maldición —El tono de Korra fue casi ahogado. Escondió nuevamente el brazo en esa piel que cubría casi toda la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —Mordió su lengua debido a lo absurdo de la pregunta, pero fue lo primero que le permitió su impulso. Una mirada confusa fue la primera respuesta que recibió.

—Sólo… —Pareció dudar, insegura de pronto. —Sólo es el maldito dolor.

Asami la observó, atenta a cada movimiento, a cada cambio en su expresión. Parecía sufrir un dolor mucho más fuerte que el físico, o tal vez era una combinación de distintas cosas, no lo sabía, pero se veía mal. El pecho de Korra se movía con rapidez, su mirada se perdió en alguna parte del suelo y se notaba que llevaba los músculos tensos.

Tenía que hacer algo pero no sabía qué con exactitud. Había tratado enfermos en el pueblo, sus mismos amigos en algunas oportunidades, pero esto no se podía comparar a una herida sangrante o a una técnica de reanimación.

Acortó la distancia entre ambas, sintiendo un rayo de dolor recorrer toda la pierna dañada hasta la espalda debido a su propio descuido, pero no le importo, sólo se acercó a la morena quien parecía obviar su presencia. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, posicionándolas sobre sus mejillas con delicadeza, sólo con eso logró que la mirara y casi se estremeció al ver el sufrimiento y desesperación en ese par de ojos azules.

—Korra —La llamó, utilizando el tono de voz más suave que encontró a pesar de la inquietud que comenzaba albergar su pecho —Relájate —Pidió, sin soltarla aun —Y respira… con calma.

El azul de sus ojos pareció brillar por un momento antes que desaparecieran bajo sus parpados. Asami había sido escuchada y obedecida. Korra pareció controlarse, respirando de forma un poco más calmada y profunda por la nariz.

—Así es… muy bien —Susurró sin alejarse, acariciando con los pulgares la piel contraria a modo de premio por el esfuerzo.

Todo pareció funcionar bien, con el paso de los segundos Korra comenzó a tranquilizarse, su respiración volvió a la normalidad y su rostro quedó libre de mueca incomoda o dolorosa.

—Sigues helada —Murmuró la morena aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ese comentario sorprendió a la cazadora. Era cierto, su tacto debió parecer frío en comparación al calor propio de la piel contraria. Esa calidez era agradable, no había olvidado la sensación que ahora sentía en las manos y que antes lo había hecho su frente cuando Korra le había apartado un mechón de cabello. En ese momento se estremeció y si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas habría buscado la forma de aferrarse a ese calor que tanto necesitaba.

—Helada y mojada —Volvió a murmurar, esta vez abriendo los ojos en el proceso, regalándole un toque de picardía que obligó a Asami a alejar las manos.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, avergonzada al haber olvidado que sus manos aun no estaban secas. Las mejillas contrarias brillaron levemente gracias a la nueva humedad.

—Descuida —Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto —Además me ayudaste —Dio un paso hacia atrás al darse cuenta que estaban muy cerca. Esta vez movió su brazo izquierdo y de un movimiento certero extrajo el resto de agua que aun cubría el cuerpo de Asami, aprovechando también de limpiar sus botas que habían sido víctima del agua anterior que cayó al suelo gracias a su descuido. Ese pequeño círculo de liquido flotante fue a parar a la rustica bañera. —Listo.

Antes que Asami pudiese dar las gracias, Katara apareció caminando rumbo a ellas, sobre sus manos se encontraba ropa y unos rollos de vendas, todo en perfecto orden. La mirada azul de la sanadora se paseó por el cuerpo de las otras mujeres, curiosa e indecisa mientras detenía su andar. No estaba segura si preguntar o no qué había sucedido. Era difícil tratar con el Avatar, aunque se llevase particularmente bien con ella a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían conociéndose.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Korra elevó una ceja, observando a la recién llegada — ¿Acaso fuiste a tejer la ropa?

Asami tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa a causa del comentario. Recordó a su amiga Opal, ella bromeaba con esa clase de cosas también. Se preguntó sobre su paradero, qué sería de ella, de Bumi, Wan y Ghazan. Como cazadores debiesen haber actuado esa noche aunque el pueblo estuviese a horas de distancia de la antigua prisión del Avatar, estaba segura que existía un tipo de alarma que conectara otros sistemas de seguridad además de los propios guardias que albergaban dentro de la montaña.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó Katara, sonriendo débilmente pero con gracia. —Sólo buscaba algo de talla adecuada.

Con todo lo sucedido hace unos segundos atrás, Asami había olvidado su desnudez, ahora era tiempo de recordarlo aunque no pudiese hacer nada al respecto, pero algo peor había vuelto, el dolor de su muslo, su sistema nervioso se empeñó en recordarle que aun se encontraba dañada y débil, los poderes de Katara eran magníficos, pero no suficientes para sanarla de un momento a otro, no por lo menos en el estado que se encontraba.

La maestra agua caminó hacia la banca donde antes estaba Korra para dejar lo que traía en las manos, después tomó suavemente a Asami de los hombros para obligarla a sentarse en ese lugar. Analizó la herida del muslo, pensativa. Sacó un poco de agua del odre que portaba sobre su cintura, ésta brilló dándole a conocer a la cazadora su siguiente tarea. Comenzaba a amar los poderes curativos de Katara. Su pierna en pocos segundos abandonó el dolor, los músculos tensos se relajaron y de sus labios exhaló un aliviado suspiro, como la primera vez al sentir las manos de la maestra sobre ella.

—No tienes que esforzar esta pierna o tendré que poner puntos y eso dolerá más —Extrajo una de las vendas para trabajar en el cuerpo contrario, fue rápido y eficiente. Nadie mencionó palabra en todo ese periodo, aun así el silencio no se sintió incomodo, eso era algo nuevo para Asami. —Listo, por fin podrás vestirte —Le sonrió mientras tomaba las ropas, dispuesta a ayudarle con eso también. Katara era una chica discreta, en ningún momento preguntó el por qué del cuerpo seco de la cazadora antes de que llegara, pero sí podía suponer que Korra se había divertido un poco, se notaba en el ambiente.

Las nuevas ropas de la prisionera eran sencillas pero cómodas. Una playera manga larga en tonos rojizos, levemente holgada a la altura de las mangas y borde inferior el cual llegaba hasta la cadera, un pequeño corte lateral entregaba una pequeña abertura bajo la zona del cuello. El material fue de completo agrado para su baja temperatura, podría asegurar que era de algodón o algo parecido. El pantalón era de color negro, Katara se había asegurado en buscar esa prenda para evitar molestias con la herida de su muslo ya que estos iban también un tanto holgados en esa parte. Por último sus botas de cuero, era un alivio que por lo menos pudiese conservar esa parte de su vestimenta, todo lo demás ya estaba perdido, al igual que sus armas.

Sus negros cabellos fueron acariciados por la maestra agua, quien movía los dedos entre las suaves hebras para ordenar un poco con el correr de su mano, fue algo sencillo debido a lo dócil. Asami supo que estaba lista y debía volver, la hora feliz estaba a punto de acabar y eso la entristecía, no quería volver a la soledad, de hecho sólo quería salir de ese subterraneo, aunque Katara la tratara como si fuese su madre. Eso era tierno, aun seguía sin recibir la guía de cómo ser un rehén, pero estaba segura que gracias a Katara la experiencia se le haría un poco menos asquerosa.

—Ahora volvamos —Tomó el mismo pañuelo de antes y vendó los ojos de la cazadora, sería el mismo ritual anterior, un camino a ciegas donde ella tendría que confiar por completo en su compañera para no tropezar.

—Yo la llevaré —Korra interrumpió. No se había ido, siempre estuvo ahí, de pie, mirando todo lo que las otras dos hacían.

Asami dudó pero gracias al pañuelo y a su autocontrol nada de eso se notó. La Avatar no estaba molesta, lo sabía, pero aun así sería extraño caminar con ella rumbo a la prisión, su presencia aun se le hacía extraña y sería peor si la sentía igual de cerca de lo que estuvo con Katara antes de esto.

—Avatar Korra… puedo hacerlo, no tardaré nada-

—Espera en mi habitación, iré luego —Volvió a interrumpirla, esta vez sin dejar que terminara la oración.

Asami no podía ver pero sí oír lo que sucedía, sintió los pasos de Korra acercarse a donde estaba, posicionándose a su lado mientras le tomaba el brazo izquierdo para obligarle a colocarlo sobre sus hombros, el cuerpo moreno sería su nuevo punto de apoyo, pero eso estaba mal porque justamente su peso iba a caer en el costado derecho de la maestra elemental, ese que estaba dañado y hace sólo unos momentos le había causado un terrible dolor. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano contraria contra su cadera, el agarre no era excesivo pero sí decidido. Esa mujer era una masoquista.

Sintió un leve tirón y con eso supo que debía caminar, siendo guiada por Korra en todo momento. Su andar era lento, no sabía si por causa de su cojera o por propia decisión del Avatar, tal vez por el dolor que estuviese soportando. Había visto las manchas en las vendas de su brazo derecho, eso debía ser doloroso. Su atención pasó directamente a la mujer que la llevaba, ignorando su alrededor lo mejor que pudo, después de todo ya había memorizado el camino gracias a la caminata anterior con Katara. Korra parecía estar bien, a pesar de no ver su rostro, podía escuchar su respiración y ésta iba calmada.

Era todo muy extraño, estar cerca de ella era raro aunque ya no sentía la misma sensación de cuando la vio por primera vez, esa atmosfera asfixiante que la hacía sentir una hormiga frente a ella había desaparecido, pero eso no significaba que debía bajar la guardia para después ofrecerle su amistad, no, esa mujer era extraña y acarreaba con ella mucho dolor y rabia, uno que iba dirigido directamente a su padre, perfectamente podría estar torturándola ahora, de hecho no sabía porque le habían sanado sus heridas. Eso ultimo podía significar dos cosas, la primera era la menos creíble y se trataba justamente de las buenas intenciones de algunas bestias, la segunda, la más real y nauseabunda para la cazadora, era que simplemente no querían que ella muriese, podrían utilizarla para otro tipos de cosas en el futuro, como atraer a su padre, o darla como recompensa. El apellido Sato era importante y se podría jugar de muchas formas con él si se lo proponían.

—Tú me ayudaste ahí dentro —La voz suave de Korra interrumpió sus pensamientos, inconscientemente giró un poco el rostro hacia su voz —No sé qué hiciste, pero funcionó —No dejaron de caminar en ningún momento, nadie las molestó en su camino. —Escucha, Sato…

—Asami, me llamo Asami —Era molesto que sólo la reconocieran por su apellido.

La escuchó suspirar, no supo si fue por resignación o cansancio, tal vez ambas.

—Asami —Susurró su nombre, no era necesario más debido a su cercanía, la escuchaba a la perfección y le encantó. —Nadie puede enterarse de lo que viste hace un momento.

Eso la sorprendió, aun así sonrió mientras volvía la vista al frente aunque no tuviese caso, donde intentase mirar no vería nada debido a la venda sobre sus ojos.

—No conozco a nadie en este lugar como para llevar chismes, aunque mi nueva amiga, la piedra de la esquina, estaría muy feliz si le contara lo que sucedió —Oyó un leve sonido prevenir de Korra, no estaba segura, pero tal vez se podría tratar de un atisbo de risa. —Pero no lo haré, no diré nada —Eso último lo dijo con seriedad.

—Así me gusta, no me agradaría tener que castigarte otra vez —Soltó en burla.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar todo ese tiempo en penumbras, una celda que parecía cueva, una sin salida, fría y oscura. Definitivamente no quería que la castigara otra vez.

—Aunque podría hacerlo, estuve pensando seriamente en dejarte desnuda, chica tímida —Sí, Asami podía sentir el tono bufón, eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, pero era demasiado poca como para tranquilizarla completamente, ese nuevo castigo sería muy humillante. —Pasearte entre todas las bestias para que vean lo linda que eres… —Terminó de mandar al carajo su tranquilidad, en el fondo sabía que el Avatar podía hacer eso si lo quería, ese presentimiento llegó a ella como el mejor instinto de supervivencia, debía mantener alejada la furia de esa mujer de ojos azules.

—No haré nada malo, lo prometo —Susurró despacio, derrotada. Era absurdo que comenzara a temer a ese tipo de cosas cuando antes había enfrentado a criaturas espeluznantes o a seres elementales con una fuerza increíble.

Sintió el agarre de su cintura aumentar débilmente, no se atrevió a preguntar cuál era la causa.

Lo siguiente del camino -que no era mucho- se llevó en silencio. Antes de doblar una última vez, Asami pudo sentir por fin un sonido que era ajeno a ellas dos, alguien se estaba acercando pero a Korra pareció no importarle, en ningún momento detuvo su andar.

—Avatar Korra… —Era la voz de un chico, no era el mismo que antes cuidaba su prisión. Era normal que lo reemplazara, de hecho podría haber pasado antes y ella ni cuenta se hubiese dado.

—No quiero que nadie cuide este lugar por ahora —Se detuvieron, habían llegado. —Vete a descansar y si Ghazan pregunta por algo entonces dile que yo lo ordené.

La mente de Asami hizo cortocircuito por un segundo, eso había provocado escuchar el nombre de su antiguo compañero, el cazador. No podía ser que la coincidencia fuese tanta, ¿Cuántos hombres conocía con el nombre de "Ghazan"? sólo uno, sólo había conocido uno en toda su vida y si era el mismo al cual se refería Korra entonces eso la devastaría. No quería creerlo, no podía aceptarlo, Ghazan no podía ser un traidor, eso no tenía sentido, las bestias no trabajaban con humanos ¿cierto? Eso sólo tenía que ser un mal entendido. De la nada Zaheer también venía a su memoria, no olvidaría nunca su rostro serio antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos. Esos dos eran muy amigos… No quiso seguir pensando.

Inconscientemente se aferró como nunca al hombro de Korra y ésta pareció tensarse también, intuyendo que algo andaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba aferrarse a algo, a alguien para no caer en la desesperación. Sintió nauseas de sus propias conclusiones, de pensar en todo el tiempo compartido, de toda la amistad y la confianza entregada a un traidor. Quiso llorar, por primera vez en ese lugar deseó sucumbir ante la tristeza, aferrarse a la debilidad. Agradeció internamente la venda sobre sus ojos, ésta era capaz de cubrir el inicio de sus lágrimas.

El agarre que Korra tenía en su cintura desapareció, y con ello también lo hizo su cuerpo, ya no tenía a nadie a quien aferrarse. En algún momento habían entrado a ese maldito calabozo, era momento de saludar a la soledad nuevamente, pero Asami jamás creyó que estuviese tan feliz de eso, necesitaba estar sola, quería pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, darse un tiempo para auto-compadecerse aunque fuese una vez.

El pañuelo sobre sus ojos desapareció y supo que Korra la miraba con insistencia, pero no pudo responder el gesto de vuelta, por el momento el piso parecía ser su mejor amigo.

No supo cuantos segundos pasaron antes de quedar sola nuevamente, pero fue una espera eterna. Llevó la mano a su rostro para presenciar con el tacto las primeras lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus mejillas. Ya no estaba a oscuras como antes, el fuego iluminaba su encierro y gracias a eso podía ver las puntas humedecidas de sus dedos. Hasta esa ansiada iluminación la humillaba. Estaba cansada.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Observó el pañuelo sobre su mano, aun arrugado y caliente debido a su propio tacto. Estaba seco, pero hace unos momentos se encontraba levemente humedecido, Asami había llorado y ella ni siquiera conocía el motivo. Eso estaba bien, esa humana debía sufrir, era su deber como prisionera, pero había algo que no la dejaba de molestar, una sensación extraña que albergó su cuerpo sin intenciones de abandonarla.

—Me sorprende que no le doliera el brazo al llevar a esa chica a prisión —La voz de Katara llegó desde su espalda, ésta se dedicaba a vendar lo último de su hombro derecho. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba casi desnudo para que la maestra agua pudiese trabajar con mayor libertad.

Después de alejarse de Asami, Korra se había dirigido a su habitación como le había prometido a Katara, necesitaba una nueva sesión de curación después de la pésima noche que había tenido, y eso no era todo, además estaba ese pequeño episodio donde la cazadora fue capaz de ayudarle. No supo y seguía sin entender que había ocurrido ahí. Cuando el dolor de su brazo derecho era muy intenso, éste recorría por lo general todo su cuerpo, pero una de las mayores zonas afectadas era su pecho, imposibilitándole el poder respirar, o por lo menos eso sentía, una sensación de asfixia aunque no parase de tomar bocanada tras bocanada de aire. La cazadora manejó la situación de una manera que nadie antes había hecho, ni siquiera Katara. Aun podía sentir ese tacto frío y húmedo sobre sus mejillas, ese pequeño vaivén de sus dedos, regalándole una caricia. Ya casi no recordaba la última vez que alguien se había acercado para acariciarla, y lo mejor era no hacerlo, eso le traía dolor ya que la última persona en hacerlo fue su ahora fallecido padre.

—¿Las pesadillas fueron muy malas anoche? —Nuevamente Katara trataba de iniciar conversación.

—Sí.

—¿Quiere hablar sobre eso?

—No —Dijo con desgano.

Cuando el vendaje del brazo estuvo terminado, las manos expertas de la sanadora fueron hacia la zona superior de su espalda, entre la terminación de ésta y su cuello. Unos pequeños cortes adornaban la morena piel, unos justo sobre el inicio de los tatuajes. Con su técnica comenzó a sanar lo mejor que podía, teniendo cuidado con las ataduras propias del pecho contrario para no incomodarla con la humedad del agua.

—Puede visitarme cuando quiera, Avatar Korra —La preocupación de la sanadora llegó con insistencias a sus oídos. —No importa si la mayoría duerme, su salud es más importante.

Esas palabras las había escuchado antes y no sólo de Katara, era agradable y desagradable a la vez, pero aun así las agradecía, por lo menos si provenían de los labios de la maestra.

—Lo tendré en mente —Desde su posición, sentada en la cama, aun mirando el pañuelo entre sus manos, pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Katara. Si no fuese el Avatar entonces buscaría algún tipo de amistad con ella, era una persona muy agradable, hubiese sido entretenido tener a alguien así, una confidente de aventuras entre otras cosas. —Katara… —La llamó con indecisión, pero ésta desapareció casi al instante, queriendo cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. — ¿Cuál es la relación entre Ghazan y Sato? —La pregunta pareció sorprender a la maestra agua ya que por un par de segundos sus movimientos se detuvieron.

—Bueno… ellos trabajaron juntos por un tiempo.

—Él era cazador, ella todavía lo es —Ideó conclusiones en voz alta. —Ellos trabajaron juntos en el mismo gremio ¿no?

—Así es, Ghazan me habló un poco de ella, es una chica especial —El agua control acabó y Korra supo que la sesión había terminado.

—¿A qué te refieres con "especial"? —Sin ayuda se colocó la playera, sólo después de eso se dio la vuelta para mirar a Katara.

—Él dijo que a pesar de ser una cazadora, y sobre todo una Sato, ella parecía ir en contra los ideales de su padre, al parecer es una mujer muy sensata.

—¿Acaso ella protegía a las bestias? —Elevó una de sus cejas, incrédula ante lo que oía, los cazadores estaban acostumbrados a lastimar a los de su especie, no había conocido a ninguno que no corriese con esa característica y tenía sentido, si existiese un cazador que no cazara bestias entonces no sería esa su profesión.

—No lo sé, si es una cazadora entonces daña a los nuestros —Katara llegó a su misma conclusión —Aun así, no todos los de nuestra especie poseen un buen juicio —Se encogió de hombros, restándole un poco de importancia a su opinión. —Tanto humanos como bestias merecen ser castigados, todo depende de sus acciones.

Suspiró ante aquella verdad, era consciente de todos esos que abusaban de su poder, pero las bestias cada vez disminuían en cantidad, su raza iba en decadencia y debía cuidarla. La situación había cambiado en esos veinte años, volviéndose peor para ellos, si el ciclo no cambiaba entonces las bestias se extinguirían y eso no podía permitírselo, no siendo el Avatar. Además los humanos no eran justos, sólo buscaban excusas para aniquilar a distintos maestros, fuesen buenos o malos.

—Si él habla tantas cosas buenas de esa humana… entonces podría confundirse con un traidor —Ni ella misma creía lo que decía, conocía lo suficiente a Ghazan como para saber que éste no jugaría para el bando contrario, pero de todos modos el comentario salió de sus labios, causándole gracia a Katara.

—Debería hablar con él personalmente para aclarar todas sus dudas.

Korra lo pensó por un momento, esa era una buena opción y estaba segura que el maestro tierra respondería a cada una de sus preguntas con la mayor franqueza.

Observó por última vez el pañuelo entre sus dedos antes de dejarlo a un lado, sobre la cama. Acarició su hombro dañado y vendado, el dolor del brazo derecho había disminuido considerablemente gracias a Katara, quien aun la observaba esperando alguna otra de sus dudas, pero no hubo más preguntas, en cambio le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos y sus siguientes palabras impresionaron a la maestra agua.

—Muchas gracias, Katara.

* * *

Korra es una aprovechada por querer ver desnuda a Asami... pero no la culpo, yo la obligaría hasta a hacer un toples o mínimo un baile de caño si estuviese en su lugar (?) BD!

Muchas gracias de nuevo (y como siempre) a todos por leer, más a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar y animarme a seguir escribiendo de esa forma, son lo más genial que hay en el universo (?) (para que vean como ya les estoy agarrando cariño)

Se cuidan un montón, nos leemos~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 5:

Tomó entre sus dientes el extremo de la venda, ajustándola gracias a un movimiento de cabeza. El material blanco que cubría su antebrazo izquierdo comenzaba a aflojarse gracias a tanto ajetreo. Sólo cuando estuvo nuevamente preparada se dispuso a correr a toda velocidad, saltando de forma exagerada gracias a su aire control, girando para tomar impulso mientras maniobraba las piernas antes de caer para mandar con aquello una ráfaga de viento que impactó un pilar de piedra de su misma altura. Al pisar nuevamente tierra, movió su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, girando con soltura la muñeca para formar un pequeño tornado, éste también fue a impactar el pilar solido que aceptaba cada una de las arremetidas del Avatar.

Sus músculos se fortalecían cada día, la fuerza de sus piernas estaba volviendo y con ello también la agilidad. El resto de su cuerpo también presentaba mejoría, manejar los elementos se estaba tornando cada vez más fácil, el único punto de inflexión era su brazo derecho. Dicha extremidad aun no estaba preparada para ser utilizada, sólo moverla dolía y tratar de usarla para algo más exigente era un martirio. Korra tenía que luchar contra el impulso de amputarse el brazo, era un estorbo ya que no podía luchar con él y además le hacía sufrir, no lo necesitaba y si aun lo conservaba era sólo porque tenía una pequeña esperanza en que Katara pudiese sanarla algún día, de preferencia que fuese lo antes posible, necesitaba un cuerpo sano y fuerte para la guerra.

Todo eso sonaba extraño y lejano, a pesar de su rápida mejoría aun le faltaba mucho por recorrer y eso la desesperaba. No podía entrar al estado Avatar, ni siquiera podía establecer conexión con el mundo espiritual, meditar le resultaba imposible debido a su perturbada mente. No tenía descanso ni en los sueños, el dolor que le provocaban en estos era tan real que terminaba despertando, agitada y adolorida. Katara le ayudaba en esos momentos pero no era suficiente, la maestra agua sólo podía sanar el daño superficial, pero las verdaderas heridas estaban en el interior y no sabía cómo llegar a ese lugar.

Los humanos habían hecho un buen trabajo en esos veinte años, se encargaron de marcarla para que no pudiese olvidarlos, para recordar siempre todo ese tiempo lejos de su gente, de su fracaso como Avatar. Aunque estuviese en libertad no podía encontrar paz.

Concentró toda la rabia que comenzaba a sentir en una patada alta que fue a impactar directo al pilar de roca que era su inanimado contrincante. El golpe logró desprender parte de la estructura para que ésta fuese azotada contra la pared más próxima. Una pequeña polvareda se levantó luego del estruendo del impacto pero eso no podía importar menos, ese sitio destinado al entrenamiento era enorme, increíble que todo estuviese a un nivel subterráneo, estaba viviendo en catacumbas de quien sabe cuántos años.

—Esa fue la peor tierra control que he visto —Una voz femenina habló a la distancia, desde las alturas, la reconoció de inmediato, era Toph.

—¡Pero si eres ciega! —Bramó en respuesta, elevando los brazos para darle mayor énfasis a su estado de ánimo, pero se arrepintió en seguida, una puntada justo en el bíceps derecho la obligó a quejarse, gruñendo y maldiciendo un montón de veces su mala suerte.

El sitio donde practicaba era una arena de combate, en la zona inferior el suelo era liso y amplio, cubierto por paredes de gran altura que terminaban formando pasillos con protección que podrían ser utilizados de gradas. La infraestructura estaba estropeada por el paso de los años y también por el descuido propio de un lugar abandonado. A Korra no le interesaba conocer qué clase de prácticas se realizaban ahí, pero sí de imaginar se tratase hubiese apostado que sobre esa arena corrían peleas ilegales propia de maestros tierra.

—Buen punto —Saltó desde las gradas hacia el centro de entrenamiento, el mismo suelo había amortiguado el impacto contra sus pies descalzos—. ¿Seguirás entrenando?

—Claro, acabo de empezar —Murmuró hastiada con todo eso, aun manteniendo el agarre donde el dolor reptaba en su extremidad. Sólo tenía que relajarse para que éste no llegase al pecho—. ¿Tampoco podías dormir?

—En realidad aun no me he acostado, este lugar es tan malditamente aburrido que duermo en cualquier momento, sólo despierto cuando hay que comer.

A Korra le gustaba el tono desganado de esa maestra, además la formalidad en ella había desaparecido desde sus primeras conversaciones. Toph se esforzaba para tratarla de "usted", pero era un fracaso, con el tiempo terminó diciéndole que olvidara la formalidad cuando se refiriese a ella.

—Deberías estar trabajando con los demás —Dijo, olvidando su brazo derecho mientras el dolor disminuía. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando distancia contra la maestra tierra que ahora se apoyaba perezosa sobre el pilar que antes había sido su contrincante. —Vamos, ataca —Relajó los músculos, lista para esquivar.

—Lo hago… a veces —De inmediato optó posición ofensiva, elevando unas cuantas rocas a su alrededor para comenzar a lanzarlas en dirección a Korra. —Cuando el túnel esté lo suficientemente avanzado entonces nos iremos.

La morena esquivaba los distintos proyectiles de diferentes tamaños, moviéndose entre las piedras con gracilidad. En ese tipo de ejercicio optaba por posicionar el brazo dañado tras su espalda para que así no le dificultase más la movilidad. Con el paso de los días la fuerza empleada en ese simple ejercicio de resistencia se hacía menos costoso, era el único indicio que le indicaba la mejoría de esa extremidad, aunque lento, esos músculos comenzaban a ganar fuerza.

—Es una ridiculez… —Flexionó las rodillas para esquivar una roca que iba directo a su rostro. —viajar bajo tierra como prófugos. —Aprovechó la fuerza con la que venía uno de los peñascos para dirigirlo con su mano libre hacia un nuevo objetivo, Toph.

—Yo sólo… —Esquivó el ataque con destreza —…sigo ordenes. —Elevó ambos brazos para desprender el pilar con el cual entrenaba Korra, no dudó en lanzarlo también hacia ella. Eso fue lo más grande que lanzó y no hubo daño alguno, sólo apareció un manto de tierra al otro extremo de la arena. —Pero bastaría con una orden tuya para cambiar los planes.

—Lo sé —Esperó otra arremetida, pero nada llegó.

—¿Por qué no vendas tus ojos? Es un abuso enfrentarse a una ciega —Masculló mientras optaba por el papel de víctima… que se le daba fatal.

—Otra vez con eso —Respondió con una mueca en sus labios, nada feliz. Lanzó las botas a un lado de la piel de cuero que solía llevar encima la mayoría del tiempo. —¿No te incomoda sentir todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor? —Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en las vibraciones del piso, en su compañera de entrenamiento.

—Bueno… A veces tengo que subirme a la mesa de madera para no enterarme de cosas desagradables —Se encogió de hombros —Ya sabes, no me va eso del voyerismo —Se preparó nuevamente, utilizando brazos y piernas para atacar.

—Ridícula —Sonrió de costado al saber que nadie podría verla. Esquivó nuevamente todo, atacando cuando veía alguna posibilidad.

Esa clase de entrenamiento se había repetido en un pasado, Toph trataba de enseñarle todo lo que sabía a Korra, pero ésta se había negado a aprender metal control, aun no se sentía preparada para manejar un material tan repugnante para ella. Eventualmente aprendería, pero éste no era el momento. A cambio de eso la maestra tierra le había enseñado a ver sin la necesidad de los ojos, su sorpresa fue inmensa al presenciar el talento del Avatar quien en sólo una clase había aprendido a dominar la "técnica", aunque no pudiese ver a largas distancias aun, se manejaba lo suficientemente bien como para pelear a ciegas. Su capacidad de aprendizaje era perturbante, como una bola de nieve en descenso.

Toph acarreaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de enseñar sus conocimientos al Avatar antes de que marchara para trabajar en un túnel que atravesaría kilómetros de distancia hasta su destino final. Cuando la construcción estuviese lo suficientemente avanzada los maestros tierra tendrían que emigrar del refugio para seguir con el trabajo, eso aseguraba una mayor rapidez. El tiempo no podía desperdiciarse para ellos, sobre todo en las actuales circunstancias donde no podían obtener información de la situación política del mundo debido al lugar en donde se encontraban.

Los lanzamientos de Toph se tornaban más y más rápidos, los proyectiles eran cada vez más pequeños y esa combinación volvía la tarea de esquivar más dificultosa. Korra no podía hacer otra cosa que concentrarse al mismo nivel, moverse lograba que su cuerpo entrara en una especie de frenesí momentáneo y aun débil, pero gracias a eso conseguía desconectarse de sus ataduras tanto físicas como mentales. El entrenamiento le ayudaba como una técnica de relajación aunque sonara contradictorio. Eso sólo era un indicio más de que necesitaba ponerse en acción para recuperarse.

Ambos cuerpos se detuvieron, de pronto el entrenamiento cesó al verse interrumpido. Korra podía sentir como la tierra palpitaba bajo sus pies, distintas vibraciones llegaban a ella dependiendo del movimiento que cualquier ajeno realizara. La mayoría en ese refugio dormía, otros andaban de un lado a otro, se podría decir que todo estaba tranquilo, cotidiano a todos los días que llevaban ahí refugiados. Pero la interrupción venía de mucho más lejos a su actual perímetro, eran pisadas, un montón de ellas, rápidas y alocadas. No eran humanos, parecían animales. Abrió los ojos sólo para fijarse en la sonrisa que la maestra tierra poseía, ella también lo había sentido.

—¿Qué son? —Preguntó aun fija a la sonrisa contraria.

—Venados…muchos de ellos.

Korra aun no entendía que tenía eso de chistoso. Intentó sentir más allá para encontrar el mensaje oculto, pero no halló nada, estaban libres de soldados enemigos, sólo esos animales se acercaban a ellos.

—¿Aun quieres salir al exterior? —Preguntó pero Korra no respondió, la respuesta era obvia. —Es hora de ir a cazar.

* * *

El entusiasmo pronto se hizo presente, Toph se encargó de despertar a muchos de los que dormían para anunciar el reciente hallazgo. En teoría nadie debiese salir al exterior, no debían dejar rastro alguno de su presencia para así evitar problemas, pero la maestra tierra abordó un tema donde nadie podía contradecirla. Ellos necesitaban alimentarse y los suministros de comida se terminarían antes de llegar a destino si no aprovechaban esta oportunidad.

Todos en ese refugio parecieron despertar ante las dos noticias, la primera era que algunos tendrían la oportunidad de salir, la segunda y más importante, era que podrían comer carne, en los últimos días su dieta se había vuelto vegetariana, era lo más sencillo de conservar ahí abajo. La noticia de un posible banquete iluminó la cara de los hombres.

Korra se sorprendió del ambiente festivo que un grupo de animales pudiese entregarles, pero la verdad es que ella se sumaba a la felicidad. Comer bien le agradaba, era un lujo que apreciaba mucho después de tanto tiempo encerrada, pero más allá de eso, lo que ella quería era salir, poder respirar el aire propio de la vegetación, ver la luz del sol o las estrellas de la noche. Sólo pensar en eso lograba emocionarla, después de días de libertad por fin conseguía la oportunidad de aprovechar algo tan cotidiano pero necesario.

—¡Ya puedo saborear la carne!

—¡Pido el venado más grande y gordo!

—Hey, recuerden que tenemos que ser rápidos y silenciosos —Esa fue Toph tratando de poner un poco de orden.

Al escucharla, Korra se acercó, cuando los demás fueron testigos de su presencia todo quedó en silencio. Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, todos respetaban tanto al avatar que hasta se volvía aburrido con toda esa sumisión. Su sola presencia bastaba para que todos se comportaran correctamente, por lo menos si se trataban de bestias.

Para la tarea de caza se escogieron a diez hombres, sin contar a Toph y a ella. Tres de ellos ya se encontraban transformados, dos en una especie de tigre de pelaje rojizo pero de larga melena, una que viajaba por sus pechos y abdomen hasta ramificarse en la zona trasera de las patas y cola. El otro era un zorro del mismo tamaño que sus compañeros, éste tenía pelaje marrón claro y también poseía melena, pero no tan espesa. Una corredera de cuernos crecía desde su frente, sobresaliendo por los pelos del cuello hasta llegar a la espalda. Ese último ejemplar era el más feo de todos según la perspectiva de Korra. Los demás eran maestros que según ellos eran expertos en cazar, estaban acostumbrados. Las futuras presas se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de distancia, asentándose en ese lugar seguramente para pastar o algo, aun ajenas a lo que les esperaba.

Todos se dirigieron por un pasillo largo, otro túnel que iba en ascenso, incluso en parte del tramo la subida estuvo compuesta por unos peldaños simulando escaleras. Cuando ya no hubo más camino, dos maestros tierra manipularon con extremo cuidado la superficie que los cubría, creando una salida. Las bestias con apariencia animal salieron disparadas hacia la superficie seguido de los otros maestros.

Korra tenía la esperanza de encontrar luz solar, necesitaba un poco de ese calor natural, pero fue desilusionante que el astro rey aun no hiciese acto de presencia. No todo era malo, aunque necesitaba del sol, también necesitaba la luna. El paisaje era hermoso ahí fuera, sus ojos se adaptaron en seguida a la poca iluminación, apreciando cada detalle.

Bajo sus pies resaltaba la vegetación, la entrada al escondite subterráneo se encontraba bien ubicada sólo por esa razón. La mayoría de su alrededor era de superficie llana, unos cuantos arboles de cuatro o cinco metros adornaban. A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido propio de una corriente, era un riachuelo que zigzagueaba entre distintas piedras tierra abajo. Apostaría que esa era el agua que usaban, fresca y cristalina, directamente de las montañas. Observó el cielo, igualmente estrellado a esa noche donde la sacaron de prisión. Korra tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para volver a esconderse después de haber presenciado todo esto.

—¿No vienes? —La pregunta de Toph la sacó de su pequeña ensoñación.

—No —Negó mientras se movía con lentitud, desde el comienzo sus intenciones fueron alejarse de la tarea de caza—. Me quedaré aquí… sola —La maestra tierra se marchó sin protestar.

Korra respiró larga y profundamente, absorbiendo todo el aroma de la naturaleza, ahora entendía porque los venados corrían hacia este lugar, era un verdadero paraíso natural. Se acercó a uno de los arboles más próximos a ella y acarició la corteza áspera y húmeda. Cerró los ojos gracias a la paz que comenzaba a adueñarse de su sistema. Absorbió la energía del ambiente, sintió las conexiones de todas y cada una de las cosas como el mejor método de comunicación silencioso. Eso era magnifico para ella, extrañaba esa parte de la naturaleza, las rocas -propias del refugio subterráneo- no eran malas, pero necesitaba de esto también.

Se quitó los zapatos y corrió a pie descalzo, sintiendo la hierba entre sus dedos. Saltó, se tiró al suelo, rodó y rió como si fuese nuevamente una niña de catorce años, la magia de la naturaleza absorbió por un momento todos esos años desperdiciados, ese largo tiempo lleno de sufrimiento se vio diminuto gracias a esto.

Estiró los brazos a sus costados y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas al suelo observó el cielo nuevamente, contando las estrellas, era inútil debido a la gran cantidad, aun así lo hizo una y otra vez, queriendo guardar la imagen en lo más profundo de su cerebro para que nadie intentara arrebatársela.

Su cuerpo no sintió dolor alguno, su mente no era torturada por imágenes propias de pesadillas, decidió que era el momento ideal para intentar meditar, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de conexión con la naturaleza para restablecer su equilibrio espiritual. Se sentó y adoptó posición, cruzando piernas y juntando puños antes de respirar con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, perdiéndose por un momento en el exterior, pero nada espiritual pasó… y fue una de las pocas veces donde Korra no se desmotivó por un intento fallido.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, dejando que sus manos cayeran encima de sus muslos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo intentando conseguir algo, y tampoco cuanto pasó así, sentada observando la naturaleza, pero las estrellas comenzaron a desaparecer y con ello también la luna. El Cielo comenzaba a iluminarse y Korra pudo ser testigo de una maravilla. El amanecer.

El sol se levantaba lento entre las montañas, saludándola y por fin compartiendo algo de su calor. Parte de ella se sintió fortalecer, tanto como la luna y el sol le entregaban fuerzas, eso le daba un poco de miedo a veces, ni siquiera ella misma conocía por completo su poder, existían muchas puertas que aun se encontraban cerradas en su interior, cuando estas lograban abrirse entonces más responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros, la responsabilidad propia de mantener el control, de manejar todo el poder en medida justa para no generar estragos a su alrededor. Ahora se preguntaba el por qué no haber sentido eso en prisión, la debilidad le había ganado a la fuerza en ese momento y gracias a eso obtuvo un para nada placentero confinamiento. Si su padre hubiese estado ahí con ella, le habría dicho algo sobre el destino, él creía fervientemente en eso, de que todo sucedía por algo aunque fuese difícil aceptarlo.

A la lejanía y gracias a su excelente oído pudo escuchar como los demás venían de vuelta, la alegría de ellos era casi del mismo nivel de Korra, casi. La caza había corrido con éxito, sobre las espaldas de los hombres colgaban los cuerpos sin vida de las presas, las bestias transformadas también hacían lo suyo, pero ellos usaban su hocico para acarrear el peso muerto. No había rastro de sangre que dejase un indicio de prácticas digna de ellos y estaba segura que la hierba pisada volvería a la normalidad con un poco de viento. Sería difícil que humanos pudieran seguir alguna pista de su paradero si es que llegaban a pisar esos terrenos.

Cuando volvieron dentro, al subterráneo, todo era risas y alegría, después de todos esos días del rescate de Korra por fin los hombres podían sentirse de verdad contentos y no era sólo por la comida, ellos podían sentirlo y se contagiaban con eso, el Avatar estaba feliz y eso era digno de celebración aunque las circunstancias no lo ameritasen.

La ojiazul se movió por sitios de ese escondite donde no lo había hecho antes. Se apoyó en el marco de la entrada observando cómo distintos hombres trabajaban dentro. Era una especie de cocina muy rustica, todo lo que se podía tener bajo tierra. Ellos trabajaron de inmediato con los venados para que la carne no se descompusiera, era difícil consumir tanta cantidad de alimento en tan poco tiempo así que seguramente desecarían lo que sobrara para así evitar pérdidas. El ingenio de los distintos maestros no era menor a la hora de trabajar, eso lo supo al ver diferentes instalaciones de piedra y otro sitio lleno de hielo donde podían conservar por más días algunos alimentos.

Se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar, sobre distintos mesones de madera solida unos venados eran descuerados. Un hombre robusto, al parecer el jefe de la "cocina", se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, la sonrisa en su rostro era tan radiante que casi la contagia. Sobre sus ropas vestía una clase de pechera la cual se encontraba manchada de salpicaduras rojas. Le recordó a esos mercaderes que vendían y preparaban los productos en las mismas ferias del pueblo.

—¡Avatar Korra! —La saludó con entusiasmo, las cuerdas vocales de ese hombre eran potentes, nuevamente, digno de un mercader de pueblo—. ¡Siéntase libre de tomar cualquier cosa de mi cocina, usted siempre será bienvenida!

Korra alzó una ceja ante aquello, divertida de la felicidad contraria. Miró hacia uno de los rincones, en hileras desfilaban distintos barriles.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —Preguntó al hombre que aun la miraba, la sonrisa de éste disminuyó un poco al ver de qué se trataba.

—Ehm… Esos barriles contienen vino —Su alegría parecía disminuir con rapidez al darse cuenta que estaba frente al Avatar.

—¿Se dieron el tiempo de traer vino hasta aquí? —Korra era una malvada, sabía que con esas interrogaciones lograría poner nervioso al hombre "dueño" de la cocina, pero la verdad es que eso la entretenía, aunque fuese a costa de los demás.

—No, claro que no —Respondió con rapidez—. Eso ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos.

La morena volvió a alzar una ceja, interrogando nuevamente pero esta vez en silencio al hombre. Éste sólo se incomodó aun más.

—Es cierto, ¿Para qué querríamos vino si vinimos aquí sólo para rescatarla? Eso no sería digno de nosotros… —No pudo decir nada más.

—No quiero toparme con ningún borracho hoy —Lo apuntó con uno de sus dedos mayormente vendados. —Quedas a cargo —Se despegó de la entrada para acercarse a él, palmeando dos veces su hombro antes de moverse a un costado, tomando una manzana verde de una fuente llena de ellas. Comenzó a comerla sin preocupación alguna.

El jefe de cocina pareció relajarse de pronto y con ello también todos los demás que sin darse cuenta habían dejado de trabajar para observar la escena.

—¡Ya escucharon al Avatar Korra, si veo a un borracho acercarse a esos barriles les cortaré las manos! —Elevó uno de los machetes utilizados para destripar a los animales—. ¡Y pónganse a trabajar, holgazanes!

Todo pareció moverse nuevamente con ánimo, Korra estaría encantada de probar la carne cuando estuviese lista, no podía entender como Tenzin se empeñaba en rechazar dicho alimento tan sabroso al paladar.

Como si los demás leyesen sus pensamientos el nombre del nómade se hizo presente entre la boca de los trabajadores.

—Jefe, necesitamos a Tenzin para manejar el humo si queremos asar un poco de carne.

—Olvida a Tenzin —Habló otro— Llama a su hijo, él va a querer ayudarnos.

—¿Tenzin tiene un hijo? —Korra interrumpió la charla de los supuestos cocineros para aclarar su reciente duda. Su ceño se había fruncido un poco al escuchar eso, no tenía idea de que el monje dejase descendencia.

—Tiene cuatro —El jefe volvió a dirigirse a ella, esta vez desde un poco más lejos ya que trabajaba sobre un mesón. —Dos damas y dos varones.

—Pero sólo lo acompaña Meelo, no dejó que los demás vinieran —Mencionó nuevamente el hombre que no quería trabajar con Tenzin, o tal vez sólo prefería al hijo. —Hubiese sido bueno tener más maestros aire ayudando aquí —De un fuerte y rápido golpe el machete de su mano corto carne y hueso del muslo del animal ya descuerado.

—Deja de lamentar y ve a buscar a Meelo cuando quieran cocinar eso. —Ordenó el jefe.

Korra se sintió un poco molesta ante su ignorancia, Tenzin debió haberle dicho que ya poseía una familia constituida por varios integrantes, al parecer algo solida. Era en parte su culpa también, a pesar de estar en libertad -sin contar el refugio bajo tierra- prefería la soledad, no se acercaba casi a nadie para conversar, las únicas más cercanas y por fuerza mayor eran Katara y Toph, ni siquiera Zuko con quien tenía o tuvo una muy buena relación en el pasado había ganado un espacio para poder sacarla de ese círculo vacío donde sólo estaba ella y su sufrimiento silencioso.

Observó la manzana a medio comer mientras pensaba en cambiar todo eso, aislarse no la ayudaría en nada, ni a ella ni a los demás.

Otro hombre que pasaba al lado de ella llamó su atención, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Éste sobre sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja y sobre ella un cuenco lleno de una especie de engrudo para nada apetitoso, también un pequeño vaso de greda lleno de agua.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó al chico que de inmediato se detuvo al escucharla.

—Un poco de sobras del día anterior.

—¿Quién va a comer eso? —Volvió a interrogar, su expresión de asco hizo sonreír al contrario.

—No se preocupe, es para la prisionera.

Se había olvidado casi por completo de ella, desde que despertó esa madrugada con dolor y fue a entrenar, que su mente se mantenía libre de cualquier Sato, ahora el rostro de esa mujer volvía nuevamente a sus pensamientos.

Llevaba días sin verla y sin preguntar o saber algo de ella, la última vez fue después de haberla mencionado con Katara. Luego de esa charla con la maestra agua, había decidido hacerle caso y hablar con Ghazan sobre la prisionera. A pesar de que él se tratara de mostrar neutro ante los comentarios que daba sobre Asami, se notaba que ellos habían sido cercanos en los tiempos de cazadores. Korra no quería juzgarlo ni nada por el estilo, el maestro tierra era valiente al mencionar cosas buenas de alguien que supuestamente era malo. Sinceridad, él era sincero al hablar así de una Sato, pero aun así ella no quería aceptarlo. Le era difícil descargar su furia con alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, mucho más sabiendo que esa persona trataba a su gente de forma justa. Tenía una verdadera encrucijada en su cabeza, ya no sabía cómo actuar, se había autoimpuesto la meta de hacer sufrir a Asami gracias a los demás humanos, pero ya no quería hacerlo, la parte razonable de su cerebro, la que aun portaba una gota de buenos sentimientos, le frenaba cualquier acción o pensamiento vengativo. Por esa misma razón se había apartado lo suficiente de esa mujer como para no saber nada sobre ella, al no saber qué hacer prefería entregarla a los demás, que ellos jugaran con su vida como en un comienzo.

—Esa niña aprenderá a comer como gente de pueblo gracias a nosotros, debería darnos las gracias —Alguien dentro de la cocina habló, el comentario pareció hacerle gracia a todos ahí, menos a Korra quien volvió a mirar al chico a su lado.

—¿Ella come algo de eso? —Le preguntó.

—Hmn… si —Respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza. —A veces —terminó de agregar.

Korra tuvo que suprimir un gruñido antes de que ese chico se fuera. Esa humana terminaría en los huesos si se quedaba con ellos por más tiempo. ¿Era todo eso justo? No, claro que no.

 _Pero sigue siendo una Sato, maldición._

Tal vez se lamentaría en un futuro de sus acciones, eso no lo sabía con certeza, aun así decidió no pensar más sobre el asunto mientras sacaba otra manzana de la fuente. Volvió a maldecir en sus adentros por ser de mente y corazón tan débil.

* * *

Asami había ideado una forma para contabilizar el tiempo. Después de que Katara comenzara a visitarla constantemente para cuidar de sus heridas, también habían iniciado una rutina donde le llevaban comida dos veces al día, aproximadamente a las mismas horas. Las opciones de estas podían ser variadas, pero gracias a una corta charla con el hombre que solía "vigilar" su encierro, llegó a la conclusión que la primera era cercana al mediodía y la ultima próxima al atardecer.

Si sus suposiciones eran correctas, llevaban trascurridos tres días desde la última vez que vio a Korra.

Era difícil no pensar en esa morena, después de todo ella era la causa indirecta de que fuese una rehén, si no hubiese ido a esa montaña a curiosear entonces podría estar en el pueblo aun, o en su casa, durmiendo en una cama suave y limpia, comiendo alimentos deliciosos que no le dieran arcadas al segundo de tenerlos en la boca. Pero no podía vivir de los supuestos, tenía que acoplarse a las actuales circunstancias, aunque no todo era tan malo gracias a Katara.

La maestra agua se encargaba de ella todos los días, la visitaba con la excusa de ver el estado de su muslo -lo que no era mentira- pero la real causa era de darle algo tan básico pero necesario como el derecho a la limpieza. Katara le traía devuelta un poco de dignidad perdida al darle la oportunidad de asearse. Además de eso le había facilitado una manta a la cual poder acogerse, la usaba para no tener que tocar la tierra directamente a la hora de dormir, era una especie de cama improvisada y muy cutre, pero mejor que nada.

Flexionó ambas rodillas, comprobando con ese movimiento de que su cuerpo ya se encontraba sano, era increíble como un par de sesiones de curación hubiesen ayudado tanto en su recuperación, si el tratamiento hubiese sido humano entonces aun estaría en cama, cojeando y quejándose si quería caminar un poco. Su cuerpo aun no estaba al cien aunque no hubiese dolor alguno de injuria, el entumecimiento de sus músculos le estaba cobrando factura y no podía permitir tal cosa, por la misma razón y cuando vio que podía mover las extremidades sin mayor esfuerzo, decidió ejercitarse, cosas sencillas para no perder el ritmo, estiramientos básicos de elongación. Todo eso le ayudaba a mantenerse ocupada, tanto física como mentalmente.

El golpe de hace unos días al enterarse de que Ghazan era un traidor la devastó, sufrió mucho por su causa pero eso también le sirvió para pensar más sobre su actual situación. Ideó conclusiones que bien podrían ser falsas, pero que también podrían acertar. Zaheer la condujo hacia la prisión del Avatar porque él sabía que esa noche iban a intentar liberarla, eso les daba la oportunidad de atraparla para poder usarla de rehén. Estaba segura que las bestias no necesitaban dinero, ellos no planearon el secuestro con esa finalidad, ellos querían usarla como método de intercambio o simplemente como anzuelo para atraer a su padre, del cual aun no sabía nada. Seguramente ambos idearon el plan con antelación, uno en donde ella cayó sin siquiera sospechar. Que ingenua había sido, pero era muy difícil pensar en ellos como traidores… y si es que sólo eran ellos. Recordó a Opal y sintió nauseas al imaginarla como parte de ese grupo. Olvidó todo tipo de pensamiento inapropiado acerca de ella, no le hacía bien, ya suficiente tenía con Ghazan para además echar más mierda al saco. No iba a desmoronarse nuevamente, lo tenía prohibido.

Estiró uno de sus brazos, llevándolo al pecho por unos cuantos segundos para que sus músculos se acostumbrasen, repitió la misma acción con la otra extremidad. Amaba elongar, servía incluso para relajarse un poco.

—Oye tú —Un susurro masculino la llamó, ya conocía ese tono y también esos ojos verdes que la miraban desde el otro lado de su encierro. A Asami le causaba gracia cada vez que lo veía, sólo una pequeña porción de roca que en teoría simulaba la puerta de su celda, desaparecía, dejando así ver los ojos contrarios, era como una manilla movediza, de esas que poseían las puertas de las verdaderas prisiones. —Termina de comer antes de moverte —Ordenó como si estuviese enojado, pero parecía más preocupado que otra cosa.

Una negación vino de parte de la cazadora, quien lo miraba mientras agitaba levemente su cabeza de un lado a otro. No quería contradecirlo, ese chico le caía bien a diferencia del otro que también cuidaba ese lugar, pero por esta ocasión no le obedecería.

—No puedo, si intento comer algo más de eso vomitaré —Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa, observando de reojo un cueco lleno de comida en el suelo. El hombre pareció no comprender, como si le hablara en otro idioma.

—¡No puedes moverte sin haber comido! —Su susurro pareció histérico desde el otro lado, hasta nervioso. —¡Si te desmayas me matarán!

—…Sólo me estoy estirando —Trató de explicar la heredera, anonadada con tanta exageración.

—¡Tú no entiendes! —Asami hubiese apostado que se estaba agarrando de los cabellos. —Si algo te pasa me encerrarán como a ti.

Sintió un poco de lastima por él, pero la gracia le ganó, era entretenido verlo así de acongojado por algo tan pequeño, sólo por eso decidió bromear un poco, tomándole el pelo sabiendo que nada malo le sucedería.

—Me agradaría, necesito un poco de compañía aquí, esto es muy solitario —Mencionó con una ligera sonrisa. El chico pareció entretenido por un segundo, pero poco le duró.

—Si… ja ja, buena esa —Su corta risa fue muy irónica —Seguro intentarías matarme de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Eso la sorprendió. Nunca había intentado matarlo, o por lo menos no lo recordaba. —¿Cuándo intenté matarte, Bolin? —Sí, ella conocía el nombre de ese chico, había logrado conseguirlo hace un par de días gracias a sus propios labios.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Pareció ofendido y hasta un poco triste. Uno de sus dedos fue a parar entre sus cejas, apuntando algo invisible para la prisionera. —Tu gracia me dolió por días… ¡Hasta me salió sangre!

Asami recapituló por unos segundos los últimos acontecimientos, intentando recordar cuándo le había hecho daño. Su mente se iluminó al recordar la pelea en la montaña, sólo había herido a una bestia entre los ojos ese día.

—Eres el golem —Estaba sorprendida.

—Bingo, por poco y casi me dejas tuerto —El dedo desapareció, dejando ver un claro ceño fruncido.

—Es tu culpa, tenía que impedir que causaras un derrumbe —Revivió ese día en su memoria, deseó no haberlo hecho al sentirse enferma—. Además tú te pusiste agresivo primero, transformándote y tirándome lava.

—Era mi trabajo, tenía que capturarte.

—¿Por qué? —Elevó una ceja, esperando sacar otro poco de información ahora que podía tener una conversación más concreta con ese chico.

—Qué se yo, era la orden —Pareció relajarse, por lo menos el tema de la comida estaba en el olvido. —Además eres una Sato, todo el mundo quiere capturar a uno.

—¿Ah sí? —Dio un paso para acercarse más hacia él, Bolin pareció ignorarlo—. ¿Tan mal ven las bestias a mi familia?

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

—No, claro que no —Asami negó con la cabeza, completamente seria.

—Los odian, gracias a ustedes nuestras mujeres están muriendo.

Una presión en el pecho se asentó en la heredera, esas palabras se oían muy mal. Necesitó saber más de todo eso y sólo por eso volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —Respondió con otra pregunta. Pareció sorprendido de la ingenuidad de la prisionera.

—Por algo estoy preguntando —Se acercó un poco más, aun existía buena distancia entre ellos. —¡Explícate, Bolin! —Exigió casi con desesperación.

—Tu padre siempre busca la forma de matar a nuestras mujeres, no le basta sólo con prohibirnos la descendencia, él busca la forma de cazarlas. —Los ojos de la bestia parecieron adquirir un brillo propio de furia, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese maestro. —No sé lo que pase en las grandes naciones, pero afuera, en los pueblos pequeños, tu padre implantó la ley de caza —Su voz descendió unos cuantos decibeles mientras explicaba —Una vez al año, durante toda la segunda noche, los humanos tienen el derecho de cazarlas, no importa su condición, no importa su edad, ellos pueden cogerlas y asesinarlas como si fuese un deporte… nosotros ni siquiera podemos defender a nuestras madres, hijas o hermanas, lo único que nos queda es esconderlas con la esperanza de que nadie las encuentre —Se calló por unos segundos, pero Asami parecía muda a preguntar cualquier cosa —Si el hombre se revela esa noche, gana sentencia dependiendo del juez, es muy injusto.

Aquello era una completa barbaridad, jugar de esa forma con la vida de inocentes no tenía perdón. Las bestias eran tratadas peor que animales y ella de a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de toda la verdad. Mordió el interior de su labio antes de volver a hablar, aun shockeada por esa oleada de información.

—¿Hay una razón para que sólo maten a las mujeres?

—¿Además de disminuir nuestro número con el paso de los años? —Sí, Asami se imaginaba algo así. —Hiroshi tomó ese día como un homenaje a su esposa fallecida.

Y de nuevo otro enorme peso caía sobre los hombros de la heredera, un nuevo cargo que llevaría sólo por poseer apellido Sato.

Su padre se había pasado con eso, promulgar una ley tan demente como esa era inhumano. No sólo existía la represión ejercida contra las bestias por tantos años, además estaba esa clase de masacre que se tomaba como homenaje a la muerte de una mujer. Esa mujer era su madre, la amaba, pero nada justificaba una ley tan déspota. Todo aquello también la llevaba a pensar en todo el poder que su padre tenía, y no sólo eso, para que él pudiese establecer algo así necesitaba ayuda. Tal vez era el punto a señalar debido al contexto de la ley, pero no podía implantar algo así en todos los pueblos del mundo, él estaba con más gente en esa barbaridad, seguramente esos cabecillas ocultos detrás de sus tronos.

—¿Te quedas callada porque no me crees? —Bolin elevó una ceja —No busques la forma de defender a tu padre, no existe —Pero podía estar muy tranquilo en eso, Asami no pensaba hacerlo de todos modos.

—Me has soltado una bomba ¿sabes? Sólo lo estoy digiriendo.

—… ¿Cómo es que viviendo con él no sabias lo que hacía? —Preguntó un poco sorprendido y curioso, al parecer el enojo se había esfumado.

—Nunca intenté meterme en los asuntos de mi padre… él es muy tajante cuando se trata de ustedes —Respondió con sinceridad, aun así había más que eso. Ella sabía que lo sucedido estaba mal, pero no quiso entrometerse más allá de una discusión con su progenitor, prefirió ignorar la verdad, lo que conllevaba a que la bomba se cargara y explotara, por desgracia todo pasó demasiado rápido.

—¡Es un tirano! —Gritó sin darse cuenta. Su voz sonó amortiguada después de eso, Asami pensó que se estaba tapando la boca debido a su anterior descuido. —Perdón por tratar así a tu papá, pero es cierto, es una muy mala persona.

—Supongo que tienes razón…

—¡Claro que la tengo! —Volvió a lo mismo de antes, susurros casi histéricos. —¡Deberías estar en nuestro lugar para…! —Su mirada dejó la de Asami para dirigirse a un punto lejos y fuera de la prisión. Soltó una especie de grito ahogado donde en vez de exhalar el aire lo inhaló. Estaba aterrado. Luego de eso la pequeña mirilla que utilizaban para comunicarse desapareció.

—¿Bolin? —Preguntó un poco asustada, pero no hubo respuesta del otro lado. Se acercó hasta tocar la roca que utilizaban como entrada, no podía oír nada. —¿Bolin? —Intentó otra vez —¿Sigues ahí, Bolin?

El grito que el maestro pegó la había asustado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo peor. Aguardó unos segundos, aun pegada a la roca, esperando cualquier indicio de que no se quedaba sola de nuevo, de que ese chico se encontraba bien, pero estuvo obligada a despegarse cuando la pared solida frente a ella desapareció. Dio un paso hacia atrás debido al movimiento repentino. Frente a ella no se encontraba Bolin, de hecho éste parecía haberse esfumado. A sólo un paso de distancia el Avatar la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, no sabía si debido a la molestia o simplemente seriedad.

La acababa de tomar desprevenida, no esperaba verla hoy y por la misma razón se quedó en blanco, sólo observándola por unos segundos, atraída por la intensidad que siempre le entregaba esa mirada zafiro. Korra pareció no querer compartir el momento, por lo menos no en esas posiciones y por lo mismo avanzó lo suficiente para acortar la mayoría de distancia entre ellas. Así de cerca, estando ambas de pie, Asami pudo notar detalles que antes había ignorado, como los pocos centímetros que tenían de diferencia en estatura, la maestra elemental parecía tan imponente que ese dato podría ignorarse monumentalmente.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó a causa de su mirada, elevando una ceja. La curiosidad de la heredera creaba la suya también.

—No —Respondió al darse cuenta de lo maleducada que estaba siendo. —Claro que no. —Retrocedió otro paso, así la intimidad de ambas se vería intacta. "Claro, primero te preocupas por los modales cuando eres una prisionera y además te sientes culpable de una cercanía que no creaste. Bravo Sato, pareces más anfitriona que rehén". Se recriminó mentalmente por sus acciones.

Korra se dio la vuelta por unos segundos para sellar nuevamente la entrada con el uso de su brazo izquierdo. El derecho seguía escondido tras el forraje de cuero que llevaba encima, como siempre, o por lo menos así era de las pocas veces que la había visto. Le hubiese gustado investigar sobre el dolor que sentía en esa extremidad o en el resto del cuerpo, cómo se lo habían causado y en qué grado, pero no tenía la confianza para hacerlo, dudaba poder llegar a entablar una conversación normal con esa mujer.

El nerviosismo comenzó a recorrerla al darse cuenta del panorama real que estaba viviendo. El Avatar estaba ahí, frente a ella, sin saber aun por que había venido. Ya no estaba Katara para poder aferrarse a su presencia como hace algunos días, se encontraba sola frente a un nuevo reto… porque con el paso del tiempo comenzaba a darse cuenta que cada acercamiento a esa morena era un verdadero reto de autocontrol, dudaba que esta ocasión fuese distinta.

—¿De qué hablabas con Bolin?

Esa pregunta la sacó de su transe momentáneo. No podía ver la expresión contraria debido a que aun le daba la espalda, pero por el tono hubiese apostado a que era una pregunta trampa, no podía mentir, era algo que ya tenía claro debido a sucesos antiguos, por otro lado, tampoco tenía razones para hacerlo, no estaba cometiendo ningún delito al hablar con ese maestro que parecía lo más gentil que había conocido en años… por lo menos tratándose de bestias.

—Me habló un poco sobre esa ley de caza que hacen una vez al año. —Respondió con sinceridad.

—¿No lo sabías? —La morena se giró al momento de preguntar, encarándola nuevamente. Antes de que recibiese respuesta caminó, pasando a un lado de ella para sentarse en un punto cualquiera de ese claustrofóbico lugar. La posición que optó fue la misma a la primera vez que había venido, cruzando las piernas con descuido.

Asami la siguió con la mirada en todo momento, pero no se movió ni un solo paso.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza para acentuar su respuesta.

—¿Te parece algo correcto? —La mirada azul la observó desde abajo, levantando levemente las cejas, lo que sorprendió a la cazadora. Era una expresión nueva en su rostro que ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer. El toque de ingenuidad y hasta un poco de esperanza le quitó lo que ella misma pudiese tener de nerviosismo. Nuevamente y de forma vertiginosa, la capa de seriedad he imponencia que esa mujer traía consigo, caía. Le gustaba esa faceta de Korra, verla como alguien normal.

—Claro que no —Frunció el ceño, sin saber que hacer realmente además de contestar el interrogatorio. La mirada zafiro de su actual compañera de encierro le dio una pista; sentarse frente a ella. Lo hizo, imitando su posición.

—También me sorprendí cuando me lo contaron —Asami no podía verle los brazos, supuso que los tenía cruzados bajo esa gruesa piel. —Sentí ganas de asesinarte ese día —Soltó como si nada. —Pero me di cuenta que no serviría de nada si tu padre no estaba aquí para verlo… podría matar a todas sus mujeres, pero sólo le queda una, y esa eres tú.

La tranquilidad con que soltó esas palabras perturbó a la prisionera. No se atrevió a interrumpir a pesar de los largos segundos que cortaron ese relato.

—Él mismo buscó la forma de acabar con su familiar —Continuó. —Primero su esposa… y ahora su hija —La mirada azul se encontró con la verde.—Tienes suerte que nadie aquí pueda hacerte daño, pero cuando salgamos va a ser distinto. Tu propio padre te ha condenado.

—¿Qué harán cuando salga de aquí? —Por fin habló, la duda le ganó y esta vez no sintió temor de hacer enojar a la morena.

—Cuando "salgamos"… —puso mayor énfasis a esa palabra. —…Te utilizaran para encontrar a tu padre. —Miró un punto cualquiera del suelo, pensativa. —Desde el inicio tú fuiste ajena a la guerra, no pudiste hacer nada para evitar conflictos, sólo te necesitamos como un señuelo, pero de cualquier forma buscaran la manera de deshacerse de ti —Volvió a observarla, esta vez con el ceño fruncido —No puedes dejar descendencia, la sangre de los Sato tiene que morir contigo.

Tenía sentido para la heredera, si estuviese en el lugar de las bestias pensaría exactamente lo mismo, deshacerse de todos sus males, incluyendo cualquier ramificación de éste, lo que no entendía era la razón por la que Korra le decía todo eso, estaba muy por lejos de asustarla, comenzaba a inmunizarse contra eso, aun así había algo más, un trasfondo que no podía captar sólo con esas palabras.

—Si van a matarme al final, entonces no tiene sentido para mí ser utilizada de señuelo —Habló decidida. —Soy capaz de dar la vida si con eso logro proteger a mi padre. —Sus palabras causaron en la maestra elemental un efecto contrario al que ella quería. No la hizo enojar, al contrario, la hizo sonreír, una sonrisa ladina que le ganó por unos segundos. Llevaba dos cosas nuevas sobre Korra ese día.

—Eres valiente —Su expresión no cambió. Entretenida de pronto. —¿De verdad serías capaz de suicidarte por la vida de alguien que no vale nada? —Asami iba a responder a eso, pero no la dejó. —Es poco inteligente, piénsalo bien, Sato —Se encogió de hombros, como si todo fuese muy simple y obvio —Si lo que tú quieres es traer equilibrio entre ambos bandos, entonces tienes que ponerte de nuestro lado… A menos que no quieras un trato justo para nosotros… pero no creo que Ghazan sea un mentiroso al hablarme de tus intenciones sobre esto, ¿verdad?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, jugando con su mente de manera cruel, pero en esta ocasión no se dejaría lastimar, ni siquiera por la mención del cazador traidor. Su corazón se endureció ante todo, hasta la oferta del Avatar no pareció sorprenderla, aunque fuese tentadora. El juego estaba tomando otro camino, uno que nunca se imaginó.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente Ghazan de mí? —Aunque la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, no mostró indicio de molestia alguna.

—Él piensa que eres una mujer muy buena, te halagó tanto que hasta logró fastidiarme —Parte de eso era mentira, pero Asami no lo sabía.

—…—Guardó silencio por unos segundos, eso la había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que el cazador… o ex-cazador hablara bien de ella. —De todas formas tu pensamiento es absurdo —Negó levemente con la cabeza, repasando las palabras de Korra una y otra vez mientras la retaba con cada frase —¿Qué garantía obtengo yo al ponerme de tu lado? Atraer a mi padre a la muerte no asegura el equilibrio de ninguna cosa, y a pesar de todo el mal que ha hecho, sigue siendo eso, mi padre, jamás le desearía un juicio como la muerte.

—¿Entonces prefieres dar tu vida por él?

—Así es.

—Tu vida vale más que la de ese hombre —La sonrisa de la morena desapareció, comenzaba a exasperarse. —Aunque seas una Sato.

—Esa no es una buena técnica de convencimiento —Cerró los ojos, cansada. Enfrentar a esa criatura de ojos zafiro era agotador, sobre todo cuando el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más denso. —No tiene sentido decirme eso si al final nos asesinarán a ambos.

—Eso puede cambiar.

—¿Qué?

—Ponte de nuestro lado y nadie te hará daño. —El azul de su mirada brilló con intensidad, era imposible ignorarlo, el nivel de atracción era sobrenatural, una cualidad digna de Avatar, pensó.

—…No puedes asegurarlo —No sabía que más responder, estaba sorprendida por el ofrecimiento, pero también era consciente de que todo podía ser mentira.

—Por supuesto que sí —Respondió, reprimiendo un gruñido—. Si lo ordeno nadie te dañará —Pareció pensar algo por un par de segundos, su ceño se frunció un poco más por lo que fuese que pasaba por su mente—. Ninguna bestia es capaz de pasar sobre el Avatar.

Eso no terminaba de sorprender a Asami, de todo lo que pudiese pasar por su cabeza en sus momentos de soledad, jamás imaginó algo como esto, el mismo Avatar le estaba ofreciendo protección a cambio de entregar la vida de alguien más, en este caso, su progenitor. Era definitivamente una trampa, pero de todas formas era curioso el nivel hasta donde pudiese llegar Korra con tal de encontrar a Hiroshi, su odio debiese ser tan grande que no le importaba tener que soltar esas palabras. No podía caer ante un ofrecimiento tan extraño, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para razonar y pensar si es que podía sacarle alguna clase de beneficio, algo que no afectara la salud de su padre ni la propia, se veía difícil debido al contexto.

—No te creo. —Fue lo último que dijo ante la expectación que se acentuaba en la mirada azulina. Ya no sentía temor de causar la furia de la maestra, estaba por asegurado que no podía hacerle daño debido a que la necesitaban, además, por otro lado, aun estaba la opción de suicidarse. Era extremista, de hecho no quería hacerlo, aun tenía esperanzas de liberarse de las bestias, pero ellos no tenían que enterarse de eso.

—¡Argh! —Llevó una mano a su rostro, quitándose un poco de frustración y malhumor antes de volver a mirarla. No estaba para nada feliz. —Vengo aquí para ofrecerte protección, mujer —habló más alto debido a su reciente alteración, moviendo su mano sana mientras hablaba con signos de obviedad—. ¡Reacciona! Es tu única oportunidad de salir con vida —Esta vez sí que gruñó, algo totalmente distinto a lo que la heredera presenció la primera vez que la conoció, ni siquiera sintió recelo ante ese bajo sonido—. Además no estoy mintiendo, odio las mentiras.

Asami tenía que mantenerse firme ante sus palabras, aun así dudó, cada fibra de Korra le indicaba que decía la verdad, su voz, su rostro, la seriedad con la que mencionó la última frase. Quería creerle, podría intentarlo… o por lo menos aceptarlo para dejarla más tranquila, no tenía nada que perder, por lo menos no todavía.

—Debes odiar mucho a mi padre para hacer todo esto… —Susurró con lentitud. Las facciones contrarias se relajaron un poco, al parecer se había calmado.

—Por culpa de él tuve que pasar por cosas muy malas —Trató de explicar, sus hombros se relajaron a pesar de recordar todo lo que pasó en encierro. Era contradictorio. —Tú también lo odiarías en mi lugar.

—¿Qué te hicieron ahí dentro? —Se aventuró a preguntar. Y pensar que antes no se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo. El mundo podía dar muchas vueltas cuando se trataba de la Avatar.

—Muchas cosas, todo dependía de la época.

—¿Época? —Eso la sorprendió.

—Claro, fueron veinte años, tenían tiempo de sobra para experimentar.

Todo pensamiento murió al oír eso, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la morena. Era tanto el asombro que no pudo decir nada, no era bueno, su expresión seguramente era digna para un retrato, uno triste. Sólo imaginar a alguien encerrado en las condiciones que estuvo Korra por veinte años le originaba una presión en el pecho. Luego del lapsus mental tuvo una oleada de preguntas, de las cuales no formuló ninguna, pero al parecer la morena pareció intuirlo ya que sonrió un poco, una expresión un tanto fanfarrona que le daba aires de seguridad.

—Tienes muchas dudas, ¿verdad? —No hubo respuesta por parte de la prisionera. —Puedes preguntar… o si quieres, puedo adivinar lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

—Pero aun no respondes la primera pregunta —respondió aun anonadada con todo. Últimamente estaba recibiendo muchos golpes noticiosos, deberían decirle todo de una vez y así se ahorraría tantos tragos amargos.

—No me gusta hablar de eso —Su tono fue más duro esta vez, pero pareció pensarlo en sus adentros y luego volvió a la normalidad. —Pero puedo mostrarte algunas cosas para convencerte de que no miento… y de que tu padre es un desgraciado, mentiroso y traidor.

Esas palabras sólo lograron crear más grietas dentro de la mente de Asami, tenía mucha información que recolectar, debía aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Está bien. —Accedió, preparada para lo que fuese que le mostrara el Avatar.

Korra no esperó ni un segundo para comenzar a despojarse de la piel que traía encima, dejándola a un lado. Su vestimenta superior quedaba totalmente expuesta, pero lo que llamaba la atención de la ojiverde eran sus brazos vendados. Ya lo había visto antes, hace tres días después del episodio en el supuesto cuarto de baño. A diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora todas las vendas se encontraban en perfecto estado, no había rastro de sangre en ellas. Sin esperar, la morena comenzó a manipular el vendaje de su brazo derecho, este de a poco cedía ante la tarea. Toda la piel quedó expuesta hasta mitad de brazo, no era necesario más para que pudiese presenciar la obra.

La mirada de Asami se paseó por cada detalle de esa extremidad, habían cicatrices en ella, seguramente esas fueron las que sangraron hace días atrás, no estaba segura. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, la tonalidad de la piel fue lo que ganaba ante todo lo demás. El tono tostado de su brazo era adornado por múltiples manchones oscuros, unos más que otros, sin un patrón regular.

Elevó la mirada para encontrar la azul de Korra, quien la observaba con intensidad y en silencio, saboreando cada expresión que pudiese emitir después de verla.

—Las marcas son las que sangran —Respondió a la duda invisible de la heredera quien no se dignaba a formular palabra alguna—. Es horrible, ¿verdad?

Se veía muy mal y Asami sintió ganas de consolarla, pero no lo sintió prudente, estaba segura que Korra no quería causar lastima en nadie y sólo por eso se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ellos querían sacarme el brazo primero… pero no pudieron, por eso comenzaron a envenenarme para que no lo usara nunca más.

La mirada esmeralda de la prisionera desapareció tras sus parpados por unos segundos al oír eso, apenada y avergonzada de lo que su raza pudiese hacer, pero había más que eso, estaba furiosa con ellos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? ¿Cómo su padre podía ordenar algo así? Era enfermo al pensamiento, quería pensar en algo que restara culpa a los humanos, pero no lo encontraba. La voz contraria la obligó a abrir los ojos nuevamente, verla hizo que se le encogiese el corazón nuevamente.

—Lo hicieron muchas veces… hasta perdí la cuenta —Observó con tristeza su propio brazo, una sonrisa adornó sus labios, pero no llegó a su ojos—. Y lo peor de todo no es esto —Movió su mano, ésta tampoco era ajena a los daños—. Lo peor está en el pecho… cerca del corazón —Apuntó con el dedo un punto bajo las clavículas—. El veneno se ramifica desde aquí hacia la derecha—. Volvió a fijarse en la mirada contraria —Con el tiempo entendí que ellos querían bloquear un chakra —Respondió a otra pregunta que Asami no se atrevió a formular—. Lo hicieron pésimo, pero funcionó en ese momento, yo no podía manejar el aire por culpa de eso… y hasta ahora me cuesta, de hecho duele manejar cada elemento… duele mucho más allá del cuerpo.

Un silencio se hizo presente, uno donde ninguna de las dos quiso interrumpir, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos de repente. Para la cazadora todo era sumamente perturbador, podía sentir la tristeza de Korra, y no sólo por su expresión, estaba siendo muy empática y por lo mismo también sintió dolor. Quiso ayudar, pero no había manera, ella no sabía cómo sanar eso, poco conocía sobre las bestias y eso la dejaba de brazos cruzados.

—Siempre recuerdo el maldito dolor, como si estuviese encerrada —Continuó mientras cerraba los ojos, lo poco que pudo tener de sonrisa se esfumó, ahora no había más que desagrado en su expresión—. Ellos vienen seguido a torturarme, a encerrarme —Su mano izquierda se posó sobre el brazo derecho y lo apretó, casi rasgando la piel con sus uñas, una pequeña gota de sangre comenzó a emerger desde la piel. Gruñó. Esta vez mucho más fuerte, molesta consigo misma, enojada con ese cuerpo dañado—. No me dejan en paz, sus malditas caras… —No pudo terminar la frase, un tacto suave sobre su mano la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para darse cuenta de su acelerada respiración, de la herida que se estaba causando y de la mano de Asami sobre la propia.

—Hey, calma —Le pidió, mirándola con comprensión —Ya no estás encerrada, eres libre y ellos no podrán hacerte daño nunca más —Su tacto se desplazó hasta los dedos contrarios en una caricia inconsciente, logrando que así el agarre sobre la piel dañada se aflojara. Aprovecho en ese momento de pasear por su brazo, saltando la reciente herida que la misma Korra se había provocado. A simple tacto no se sentía nada extraño, los músculos contrarios se contrajeron un poco gracias a su corto recorrido, pero nada más. Cuando se detuvo, cayó en cuenta de que le estaba acariciando—. ¿Duele? —Volvió su mirada a los ojos azules, quien la observaba con curiosidad, su corta intervención había servido nuevamente para evitar un ataque de pánico.

—No… —Negó con la cabeza. La escena se volvía a repetir y nuevamente la humana había logrado calmarla con rapidez. No se alejó como lo había hecho la vez anterior—. Tienes razón —Mencionó después de un rato—. No volverán a dañarme otra vez —No hubo rencor en su voz, pero si seguridad.

Sólo después de eso Asami se alejó, volviendo a su pose original. Era reconfortante saber que podía ayudarla y de manera tan simple, al parecer los demonios de Korra se encontraban en su cabeza y eso lograba alterarla, no era para menos… veinte años fueron los que pasó encerrada, cualquier persona normal se volvería loca con tanto tiempo de reclusión y tortura.

—El otro brazo… ¿también dañaron tu otro brazo? —Le preguntó a pesar de sospechar la respuesta.

—Así es —Respondió. —Pero en menor grado, no tengo problemas con él —Movió dicha extremidad para comprobarlo.

—Eso es algo bueno —Hubo un poco de duda en su voz y Korra lo notó, lo que le causó una pequeña sonrisa otra vez, al parecer el mal rato había acabado.

—Si… que humanos tan considerados —Ironizó con el tema, no hubo pizca de gracia en el rostro contrario, pero si curiosidad, aun tenía un montón de dudas. —Aun estas a tiempo de preguntar —La instó para poder responder sus preguntas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Uhm… treinta y cuatro… tal vez —Se encogió de hombros, ni ella misma lo sabía con seguridad. Comenzó a ordenar las vendas de su brazo de nuevo—. Si estuve veinte años encerrada entonces debo tener esa edad… maldición. —Rabió sola al hacer un trabajo tan malo con las vendas. Asami sonrió.

—Déjame ayudar —Pidió al tiempo que se acercaba más a la morena, casi chocando con sus rodillas. Comenzó de manera lenta a ordenar el vendaje, Korra simplemente se dejó hacer, estaba sorprendida de algo que la heredera no sabía. —Eras muy pequeña cuando te capturaron —Murmuró para interrumpir el reciente silencio que se formó entre ellas.

—Sí, muy ingenua también.

—¿Por qué? —Detuvo su tarea por un momento para observarla.

—Si nos ayudas te lo diré.

—¿De verdad usarás eso conmigo? —Elevó una ceja, no lo encontraba gracioso.

—Si —Respondió con la mayor obviedad del mundo.

—Es una movida muy sucia —Terminó de ajustar el vendaje, le había salido bien.

—Sólo estoy tratando de salvar tu vida —Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, ya había agarrado confianza y eso se había notado con todos los otros sucesos anteriores. —Deberías agradecerme.

—Lo único que quieres es matar a mi padre… no puedo llevarme el peso de su muerte sobre la espalda por lo que me quede de vida —Era triste pero cierto, ese tema era una encrucijada para ella.

—Lo entiendo… —Guardó silencio por un momento, pareciendo comprender, o por lo menos eso pensaba Asami hasta que la escuchó hablar nuevamente. —De todas formas te haré cambiar de opinión, me ayudaras a encontrar a Hiroshi. —La seguridad con la que habló la desconcertó, no quiso saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. —Te mantendré con vida aunque tenga que amarrarte de pies y manos.

—Eso suena cruel —Su ceño se frunció, afrontando el azul de la mirada contraria.

—Cruel sería que intentaras matarte —Contraatacó de forma rápida.

—Ya te dije que prefiero dar la vida antes de ver a alguien que amo morir por mi culpa.

Korra cerró los ojos, su ceño se volvió a fruncir, al parecer había logrado irritarla de nuevo. La escuchó bufar, aun así no hubieron palabras que saliesen de sus labios. Tomó la piel que antes había dejado a un lado para ponérsela encima, dispuesta a irse. Sobre el suelo apareció una manzana verde que se mantenía cubierta con dicha prenda. Ambas observaron el alimento y Asami recordó que moría de hambre, hace días que no probaba fruta alguna. Tuvo que rezar para que su estomago no la dejara en vergüenza debido a la necesidad de alimento, aun así Korra lo notó, o lo sabía de antes.

—¿Quieres comerla? —Embozó una sonrisa, tomando la manzana para observarla un momento. —Probé una de estas hace un momento, estaba deliciosa —La tentó.

—Sólo estas burlándote de mí… —Soltó con un reciente rencor. Se levantó, decidida a alejarse de esa morena. Habría sido demasiado bueno que la conversación terminara sin que la supremacía del Avatar luciera para burlarse de ella.

—No —Se levantó también, observando la espalda de la cazadora ya que ésta se dignaba a dársela, era una irrespetuosa y eso lejos de molestarla le causaba gracia. Era una de las cosas que le llamaba la atención de la heredera. —La había traído para ti. —Lo consiguió, Asami se giró para encararla después de escuchar aquello.

—¿Por qué? —Nuevamente, no se esperaba eso.

—Porque tienes que comer —Respondió —Y me di cuenta que no lo estás haciendo bien —Observó de reojo un cuenco casi repleto de comida sobre el suelo, en una esquina de ese lugar.

—…Es muy difícil comerse eso. —Explicó como si tuviese el deber de hacerlo, se reprendió mentalmente por eso, supuestamente estaba molestar.

—Lo sé —Se acercó un poco a Asami, pero no le tendió la fruta —Si me haces caso y eres una buena chica, comerás de forma decente.

—Si planeo suicidarme no necesito comer bien ¿sabes? —Soltó eso ultimo ya casi como chiste, sólo quiso hacer enojar a la maestra, y lo logró. Su rostro adquirió un leve puchero que encontró adorable. Ese día sería digno de recordar, estaba obteniendo cosas que jamás hubiese esperado tener de Korra.

—No hay caso contigo, tendré que castigarte. —Dejó la manzana en el suelo y caminó hacia la salida, Asami casi entró en pánico.

—Espera —Habló un poco desesperada mientras se movía hacia delante, tomándole uno de los brazos para que se detuviera. No tenía pensado hacer eso, fue simplemente reflejo, uno impulsado por las ganas de impedir un castigo y además por impedir que se fuera, estaba siendo agradable charlar con ella, no la hacía sentirse sola. Era un error, lo sabía y por eso la soltó de inmediato, ya la había jodido.

Korra se giró para encararla, no había rastro de molestia en su rostro, hasta la mueca de sus labios había desaparecido, de hecho parecía estar a gusto, como si esperase a que la cazadora la detuviese en su partida.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó después de esperar a que Asami hablara, pero ésta no lo hacía.

—No me castigues —Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, además, no era una petición que no quisiese hacer.

—Entonces come. —Observó la manzana y luego los orbes contrarios, era una coincidencia que se repitiese el verde.

—Lo haré —Accedió por fin, suspirando con resignación, lo mejor sería hacerle caso. Tomó la manzana, negando con la cabeza ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esto definitivamente no estaba en el manual para ser rehén y sintió gracia del pensamiento. —Gracias —Murmuró al final, regalándola la mejor de sus sonrisas, agradecida con ese pequeño regalo, pero la respuesta que recibió de la morena fue lo mejor de todo. A pesar de la tenue iluminación, Asami pudo observar como sus mejillas se coloreaban con suavidad. Algo había hecho que Korra se sonrojara.

—Cómela —Habló con rapidez pero también decisión. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Ya suficiente expuesta había quedado con la cazadora para además sonrojarse ante ella… y por algo tan tonto como una sonrisa. —Te vigilaré si es necesario… no dejaré que te hagas daño, ya lo sabes. —Fue lo último que dijo, casi con torpeza antes de salir de ahí.

Sato le comenzaba a agradar, era una humana que la enfrentaba de igual a igual, sin contar con que era capaz de ayudarle cuando el dolor comenzaba a abordar su cuerpo. A pesar de ser una cabeza dura, se sintió a gusto hablando con ella, el titulo de Avatar podía desaparecer y eso la dejaba casi libre de responsabilidades. Acababa de encontrar en esa mujer de ojos verdes un espacio donde pudiese descansar de tanto martirio emocional. Si tan sólo no fuese una Sato… si tan sólo las cosas fuesen de un modo diferente, tal vez ellas dos pudiesen haber sido amigas, o eso fue lo que pensó Korra mientras caminaba por los pasillos de ese escondite subterráneo.

...

* * *

La manzana prohibida nunca fue roja... era verde (?) No se porque se me ocurrió eso.

Gracias a todos por comentar, es importante y me animan un montón a escribir.

Se cuidan mucho y nos leemos~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 6:

—Te dije que lo iba a intentar… por favor… —Suplicó por tercera vez. No podía moverse con soltura, sus brazos yacían inmóviles por sobre su cabeza.

Korra iba a verla seguido, por lo menos una vez al día, todo eso después de la última gran conversación que ambas habían tenido, después de eso la charla entre ambas se limitaba a monosílabos y preguntas cortas. No sabía cómo esa maestra podía hacerlo, pero de alguna forma se enteraba de todo lo que hacía. Si no comía iba de inmediato a verla, aunque las comidas habían mejorado así que eso no era muy frecuente. Si se movía un poco para ejercitarse también iba a verla, si no dormía en las supuestas noches entonces también aparecía en esa rustica prisión, ¿para qué? La mayoría de las veces hacía lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo ahora.

—No obedeces, esto es necesario —La voz de la Avatar sonó neutra dentro de ese gran espacio. Era la misma respuesta que daba siempre, Asami desconocía si gozaba o no con sus acciones.

—Ya no lo soporto… ¡ponte en mi lugar! —Le gritó como último recurso, presa de la desesperación. Con el paso de los días su mente cada vez estaba más débil, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un encierro por tanto tiempo.

—Estuve en tu lugar —Respondió, entregándole una mirada glacial, muy cerca de ella—. ¿O acaso olvidaste cómo nos conocimos?

Asami cerró los ojos, arrepentida de lo que había dicho, pero ya no lo aguantaba más, era siempre lo mismo, el mismo castigo que según ella era injustificado. Trataba de seguir todo al pie de la letra, pero su cuerpo no siempre le ayudaba, como en esta ocasión.

En teoría ambas debiesen estar durmiendo, pero la cazadora no conseguía conciliar el sueño, ¿acaso eso era motivo de castigo? Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad entonces tocaría sin dudar el chip de su cerebro para llevarlo a negro, pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba no podía. Korra lo sabía, siempre se enteraba de lo que hacía, como en esa ocasión. ¿El castigo? Inmovilizarla. Si tenía que comer y no lo hacía entonces la inmovilizaba y la alimentaba… hasta que terminase todo. Si tenía que dormir y no lo hacía entonces la inmovilizaba también, en esta oportunidad sólo de brazos.

Su cuerpo pegado contra la fría pared, con ambas muñecas pegadas a unos grilletes que sobresalían de la misma. Estaba de pie, no podía moverse con soltura, ni siquiera las piernas, aunque no hubiese servido de nada, patalear ya no tenía sentido, tampoco poseía fuerzas necesarias para soltarse del agarre. Asami sabía lo que vendría, se quedaría sin luz de nuevo por unas cuantas horas, luego, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cansada física como mentalmente quedaría libre de nuevo, por lo menos de los grilletes. En ese momento podría dormir. Esa bestia había encontrado la manera más cruel de conseguir su objetivo.

—Perdóname… —Susurró la cazadora a modo de disculpa. Ya no podía más, era inútil seguir humillándose, no abría vuelta atrás en la decisión del Avatar. Terminaría vuelta loca si esto seguía con el mismo ritmo.

—Estas siendo muy cruel…

Esas palabras llamaron su atención, tanto su significado como también el tono en el que fueron empleadas. Encaró nuevamente a Korra, quien parecía ausente en sus propios pensamientos. La nostalgia en su voz y rostro la inundaron. No estaba para nada feliz y eso la desconcertó. Ahora podía asegurarlo, ella no gozaba con esta situación, ¿entonces por qué lo hacía?

No se atrevió a preguntar el significado de sus palabras, no cuando la veía de ese modo tan ausente. Dejó caer la cabeza, completamente derrotada. Estaba cansada, tal vez se terminaría durmiendo ahí de pie frente a la morena, si tenía suerte podría conseguirlo y así se ahorraría un trago amargo, como todos los otros que había tenido que soportar.

—Esto es agotador —El susurro de Korra le llegó como una caricia, pero no fue suficiente para inmutarla—. No me gusta hacer esto, ¿sabes?

Asami se negó a mirarla otra vez, no quería hacerlo, nada iba a cambiar de todos modos. La sintió suspirar, muy cerca de ella, quiso imitarla pero no tuvo fuerzas. Podría haber reído ante eso, pero no lo hizo, temía enojar a la bestia frente a ella, porque así la sentía ahora, más bestia que humana, o por lo menos eso le daba a entender sus acciones.

Podrían haber seguido así, en silencio por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, inmóviles, pero una reciente calidez sobre su mejilla la hizo reaccionar. Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad para observar a Korra, el asombro en su propio rostro traspasó el aire para pegarse también en las facciones contrarias, aun así ésta no alejó la mano de su mejilla. No era una caricia, simplemente la estaba tocando, pero era algo nuevo, primera vez que la tocaba en ese lugar, primera vez que alguien la tocaba después de mucho tiempo… o por lo menos eso sentía, que llevaba una eternidad encerrada.

Por un momento sintió temor, temor de que pudiese ser agredida, después de todo no tenía grandes formas de defenderse y si lo hacía sería algo poco inteligente, pero esa idea murió en el momento que la morena cambiaba su expresión, al parecer adivinando sus pensamientos. Si su mente no estuviese fallando a esas alturas del partido podría asegurar ver un atisbo de ternura en esos ojos azulados.

—Siempre estás muy helada —Habló despacio, casi con cuidado de poder dañarla con sus palabras—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Fue una de las pocas veces donde Asami sintió que no esperaba recibir una respuesta a su pregunta. Acercó la mano derecha a su blanca mejilla, rozándola del mismo modo ambos lados, esta vez sí acarició, de forma lenta y suave.

Era todo tan contradictorio que mareaba a la cazadora. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del roce como un animalito callejero, queriendo apegarse aun más al calor que esas manos pudiesen entregarle.

—Cuando estaba en prisión —Volvió a hablarle, sin dejar de acariciarle—, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por sentir esto que estas sintiendo ahora.

Asami la miró, nuevamente podía sentir su tristeza. Su parte más racional le gritaba que la odiara, esa maestra elemental se lo estaba haciendo pasar muy mal… aun así no podía, era un sentimiento que no llegaba a ella aunque lo quisiese. Se detestó por eso. Algo muy malo debiese estar pasando en su cabeza para sentir lástima de alguien que le estaba haciendo daño.

Los segundos pasaron lentos en ese momento, con la misma rapidez que las manos de Korra la habían acariciado, ahora también se había alejado. Quiso retenerla, pero su cerebro hizo un corto circuito en ese momento, ¿para qué la quería cerca si sólo la castigaba? Era su única compañía a veces, lo sabía, pero así como estaban las cosas preferiría quedarse sola por el resto de su vida.

Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más, la presión en sus muñecas cedió, sin darse cuenta estaba parcialmente libre de nuevo. De inmediato llevó las manos hacia el frente, tocando sus propios antebrazos como si con eso fuese a impedir que la sujetase contra su voluntad. El desconcierto en su rostro debió haber impulsado a Korra hablar, quien parecía soltar un monologo al no recibir ninguna clase de respuesta por parte de la cazadora.

—Ya te dije, es agotador hacer esto.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haces? No conseguirás nada… —Mordió su propia lengua, no quería discutir con ella, no quería hacerla enojar. Sintió miedo.

—Ponte de mi lado, podrías hacer esto mucho más agradable —Respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido, pero su rostro no estaba contraído por enojo, Asami lo sabía y sintió ganas de gritar. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese poner esa expresión de dolor después de hacerle la vida imposible?—. Sólo sé razonable…

Ya no podía más con todo eso. Se dejó caer, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, no quería escucharla, ni sentirla. Así era a veces, una montaña rusa de sensaciones. Habían momentos donde no quería que se fuera, ahora sólo la quería lejos.

—Vamos… —Volvió a insistirle—. Piénsalo un poco más, no me siento bien haciendo esto —Se agachó para estar a su altura, aun así no consiguió que la mirara, Asami se veía reacia a entablar conversación, ya había llegado a ese punto y Korra lo supo a la perfección, después de todo ella había vivido en carne una situación similar… y por eso lo odiaba.

—Estoy tan cansada… —Murmuró de forma débil, más para ella misma que para la morena.

—Entonces duerme, tienes que hacerlo —La única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada llena de odio por parte de Asami, eso la sorprendió, pocas veces la habían mirado de esa forma… y de hecho la última había sido por parte del padre de la misma. Fue increíble como al ver los ojos de la cazadora no lo relacionara con Hiroshi, aun así sintió encender un pequeño punto de ebullición en su interior—. Está en tus manos cambiar esto, lo sabes… ¡Pero eres demasiado terca para darte cuenta! —Explotó al final, casi al límite de su paciencia.

—Claro, para ti es muy fácil decirlo —Después de todo ese tiempo, se digno a hablarle, llena de rencor, como en su primera charla, sólo que ahora era distinto, ya no estaba débil, por lo menos no físicamente—. Tú no serás la traidora, ¿te pondrías de parte de los humanos, dándole la espalda a los tuyos? —No esperó respuesta para seguir—. ¡Claro que no! No lo harías tú y tampoco lo haré yo, además ¿qué me queda con pasarme a los tuyos? —Habló casi de forma atropellada, era su oportunidad—. Soy una humana… una Sato, ¿o lo olvidaste? Deberías matarme ahora que tienes oportunidad, mi padre de todas formas vendrá, nadie sabrá si sigo viva aún. —Estaba harta de abordar siempre el mismo tema.

Korra no tenía por donde agarrarse para debatir, sabía que en parte era cierto, pero habían detalles que la cazadora no veía… pero que no podía decir. Estaba sorprendida por su reciente arrebato, las veces que le había tocado presenciar algo parecido entonces la situación cambiaba y no terminaba para nada bien. Ella era el Avatar, si una bestia se imponía ante su juicio entonces tendría que hacerse notar, ponerse por encima para demostrar la diferencia de poder, era la forma de vivir entre bestias, como una cadena alimenticia donde ella sólo tenía la oportunidad de comer. Pero con los humanos era distinto, con ellos y con los híbridos. Por desgracia Asami caía en esa categoría.

—Yo… —Agradeció infinitamente que nadie más la escuchara—. Me di cuenta que eres diferente —Su voz salió baja, tratando de calmar con ese método el ambiente—. Lo he comprobado estos días —No se alejó ni un centímetro, aunque la mirada cargada de furia de la cazadora la recorriera de pies a cabeza—. Olvídate de tu padre por un segundo y piensa en ti —Intentó persuadirla.

Asami podía imaginar una respuesta de esas y sólo consiguió enfadarse más, no era propio de ella perder la calma, pronto comenzarían a llamarla desquiciada, así era como se comportaban esas personas, ¿no? Le hubiese gustado mandarla al carajo, aprovechar el arrebato de furia para hacerlo, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente o estúpida para eso, prefirió morderse la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar antes de seguir hablando.

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente gracia a ese nuevo espacio de silencio que se formaba. Si recapitulaba unas cosas y juntaba lo que daba por entendido, entonces Korra la intentaba de convencer de entablar una clase de acuerdo con ella, uno donde intentara matar a su padre, pero en realidad eso no tenía mucho sentido, las bestias iban a revelarse, si es que ya no lo habían hecho, en todas partes del mundo, lo que dejaba sin escondite a su progenitor, ¿entonces para qué la querían? Terminarían encontrándolo tarde o temprano, aun así Korra se daba las molestias de atenderla y tratar de convencerla para que le ayudase con una tarea donde aun no tenía claro su papel. Podía ayudar a adelantar el proceso, ¿pero eso valdría la pena todo el esfuerzo en mantenerla viva? No lo creía, había algo más, estaba pasando algo por alto y recién ahora se daba cuenta.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en esto? —Preguntó, ya más calmada, esa corta recapitulación le había ayudado a relajarse.

—Porque no quiero que mueras.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar, un poco más impaciente esta vez—. ¿Por qué tú y no alguien más?

Ese era un punto que Korra no quería tocar, su rostro demostró su descontento y gracias a eso Asami pudo notar que estaba dando en el clavo.

—Hay algo que quiero de ti —Soltó la maestra después de un rato. Su tono fue tan bajo que sólo pudo escucharse gracias al sepulcral silencio que las rodeaba.

—¿Me lo dirás? —No hubo brusquedad en la pregunta, al contrario, por fin estaba llegando a terreno inexplorado, de a poco conseguía las respuestas que quería.

—No debería hacerlo… —El azul de su mirada se desvió hacia un punto cualquiera, nerviosa de pronto. Sólo con esa expresión Korra pareció rejuvenecer unos años, como si se tratase de una niña a punto de revelar una fechoría.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —La instó a continuar. Su propio cuerpo cedió a la tensión, ya no se abrasaba a sí misma, al parecer el momento amargo estaba pasando. Era increíble cómo se dejaba manipular de forma indirecta por el Avatar.

—Tienes que prometer que te portaras bien… o no te diré nada —Pareció dudar de sus propias palabras, pero después de unos segundos su rostro pareció iluminarse, Asami pudo notarlo gracias a la cercanía entre ambas.

—Es lo que he estado haciendo… pero no me crees —Susurró con cansancio.

—Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, ambas nos ayudaremos —Se sentó frente a ella, mirándola con seriedad.

—¿Ayudarnos? —Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

—Te acabo de responder… eso es lo que quiero de ti, necesito tu ayuda.

—Para buscar a mi padre… claro, debería habérmelo imaginado —Estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido ante su prematura conclusión, pero no lo hizo.

—No —Korra negó con la cabeza—. Eso sería perfecto, pero ya me va quedando claro que no quieres ayudar —Su ceño se frunció un poco, pero aun así siguió hablando—. Hay algo más —Hizo una pausa, justo cuando Asami iba a responder, siguió—. Algo relacionado conmigo, algo que tú puedes hacer y los demás no.

—Dime.

—Tú me ayudas con esto —Apuntó hacia su propio cuerpo, resaltando parte de su brazo derecho. Dejó de mirarla para ocultar el reciente sonrojo, uno que no pasó desapercibido por la prisionera. —No sé lo que haces, pero funciona.

Asami recién caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de Korra, o por lo menos trataba de imaginárselo de la mejor forma posible. Ella, el Avatar, pensaba que la necesitaba para ayudarle a sanar.

Su confusión fue tal que no mencionó palabra alguna por unos cuantos segundos, ninguna de las dos parecía querer cortar el reciente silencio. Mientras la cazadora se mostraba sorprendida, la maestra elemental lucía cada vez más incomoda al paso de los segundos.

—¿Tu cuerpo va mejor? —Tenía que decir algo y para empezar trataría de resolver alguna que otra duda, ya era algo típico tratándose de las bestias.

—Un poco —Se lo pensó un momento—. No mucho.

—Debes estar confundida —Negó levemente con la cabeza, casi sin poder creerse todo esto—. Tu mejoría no debe tener nada que ver conmigo.

—Yo creo que sí —A pesar de hablar con seguridad, su mirada demostraba otra cosa— Es raro de explicar.

—Deberías hacerlo porque no entiendo nada —Suspiró y gracias a eso Korra se relajó un poco. —¿Qué hago para ayudarte? —Hasta el momento sólo recordaba los episodios donde la había asistido a unas futuras crisis de pánico, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con tratar algo físico.

—No estoy segura —Observó el suelo mientras pensaba, se le acababa de ocurrir una teoría, pero sólo se quedaba en eso, aun no había nada confirmado aunque su cuerpo le decía lo contrario—. Cuando me he puesto mal y tú me hacías despertar, ¿lo recuerdas? —Volvió a mirarla— Eso es, tiene que ver con eso.

Para Asami sería difícil olvidar esos episodios, pero aun así no tenía mucho sentido lo que escuchaba, era una respuesta muy vaga.

—Korra… —Su tono fue suave, como si le hablase a un niño. —no he hecho gran cosa ahí, aunque quisiera ayudarte no sé cómo hacerlo —no mentía y ambas lo sabían—. Además, todo eso que he hecho antes lo podría hacer alguien más.

—No —Pasó una mano por su rostro, tratando con ese gesto en llevarse la frustración— Tú no entiendes.

—Inténtalo.

Era extraño comprender el mecanismo de las bestias, para ella no existía relación entre el daño físico y el emocional. Lo primero que se venía a su imaginación era sanar una pierna rota con una sonrisa, no, eso definitivamente sería algo surrealista, pero al parecer eso pasaba con Korra, era todo lo que podía formular gracias a su explicación.

—No, no puedo. —Respondió por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué? —La curiosidad de la heredera volvió a resurgir.

—Nadie se atreve —Se encogió de hombros—. Las bestias son muy estrictas respecto al Avatar, no se acercarían lo suficiente como para hacer lo que tú haces —La observó directamente por un momento, algo que había evitado la mayor parte del tiempo—. _Ellos_ no pueden ayudarme.

Por fin Asami lo estaba pillado. Era una jugada muy cruel del destino, hacer depender al Avatar, después de todo lo que había pasado, de un humano… era perturbador. Las bestias tenían costumbres muy extrañas, sabía que todos ellos se dejaban guiar por sus instintos y seguramente eso los mantenía alejados de alguien más fuerte, lo que no entendía era el rechazo que ellos tenían a ayudarla, o tal vez era más que eso, iba más allá a una decisión.

—Dependes de un humano —El susurro de la cazadora fue casi interrogante, tanto que Korra frunció el ceño mientras le regalaba una mirada llena de frialdad.

—Preferiría cortarme la extremidad a depender de uno de ellos —Su respuesta fue seca. Hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que las palabras de Asami serían ciertas si ella quisiera conservar por completo su cuerpo. Los humanos eran inteligentes.

—Aun hay algo que no entiendo —Trató de desviar un poco el rumbo que estaba tornando la conversación, previniendo así el mal humor de la morena—. ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a ayudarte? Quiero decir… —Intentó encontrar la forma de expresarse correctamente—. ¿Cuál es el mecanismo de acción para sanar tu cuerpo…? —Su curiosidad murió en la garganta, aun no encontraba la relación entre la salud emocional y la física.

—No conoces mucho a las bestias, ¿verdad? —El intento de Asami por evitar su enojo había dado resultado—. Pensé que los cazadores conocerían esas cosas.

—En realidad no, sólo nos interesa saber la parte ofensiva —Dijo mientras sus hombros se movían con ligereza, restándole importancia al asunto— Si se recuperan o no después de una batalla no es asunto nuestro.

—Ah. —El ataque indeliberado de la cazadora la había desarmado momentáneamente.

—¿Me enseñas? —Pidió. Si no estuviese tan cansado seguramente sonreiría para intentar asegurar una aceptación, aunque no sabía si esa táctica funcionaría con la ojiazul, por lo menos con los chicos iba muy bien.

Korra guardó silencio por unos segundos, observándola detenidamente. Hasta el momento todo parecía ir bien, tener una charla con ella era agradable y de hecho, aunque no lo admitiera jamás, lo había extrañado, se sentía cómoda con ella aunque los temas de conversación no fuesen muy agradables. Eran estos los momentos que comenzaba a atesorar en su memoria, escenas propias para recordar cuando intentase dormir, algo muy distinto a todas las otras visitas que había hecho a la cazadora, donde muchas veces ni siquiera se dignaba a hablar con ella. Esos pasarían al gran baúl de recuerdos desagradables.

—Está bien —Respondió por fin—. Todos nosotros somos una gran corriente de energía, eso deberías saberlo —La observó interrogante. No esperó respuesta para seguir con su relato—. Así como también que las bestias tienen una recuperación más rápida que los humanos, eso sólo se debe a que nuestros canales son más amplios… —Titubeó al final—. Y están más despejados.

Asami elevó una ceja ante la explicación, su mentalidad ingeniera le entregaba un plano del cuerpo como si se tratase de una verdadera caldera, por lo menos ese material lo conocía bien.

—Bueno —No dejó que la mirada contraria la detuviese—. Esos canales también son muy fáciles de cerrar, no completamente, pero de todas formas es un problema. Hay bestias que terminan muriendo a causa de esto.

—¿Los traumas son los responsables de cerrarlos?

—…Si —Era difícil para Korra admitir algo así, sentía vergüenza y humillación, pero no podía negar la evidente verdad—. Entre otras cosas, hay bestias que deciden bloquearse por sí mismas, lo que las lleva a la muerte.

—¿Qué? —Eso la había sorprendido—. ¿Por qué?

—Me tocó ver en muchas ocasiones la muerte de… —Detuvo por un momento su frase, dudando de sus propias palabras— una persona que ellos querían. Es raro, pero ellos sufren mucho con ese tipo de perdidas, todas las bestias están acostumbradas a la compañía, la soledad les aterra. —Frunció el ceño, a pesar de ser su propia explicación, le costaba entenderla. Era un tema que hasta el momento no lograba comprender acerca de los de su misma especie.

—En mi idioma eso se llama depresión —El tono suave de la cazadora le obligó a mirarla—. Es comprensible, he visto que sucede lo mismo en la gente mayor, la pérdida de sus parejas los lleva a la muerte, es una pena.

—¿Ah sí? —Eso le había llamado la atención. Asami sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar.

—Con los jóvenes es distinto, ellos suelen buscarse a alguien más, pero los más ancianos se reúsan a esa posibilidad, sobre todo cuando han tenido una pareja durante la mayor parte de su vida —Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios—. Es romántico y triste a la vez.

—¿También les asusta la soledad?

—Creo que sí —Se lo pensó un poco—, es difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera estar solo.

—Es ridículo… no puedes morir por algo así —El susurro de Korra no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente bajo para pasar desapercibido.

—Supongo que se necesita estar en el lugar para poder comprender mejor lo que se siente, dudo que alguien elija morir por simple capricho.

Korra suspiró, negando mentalmente esa posibilidad.

—Son débiles y dependientes, no hay otra razón. —Observó la curiosidad asomarse al esmeralda de la mirada contraria.

—¿No te da miedo la soledad? —Ella misma se sorprendió de su pregunta mal formulada, intentó de inmediato resolver el problema—. Quiero decir, a conseguir un compañero y perderlo —Por lo que había entendido, las bestias eran muy unidas en ese sentido, llamaba la atención tanta aberración que Korra daba a ese hecho, sobre todo porque ella misma pertenecía a esa clase de personas.

—Eso es imposible —Respondió de inmediato, sin vacilación. Antes de recibir otra pregunta de la heredera, habló—. En teoría, el Avatar no puede establecer esa clase de relación.

—¿Por qué? —Frunció el ceño, entregándole con eso un aspecto ligeramente molesto, aunque no lo estuviese.

—¿Quién querría estar cerca de uno? —Mostró una leve mueca de descontento— Son demasiado cobardes para acercarse —"Y por eso es que te necesito" pensó—. Además, el trabajo del Avatar es traer equilibrio, no andar por ahí dejando familia —Un pequeño bufido escapó entre sus labios—. Ya hubo uno que hizo eso y fue un verdadero desastre… no consiguió ningún cambio.

—¿Entonces existen bestias capaces de acercarse al Avatar? —Su nueva interrogante descolocó completamente a Korra, quien no esperaba aquello. Era algo que no había pensado antes.

El anterior Avatar Aang se encargó de tener familia, hasta la fecha era el único que lo había hecho. No se conocía nada sobre su esposa porque poco importaba, o eso a simple vista, esa cazadora le acababa de abrir los ojos a una nueva posibilidad, una donde sí existiesen bestias capaces de interactuar más a fondo con ella. No le interesaba tener familia, no lo necesitaba ni tampoco lo añoraba, sólo quería a alguien que se acercara a ella sin miedos, que hiciera lo que… Asami hacía, porque era lo que necesitaba para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad, de esa forma podría comenzar a sanar con normalidad.

—¿O fue un humano el que lo hizo? —Una nueva pregunta por parte de la prisionera, Korra la miró aun más sorprendida.

—Es… No, no lo creo —Se autoconvenció—. Él dejó descendencia, su hijo no es híbrido, es imposible que se metiera con una humana.

—Entonces es una buena noticia —Le sonrió de forma sincera, aunque en el fondo se sintiese decepcionada, una parte de ella se había hecho a la ilusión de ser necesitada—. Sólo tienes que buscar a la persona correcta para poder sanar.

Nuevamente el ambiente se sumergió en el silencio, Korra se encontró de repente sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, ausente en lo que fuese que pasase por su mente, por otro lado estaba Asami, quien sólo podía observar a la morena frente a ella. Tragó saliva, con claras intenciones de hablar, queriendo continuar con la conversación, temerosa de que se fuese a acabar, pero no sabía que más decir, ni siquiera se le ocurría una de sus tantas preguntas. Estuvo a un paso de frustrarse, pero fue la misma Korra quien la salvó gracias a su voz.

—Tú podrías ser la persona correcta —No estaba enfadada, al contrario, era su turno para mostrarse desilusionada—. Sólo que no me quieres ayudar.

Asami pudo haber saltado a debatir esa idea, pero no lo hizo, su garganta se secó y ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Aquella maestra quería a toda costa que le tendiera la mano, y ella sería incapaz de rechazar la propuesta, ¿pero no sería más fácil que se consiguiese a alguien de su propia especie para la tarea? No tendría que humillarse ante un humano por un poco de cariño, porque eso era lo que estaba en negociación, una caricia, una palabra de aliento, apoyo en un momento difícil, todas esas cosas que Korra desconocía en nombre o por lo menos trataba de ignorar.

—Y no se me ocurren otros métodos para convencerte… —Esta vez susurró, más para ella misma que para la cazadora.

—No se trata de eso —No se le hacía grato ver a Korra con esa expresión, podía mostrarse muy vulnerable a veces y eso la dejaba intranquila—. Podría intentarlo —Murmuró después de un rato, llamando por completo la atención de la morena.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? —Preguntó, insegura de un cambio tan repentino de decisión.

—En realidad no se trata de un trabajo muy difícil para mí.

Y era cierto, lo único que le impedía aceptar el trato era saber que estaría traicionando a su padre, que lo estaría llevando a la muerte, pero eso terminaría ocurriendo de todos modos, no podría evitarlo aunque decidiese suicidarse, sólo sería escapar del problema mayor, además ni siquiera podía hacerlo puesto que la misma Korra se lo impediría. El tema de su padre podría zanjarse en este mismo momento, era una completa inútil si se trataba de ayudarlo. Y en el otro extremo estaban las dolencias de esa mujer de intensa mirada azul que tanto le llamaba la atención. Moriría al final de todo esto, era un hecho que podría comenzar a saborear desde ahora, pero no se iría con las manos vacías, poder ayudar al Avatar, a esa criatura que mantuvieron encerrada por un tiempo enfermo, le traería regocijo, podría ser una buena forma de remendar todo el daño que los demás hicieron, aunque terminase como una traidora.

¿Lo mismo había ocurrido con Zaheer y Ghazan? De alguna forma debieron de convencerlos para convertirse en traidores, a menos que nunca lo hayan sido, bien podían ser bestias igual que todos a su alrededor, a esas alturas del partido ya nada le sorprendería.

—Te ayudaré también, no será un esfuerzo… —No pudo terminar la frase gracias a una pálida mano que comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla. Se sorprendió ante el actuar tan repentino de la cazadora, pero enseguida cerró los ojos, centrándose en el tacto contrario sobre su piel—. ¿Ves? Se te da tan fácil…

Asami sonrió ante la respuesta tan inmediata que recibía por parte de Korra. Le había acariciado para impedir que siguiese hablando, lo había conseguido, pero no sólo se alegraba por eso, ver una respuesta tan buena a algo tan simple como una caricia era extraño, pero también lindo. Era increíble como algo tan simple pudiese marcar tanto la diferencia en el sentir contrario, algo que al parecer sólo ella podía darle por el momento.

Su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta de lo solitario que debiese ser vivir de esa forma, tener poder atraía un montón de problemas para las bestias, o por lo menos eso había entendido con toda la charla anterior.

—Es sólo un poco de cariño, Korra —Recorrió con sus dedos la extensión de la mejilla, acunándola al final contra su palma. Era una caricia simple que la morena parecía adorar, y que a ella le encantaba dar.

—Es patético, ¿cierto? —Abrió los ojos para encarar los contrarios, aun sin alejarse de su mano.

Llevaba días añorando este momento, esperando doblegar la voluntad de hierro que Asami poseía para conseguir algo como esto, hasta que lo hubo conseguido. El golpe había sido duro al enterarse de esta nueva necesidad, esa mujer de finos rasgos era capaz de barrer con todos sus demonios internos en tan sólo segundos gracias a su magia. Katara había intentado ayudarla, pero nada había cambiado, la maestra agua sólo podía tratar el mal físico, la cazadora, en cambio, era capaz de ayudarla en todo lo demás.

Nunca mintió cuando mencionó protegerla, ella no engañaba de todos modos, pero esperaba que al mostrarle esa faceta tan débil le creyera, ¿cómo podría dejar morir la causa de su bienestar? No podía hacerlo, no hasta que estuviese completamente recuperada y dudaba que eso pudiese llegar en algún momento. El destino, la vida, los espíritus, todo estaba a favor de proteger la vida de esa mujer con apellido Sato, eso era lo que Korra pensaba, algo que pronto se enterarían todos los demás.

—Claro que no lo es —Negó con la cabeza de forma un poco más enérgica que las veces anteriores, logrando mecer parte de sus ondulados cabellos. Alejó la mano después de un rato, dando así por finalizado el pequeño mimo—. Es muy agradable recibir cariño —"Sobre todo cuando te sientes solo", omitió eso último, ella misma podía sentir la carencia y por lo mismo se había aferrado a la mano de Korra momentos atrás, deseando tanto su tacto como su calor.

—Puedo hacer lo mismo si quieres… dije que iba a ayudarte también —La observó con intensidad unos segundos, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte, pero nada llegó, sólo el asombro se hizo presente en las verdes orbes—. Me tengo que ir —Se levantó con un poco de pereza, en realidad no quería marcharse aun, pero debía hacerlo— Duerme… y recuerda que puedo saber todo lo que haces —Sonrió de medio lado con eso, demostrando su contento.

Asami aun no entendía como era eso posible, pero tampoco preguntaría, no iba a tentar aun más su suerte que por el momento parecía mejorar, o eso demostraba la nueva sonrisa de Korra, si ella estaba de buen humor entonces todo iría bien.

—¿Volverás?

—Claro —Se mostró un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta de la heredera. —Te acostumbrarás aun más a verme. —Y eso estaba lejos de ser una broma.

Asami suspiró con fuerza cuando se quedó nuevamente sola, agotada. Últimamente su vida sufría de muchos cambios sin que ella pudiese ser la verdadera dueña de ellos, todo era muy confuso y tal vez por eso estaba tomando las decisiones equivocadas, pero ya no podía darle más vueltas a las cosas, estaba todo dicho y no podría dar su brazo a torcer.

Llevó las manos a su rostro para despejarse un poco, como si con eso fuese a limpiar la incertidumbre que la albergaba por dentro.

Le costó conciliar el sueño pero después de un rato que sintió bastante largo, lo consiguió, no hubo nadie que la volviese a molestar, ni siquiera Korra. Al día siguiente todo fue de lo más cotidiano, comió, recibió la visita de Katara que parecía ajena a todo lo que ocurría dentro de esas cuatro paredes que eran su encierro. Volvió a comer, hasta pudo ejercitarse un poco, desperezarse para mantener la mente un poco más lúcida. Cuando pensó que la Avatar iba a llegar, nada sucedía, al parecer volvía a ser una prisionera normal, como antes. Podía respirar con calma si ese era el caso, su estancia retornaba en lo agradable dentro de lo posible, por otro lado, era muy solitario.

Así de contradictorias eran las cosas desde que estaba con las bestias, más en especifico al tratarse de esa morena de ojos azules. Por un lado no quería verla, de esa forma podría evitar todos esos momentos álgidos entre ambas, pero por el otro… necesitaba compañía, esa era la respuesta más sencilla que se le ocurría.

Bolin ya no estaba ahí para hablar con ella, aunque fuese por cortos momentos, no le quedaba otra alternativa que perderse en sus pensamientos y eso era lo que más temía, sólo lograba confundirse y sentirse aun más aterrada de lo que pudiese pasar. Era una débil al dejarse llevar por las persuasiones del Avatar, eso podía pensar ahora que estaba sola, porque cuando ella se aparecía entonces no tenía neuronas para procesar tal información, su capacidad de razonar se perdía un poco entre las piedras.

Otro día pasaba sin novedades, la intranquilidad crecía al paso de las horas dentro de la cazadora, ¿qué era lo que esperaba? No estaba segura, desconocía parcialmente su nuevo trabajo y precisaba aclarar las letras pequeñas en ese nuevo contrato invisible.

Recostada, estaba a punto de dormir, su subconsciente medianamente lucido le avisó de un nuevo sonido, uno que conocía muy bien pero que a esas horas no debería aparecer. Se removió al instante, sentándose para mirar la entrada, lo que la había alertado era el remover de las rocas, una nueva visita se hacía presente y esta vez no era Katara ni ningún otro que viniese a dejar comida. Korra estaba nuevamente ahí, observándola sin la seriedad constante que habían adoptado sus rasgos, era una mujer muy atractiva, de eso no cabía la menor duda, pero no era el momento para esa clase de pensamientos.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

No hubo saludo por parte de Korra, ¿sería necesario? Después de todo nunca lo había hecho, pero a Asami no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Le costó desperezarse, medio dormida se le complicaba la tarea de razonar correctamente, aun así se levantó, dudando un poco en obedecerle o no. La salida aun estaba despejada, eso significaba que saldría de ahí aunque fuese por unos minutos. La inundó la alegría, lo único que quería era un poco de libertad.

Se acercó con paso rápido a Korra, sonriente gracias a ese reciente sentimiento, ésta al verle también sonrió un poco, contagiada con la alegría de la cazadora.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —La pregunta de la morena logró dejar levemente perpleja a Asami, quien ni se había inmutado de su sonrisa.

—Oh, no sabía que estaba sonriendo —La curva de sus labios disminuyó un poco debido a la vergüenza, aun así no desapareció en su totalidad.

—Parece que el encierro te está enloqueciendo —Bromeó, pero no sabía que estaba dándole a un punto cercano al correcto.

—Tal vez —Se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba nuevas instrucciones, aun esperanzada con poder escapar unos momentos al exterior.

Korra le tomó la mano con fuerza, no lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, pero sí lo necesario para un agarre firme. Asami se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, ni mucho menos hizo ademanes de alejarse. Los ojos azulados nuevamente la miraron, podía notar un brillo de entusiasmo dentro de ese mar, algo tenía planeado, eso estaba casi asegurado.

—Vamos. —Caminó sin soltarla, guiándola fuera de esa habitación lúgubre hacia un pasillo que aguardaba casi las mismas características. Su paso era medianamente rápido y decidido, pero de alguna forma ligero, casi sin crear ruido.

Asami la imitó, siguiéndola.

—Pensé que ibas a vendar mis ojos, como siempre. —Era una rutina que tenía con Katara, pero al parecer a Korra no le interesaba.

—No quiero que te golpees contra las paredes —Respondió de buen humor, dejando aun más extrañada a la prisionera— Seamos silenciosas, hay bestias que no duermes a estas horas.

Tal vez por eso la chispa de excitación en los ojos de Korra, era como si estuviesen en medio de una travesura. Estuvo obligada a sonreír mientras era guiada, el camino que estaban tomando era distinto al de los baños, de hecho se estaban alejando bastante de ese lugar.

Ambas siguieron en silencio por el resto del viaje, aquellos túneles subterráneos eran unos verdaderos laberintos para la cazadora, le costaba imaginar como Korra no se perdía entre tantos caminos distintos, ¿sería instinto de bestia? Lo dudaba, en sus tiempos de caza había tenido la oportunidad de ver muchos de esos seres completamente perdidos entre parajes montañosos, aunque eso era distinto a todos estos caminos bajo tierra.

Doblaron en bastantes oportunidades, llegaron a un pasillo mucho más estrecho que todos los anteriores, éste iba en leve ascenso, lo siguieron y al final el agarre entre ambas se esfumó, Korra alejó su mano para moverla en distinta dirección, removiendo el muro de piedra que impedía su camino, era un mecanismo muy típico ahí abajo. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más y el rostro de Asami se iluminó al final del recorrido, en el momento que Korra encendía un poco de fuego en unos candelabros antiguos y colgantes. Por primera vez desde su captura estaba pisando algo que no fuese piedra.

—Está un poco escondido y por eso casi nadie viene a este lugar —Korra le explicó, mirándola expectante a su reacción—. Pensé que te gustaría ver algo distinto a las rocas.

Por supuesto, Asami estaba encantada.

Todas las paredes se encontraban recubiertas con madera, no era un lugar de construcción reciente, pero tampoco se encontraba en ruinas, el toque añejo le entregaba una sobriedad atrayente. El piso, también de madera, se encontraba cubierto casi en su mayoría por una superficie mullida de diferentes colores opacos, dispersas alfombras de distintas tonalidades eran las causantes. Al frente y al lado izquierdo, empotradas con ímpetu, se hallaban unas repisas enormes de múltiples cavidades, todas y cada una de ellas repletas de distintos libros.

Era una especie de biblioteca, pequeña y acogedora. Sobre el suelo habían varios libros repartidos y desordenados, al otro extremo y sobre un escritorio de madera gruesa el panorama era parecido, sobre su superficie también se encontraba el desastre, lleno de papeles de una antigüedad importante, al parecer se trataban de pergaminos.

—Me gusta mucho —Respondió por fin la heredera, aun repasando cada detalle, intrigada por el material que pudiesen tener los distintos libros y pergaminos.

Korra fue la primera en moverse dentro, dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio para tomar uno de los tantos papeles regados sobre éste. Se podía notar el polvo acumulado por el paso de los años.

—Hay muchas cosas que podrías aprender aquí —Dijo, mirándola—, sobre nosotros, si es que te interesa.

Entonces por eso la había traído a ese lugar, sería una buena oportunidad para resolver algunas dudas, aunque por la cantidad de libros podría estar leyendo durante días sin parar.

—Muchas gracias. —Sonrió de manera genuina, adelantándose hasta el frente de una de las repisas, observando los distintos ejemplares, muchos de ellos escritos en un idioma que no reconocía.

—No alcancé a revisar ni la mitad de todo lo que hay aquí, pero puedes encontrar algo interesante… creo. —Dudo puesto que ella no había encontrado nada que llamase su atención.

Korra terminó sentada sobre el escritorio y observó cada uno de los movimientos contrarios, esa era su nueva entretención.

—¿Tú eres la responsable de tanto desorden? —Se giró de medio cuerpo para observarla, sonriéndole. La respuesta contraria fue un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. La curva de sus labios se acentuó un poco más gracias a eso—. Supongo que esos no son muy interesantes —Exclamó con cierta picardía, refiriéndose a los libros desparramados en el suelo.

—Si… No, no sé. —Frunció el ceño ante su respuesta tan estúpida, ya hasta se le había olvidado la pregunta. La sonrisa que le entregaba Asami, una que no había visto antes, la puso nerviosa—. No soy fanática de la lectura, podría haber algo interesante para ti ahí —Se encogió de hombros en aires despreocupados, aligerando así su propia vergüenza.

—Miraré. —Respondió, agachándose ya teniendo un libro en la mano de su interés, era uno de los pocos que había encontrado y podía leer.

Terminó sentada sobre una pequeña caja, a su lado una pequeña rumba de libros le hacía compañía. No alcanzaría a leerlos todos, lo sabía y era una lástima. Tomó uno de los largos papiros, extendiéndolo por su regazo con cuidado, el papel parecía muy antiguo y frágil. Sobre éste realzaban varías figuras de distintos animales, la letra era un tanto difícil de entender, el rastro de la pluma se había desgastado con el tiempo.

—Ese texto se lo dan a los niños de cinco años —La voz de Korra la interrumpió en su escrutinio—. Sirve para que aprendan a establecer equilibrio, así la transformación no es tan dolorosa.

Asami observó nuevamente las imágenes, tenía sentido, muchas de las ilustraciones diferían de un animal normal. Su nivel de concentración fue en aumento para intentar entender las figuras, tanto que ni cuenta se dio de cuando Korra se movía, sentándose en el suelo, a su lado, casi le asustó al sentir su voz nuevamente y tan cerca.

—Es una enseñanza que parte de pequeño y que puede durar hasta toda la vida —Continuó con su explicación—. De hecho, hay bestias que nunca aprenden a transformarse correctamente, sin dolor. En ese sentido, la vida de los elementales es mucho más sencilla.

—No sabía que la transformación implicara dolor. —Dijo, un tanto sorprendida. Miró a Korra quien se encontraba unas pulgadas más abajo puesto que ella no iba sentada sobre una caja.

—No para todos, pero sí para algunos. Los híbridos de animal suelen tener ese problema —Apuntó uno de los dibujos sobre el pergamino. Asami tuvo que mover un poco el papel para que pudiese verse mejor—. Este es uno, ellos lo pasan mal porque no pueden conseguir una transformación completa, mitad humano, mitad animal. Auch. —Terminó con una leve expresión de falso dolor.

La imagen que Korra apuntaba se trataba de una especie de minotauro, o así lo llamaban ellos, sus pies en forma de pezuñas y sus manos con enumerados dedos. Se imaginó el dolor de sentir el remover de sus huesos para adaptarse a una nueva forma. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Tú puedes transformarte también? —Fue una pregunta inocente por parte de la cazadora, pero que no había caído bien para la joven Avatar, quien se tensó al escucharle.

—Sí. —Alejó la mano del pergamino.

—¿En qué? —No captó el malestar contrario.

Korra pareció dudar un momento entre responder o no, no era un tema que le agradase por diversos factores, pero claro, eso Asami lo ignoraba y por eso preguntaba, no tenía culpa alguna.

—No lo sé —Admitió por fin, frunciendo sus labios en una mueca de descontento—. Me encerraron muy pequeña, no alcancé a averiguarlo.

—Oh —Eso había llamado por completo su atención. Quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación para no incomodarla, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por la misma morena.

—He tenido sueños donde veo diferentes criaturas, pero al despertar me doy cuenta que no tiene nada que ver conmigo —Dijo, hablando despacio—. Por lo menos no con esta vida, todos los animales que veo ahí son los otros Avatares, y siempre, con cada vida nueva, la forma de la criatura cambia.

—Tal vez tu cuerpo aun no está preparado para ese cambio.

—Quien sabe, puede que tengas razón —Respondió con desdén—. No he pensado mucho en eso de todos modos.

—¿No te da curiosidad saber qué aspecto tendrás? —Asami podría haber soñado despierta, imaginando un sinfín de criaturas extrañas, pero todo era muy disperso si se trataba del Avatar, sobre todo porque podía dominar los cuatro elementos, no sabía donde agarrarse para crear un animal más concreto en su memoria—. ¿Podría ser una criatura que manejara todos los elementos?

Korra la miró.

—Podría —Respondió, moviendo los hombros—. Aunque tienden a transformarse dependiendo de su elemento de nacimiento. El mío podría ser algo acuático. —Terminó en un titubeo.

—Un tiburón. —Fue lo primero que a la heredera se le ocurrió.

—O un pingüino.

La suave risa de Asami la noqueó por unos segundos, unos donde sonrió también, motivada por el buen humor contrario. La cazadora poseía unos rasgos muy atrayentes y elegantes, casi cincelados, "a la madre, debe parecerse a la madre" o eso era lo que Korra pensaba al verla así de feliz. Su rostro le pareció igual de grato que el sol.

—Sería muy tierno. —Soltó Asami al terminar de reír, la culpa la tenía su traidora imaginación.

—¿Te gustan los pingüinos? —Preguntó, aun más interesada en el tema.

—Sí, son muy lindos.

—Pero inútiles, ¿cómo se supone que vayan a pelear si ni siquiera pueden mover bien las patas?

—Hmn… tienes razón, hay animales tan extraños que ellos quedarían en desventaja, ¿o no? —La observó aun más curiosa.

—Si —Se lo pensó un poco mejor—. Tal vez sí existen bestias de pingüino. —Ella misma se sorprendía ante la interrogante, de todo su tiempo visitando los polos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver un ejemplar parecido, lo que no justificaba su nula existencia.

El tiempo pasaba rápido entre libros y más libros, Korra se limitaba a observar lo que la cazadora veía, y si lo creía necesario le explicaba también, con toda la paciencia del mundo porque era algo que la entretenía. A Asami le gustaba leer, a Korra explicar, era un buen complemento que las mantenía divertidas.

A pesar de que ambas debiesen estar descansando, ninguna había sido alcanzada por el sueño, preferían aprovechar el momento y tanto sus cuerpos como mentes les dejaban el camino libre para eso.

—¿Y esto? —Preguntó Asami, ojeando repetidas veces dos páginas de un libro viejo y de tapa gruesa. Era uno de los pocos que no traía solo texto—. Los modelos son diferentes.

—Porque uno es de la tribu agua y el otro de la nación del fuego —Le explicó.

—¿No se supone que debiese ser lo mismo en cualquier parte del mundo? —Le costaba entender.

—Son solo distintas culturas, ¿ustedes qué usan?

—Anillos, es la mejor forma de alianza. —Aseguró la heredera.

—¿Qué tiene de mejor? —Frunció el ceño—. Son simples objetos, de hecho los anillos son los más pequeños, sería más fácil perderlo.

—Como el collar de la tribu agua.

—Sigue siendo más grande que un anillo. —Sin quererlo se encontró defendiendo una tradición de su pueblo natal.

—Sigo pensando que debiese ser el mismo método en todas partes —Murmuró, aun observando el libro—. ¿Y esto? No parece ser un objeto.

—No, son diseños de tatuajes —Respondió al momento que Asami daba vuelta la página—. Así como ustedes usan anillos, los maestros agua tienen el collar y los de fuego prefieren tatuarse. No sé por que, pero cada quien inventó un método diferente para contraer matrimonio. En eso no tuvo nada que ver el Avatar. —Se lavó las manos con el asunto.

—¿No es algo un poco doloroso el tatuarse?

—No lo creo —Negó con la cabeza—, no para ellos por lo menos. Es una buena forma de marcar territorio.

—¿Y qué pasa si se quieren separar? Un tatuaje no se puede botar como el anillo o el collar.

—Es muy difícil… —Torció la boca en un gesto pensativo—. Las bestias son muy posesivas, es difícil que decidan cambiar de compañero. Y si llegase a ocurrir, bueno… es una buena forma de demostrar que ya fuiste de alguien más.

—Eso suena mal.

—Ellos son más estrictos que los demás. —Sonrió medianamente para calmar la inquietud de la cazadora, algo que funcionó.

—¿Y qué pasa con los del reino tierra? —Leyó un poco más por esa sección. Hace bastante que se había ido por las ramas buscando entre los libros, ni se enteró en qué momento comenzaron a hablar sobre nupcias de diferentes culturas.

—Esos son los más aburridos, no crean objetos que vayan sobre el cuerpo, puede ser cualquier cosa de piedra, por lo general lleva impreso el logo de la nueva familia que se formará… y tiene que ser algo que creen ellos mismo, y si no pueden entonces lo esculpen —Bostezó, alzando los brazos por sobre la cabeza para estirarse—. Los nómades aire son los mejores, ellos no hacen nada, todas esas cosas terrenales son muy banales, las descartan de inmediato.

—Suena… espiritual —Sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación.

—Lo son.

—¿Y qué pasa si distintas culturas se juntan? Insisto, debería ser más conveniente usar sólo un método. —Insistió la cazadora, encaprichada con la idea.

—No sé, a lo mejor usan ambas formas, aunque si se trata de un nómade entonces no harían nada.

—¿Cómo Avatar elegirías la costumbre de nacimiento o te da igual? —Preguntó con un poco de malicia, sabía a dónde iría a parar la conversación y no se equivocó.

—Ya te dije que el Avatar no puede tener esa clase de relación. —Su ceño se frunció, mirándola con mala cara.

—Pero hubo uno que sí pudo, si él lo logró entonces tu también podrías.

—No hay caso contigo, eres más terca que yo —Suspiró, derrotada en esa conversación. Asami sonrió—. Mejor vámonos, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí. Además tienes que dormir. —Fue la única que se levantó, la observó interrogante, esperando que la siguiera.

—No ha pasado tanto tiempo —Susurró al ver a Korra de pie, la verdad es que no quería marchar, sentía claustrofobia en su prisión.

—Puedes llevarte un libro si quieres, pero tenemos que irnos —Ver a Asami como a una niña pequeña la descolocó, pero no le desagradó, muy por el contrario.

—¿De verdad? —El rostro se le volvió a iluminar. Tomó uno de los libros que no había alcanzado a mirar y se levantó.

—Cuídalo mucho —Le cogió la mano libre y la llevó nuevamente por el camino rocoso.

—Siempre he cuidado los libros.

—Sí, me di cuenta que te gusta leer. —Su paso no menguó a diferencia de su voz, seguía sin querer llamar la atención.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme a ese lugar —Podría agradecer una y mil veces por el paseo, le había servido demasiado para despejarse. Se sentía hasta renovada a pesar de tener sueño, era una sensación extraña pero agradable.

—Podrías haber agradecido antes si hubieses aceptado desde un inicio mi propuesta.

Asami no podía verle el rostro, pero podría haber apostado que su expresión no sería la más grata en ese momento… y la de ella tampoco. No quería recordar nada desagradable, no después del momento tan bonito que había tenido. Ambas parecieron pensar lo mismo porque ninguna volvió a entablar conversación por lo que quedaba de camino.

—¿Te irás? —Se abrazó a sí misma cuando llegaron, ese lugar le parecía demasiado frío en comparación de la biblioteca.

—Sí —Respondió, observando el actuar involuntario de la cazadora—. ¿Tienes frío?

Asami la miró sorprendida, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Allá era mucho más cálido —Habló a modo de disculpa, como si tuviese el deber de hacerlo.

—Es por la madera —Asintió con la cabeza—. Katara traerá más ropa para ti —Asami no alcanzó a agradecer cuando Korra ya se había despojado de la piel que siempre llevaba encima, con un movimiento ágil cubrió el cuerpo de la cazadora—. Cuídala —La observó con seriedad—. Me gusta esta piel.

No esperó más antes de marcharse y por lo mismo se giró y salió, dejando sola a la cazadora. Ambas precisaban descansar y Korra lo notaba aun más, llevaba días sin poder dormir correctamente, el sueño cada vez se acumulaba más, pero siempre que intentaba cerrar los ojos la taladraban imágenes desagradables, las pesadillas y el dolor de su extremidad le hacía muy difícil la tarea de dormir, sólo esperaba que ahora fuera mejor, las cosas estaban saliendo como ella quería y eso podía dejarla más tranquila, se merecía unas cuantas horas de sueño ininterrumpidas.

Asami no lo había pasado mucho mejor, al contrario, ambas sufrieron los anteriores sucesos desagradables, desgastándose. Ahora que estaba sola de nuevo, podía notar el peso sobre sus parpados, el sueño se acentuaba aun más y todo se debía a la tranquilidad y al nuevo calor que la rodeaba. La piel que Korra le había dejado estaba cálida y en cosa de segundos su cuerpo hubo absorbido toda la temperatura, regulándose también.

Para ser una pieza de vestimenta era una muy pesada, pero eso podía ser un mísero detalle debido a las ganancias que otorgaba, ahora entendía porque Korra siempre la usaba, era muy acogedora.

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, otro de los detalles era que el aroma de Korra iba impregnado en esa vestimenta.

...

* * *

Santa Asami Teresa de Calcuta, queriendo ayudar a todo el mundo, por lo menos no se va a arrepentir de la decisión que tomó (?)

Odié este capítulo porque me costó una barbaridad escribirlo (maldita universidad)… pero igual espero que a ustedes les guste jajajaja. Por fin esas dos empezaran a establecer una relación, los términos son un poco raros pero peor es na'.

Ninixxx: Ahora Asami está más cerca de Korra, pronto vendrá el desenfreno 1313 jajaja

KorraAsami: Tus ansias me motivan a continuar, aunque puede que la historia no esté tomando el rumbo que querías (también pensé eso de la esclavitud, sería interesante escribir algo así), en fin, lo que sí es seguro es que a ambas les vienen momentos bien pesados. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado~

Lis464: ¡Muchas gracias!

Ruha: Te aseguro que las dos son más tontas que una puerta en relación al amor… bueno, Asami no tanto, tal vez le enseñe unas cuantas cosas a Korra o:

Aile1232: Aww gracias, me sonrojo con tanto cumplido (?). Que rico que te guste, creí que era importante describir lo que Korra sentía con la naturaleza, genial que alguien aprecie ese pequeño pedazo de lectura como lo has hecho tú (: Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado~

Cryp: Y por fin llegó la actualización, si fuese una vaga podría tardar menos, pero la vida no es tan bonita (inserte cara de espanto). Espero disfrutes este capítulo.

Mart: Sí, el destino puede llegar a ser muy cruel a veces, independiente de los caminos el final va a ser el mismo, y en esta historia ambas estaban destinadas a juntarse (O no sería un Korrasami XD!). Créeme que Korra va a aprender muchas cosas de Asami, de hecho, ya lo está haciendo. ¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar!

jillian: Porque somos de distintas sociedades (8) Joer, me reí mucho cuando leí este review XD! No sé si será la misma canción, pero me causó mucha gracia ajajaja. Saluditos pa' ti~

soulwolf dark: Ohhh esto es muy cierto, Korra pisotearía a cualquiera que la desafiara, menos a Asami… Hiroshi se lo debería haber pensado mejor antes de encerrarla, no era necesario, sólo bastaba tirarle una Asami a la cara y asunto resuelto XD Korra pasa de ser león para convertirse en gatito (?). Que rico que le guste la historia, cuídate montones!

Lizns47: Muuuchas gracias :D

Agradecida a mil de sus comentarios, como siempre. Si piensan que a la historia le falta algo o que hay cosas mal entonces les agradecería aun más que me lo dijeran, la idea es siempre ir mejorando para entregarles un mejor material de lectura.

Si hay algún Chileno leyendo esto (Y si no también XD), que pase un rico y chancho 18, coman harto asado, choripan y empana' hay que aprovechar (?) Y sobre todo, tomen harto terremoto, tomen por mí, por el vecino, por todos jajajaja pero pase las llaves si va a manejar, no sea aweonao xD.

Cuídense y nos leemos~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 7:

Korra observó casi sin pestañar al hombre que tenía en frente, quien se movía de un lado a otro, con paso lento y repetitivo, cual león enjaulado, sólo que éste no tenía intención de atacar. Después de unos segundos interminables el azul de la mirada femenina se encontró con el ámbar de la masculina.

—¿Estás segura? —Le preguntó, quedándose quieto de una vez.

—Si ella no lo estuviera entonces no lo hubiese hecho, Zuko —Habló con tranquilidad la otra mujer en esa sala.

—Tienes razón.

Korra ni siquiera necesitaba hablar, Katara, quien había respondido por ella, tenía toda la razón en sus palabras. No le gustaba ser cuestionada y aun así el maestro fuego se atrevía a entablar esa pregunta, era imposible enojarse con él en ese momento porque lo conocía, siempre había sido igual, desde pequeño. El pensamiento le causó nostalgia, una que no duró demasiado gracias a la nueva interrogante de él.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Tenzin —Korra respondió de manera mecánica, luego soltó un sonido de disgusto—. Actúas como si estuviese cometiendo un delito capital.

—No es eso —Negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que sí se le veía preocupado—. Vamos a las tierras del fuego, los humanos no son bien mirados ahí.

—Lo sé —Respondió con tranquilidad—. Viví ahí un tiempo, contigo, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Claro que no, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que… —Titubeó— te encerraron.

Zuko estaba siendo sutil en ese momento al utilizar ese término, no estaba equivocado, pero podría haber usado una palabra peor.

—Eso es cierto —Katara lo apoyó, mostrando una preocupación reciente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Frunció el ceño al ver los rostros de ambos maestros. Por momentos se le olvidaba los veinte años perdidos, era un lapsus de tiempo donde muchas cosas podían haber sucedido.

—Los humanos son cada vez menos tolerados, tendrás problemas si te ven con uno.

—A menos que la marque —Propuso Katara.

Korra se perdió en la conversación. ¿Marcarla? No encontraba motivo para hacerlo, a menos que estuviesen hablando de algo distinto, algo nuevo. El único método de marcaje que conocía era el de las bestias con olfato desarrollado, las que eran capaces de transformarse, pero eso sólo lo hacían con la pareja o con alguna presa, y sólo para otro tipo de bestias con esas cualidades, los maestros que sólo usaban elementos quedaban fuera de esa categoría. ¿Entonces para qué marcarla? Además, dudaba que pudiese hacerlo.

—No es la marca que estas pensando —Zuko sonrió al verle el rostro casi al punto de la consternación—. Las bestias de allá tienden a marcar a los humanos que les brindan un beneficio, así nadie más los pide y ellos pueden enfocarse en la bestia que los marcó.

—¿Cómo los esclavos? —Eso la había sorprendido aun más.

—No, la mayoría son sólo trabajadores —Respondió—. Puedes marcar en cualquier parte del cuerpo que sea visible, con tu insignia o lo que te represente.

—¿Cómo si se tratasen de ganado? —Volvió a inquirir. Alzó una ceja y gracias a eso Zuko guardó silencio.

—Algo así —Katara respondió por él—. No es bien visto que una bestia se relacione con un humano sin marca.

—Así es —Zuko asintió con la cabeza—. Podría ser mucho peor si te ven con esa humana ya que eres el Avatar.

Korra asintió para sus adentros, entendía a donde se dirigía la preocupación de esos dos, pero poco le importaba. Como Avatar debía dar un buen ejemplo, lo entendía, seguir las costumbres de otras tierras, sobre todo si en ellas dominaban las bestias, era algo de suma importancia, y no sólo eso, además resaltaba el punto clave al mantener cierto status. Al ser la maestra de los cuatro elementos sería detestable y reprochable verla socializando con una humana, el tema empeoraba si esa humana era la heredera de los Sato. Las bestias más estúpidas podrían aprovecharse de ese hecho.

—Asami no llevará ninguna marca —Sentenció con solemnidad—, de nadie, ni siquiera mía —Miró específicamente a Zuko, quien se mostraba más reacio que Katara—. Ella se va a quedar conmigo porque yo así lo he decidido, nadie más la tocará —Hizo una pausa, esperando que alguno de los dos diese otra idea, pero ante el silencio, continuó—. Y si a las bestias no les parece correcto entonces las afrontaré, como debe ser.

Era muy difícil que pasara algo así, las bestias tendían a respetar a alguien superior, se dejaban guiar por el más fuerte gracias al instinto y por la misma razón el Avatar era lo más alto en la cadena alimenticia, pero siempre existían casos especiales, no le sorprendería encontrar uno de esos en las tierras del fuego, esas bestias eran las más soberbias, incluyendo los híbridos.

Si hubiese estado sola en ese momento sus labios se abrían inclinado hacia arriba en una sonrisa, una proveniente de un chiste que sólo ella conocía.

—Sería un espectáculo digno de presenciar —Zuko asintió, convencido gracias a la seguridad de Korra—. Confiemos en que nada pase.

—Aun así debería advertirle a Asami, prepararla para que se mueva entre nosotros sin segundas intenciones —Katara le habló—. Después de todo ella sigue siendo una cazadora, ese tipo de trabajo no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, aunque haya decidido ayudarla. —Sonrió con eso último, encantada con la idea.

La maestra agua era una de las pocas personas que no atentaría contra la vida de Asami, por eso se alegró enormemente cuando Korra les contó sobre su teoría de sanación, sobre lo que esa cazadora pudiese beneficiar en el proceso, lo que llevaría a protegerla, entre otras cosas. La explicación que les había dado no era particularmente detallada, pero eso no era necesario, el Avatar podía saltarse todo el protocolo si era necesario y aun así no lo había hecho, era una actitud muy gentil y considerada que ambos maestros agradecían aunque no hubiesen palabras para demostrarlo.

—Eso también será un tema pendiente para cuando lleguemos allá. —Zuko suspiró, aparentemente cansado.

—Ella no será ningún problema —Korra negó, refiriéndose a la cazadora—. Me encargaré personalmente de eso.

No quiso imaginar las complicaciones que podrían tener en el caso de que Asami no se portara apropiadamente en la nación del fuego, afrontaría cualquier cosa si fuese necesario, no tenía miedo de los demás, ni siquiera del mismísimo señor del fuego, a lo que le temía era a su propia paciencia, a su carácter. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo explosivo que éste pudiese llegar a ser en el caso de que algo la irritase, no quería tener que romper el trato que habían establecido por un pequeño momento de furia. Por otro lado, cuando se encontraba al lado de la cazadora era todo muy tranquilo, se sentía bien con ella y a pesar de sentir enojo en momentos específicos jamás llegaba al extremo de cometer una acción de la cual pudiese arrepentirse.

 _Con ella sólo sientes cosas buenas, por eso la escogiste._

El ceño de Korra se frunció, tendría que hablar con Asami sobre un futuro cercano, el abandono del escondite estaba cada vez más cerca y con eso se le agotaba el tiempo antes de que otras bestias tuvieran la oportunidad de acercarse a ella. El sólo pensar en eso la ponía de mal humor, la vida de esa cazadora le pertenecía, por tanto también todo lo que concernía a ella, nadie más tenía el derecho de relacionársele, ni humanos ni bestias.

Frenó en seco ante el rumbo tan posesivo de sus pensamientos, no se suponía que así debiese ser, ¿o sí? En un principio, cuando se enteró que la hija de Sato era una prisionera, quiso monopolizarla para jugar con ella, sintió normal querer desquitarse después de tanto tiempo de dolor y por lo mismo no quería que nadie más se le acercara, porque al fin y al cabo ella misma se encargaría de asesinarla. Pero las cosas habían cambiando rotundamente, dando un giro completo, la heredera ahora pasaba a ser su protegida a cambio de una estabilidad emocional que sólo ella podía otorgarle, ¿sería necesario seguir monopolizándola? Una parte le decía que sí, la menos razonable, la otra, la que venía directamente de la cabeza, le gritaba que se mantuviese alejada de esos sentimientos, y puede que tuviese razón. ¿Qué pasaría si su teoría fuese incorrecta y la presencia de Sato no sirviese para nada? Tendría que volver al plan original y usar el cuerpo de esa mujer para llamar a su padre a una trampa. No quería hacerlo, no quería que esa vida se desperdiciara, estaba totalmente encaprichada con la idea. Debía afrontarlo de una vez, no quería que Asami muriera y ni siquiera encontraba una razón de peso. Ese sería otro de los secretos que posiblemente se llevaría a la tumba.

Caminó por los velados pasillos de ese laberinto subterráneo después de dar por finalizada la charla con Zuko y Katara, no tenía rumbo fijo puesto que ya conocía a la perfección cada camino bajo tierra. Podría entrenar, comer, dormir, incluso hablar con Tenzin sobre algunas cosas que se quedaban en el tintero, pero no haría nada de eso. Instintivamente se acercaba a la supuesta celda de la cazadora porque en momentos como esos era donde más se le apetecía verla, era casi una necesidad enferma que no podía evitar.

Después de haber establecido el acuerdo con ella se encargaba de verla seguido, tal vez demasiado y las ganas no disminuían debido a los momentos que pasaban juntan. Nada malo ocurría cuando la visitaba, al contrario, Asami la recibía con alegría, una impropia de una prisionera, aunque así como estaban las cosas ese título podría despojarse en cualquier momento. El único motivo de Korra para mantenerla encerrada era a causa de las otras bestias, no quería que nadie se le acercara, sobre todo porque la mayoría no tendría buenas intenciones, y aunque fuese una cazadora, una que por cierto desconocía en potencial, no tendría oportunidad contra cientos de maestros.

Se detuvo al ver desde la lejanía como Bolin hablaba animado contra una pared de roca, una que en realidad no era pared, sino más bien una puerta. La conocía a la perfección debido a todas las veces que la había traspasado, y por la misma razón también sabía que el ojiverde no hablaba solo, era la misma Asami quien se encargaba de darle conversación. Ya era la tercera vez que lo pillaba en lo mismo y a pesar de su ceño fruncido éste no entendía que la escena no se debía repetir. Existían dos posibilidades, la primera era que esa bestia era demasiado testaruda, la segunda y más factible, es que no estaba siendo demasiado ruda con él. ¿Sería posible que juntarse con la cazadora la estuviese ablandando? Esperaba que no, eso sería muy malo.

Esperó ahí, quieta mientras observaba como Bolin hablaba animado contra un agujero que cada vez era más grande, con todo ese espacio ambos podrían verse las caras sin problemas.

Korra suspiró un poco resignada, en momentos como estos deseaba que Asami fuese más agresiva, que aprovechara la más mínima oportunidad de atacar al supuesto agresor, por desgracia aun no tenía el lujo de ver tal cosa, y tal vez nunca lo tendría.

El maestro giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a la morena, gracias a eso se dio cuenta de su presencia y como era costumbre se quedó petrificado al verla. Korra podría haber sonreído con suficiencia ante la reacción, y esta vez no hizo nada propio de su mal humor, más bien llevó un dedo a sus labios, en un gesto para que guardase silencio. Bolin pareció entender a la perfección, puesto que volvió a girar el rostro para seguir la charla con Asami, aunque ahora se le notaba visiblemente más nervioso. Era un pésimo actor.

Korra se acercó a paso lento hasta que estuvo a un lado del ojiverde, a esas alturas éste ya no podía ni hablar con claridad, tartamudeaba cada media palabra.

—¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó la morena, sabiendo que ambos podían escucharle. Aunque no pudiese ver la cara de Asami, escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de ella. Estaba divertida con la actitud de Bolin, eso estaba claro. Alzó una ceja para acentuar aun más la interrogante.

—N-nada, sólo le comentaba a Sato lo que había p-practicado el d-día anterior —Frunció el ceño para mostrarse más serio.

Korra estuvo a punto de reír también gracias al pobre titubeo del chico. Se sentía una abusadora y eso le gustaba, por lo menos en ese momento. Lo mejor es que no había hecho nada para intimidarlo, ni siquiera cara de pocos amigos le había mostrado.

—Meelo te buscaba hace un rato, deberías ir con él —Mintió blancamente para conseguir que se fuera, era mejor que echarlo a patadas.

En cosa de segundos Bolin salió disparado, sin formular pregunta ni nada por el estilo, había captado de inmediato la indirecta… que era más bien directa.

Ahora que ambas estaban solas nuevamente, Korra tomó el antiguo puesto del maestro, fijándose en el tamaño real de ese agujero en la pared, demasiado grande para su gusto, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue Asami. A pesar de que la vista era pobre desde esa posición, podía notar su estado, agitada y acalorada, se veía… extraña, y por algún motivo se le secó la boca, eso mismo fue lo que la impulsó a hablar.

—Esto es grosero —Refiriéndose al agujero—. Debería haber entrado si iba a hacer esto —Asami le sonrió en respuesta desde adentro, bastante cerca.

—¿Lo hubieras permitido? —Inquirió alzando una ceja. Estaba radiante y eso mismo era lo que perturbaba a Korra.

—… —Esa pregunta era muy acertada, tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder—. No, en realidad no.

—Él sólo me habla porque yo lo atosigo, no tiene la culpa —Retrocedió un par de pasos, aun sonriente.

—¿Cómo osas defenderlo? —Una sonrisa torcida creció también en sus labios a causa de la contraria. Aprovechó el nuevo espacio que la cazadora le propinaba para crear la entrada y así poder ingresar a ese cuarto tenuemente iluminado. Era un ritual cada vez más común.

—Es la verdad —Soltó con inocencia. Llevó una mano al centro superior de su camiseta y la zarandeó unas cuantas veces, aireando la piel de esa zona.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Inquirió nuevamente al ver la acción de Asami, curiosa por su actual estado.

—Me movía un poco —Se encogió de hombros al responder—. Si no consigo algo de acción voy a terminar con un cuerpo atrofiado.

Por esa razón se le veía visiblemente acalorada y sudada, Korra podría habérselo imaginado, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo por el estilo, la ojiverde solía ejercitarse o estirarse, pero jamás al grado de verse con un rubor tan marcado en sus mejillas, sin contar con esa gota de sudor que corría por su sien.

—¿Qué tipo de acción quieres? —Le preguntó con inocencia, pero el silencio y la ceja alzada de Asami le obligó a hablar con rapidez—. Me refiero a algún tipo de pelea o algo así.

—Claro, eso estaría muy entretenido—Dijo—. Extraño ser una cazadora —Susurró eso último para sí misma.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste con Bolin? —Era la mejor oportunidad para preguntar aquello—. Podrías haberle dado la oportunidad de entrar para atacar, no te hubiese costado nada.

Asami sonrió. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ambas estaban compartiendo juntas, aun habían actitudes de Korra que la sorprendían, como ésta por ejemplo. Estaba recién conociéndola y sabía que aun faltaba más por ver, algo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención.

—Dudo que lo hubiese hecho, él respeta tus ordenes por sobre mi persuasión, además, tampoco tengo motivo para intentar hacerle daño —Guardó silencio por un par de segundos, observándola—, supongo que a ninguno de ustedes.

En teoría de eso iba el trato, estar cerca de Korra mientras ella le proporcionaba protección, una que no le interesaba, pero la misma morena se había empeñado en dejarle claro aquello, y en realidad estaba actuando de forma correcta, para que todo funcionase ambas debían llevar una relación agradable, y había otro punto, el más importante; Asami debía mantenerse viva. ¿Podría conseguirlo si se empeñaba en desafiar a otras bestias? Hasta la ayuda del Avatar sería deficiente si actuaba de ese modo. No le quedaba otra opción que mantenerse pasiva, y de hecho, era justo lo que Korra quería, acababa de comprobarlo con esa respuesta, aunque por otro lado, hubiese sido agradable verle pelear con ese maestro tierra, en realidad con cualquiera. El morbo la superaba a veces.

—Eso es lo mejor, no quiero que te metas en problemas, hay muchas bestias desconformes con el trato que estas recibiendo —Frunció un poco el ceño, sopesando el significado de sus propias palabras.

—Pero si la culpa no es mía —Saltó cualquier reproche por la anterior pregunta capciosa de Korra—. El Avatar es quien da las órdenes —Le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo en un gesto juguetón, restándole importancia a sus palabras con ese simple acto que obligó a la morena a arrugar la nariz.

Ese tipo de cosas comenzaban a parecer natural entre ambas, aunque para Korra seguía teniendo un toque de incomodidad. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de acercamientos, se podría decir que se sentía hasta tímida, pero no por eso iba a rechazarlo, iba aprendiendo con rapidez a adaptarse a esos detalles, y de hecho, empezaba a tomarle el gusto con cada uno de ellos.

—Quita ya esa cara, envejecerás más rápido —Continuó Asami ante el silencio contrario. Movió el mismo dedo de antes entre sus cejas para intentar suavizar ese ceño, lo consiguió con rapidez.

—Te gustaría.

—Podría ser —Dijo después de pensarlo—. Ustedes viven demasiado, mi autoestima se iría al suelo si empiezo a verme llena de arrugas mientras tú sigues fresca como una lechuga —Bromeó, pero la respuesta de Korra fue muy distinta a una sonrisa.

El azul de los ojos de la bestia pareció oscurecerse, analizando el esmeralda contrario en cada segundo. Quiso hablar pero nada salió de sus labios, sólo serían palabras que el silencio se llevaría, palabras que se quedarían atoradas en su garganta hasta que fuese el momento adecuado para soltarlas.

Asami se asustó con la pronta seriedad de Korra, no esperaba esa clase de reacción por una simple broma.

—Korra, era sólo una broma —Se disculparía si fuese necesario, pero no tuvo necesidad.

—¿Y si me enseñas lo que le mostrabas a Bolin? —Cambió de tema, relajando los músculos que ni siquiera sabía que llevaba tensos.

La cazadora no respondió en seguida, aun pensando en la actitud de la morena, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, no tenía caso puesto que ni preguntando llegaría a una respuesta, esa parte sí que la conocía de ella.

—Él sólo quería ver los métodos que usan los cazadores para defenderse —"O atacar", pero esa parte la omitió—. Le cuesta creer que se puede luchar sin lanzar fuego, rocas y esas cosas que hacen ustedes.

—¿Le enseñaste defensa personal? —Eso logró sacarle una sonrisa ladina y Asami pudo relajarse al verle esa nueva expresión.

—Algo así.

—¿Y cómo lo hiciste? —Alzó una ceja, aun sonriendo—. ¿Acaso te enfrentaste a un contrincante invisible? —Sí, la burla brotaba con malicia de su boca—. ¿Fue muy difícil vencerle?

Asami se mostró molesta ante la burla y la provocación.

—Es difícil mostrar algo así cuando no dejas que nadie se me acerque —Contraatacó, pescando inconscientemente el anzuelo que Korra había lanzado.

—Yo estoy cerca —Habló en tono más brabucón que antes mientras daba un paso hacia ella—. Vamos, piensa que soy la bestia que se esconde bajo tu cama, esa que te come los pies por las noches.

Acercó una mano hacia Asami sin ninguna intención de atacar, de hecho iba a devolverle lo anterior tocándole la nariz a modo de juego, pero su dedo no alcanzó su objetivo. La cazadora era rápida y había tomado desprevenida a Korra cuando desvió el recorrido de su mano con la propia en un movimiento certero y para nada brusco, pero sí efectivo, utilizando sólo el dorso. Un paso era la distancia que las separaba y Asami la acortó, utilizando su otra mano para acercar el puño hacia el pecho de la morena, simulando un golpe que nunca llegó.

—Bloqueas y atacas —Habló contra el rostro sorprendido de la morena. Le tomó de la muñeca y la jaló con levedad hacia ella, logrando que su cuerpo se fuese contra el propio. Elevó el puño que antes rozaba el pecho contrario para simular un agarre contra la mandíbula. Korra frunció los labios con incomodidad, pero eso no la detuvo—. Desestabilizas y atacas —Su voz fue neutra, cual maestra enseñando a su alumno. No esperó una respuesta para soltar el agarre de la mandíbula, no realizando la misma acción con la muñeca. Su movimiento fue rápido y preciso, moviéndose hacia la espalda contraria, atrayendo con eso el mismo brazo agarrado mientras con uno de sus pies desestabilizaba nuevamente la posición de Korra, logrando que ésta adelantara el otro para evitar caer de bruces al suelo. La mano libre de Asami se movió bajo la piel de cuero de su compañera hasta tocar su brazo vendado, ese que por defecto no utilizaba debido a los daños. El roce en esa extremidad fue suave, conocía el dolor que tenía que soportar y lo que menos quería era empeorar la situación—. Esperas a que la bestia bajo tu cama esté desprevenida para inmovilizarla… y atacas. —Y con eso daba por terminada la primera clase, pero no hizo ademán de alejarse, de hecho el enganche al brazo bueno de Korra seguía vigente.

Por un corto momento ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna, tampoco se movían, hasta que un pequeño bufido se hizo presente, uno por parte de la maestra elemental. Asami la soltó en ese momento, aunque no era necesario, sabía a la perfección que si hubiese querido alejarse lo hubiese hecho.

—Eso no cuenta, no estaba atenta —Korra se dio vuelta, observando a la cazadora con una pisca de molestia, pero era justamente lo que quería demostrar, la verdad es que por dentro estaba encantada.

—No es mi problema —Respondió, alzando una ceja.

—¿Estas molesta porque me burlé de ti? —La máscara de pocos amigos se esfumó para mostrarse curiosa como una niña.

—No estoy molesta.

—Tienes cara de estar molesta.

—No tengo otra cara, Korra —No fue consciente de su actual seriedad, pero fue una buena oportunidad para fingir un poco de molestia, ahora era su turno y por eso siguió con el papel.

—No te enojes —Llevó una mano hacia los cabellos contrarios, acariciándole la cabeza de una forma un poco cutre, pero la intención fue lo importante.

Era difícil para Asami mantener una fachada seria cuando lo que en realidad quería era morir de ternura. Korra hacía cosas extrañas a veces, como en esta ocasión. Era increíble cómo podía cambiar su actitud en cosa de segundos, pasando de una mujer madura y tajante a una niña curiosa y hasta traviesa. Era sin duda una faceta de la morena a la que aun no se podía acostumbrar, la desarmaba en cosa de segundos.

Los labios de la heredera se movieron pero al final no hubo sonido alguno proveniente de ellos, terminó soltando un suspiro, rendida, esa caricia al final había servido y Korra sonrió triunfante, alejando la mano.

—Me burlé para que me mostraras eso que hiciste —Le explicó—. Enséñame, se ve interesante —Más que una petición era una orden. Se despojó de la piel de cuero, tirándola a un lado para que no le incomodase.

—Las bestias tienden a subestimar a los cazadores hasta que se enfrentan a uno —Habló desde experiencia personal—. Se confían de sus habilidades y por lo mismo descuidan lo demás —Su voz salió suave en contraste con sus palabras, dejando en claro que no estaba enojada.

—No lo puedo negar, hasta yo cometí el mismo error —De forma circular movió su hombro derecho y por consiguiente el brazo. Una mueca de dolor adornó su rostro, pero no dejó de realizar el movimiento.

—Puedes aprender sin mover ese brazo —Le preocupaba verle así.

—Tengo que hacerlo —Negó con la cabeza un tanto irritada por la molestia física—. Tiene que mejorar.

Y de hecho lo estaba haciendo, de manera lenta obtenía una mayor movilidad con el brazo sin obtener consecuencias desastrosas después. Los momentos de sueño no siempre eran interrumpidos, o por lo menos no la mayoría de las veces. El cambio era leve, pero aun así estaba presente, una de las razones más importante para impulsar a Korra a continuar con su actuar respecto a Asami.

—Está bien —Sonrió con ligereza, no podría ir contra los deseos del Avatar de todos modos.

Comenzó con una corta charla sobre uno que otro conocimiento, al igual que su anterior profesor había hecho con ella cuando le enseñaba todo lo relacionado a posiciones defensivas y ofensivas. Trató de demostrarle lo mejor que pudo algunos movimientos, simulando ataques o dando instrucciones para que la misma Korra fuese la agresora, el mejor método de enseñanza era a través de la practica y de alguna forma en este caso iba de maravilla. Asami estaba sorprendida por la capacidad de retención que su compañera pudiese tener, aprendía con demasiada rapidez, tanta que daba miedo.

—Increíble, eres como una esponja —Dijo Asami mientras respiraba con un poco de agitación debido al ajetreo anterior.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca graciosa, también intentando regular su respiración. Gracias al ejercicio había olvidado parcialmente la molestia de su anatomía.

—Que aprendes muy rápido, eres impresionante —Le halagó con sinceridad.

—¿Si? —Se hizo la desentendida, mirando en cualquier dirección mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por la frente. El ego se le subió a las nubes pero lo supo esconder, o por lo menos lo intentó—. Suerte de principiante.

—Que modesta, Avatar Korra —Sonrió abiertamente al verla así—. Pero aquí la suerte no ha tenido nada que ver —Adelantó la mano para tocarle la punta de la nariz nuevamente, pero no tuvo oportunidad ante los movimientos contrarios.

La venganza quedó servida para la morena. Utilizando su cuerpo de la misma forma que Asami, desvió la mano de ésta con rapidez, tomándole de la muñeca para jalarla aun más hacia sí, logrando que trastabillase, pero no había riesgo de caer puesto que la frenaría con su propio cuerpo. La mano derecha, la que aun se encontraba vendada, fue a parar al cuello níveo de la cazadora, cubriendo toda la zona anterior de éste.

El azul chocó con el verde entre ambas miradas, una desafiante y la otra sorprendida. Sus cuerpos se rozaban debido a la cercanía y ambas disfrutaron en silencio ese corto segundo donde se dieron cuenta del calor contrario. Sí, era una de las pocas oportunidades donde el cuerpo de la heredera profería tal temperatura y Korra lo notó de inmediato. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de acercarse aun más, incentivada por sus sentidos. El pulso en la garganta de Asami golpeaba contra su palma, acelerado por el ejercicio anterior o la actual sorpresa, tal vez una combinación de ambas. Tuvo que tragar en seco al momento de respirar, esa mujer olía demasiado bien para su gusto.

No midió las consecuencias de sus acciones puesto que se había movido por mero instinto al ver la mano de la cazadora tan cerca, ahora tenía que hacerle frente a una situación que estaba por lejos de ser una práctica como la anterior y eso en cierta medida la asustó.

No iba a esperar más para alejarse, queriendo cortar una tensión invisible entre ambos cuerpos, pero antes de mover un solo músculo la misma Asami fue quien le sujetó el antebrazo, ese con el cual realizaba el supuesto agarre en el cuello. La vio cerrar los ojos y sintió cuando tragó con dificultad, cualquiera que viese la escena desde afuera pensaría en lo mal que se lo estaba pasando, pero ese pensamiento la morena podría ponerlo en duda. La mano de Asami no tuvo la intención de alejarla, al contrario, se estaba aferrando a ella, prácticamente entregada.

Si Korra hubiese tenido la intención de agredirla podría haberlo hecho, tenía la oportunidad para eso, pero no lo hizo, no era el propósito en un principio y no lo sería ahora.

—Asami… —Susurró, y cuando lo hizo volvió a apreciar el esmeralda en el rostro contrario. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose completamente de ella, perdiendo -para su inconsciente pesar- contacto con su piel.

Sintió el nerviosismo recorrer su sistema y no sabía por qué, y no era lo único, el arrepentimiento también comenzaba a inundarla. Algo que había partido como una broma terminaba mal, ¿pero por qué? No le había hecho daño, fue sólo una jugarreta inocente del momento, ¿entonces porque se sentía tan culpable? Nada indebido había ocurrido…

—Lo siento —Se disculpó casi sin pensar cuando Asami no dijo nada, algo que continuó ya que la única respuesta que le dio fue un leve movimiento de cabeza, en negación.

La mente de la cazadora era un caos en ese momento, necesitaba unos cuantos minutos para ordenarse y salir de ese pequeño shock emocional. Korra la había tomado demasiado desprevenida con esa cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo la había mareado de una forma absurda, algo que no había sucedido cuando le estaba enseñando. No podía afectarle algo que en realidad no era nada, y todo porque la había pillado con la guardia baja, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus sonrosados labios, Korra no tenía de qué disculparse y debía dejarlo claro, pero le era difícil hablar con esa mirada azul tan penetrante frente a ella. ¿Acaso esa mujer no se daba cuenta de lo que podía llegar a provocar sólo con eso? Estaba claro que no.

—No pasa nada —Murmuró mientras tocaba su propio cuello, el agarre anterior fue de lo más inofensivo—. No pensé que harías eso.

—Ni yo —Dijo—. Practiquemos de nuevo —Tanteó terreno con esa simple propuesta—, otro día.

Asami sonrió, suavizando su expresión.

—Claro, pero tienes que darme algo a cambio.

—¿Qué quieres? —Eso la sorprendió gratamente, la sonrisa contraria la había relajado, aunque aun se sentía culpable.

—Hmn… No lo sé —Guardó silencio un momento, pensando—. Las clases no pueden ser gratis, pero no se qué pedir, no es como si tú pudieses enseñarme algo de lo que haces.

El rostro de Korra se iluminó, sonriendo de una forma que Asami no conocía, casi con fascinación, una de la cual desconocía su procedencia.

—¿Te gustaría aprender?

—¿Eso es posible? —Respondió con otra pregunta al verse ignorante en el asunto. Hasta donde ella sabía era imposible que un humano hiciese flotar agua o lanzase fuego de las manos, el manejo de los elemento era propio de las bestias.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—Sería interesante —Habló con rapidez—. ¿Ahora responderás la mía?

Korra calló, aun con la misma expresión, y luego de unos segundos interminables respondió.

—No.

—¿"No" qué? —Para la cazadora fue difícil saber cuál de las dos preguntas respondía al final.

—No pongas esa cara otra vez —Su sonrisa decayó para adoptar una mueca de descontento, una expresión que Asami conocía a la perfección.

—Lo siento —Pasó totalmente por alto su actual ceño fruncido, no estaba molesta, sólo extrañada por la pregunta de Korra, una que no se dignaba a responder con claridad, o tal vez lo había hecho y sólo estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto ilógico.

—Me tengo que ir —Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero se detuvo un momento, mirándola de reojo—. ¿O vienes a bañarte conmigo? —Era una pregunta seria, si la cazadora iba a incorporarse un poco entre ellos debía comenzar a moverse de forma más independiente en ese escondite subterráneo, ¿o era una idea muy prematura?

Asami alzó una ceja, sospechando alguna clase de trampa en sus palabras más que cualquier otra cosa. La idea era tentadora y por el mismo motivo la descartó.

—Siempre lo hago con Katara.

Korra se encogió de hombros ante la negativa, saliendo del lugar. Asami no intentó detenerla, tampoco le preguntó si volvería, algo que hacía la mayoría de las veces que iba a verla. Imaginó que aun pudiese estar molesta por haberla jalado unos momentos antes, pero alejó la idea de inmediato.

Su frente se arrugó, estaba cuestionando mucho las cosas y eso no era propio de ella, debía relajarse y dejar que las cosas fluyeran con tranquilidad, por desgracia había un sentimiento que no podía dejar de ignorar. Estaba preocupada por el futuro, intranquila. Se suponía que todo eso se esfumaría si entablaba una buena relación con la heredera, algo que en realidad sucedía si estaba con ella, si la ayudaba a distraerse, pero cuando se alejaba, como ahora, aparecía otro peso más sobre sus hombros. Ahora no sólo se preocupaba sobre su condición física, sobre lo que pudiese hacer para ayudar a las bestias, sino que además estaba la propia salud de Asami, lo que pasase por la cabeza de la misma, entre otras cosas. La cazadora había accedido a ayudarle y confiaba en su palabra aunque la conociese hace muy poco, pero de algún modo comenzaban a atormentarle distintas inseguridades.

En momentos como esos deseaban volver a la prisión improvisada, ver a la cazadora y hablar con ella, eso sería suficiente para espantar todo pensamiento indeseado.

Se despojó de las vendas hasta quedar completamente desnuda para sumergirse en el agua, era una de las cosas más relajantes que podía realizar y por suerte ya de forma independiente, hacer cosas tan básicas como esas le producían una gratificación que debía esconder ya que posiblemente no sería comprendida.

Cerró los ojos, intentando dejar la mente en blanco, pero le fue imposible, múltiples imágenes venían a su mente, recuerdos del pasado, la cara de su padre, el paisaje que solía ver cuando estaba encerrada. No siempre era el mismo, muchas veces mientras se encontraba semi-consciente imaginaba ver cosas distintas, podría haber sido una ilusión, pero cabía la posibilidad de que su cuerpo fuese trasladado de celda en celda en el largo de esos veinte años. Tenía sentido, las bestias la habían buscado por todo ese tiempo sin obtener resultados.

La cara de Asami apareció para postrarse como protagonista en su mente, recordando la primera vez que la vio, con una antorcha en la mano y con vestimenta típica de cazadores. Sus ojos le parecieron hermosos desde el primer momento, porque lo eran, pero lo que había robado escena en ese instante fue el fuego de la antorcha, estaba tan desesperada por un poco de calor que se había aferrado al brillo de esa pequeña llama. Sonrió al recordar el gruñido que le había regalado cuando la vio acercarse, fue mero instinto de protección y lo curioso es que había servido, Asami captó la advertencia al vuelo y por lo mismo abandonó el lugar en cosa de segundos.

¿Qué habría sucedido si ese gruñido no hubiese salido? Imaginó una posible interacción entre ellas, percibiendo el roce de una caricia en el rostro… pero habría sido imposible, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una coraza de metal que la alejaba de cualquier contacto físico con el exterior, además, dudaba que el objetivo de Asami en ese momento fuese ese, el de tocarla, esa mujer apareció en la celda de curiosa y gracias a eso ahora podía establecer una relación más estrecha con ella. El Avatar llevándose bien con su prisionera. La heredera de los Sato ayudando al Avatar, ese ser que ellos pensaban que traería destrucción.

Se levantó, limpiando su cuerpo con rapidez antes de vestirse nuevamente, despreocupándose de las vendas. Había olvidado la piel de cuero en la prisión y gracias a eso sus extremidades superiores quedaban al descubierto. Camino por los pasillos, ignorando a cualquiera que estuviese cerca, pasaba de la presencia de la mayoría de las bestias y ellos trataban de pasar desapercibidos también. Era una relación extraña de respeto y conveniencia. El débil debía acercarse al más fuerte.

Tiró unas cuantas vendas sobre el lecho cuando estuvo en su habitación, dispuesta a vendar su cuerpo. No quiso recurrir a Katara para finalizar la tarea y por lo mismo mandó todo al carajo al no conseguir hacer un buen trabajo. Se recostó e intentó dormir aunque fuese un poco, pero no lo consiguió, nunca lo conseguía a la primera, estaba casi acostumbrada a caer rendida cuando su cuerpo ya no podía resistir más el cansancio.

Suspiró molesta consigo misma, odiaba perder el control de sus acciones y eso mismo sucedía cuando intentaba dormir. Le costaba hacerlo porque inconscientemente le aterraba la idea, los sueños no paraban de atormentarla con imágenes que parecían reales, con dolores que traspasaban la imaginación. Pero no todo era negativo, el trauma se iba agotando con el tiempo y cada vez era menos recurrente, o por lo menos las pesadillas ya no eran tan monstruosas. Todo la llevaba nuevamente a pensar en Asami, porque últimamente esa mujer era la protagonista hasta de su vida, y la única que tenía la culpa de aquello era ella misma. Le daba demasiadas libertades, privilegios que en teoría no se merecía. Se estaba acercando demasiado a ella de un modo que era peligroso.

Rodó sobre la cama hasta quedar de costado, su lado dañado soportando el peso del resto de su cuerpo. Le dolía pero era justamente lo que necesitaba, un poco de dolor que le obligase a pensar en otra cosa. Se quejó en silencio y volvió sobre su espalda cuando ya fue insoportable, respirando con dificultad gracias a las fibras nerviosas que ardían entre sus músculos hasta llegar a su pecho, sofocándola.

Cuando era presa de los humanos lo que más hacía era dormir, luego de recibir "visitas" quedaba tan agotada que no le costaba nada sumergirse en un sueño profundo que seguramente duraba días. Intentaría repetir lo mismo, quedar demasiado exhausta por el dolor hasta caer inconsciente, ¿podría lograrlo?

Gimió en voz baja, sabiendo que nadie podría escucharla. Su plan era absurdo y nadie podía alegar lo contrario, ¿qué pasaría si resultaba y lograba dormir? Entonces se despertaría desesperada por un dolor insoportable en todos los sentidos. Estaba atrapada en un círculo vicioso en el cual tendría que vivir lo mismo una y otra vez, sin escapatoria, porque no la tenía, ¿verdad?

Decidió levantarse para ir en busca de Katara, tomando las vendas que antes había intentado acoplar a su piel. Necesitaba esconder el desastre visual que representaba el área superior de su anatomía, le causaba vergüenza y le daba un aspecto débil. El mundo perdía parte de su gracia cada vez que miraba su reflejo desnudo en el agua, las marcas no sólo representaban un infortunio físico, iba mucho más allá.

Se deslizó a pie descalzo, recorriendo los distintos caminos sin prisa alguna. Las bestias habían sido inteligentes en guardarle un espacio lejos de todo lo demás, entregándole privacidad sobre todo en los momentos donde lo pasaba peor.

Podía sentir distintas vibraciones bajo sus pies, diferentes bestias moverse aunque todo estuviese tranquilo. El paso del tiempo era un desafío para ella, aun no se acostumbraba sin la posibilidad de ver el sol y la luna, era Tenzin el que la orientaba cuando más se perdía. Podría visitarlo, sacarle uno que otro tema de conversación porque ese monje tenía muchos, pero la idea murió al imaginar que estaba dormido, seguramente Katara también lo estaría y como pocas veces hacía, consideró no molestarles.

Su andar se detuvo, no tenía a quien más recurrir, Zuko debía estar en compañía de la maestra agua y ahí quedaba su lista de gente con la cual poder entablar una conversación. Cerró los ojos por un momento y esperó, compenetrándose con la piedra hasta captar movimiento de un lugar en específico, un cuarto que conocía a la perfección y que estaba alejado de la civilización subterránea.

Asami estaba despierta y nadie custodiaba por fuera. No dudó en caminar hasta ese lugar, esta vez con mayor rapidez que antes. Podía sentir los movimientos que realizaba a través de las vibraciones, seguramente intentaba dormir y no lo conseguía. Sonrió al imaginarla con su mismo problema, la sensación no era para nada agradable pero sentirse acompañada en algo así fue grato hasta cierto punto.

Cuando llegó a su destino se detuvo. No podía percibir mayor movimiento por parte de la cazadora, pero sabía que en ese momento estaba sentada, al parecer el intento de dormir había fallado rotundamente. ¿Y ahora qué? Podría entrar y hablar con ella como siempre lo hacía… pero ese era justamente el problema, que "siempre" terminaba en lo mismo. Tocó la pared con la mano libre, su sonrisa había desaparecido. Nuevamente se sintió culpable, no debía estar ahí, no debía visitarla tan seguido o cada vez terminaría dependiendo más de ella. Ahora entendía el sentimiento amargo en su pecho, se estaba dirigiendo por un camino áspero y tortuoso, y cuando llegase al final sería tarde para arrepentirse, no habría marcha atrás.

Realizar algo incorrecto dejaba cargo de conciencia y eso le estaba afectando inconscientemente. Era ilógico puesto que ella misma había tomado la iniciativa de acercarse a la cazadora, porque era justamente lo que quería, estar cerca de ella. Apoyó la frente en la fría piedra, debatiéndose entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, ahora entendía a Asami, algo parecido le debía haber pasado y por eso no había aceptado la primera propuesta que le hizo para dejarla con vida, pero después de muchos momentos desagradables y un poco de conversación había decidido ayudarle. La heredera era valiente al intentar dejar todos los títulos de lado para brindarle ayuda. Y Korra podría hacer lo mismo, sólo que ella no estaba ayudando a nadie, porque Asami no ganaba nada con todo esto, no quería protección aunque de todas formas la había aceptado, si dependiese de la cazadora hubiese muerto la misma noche de su captura, pero eso no había ocurrido, y ahora estaba ahí, al otro lado de ese muro con todas las intenciones de ayudarla, ¿Por qué?

Decidió saciar su curiosidad, creando una entrada lo suficientemente grande como para pasar sin problemas. La mirada de Asami fue lo primero que apreció, ésta no se sorprendía al verle y de hecho sonrió cuando Korra dio un par de pasos al frente.

—Sabía que vendrías —Le sonrió. La estaba esperando y por lo mismo Korra le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Por eso no podías dormir?

—Tal vez —Susurró como respuesta. Su expresión se vio más reticente al verle sin las vendas, de hecho las traía en la mano.

A pesar de la tenue iluminación podía ver el cuerpo moreno de la maestra elemental a la perfección, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de verle el brazo completamente expuesto.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó. No fue necesario levantarse ya que la misma Korra se acercó, sentándose en frente mientras la miraba con esa intensidad tan propia de ella.

—No quise molestar a Katara —Respondió—. Vine aquí sólo porque estabas despierta.

—Déjame ayudar —Se removió lo suficiente hasta acercarse aun más a la morena, quitándole el rollo de vendas de la mano para proceder con la tarea, pero Korra la detuvo, sujetándole la muñeca.

—¿Por qué me estabas esperando?

Asami la miró.

—¿No viniste a buscar tu piel?

Por supuesto, Korra lo había olvidado. La soltó aunque el agarre era sin mayor fuerza. Su brazo cosquilleó con el roce de los dedos contrarios. No quiso mirar su extremidad y por eso se centró en el rostro de la cazadora, recorriendo cada detalle, cada mueca que pudiese propiciar, sus labios moviéndose de vez en cuando como si quisiese decir algo que desaparecía gracias a la falta de fuerza.

Sin duda poseía unas facciones muy bonitas, el titulo de rehén no le había quitado gran parte de su belleza.

—No debería venir aquí tan seguido —Murmuró, dejándose hacer. Su cuerpo dolía aun, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué? —Asami no despegó la mirada de su trabajo, maniobrando el vendaje con habilidad.

—Terminarás aburrida de mí —Intentó bromear, pero su tono estuvo lejos de ser animoso.

Las manos se detuvieron y sólo en ese momento decidió mirar a Korra. Algo había sucedido y por ese motivo estaba ahí, no venía a buscar la piel de cuero, lo captaba ahora y eso la preocupaba.

—Claro que no —Negó con la cabeza, la idea era absurda—. ¿Qué sucedió? —Insistió mientras le acariciándole una mejilla. La respuesta fue inmediata, la morena se aferraba a cualquier caricia que le diese.

—Yo… —Titubeó—. Yo lo pensé un poco y creo que me estoy acercando mucho a ti —Habló con transparencia, como la mayoría de las veces—. Me preocupo por ti, pienso en ti muchas veces y esto está cada vez peor —Su mirada adquirió dureza—. Así no tienen que suceder las cosas.

Asami casi no se lo podía creer, no esperaba una declaración de ese estilo. Alejó la mano y por tanto la caricia cuando Korra levantó un muro invisible entre ambas. Sintió ganas de ayudarle pero no pudo hacerlo, quería entender lo que decía pero le costaba. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que debía alejarse de la morena, que sería la mejor ayuda que pudiese entregarle en ese preciso momento, ¿pero qué había sucedido para que llegase con esa cara? Ella misma había insistido en que ambas debiesen establecer una buena relación, de esa forma podría ahuyentar parte de los males que atormentaban su mente, o eso se suponía que sucedía.

Guardó silencio mientras Korra volvía a hablar.

—Aun sigo pensando que necesito tu ayuda, tú eres la única que puede, pero… —No terminó la frase. Se lo pensó mejor y maldijo por lo bajo antes de susurrar lo último—. Que desastre…

Asami pudo presenciar lo mal que se lo estaba pasando, pero para ella no era una jugarreta precisamente, se encontraba en la cuerda floja, lista para saltar al abismo dependiendo de sus próximas palabras, o de cualquier decisión que Korra pudiese tomar. Sería muy cruel de su parte arrepentirse ahora, botarla y dejarla en manos de bestias desconocidas. Con cada día que transcurría sentía más apego por ella, era su sustento en la vida que llevaba en ese momento, el único cable que la mantenía en tierra, no podía arrepentirse ahora por esas inseguridades que aun no podía comprender.

—¿Tienes miedo? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Su voz salió casi en un susurro, uno que fue escuchado por la morena.

—No… —Respondió igual de bajo, observándola un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. Negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado—. Si —Tenía que admitirlo, ya no valía la pena esconder ese tipo de cosas, no con Asami por lo menos.

—¿De qué?

—Me estoy volviendo dependiente de ti.

La cazadora tuvo que callar por un momento, apretar la mandíbula para no soltar lo primero que pasase por su cabeza. Korra estaba pasando por alto algo muy importante, y eso era justamente que la dependiente aquí no era solamente ella, las dos caían en la misma categoría y tal vez para Asami era peor.

—Debe ser muy denigrante para ti… —Habló con un poco de frialdad, a lo que Korra respondió con una mirada confundida.

—No —Ni siquiera había pensado en esa palabra, pero seguramente el resto de bestias sí—. No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces? —Inquirió—. Fuiste tú la que me buscó, fuiste tú la que insistió hasta el cansancio para que me acercara a ustedes, fastidiándome todos los días —Decía de forma agresiva sin darse cuenta—. Lo conseguiste, quiero ayudarte y me gusta hacerlo… No te puedes arrepentir tan rápido… —Negó para sí misma, hace sólo unas cuantas horas habían compartido un momento agradable juntas, no podía llegar ahora como si nada para alejarla porque se había iluminado y entendido que no podía rebajarse a juntarse con una humana por tanto tiempo.

En realidad si podía, ella era el Avatar, podía hacer lo que quisiese y cuando quisiese si estaba en su territorio. Asami sólo era una prisionera más, no le quedaba otra opción más que obedecer y caer en los juegos de la morena, si ella quería ofrecerle un acuerdo y después deshacerlo estaba en todo su derecho.

—No se trata de eso… —Korra susurró con cansancio—. Asami —La llamó para atraer su atención—. La única que tuvo la culpa por mi captura fui yo misma —Odiaba recordarlo, pero tendría que hacerlo para poder explicar—. Ya fallé una vez, perdí veinte años donde muchas bestias murieron por mi irresponsabilidad… No puedo cometer otro error o no me lo perdonaría.

—La culpa la tuvieron los que te encerraron, estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden.

—Asami… —Susurró, odiaba verla con esa expresión tan desdeñosa, pero sabía que todo era por su culpa—. Yo dependí de mi padre cuando él estaba vivo, cuando se fue me sentí muy mal y gracias a eso cometí errores que me llevaron a estar encerrada. No puedo dejar que eso pase de nuevo. No puedo fallarles a las bestias otra vez.

—¿Por qué tendrías que fallar? —Desconocía la historia de la que hablaba Korra, pero por algún motivo no quería oírla—. Depender de alguien no es tan malo —Dudó de sus propias palabras, pero siguió—. Además eso puede deberse al encierro, cuando salgas va a ser distinto, tú misma lo has mencionado, iremos a tierra de bestias, tal vez ni siquiera me necesites en ese lugar…

El discurso de Asami terminó demasiado pronto, no estaba utilizando las palabras adecuadas para arreglar la situación. No tenía caso intentar retenerla, no podía aferrarse a alguien que se quería alejar.

—Estar aquí no tiene nada que ver, pero también siento miedo de lo que pueda pasar allá —Korra la miró con seriedad—. Dime Asami, ¿Por qué motivo decidiste ayudarme? —Por fin se atrevía a formular la pregunta.

—¿Eso va a influir en tu decisión? —Alzó una ceja, aun a la defensiva, pero terminó por responder, agotada—. Fue porque me lo pediste, de una forma extraña pero lo hiciste. Me puse en tu lugar, traté de imaginar tu sufrimiento, el dolor que tienes que soportar todos los días por culpa de mi propio padre —Suspiró al recordarle—. No quiero ayudar a encontrarle porque eso me destrozaría, pero me diste la opción de hacer algo por ti, de tratar de enmendar un poco el error de los humanos que te encerraron —Se detuvo por un momento—. Además me diste la oportunidad perfecta de conocerte.

—¿Querías conocerme?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Existe alguien que no quiera hacerlo? —Sonrió un poco, un gesto débil al no estar de humor—. Eres como un imán, deberías saberlo.

Sí, Korra lo sabía.

—Yo también quería hacerlo, desde que apareciste en mi jaula —Confesó.

—No te creo.

—¿Qué? —Eso la irritó—. No estoy mintiendo.

—¿Por qué querías conocerme?

—Porque eres como un imán, deberías saberlo.

La sonrisa de Asami se atenuó un poco debido a la respuesta de la morena, si la circunstancia hubiese sido otra entonces se habría entretenido de buena gana, pero no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo se sintió pesado y sin energía siquiera para reír. La culpa era de ella por encariñarse demasiado pronto con alguien de temperamento tan cambiante como el Avatar.

—Y por esa misma razón creo que cada vez quiero estar más cerca de ti —Korra habló después de un rato—. ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas siguen con el mismo ritmo de ahora? Me volvería totalmente dependiente de ti… ¿Y si llegaras a irte? Entonces la historia se repetiría otra vez, enloquecería, cometería errores y volvería a fallar.

—No tendría por que irme.

—Lo harás, siempre es así.

—No puedes vivir del pasado, Korra. No porque haya sucedido antes significa que se repetirá ahora —Dijo con comprensión.

—Es algo que no entenderías —Suspiró—. Si dependiese de mí te amarraría a mi cintura para poder verte todo el tiempo. Me gusta hablar contigo, me ayudas mucho con esa magia tuya, pero eso es lo peligroso y tengo que evitarlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

 _"Esa magia tuya"_ La frase pareció curiosa para la heredera, la había escuchado antes y ahora comenzaba a tener un significado distinto para ella. Empezaba a entender que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena.

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes de acercarte a mí —Murmuró—. Para mí ya es tarde, me he encariñado contigo.

Korra la miró sorprendida.

—Ponte en mi lugar —Siguió hablando en vista del silencio de la morena—. Estoy prácticamente en el limbo ahora, ni de un lado ni del otro, lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme eres tú, es la única explicación lógica que encontré para justificar el apego que siento hacia ti —Habló con sinceridad—. Pero ahora te quieres ir. ¿Volverá el plan original de usar mi cuerpo como carnada para atraer a mi padre? —Alzó una ceja, interrogante.

Por un momento Korra le obedeció y se puso en el lugar de la cazadora. Debía sentirse muy sola… y lo mismo le pasaba a ella, hasta en eso tenían similitudes. Cerró los ojos, torturada por la decisión que tenía que tomar y que cada vez le costaba más. No quería hacer sufrir a Asami y le estaba quedando muy claro que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en esa área. ¿Qué debía hacer? Dejarla en manos de las otras bestias era una buena opción… pero no quería, la sola idea la enfurecía, no quería nadie más cerca de Asami, quería protegerla en ese sentido pero no podría porque se conocía y terminaría cada vez más apegada a ella, no podía correr ese riesgo.

Llevó las manos a su cabeza, queriendo eliminar cualquier pensamiento negativo y posesivo. Hubiese deseado tener un corazón frío, que todo hubiese sido normal y que la heredera de los Sato no fuese más que una simple prisionera, aunque tuviese que lidiar con el dolor de su mente por toda la vida, hasta eso hubiese sido más fácil que la actual situación.

Sintió un tacto frio contra su antebrazo y sólo por eso levantó la mirada, encontrando la de Asami quien la observaba con preocupación, seguramente la suya era una llena de desesperación.

—No quiero hacerlo, Asami —Murmuró en un tono que no pareció de ella—. De verdad que no quiero hacerlo, pero si no lo hago…

—Está bien —La interrumpió, verla así le rompió el corazón—. Seguro que es lo mejor para ti —Susurró con suavidad.

Pero Korra no sabía si era lo mejor para ella, el cambio repentino de planes era sólo por el resto de las bestias.

—Sigo pensando que podrás sanar con o sin mi ayuda —Continuó e intentó sonreír pero no pudo. Ver a Korra tan desprotegida terminó de enterrar su propio egoísmo, no intentaría hacerle cambiar de decisión aunque le sentase fatal, además, no se tenía mucha confianza en lograrlo.

—Asami… —Susurró una vez más su nombre. Sus brazos cayeron agotados pero el tacto de la cazadora siguió ahí y lo adoró. Por desgracia le encantaba cuando la tocaba, su piel cosquilleaba de una forma agradable y era capaz de menguar cualquier malestar, ¿o será que su atención sólo se depositaba completamente en la caricia y se despreocupaba de lo demás? ¿Asami sentiría lo mismo? Acababa de recordar que a ella también le gustaba ser acariciada, la cazadora no se mostraba reacia a esa acción puesto que se sentía sola, pero eso también tendría que terminar y eso sólo la hizo sentir peor.

Con cada pensamiento nuevo Korra se aseguraba de lo peligroso que era acercarse a esa mujer de ojos verdes, si quería seguir su plan a la perfección tendría que alejarse. Tal vez Asami tenía razón y encontraba a alguien más que se acercara a ella sin miedos ni prejuicios, ¿pero lo podría aceptar? Tenía que admitirlo, ya no se trataba sólo de conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente valiente, ella quería a Asami, esa cazadora era la que llamaba su atención, no había ninguna otra criatura que alcanzase ese lugar.

A su padre también lo quería, lo amó más que a todo en el mundo y hubiese dado su vida por protegerle, hasta el momento fue el único con el cual había sido capaz de establecer una relación estrecha. A su madre no la conoció puesto que había muerto en el momento de su nacimiento y por lo mismo su familia era él, algo que ya no existía debido a su muerte. Ahora aparecía Asami, alguien capaz de entregarle cariño, pero era uno muy distinto al que un día su padre le dio… y eso le asustaba aun más porque estaba respondiendo demasiado rápido a él. Como Avatar no debería ambicionar esa clase de cosas, no le ayudaría para nada, era una pérdida de tiempo.

 _Mientes._

—No quiero la ayuda de alguien más —Habló bajo, perdida momentáneamente en sus pensamientos—. ¿Sabes por qué? —La miró a los ojos, intentando leer el lenguaje del esmeralda presente allí. Lo que encontró la sorprendió.

—Lo sé —Respondió con seguridad.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió.

—Porque te gusto —Y tenía toda la razón, por lo mismo Korra no la interrumpió—. De todas formas sanarás, eres testaruda, lo lograrás.

—Lo sabías… —Podría haber muerto de vergüenza ahí mismo, pero no tuvo fuerzas para una emoción así. Al parecer Asami conocía con mayor claridad sus propios sentimientos. Se deprimió.

—Estuviste encerrada mucho tiempo, no estás acostumbrada a que otros se acerquen a ti sin la intención de hacerte daño —Sonrió un poco—, es normal sentir cosas por alguien que se toma todas las atribuciones que me he tomado yo —Recorrió la mano de Korra con su tacto, aun no estaba vendada puesto que su trabajo se había visto interrumpido. Repasó una y otra vez una pequeña cicatriz que sólo se notaba a contacto directo. Fue la mejor distracción que encontró para no verle directamente a los ojos—. Se te pasará… y sanarás —Insistió y esta vez la miró con seriedad—. Aunque no quieras la ayuda de nadie más.

La convicción de Asami desequilibraba a la morena, quien comenzaba a sentirse pequeña a un lado de la cazadora. La seguridad en sus palabras le quitaba parte de su desesperación ya que existía la opción de que tuviese razón… en todo.

Por un lado se sentía más liviana, no pensó que visitarla terminaría con una ronda de aclaraciones y confesiones. Había logrado poner en orden parte de sus pensamientos y hasta para eso había recibido ayuda de la ojiverde. Si su titulo no fuese el del Avatar entonces no habría nada de malo en querer un tipo de acercamiento distinto, o eso en primera instancia, aun estaba el hecho de que Asami era cazadora y ella una bestia, además los humanos no tienen las mismas costumbres, ellos son mucho más recatados con las relaciones entre mismos sexos, ¿hubiese sido capaz de tener ese tipo de relación con la cazadora? La curiosidad le carcomió las entrañas. No habría oportunidad de averiguarlo, no a través de acciones por lo menos.

—¿Qué crees que habría sucedido si no quisiera alejarme de ti? —Su pregunta logró que el tacto de Asami contra su mano se detuviese. Miró su rostro alarmada, esperando una reacción negativa a causa de su pregunta, pero sólo la vio sonreír un poco.

—Eso es fácil —Alejó el contacto con la morena, para el pesar de ambas—. Te habría esperado, como siempre. Podríamos haber conversado, me reiría de algunos de tus chistes malos —Korra frunció un poco el ceño, por lo menos estaba aligerando el ambiente con sus palabras, pero eso no duraría mucho—, y cuando me hubiese asegurado de que te gusto, entonces me habría arriesgado a besarte.

Eso sí que había hecho sonrojar a Korra, y Asami como siempre apreció cada una de sus expresiones.

—No —Respondió de forma mecánica. Algo le había quedado muy claro, y eso era que la cazadora no era reacia a su presencia. Se sintió feliz y triste a la vez, ¿era eso posible? —El Avatar no puede…

—Ya lo sé —La interrumpió—. No lo comparto, pero te entiendo. Aun así lo hubiese hecho —Suspiró—. Y después de que me des una cachetada me habría disculpado diciendo que no intentaba besar al Avatar, sólo a Korra… —Habló aun de forma hipotética.

—No te hubiese golpeado, además tampoco te habría gustado —Le siguió el cuento, uno que ella misma había provocado—. Nunca he besado.

Asami se imaginaba eso, ya lo había pensado antes, ¿qué tan susceptible sería esa morena a un beso? Las caricias superficiales iban bastante bien, ¿un beso iría mejor?

—Es muy peligroso —Korra murmuró de manera atropellada, pensando lo mismo que la cazadora. Si ya de por sí era difícil alejarse de ella así como estaban las cosas entonces empeoraría si intentaba un acercamiento más intimo con ella… ¿o no? Un pensamiento fugaz la esperanzó. ¿Y si no le gustaba a ninguna de las dos? Muchas cosas podrían solucionarse si eso llegase a suceder.

—Te alejarás de todos modos —El susurró de Asami fue demasiado bajo. La miró, ignorante de lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento—. No vale la pena pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido.

—Sí, tengo que alejarme de todos modos —Repitió sus palabras—. Por eso quiero intentarlo ahora —Habló con tanta determinación que la cazadora se quedó de piedra—. ¿Lo harías?

Asami no tenía que pensar mucho su respuesta, era un privilegio demasiado grande el que le diese esa oportunidad en un momento como este. Sería cruel debido a la distancia que tomarían después, pero aun así no quería desperdiciar la ocasión. Deseaba acercarse a la morena, acariciar su mejilla y después viajar a sus labios, unos que se veían suaves y apetitosos. Korra era una mujer muy atractiva, su encanto no había pasado desapercibido por ella sobre todo por el gusto que sentía hacia las mujeres, sólo había tratado de ignorarlo debido al contexto de su vida actual. Ahora que se daba la oportunidad, esos pensamientos más recónditos dentro de su cerebro salían a la luz. Las dos se gustaban, independiente del motivo y la cazadora sintió angustia gracias a la decisión que Korra quería tomar. Le hubiese gustado ayudarle a apartar el miedo que sentía, asegurarle que no la iba a abandonar y que por lo mismo no podría fallarle a su gente, pero ni siquiera ella estaba segura de eso.

Se acercó un poco más, acortando la poca distancia que las separaba y pudo notar como la expresión de Korra cambiaba con levedad. Estaba nerviosa y Asami tuvo que tragarse una sonrisa al verle así, como si fuese una niña aunque la realidad difería mucho de eso. Le acarició una mejilla, de la misma forma que había hecho muchas veces, seguramente no le volvería a permitir hacerlo otra vez y por lo mismo disfrutaría al máximo este momento, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario hasta que la misma morena se hartase de ella.

—Cierra los ojos —Dijo despacio.

Korra la miró extrañada, sin entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Confía en mí —Le pidió con amabilidad y agradeció internamente que fuese obedecida.

Se inclinó lo suficiente y como si volviese a la adolescencia sintió nervios también. Su primer beso lo había dado hace mucho, no era una novata en el asunto y eso en cierta forma debía darle confianza, seguridad para sus próximas acciones, pero no podía sentirse más intranquila, su corazón se movía cada vez más rápido, vuelto loco, y se preguntó si a Korra le pasaba lo mismo.

Dirigió su pulgar hasta depositarlo en el labio inferior de la morena, la sintió tragar con pesadez y tuvo que controlarse para no parecer tan precipitada al verla tan sumisa y dispuesta. Debía aprovechar lo que más pudiese del momento, pero comprobar la suavidad de sus labios bajo su tacto la comenzaba a desesperar, y no pudo aguantar más gracias a un suspiro que dejaba parcialmente los labios contrarios entreabiertos.

Alejó su dedo y sin desperdiciar más tiempo le acarició los labios con los propios, un roce delicado y lento que la hizo estremecer, ¿o era Korra la que lo hacía?

La besó sin prisa, estimulándola con cada movimiento para que siguiese su ritmo, algo que ocurría de forma paulatina. Esa chica inexperta aprendía todo con rapidez y Asami podía comprobar eso a la perfección. ¿Sería esto suficiente? ¿Debía alejarse ahora? Negó internamente con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo y Korra se mostraba reacia también, por lo mismo se arriesgó y tanteó nuevo terreno, separando un tanto sus labios para darle espacio a su lengua, rozando con la punta el labio inferior de la morena. Toda pizca de cordura se perdió cuando la sintió gemir contra su boca.

Ladeó un poco el rostro, consiguiendo de esa forma un mejor acceso entre sus labios, uno que no era negado, al contrario, Korra deseaba lo mismo que ella y eso le dio el impulso que necesitaba para adentrarse en su boca. Ahora fue su turno de gemir al sentir el contacto de la lengua contraria en esa cavidad cálida y húmeda. Sus manos se movieron casi por sí solas, sujetándole con suavidad el rostro gracias al miedo de que se alejase, pero podía estar tranquila porque por parte de la morena aquello estaba muy lejos de sus intenciones y eso podía notarse gracias a sus movimientos. A diferencia de Asami, sus manos terminaron en las caderas de la heredera, queriendo atraerla más hacia ella, lo que era dificultoso debido a la posición.

Si Korra había pensado que besarla le disgustaría entonces no podría haber estado más equivocada, los labios contrarios eran delicados y deliciosos, su lengua tan suave que podría haberse derretido ahí mismo a causa de la caricia que se formaba dentro de su boca. Quería más, necesitaba sentirla aun más y ya nada importaba, la razón se había enterrado en el momento que sus labios habían decidido unirse, ahora sólo quería sentir, disfrutar de esa caricia que creyó jamás poder vivir.

Su lengua se enredó con la de Asami, siguiendo su ritmo a base de puro instinto. Suspiró cuando fue abandonada y estuvo a punto de protestar, era demasiado pronto para acabar con la unión, o así lo sentía, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer algo ya que la separación entre sus bocas fue rápida, la cazadora volvía a atacarle con otro beso mucho más intenso que el anterior. Respiró agitada contra su boca y gimió nuevamente, un gemido que se combinó con el contrario, generando un sonido que resonó entre las paredes y que pareció encender algo dentro de ella.

Su cuerpo se sintió arder de manera extraña, deseando aun más el roce contrario contra su piel, casi con desesperación. Asami lo sintió también y por lo mismo se alejó, encontrando un poco de cordura entre el mar de deseo que le inundó momentáneamente los sentidos.

Las respiraciones de ambas eran agitadas, sus miradas se veían oscurecidas debido a las acciones anteriores y sus labios aun se hallaban entreabiertos, dispuestos a un nuevo acercamiento, uno que nunca llegó.

Asami cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar un poco a la morena que tenía en frente para volver a la normalidad, tenía que controlarse y verla con esa expresión tan intensa no le ayudaba. Debía volver a la realidad, plantar los pies sobre el piso y esclarecer su mente y sentidos. Korra no dejaría que algo así se volviese a repetir y eso le dolía, alejarse de ella sería de por sí algo duro y ahora lo sería aun más después de haber dado este paso.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada azulada aun observándola, ¿esos besos habrían sido capaces de cambiar el pensamiento que la morena pudiese tener con respecto a su cercanía? Lo dudaba, pero gracias al nuevo silencio podía asegurar una cosa; Korra comenzaba a poner en tela de juicio su actual decisión.

—Asami… —Comenzó, pero la idea murió antes de decirla— Me tengo que ir —Negó para sí misma, confundida y arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Necesitaba un momento de soledad para aclarar su mente que cada vez se liaba más.

Se levantó un tanto indecisa ante lo que su cuerpo deseaba y lo que su mente le exigía. Besar a Asami había sido el error más placentero de su vida y eso traería consecuencias. Maldijo para sus adentros a causa de todas sus malas decisiones, unas que lo único que hacían era dañar al resto y en esta ocasión la cazadora era la afectada.

No volvió a mirarla debido a la vergüenza. Tomó la piel que antes había olvidado y se la coloco, fue una buena forma de ocultarse parcialmente de la mirada esmeralda. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir se detuvo, entrando en tensión por un momento. Gracias al descalzo de sus pies podía sentir todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su perímetro, y ahora lo que veía eran nuevas noticias, unas de cambio que había esperado por el largo de bastantes días. Pero para ella no podría haber sucedido en peor momento.

—Asami —Volvió a llamarla, aun sin mirarla—. Nadie te hará daño, no dejaré que te utilicen —Su voz era tenue—. Las bestias lo sabrán —Porque no podía permitirlo, se enfermaba de sólo pensar en la cazadora rodeada de otros. Que tuviese que alejarse de ella no cambiaba el hecho de que quisiese protegerla, aunque sonase contradictorio—. Pero pase lo que pase… —Se giró un poco y esta vez la miró, estuvo a punto de callar al verla tan confundida y hasta dolida, pero siguió—, no te enfrentes a otras bestias —No era una orden, era una petición—. Por favor —Susurró.

Asami no entendía muy bien lo que Korra quería, ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero decidió obedecer y asentir con la cabeza antes de quedarse sola.

Nuevamente volvía al principio, su futuro era más incierto que antes y ahora era peor debido a un nuevo acercamiento que le habían otorgado y que ahora se lo habían quitado. Se quedaría sola nuevamente, ¿volverían esos días de oscura desesperación y claustrofobia entre esas cuatro paredes? Era lo más probable y lo odió. El tiempo de "felicidad" había durado muy poco y eso, si lo pensaba fríamente, podía resultar provechoso. Serían días que olvidaría con rapidez debido a su breve existencia.

Pasó las manos por sus ondulados cabellos, su cuerpo se sentía frío y ya no tenía ni quería entrar en calor. No sabía si sentirse desanimada o furiosa y por lo mismo se quedó en un punto neutro. Dejo su mente en blanco y decidió dormir un poco, porque en teoría eso se suponía que tuviese que hacer.

Cerró los ojos pero no consiguió nada, con el paso de los minutos se desesperó, ahora nadie vendría a verla para evitar un posible insomnio, estaba sola, sola en un subterráneo lleno de bestias.

Cuando pensó que se terminaría volviendo loca, un nuevo sonido y movimiento característico la sacudió. Por un segundo pensó ver a Korra al otro lado de la pared de rocas, pero la desilusión fue grande al encontrarse con Bolin, quien traía una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro. Fue la primera vez que no se animó al verlo.

—Esta noticia te va a gustar —Habló feliz, ignorando el humor de la cazadora— Es hora de irnos, por fin saldremos de aquí —Exclamó con excitación y sólo por eso Asami pareció reaccionar a sus palabras.

—¿Hora de irnos? —Repitió insegura de lo escuchado.

—¡Así es! —Se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano para que se levantara— Vamos, la Avatar Korra quiere verte —Le sonrió aun más— No quiere irse sin ti.

Y Asami jadeó al escucharle, ahora entendía las últimas palabras que Korra le había dicho. El día había llegado.

...

* * *

Debería haber acortado el capitulo en dos y así no hubiese tardado tanto en actualizar, pero por capricho quería que el beso pasara en el capítulo 7 (porque el 7 es de buena suerte y tenía que pasar algo importante en este capítulo (?)).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Por fin voy a poder imaginar a las protagonistas en un ambiente distinto! Deseaba llegar a esta parte y por fin lo hice, después de 84 años, pero lo hice jajajaja. Describir el mundo de las bestias será entretenido y espero que a ustedes también les agrade la idea de leer algo así.

KorraAsami: ¡Pero por supuesto que esta historia tendrá encuentros pasionales! Y amor, mucho amor, sólo es cosa de tener paciencia aunque ya no falte mucho. Korra ya probó el fruto prohibido (por decirlo de alguna forma XD) y es sólo cosa de tiempo que se vuelva adicta a él muajaja. Espero haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo. Saludos~

AlexandraArcher: Genial que disfrutes lo que escribo, espero que encuentres tiempo para seguir leyendo (te entiendo completamente jajaja). ¡Cuídate mucho también!

Cryp: Creo que cada vez me demoro más en actualizar jajajaja pero mejor tarde que nunca. Cuídate y gracias por comentar~

Aile1323: Es curioso que mencionaras eso de la literatura, cuando iba al colegio mi peor asignatura era lenguaje jajaja es lo más cerca que he estado de la escritura en relación al estudio XD Lo mío va más por el área de la salud (porque supongo que cualquiera que dedique tiempo puede escribir cosas buenas y bonitas (?)). Ojalas este capítulo te haya gustado porque no estoy segura pero parece que tarde más que todos los demás jajaja, lo siento :C juro que intento demorar menos pero el destino confabula contra mi inspiración y también mi tiempo, pero ya llegaran las vagaciones para ponerme de cabeza contra el teclado XD! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar cositas tan guapas, cuídate un montón y nos leemos!

liz: Estas en todo tu derecho de tirarme un tomate en la cabeza por demorar tanto, pero no pude tener el capítulo antes, lo siento. Intentaré tener el otro en el transcurso de una semana (que es la meta) pero no puedo asegurar nada. Qué bien que te guste la historia, eso me alegra mucho. Gracias por comentar~

Mart: Asami es lo más rica que hay, se lo merece todo (?) BD! Qué bueno que te guste como va la historia y espero que te siga gustando jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me motiva un montón a escribir y créeme que muchas veces me hace falta leer aunque sea un solo review para inyectar inspiración directo a la vena XD ¡Cuídate montones!

Ruha: Le has atinado completamente con eso de que ambas se encantan, sólo hacía falta un pequeño empujoncito para que se dieran cuenta, más Korra que Asami por lo menos jajaja. De a poco Asami le irá enseñando cosas, lo bueno es que Korra aprende extremadamente rápido [Inserte cara perver aquí] XD. Genial que te guste la trama y espero que te siga gustando a medida que vayas leyendo. Cuídate y saluditos~

MVZkaren: Awww Korra de pingüino sería lo más amor de la vida jajajaja, te entiendo en eso de dormir tarde a causa de leer, me ha pasado también y aunque esté pésimo no se puede evitar. Aquí está el otro capítulo y espero te haya gustado. Cuídate y saludos desde Chile :3

soulwolf dark: Ay no, ni Korra ni Asami tienen penis así que no se puede dejar descendencia entre ellas jajajajjaa eso las beneficiará BD! Oie, no entendí la expresión de "no que no tronabas pistolita" me reí pero porque no la entendí jaja D: Cuídate y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, chau!

lay05: ¡Genial que te guste la historia! Espero lo sigas haciendo, de verdad. Cuídate y saludos~

TrustyShamrock: Me alaga tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia, que te hayas desvelado por leerla significa que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo jajaja. Cuando me imagine la liberación del Avatar también pasaron imágenes geniales por mi cabeza, disfruté una barbaridad escribir esa parte. Por otro lado, créeme que también se me estaba pegando la claustrofobia de Asami XD pero todo lo que pase ahí abajo es necesario y por eso no puedo omitirlo, por suerte la ambientación cambiará desde el próximo capítulo. ¡Cuídate montones y gracias por leer!

Como siempre millones de gracias por leer y sobre todo a las personitas que se dan el tiempo de comentar, son lejos el mejor combustible que hay para plantarse frente al pc y agonizar (nah, mentira XD) para escribir, eso sí jaja.

Pórtense bien y nos leemos~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 8:

Caminó sin distinguir si lo hacía en el mundo real o en uno de fantasía. Los caminos era muy concretos y nuevos, las bestias que pasaban a su alrededor también lo eran, entregándole el aspecto realista para saber que todo eso no era un sueño, pero lo parecía, Asami sintió tan lejano este momento que ahora parecía no creerlo.

A medida que seguía a Bolin, pudo darse cuenta del cambio de ambiente, seguían bajo tierra, eso estaba claro, pero la construcción en cierto punto había adquirido un cambio radical, y eso se debía a que ahí se mantenían todos los demás. Por supuesto, el área para prisioneros no debía porque sentirse acogedora, aunque esa no era la mejor definición para darle a su alrededor.

—Todos estamos ansiosos, sólo queríamos salir de aquí —Comentó Bolin con felicidad— ¡Ya puedo oler el aire fresco!

Le hubiese encantado pegarse parte de la alegría del chico, pero le resultaba imposible.

Miró el suelo por un segundo, pensando en los sucesos de tan sólo unas cuantas horas. Korra había logrado poner su mundo de cabeza en tan poco tiempo que sintió vértigo. Deseaba verla, poder hablar con ella nuevamente, tener la oportunidad de indagar que pasaba por su mente, si ese beso había servido para cambiar un poco las cosas, pero una parte de ella le gritaba que no tuviese esperanza de una respuesta positiva, aunque hubiese sido bien recibida, difícilmente podría cambiar la voluntad del Avatar. Eso daba para una sonrisa amarga, una que no llegó a sus labios.

Todo el movimiento que se daba a su alrededor le ayudó a despejarse un poco, todos parecían iguales de alegres que Bolin, o por lo menos los que mantenían su aspecto humano. Diversas bestias se paseaban de un lado a otro, unos más grandes que otros. Ellos eran justamente quienes los ignoraban, los demás no discriminaban en mirar aunque fuese una vez a la heredera.

Los observó de vuelta, sobre todo a los más descarados quienes la analizaban de pies a cabeza con cierta desaprobación, siguiéndola hasta cierto tramo del recorrido como si fuesen los verdaderos custodios. Era curiosa la tensión que podía presenciar en esas criaturas ya que justamente el verdadero encargado de la tarea, el maestro tierra que iba un paso más adelantado, parecía ignorar cualquier suceso desafortunado que ella pudiese propiciar.

Escuchó gritos a las lejanías, en realidad el bullicio era general, como estar encerrada en un panal lleno de abejas, sólo que esos pequeños insectos se traducían a diferentes tipos de bestias que ahora la rodeaban. ¿Cómo podría pensar escapar en una situación de tal magnitud? Las posibilidades eran nulas, no se le ocurriría ni aunque estuviese enferma de la cabeza. Pero las bestias, algunas de ellas que no ignoraban su presencia, parecían pensar algo distinto.

Decidió ignorarlos en cierto punto de la caminata, fijándose en el entorno, en la dimensión de los distintos parajes que recorrían, unos más estrechos que otros. Era una pequeña villa escondida y bajo tierra, sorprendente, pensó la cazadora, el trabajo realizado por los distintos ingenieros era de elogio. Le hubiese gustado hablar con ellos y compartir conocimientos, pero sabía que la idea era ridícula, aunque Korra intentase proteger su vida, ella seguía siendo una humana, y los humanos no se llevaban bien con las bestias, eso le estaba quedando más que claro últimamente.

Bajaron aun más por unos peldaños, siempre todo de roca, llegando a lo que simulaba ser un salón extremadamente espacioso. La cantidad de bestias en ese lugar no era tan concurrida como en el resto del escondite que habían recorrido. No se quedaron allí mucho tiempo ya que Bolin la guió hacia un cuarto mucho más pequeño que el anterior, donde por fin se quedaron quietos.

Para la cazadora fue casi imposible ignorar la presencia de Korra, como siempre, esa morena poseía un magnetismo que difícilmente pasaba desapercibido. Su aspecto era serio, casi sombrío, y no cambio cuando le devolvió la mirada. Fue un momento sumamente corto pero suficiente para darle a los demás la aprobación de su llegaba. La frialdad de su aspecto, de su mirada, le dolió y supo que Korra no aparecería por el momento, ahí sólo se hallaba el Avatar y su pared implacable de superioridad.

Decidió cambiar de objetivo, repasando de forma rápida los distintos rostros que también la miraron en un momento. Se alegró de distinguir a Katara entre ellos, todos los demás le resultaron desconocidos, pero era de esperarse puesto que ella no era parte del cuadro real, más bien se trataba de una invitada forzada. Se sintió un poco cohibida ante esa realidad.

—No hay mucho que pensar, sólo tenemos que movernos rápido —Habló uno de los hombres, su cicatriz en el rostro era su distintivo—. Tarrlok y Noatak ya han partido, es necesario su apoyo en el Norte.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo —Habló el otro, un monje.

Korra lo miró y asintió, eso dio paso a la dispersión de todos los presentes. Asami se sorprendió cuando ese hombre, un aparente monje debido a sus vestimentas, se acercaba a ella para inclinar levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de abandonar la sala.

—Su nombre es Tenzin —Le dijo Korra cuando todos se habían marchado—, puedes acudir a él si tienes problemas —Su voz fue neutra, acompasada con su semblante—. Podría ayudarte.

La cazadora sólo asintió con la cabeza, aun absorta en el acto del hombre rapado. Lo mejor para ella sería eso, centrarse en cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con la morena que ahora estaba frente a ella, mirándola. Una tarea difícil puesto que se encontraban solas.

—Vamos. —Ordenó mientras se movía.

Korra odiaba esta situación pero era lo que tenía que hacer, no había tiempo para hablar sobre lo sucedido anteriormente, aunque no había mucho que discutir y Asami debía entenderlo, la decisión estaba tomada y ellas dos debían distanciarse… Sólo que no tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr eso. Mantener a Asami con vida y alejarla eran dos cosas que se hallaban en caminos distintos, o eso si lo pensaba egoístamente.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Preguntó la cazadora, siguiéndola.

—Al puerto.

—¿Al puerto? —Volvió a preguntar, más extrañada que antes.

—El reino tierra cada vez avanza más por aquí, el puerto es uno de los lugares que se mantiene a salvo para nosotros —Explicó mientras se movía por unos túneles gigantes y concurridos—. Cuando lleguemos partiremos de inmediato a la nación del fuego.

Para Asami esas tierras eran casi diabólicas, unas islas que su padre menospreciaba a causa de la gran cantidad de bestias que las habitaban. "Es por eso que están tan alejados de nosotros", era lo que su padre siempre repetía cuando aun estaban juntos. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de verificar por sí misma esos terrenos. Sólo esperaba que su padre estuviese equivocado.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? —Sentía un poco de temor al formular esas preguntas, Korra lucía como si no quisiese responder ninguna y hubiese odiado verse hablando sola, por suerte no sucedió.

—Muy cerca de tu hogar. —Respondió en tono tenue a diferencia de lo anterior, aun así fue perfectamente escuchada.

Asami mordió su labio y apretó los puños, impotente al enterarse de lo cerca que estaba de casa. ¿Estaría su padre de vuelta? Podría sonar egoísta pero sólo deseaba que estuviese a salvo.

El resto del camino fue silencioso entre ellas, el bullicio proveniente de otras bestias las rodeaba de una forma hasta agradable, disolviendo un poco de tensión entre ambas y así evitando el momento incomodo.

—Avatar Korra —Hablaron al unísono una pareja de hombres de aspecto robusto—. Partiremos cuando quiera. —Continuó uno de ellos.

—Ahora mismo —Ordenó y después miró a Asami—. Mantente sentada, el viaje es largo.

Podría haberle agradecido por la recomendación, pero estaba lejos de serlo, el tono mandatario comenzaba a molestarle, todo lo que había logrado con esa maestra de los elementos parecía haberse derrumbado. La altanería nunca fue bien vista por la cazadora y mucho menos en este momento donde sabía que Korra podía llegar a comportarse diferente, por lo menos con ella.

Los hombres se movieron casi a la par, removiendo la tierra cerca de sus pies para crear una superficie plana y gruesa. La heredera no se cansaría nunca de ver el manejo que tenían sobre distintos materiales de la naturaleza.

Siguió a Korra cuando se subió sobre esa área sobresaliente. No entendía como eso fuese a convertirse en un medio de transporte pero tampoco haría más preguntas, y de hecho no fue necesario, sus dudas quedaron resultas en el momento que los dos hombres las acompañaban, uno en cada extremo lateral. Ahora entendía porque debía mantenerse sentada, ellos utilizaron sus pies para impulsarse como si les resultase endemoniadamente fácil, guiando la superficie plana con destreza, moviendo sus brazos intercaladamente para conseguir mayor rapidez.

Asami había visto un mecanismo parecido antes, cuando visitó las minas en el reino tierra. Eran unas de las utilidades que sólo los maestros podían otorgar, por lo menos hasta que se inventara un mejor método de transporte subterráneo, aunque dudase que las bestias tuviesen el tiempo suficiente para inventar algo tan elaborado.

Observó a Korra por un momento, su aspecto implacable daba mucho a desear. A diferencia de la cazadora, ella iba parada, sus pies parecían estar pegados al piso y por lo mismo no había riesgo de trastabillar debido al movimiento. Su mirada iba centrada al frente, aunque lo único que se hallaba en esa dirección era el resto del camino parcialmente iluminado.

Si el cálculo de la heredera no fallaba entonces se encontraban a varias horas del puerto, ¿Estaba obligada a pasar todo ese tiempo en silencio? Al parecer sí, su compañera no daba la menor señal de querer buscar una charla con ella y los hombres se veían mucho más reacios, concentrados en su trabajo.

Agachó la cabeza, cansada al recordar que no había conseguido dormir nada, dudaba que pudiese hacerlo ahora, lo que significaba una noche de sueño perdido. Ahora no sólo estaba el agotamiento psicológico sino que además se añadía el físico a la lista. Suspiró, observando también el frente como único paisaje, uno lúgubre y plano, la única gracia la tendría cuando viese un poco de luz, indicando que habían llegado a su destino, porque eso ocurría ¿no?

Distintos gritos la sacudieron, obligándole a mirar hacia atrás, de donde provenían. Diferentes bestias se acercaban a ellos, unos ejemplares más grandes que otros pasaban avivados a su lado. Recordó la noche de su captura, cuando los lobos de fuego saltaron impulsados por la montaña donde se encontraba la Avatar, siendo montados por distintos maestros quien en su mayoría ahora se encontraban gritando, acompañando los aullidos y alaridos de los grandes animales.

La felicidad y excitación de esas bestias le recordaron a Bolin, quien se había perdido hace unos momentos atrás. Le hubiese gustado tenerlo de compañero, así podría poner su atención en otra cosa que no fuese Korra. Las bestias que pasaban con rapidez a su alrededor no era suficiente como para mantener su mente alejada de esa mujer. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en la dependencia que decían tenerse, las dos eran distintas, mientras ella quería aferrarse a eso, Korra buscaba alejarse. Las dos con miedos aunque fuesen de distinta clase.

No podía hacer nada al respecto, la mirada de desesperación que le había visto hace unas horas fue una de las cosas más dolorosas desde que era una prisionera, tener que presenciar su disputa emocional le afectaba también. La Avatar prefería a su gente por sobre ella, era sumamente normal, y ahora lo entendía, ya con la cabeza más fría y sin tanta emoción a flor de piel, sólo esperaba que en algún momento se diese cuenta que no había necesidad de escoger.

Saboreó sus labios instintivamente al recordar el beso, lo había disfrutado tanto que ya extrañaba un nuevo contacto. Había sido una mala idea y estaba segura que Korra también lo sabía debido a su respuesta. Los roces, su respiración, sus gemidos, todo indicaba lo mucho que lo había disfrutado… y el gusto era mutuo. No entendía muy bien porque le había pedido ese beso, pero no tenía la intención de pensar mucho en ello.

El tiempo transcurrió lento o eso pensaba ya que no tenía forma de cuantificarlo. Sus parpados se sintieron pesados y comenzaron a caer sin poder evitarlo, la inactividad aletargaba cada vez más sus sentidos, entregándole un aspecto somnoliento. Se esforzó para mantenerse despierta, dormir sentada no era la mejor de las posiciones, además debía estar alerta por si ocurría cualquier cosa, aunque ir al lado de la misma Avatar le estregaba la seguridad suficiente para una siesta. Eso hubiese sonado como la peor de las ironías si no fuese porque era completamente cierto.

Elevó la mirada nuevamente para encontrar un par de ojos zafiro inspeccionándola intensamente. No supo cuanto rato llevaba mirándola, pero tampoco le importo, el toque despectivo que había acompañado ese mar azul hace momentos atrás había desaparecido, Korra, la mujer sin título y responsabilidades aparecía nuevamente y lo supo sólo con esa mirada. Le sonrió en respuesta, olvidando por un momento todo el caos que las seguía detrás. El gesto no fue bien recibido, su mirada pareció brillar por un momento y Asami hubiese jurado que estuvo a punto de hablar, pero en vez de eso volvió a mirar al frente. Por lo menos la expresión de dureza había desaparecido.

Para Korra era un verdadero desafío todo esto. Su cuerpo hormigueaba con moverse a un lado de la cazadora y así poder mirarla sin preámbulo, hablar con ella sin limitación alguna. Su corazón se aceleró cuando la vio relamer sus labios, aun podía sentir el calor de su boca contra la propia, esa caricia había logrado hacerla sentir muy viva, deseosa de una repetición hasta que se hartase… si es que eso llegase a suceder. Pero era justamente el problema y por eso no podía permitirse otro acercamiento de esos, Asami lograba extirpar cosas que ni siquiera ella sabía que podía sentir. ¿Cómo iba a desligarse de ella ahora que la necesitaba? Trataría de hacerlo de forma lenta para que el sentimiento de pérdida no fuese demasiado grave, lo que era su mayor miedo. No estaba preparada para perder a alguien más, para defraudar a alguien más, eso terminaría destrozándola.

Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la corriente que despeinaba un poco sus cabellos a causa de la velocidad que los movía. Eliminó cualquier pensamiento de pertenencia sobre la cazadora, olvidando las ganas de sentarse a su lado y de propiciar una caricia, o recibir alguna.

Las bestias que se movían en forma animal a su alrededor disminuían cada vez más en número, muchas los sobrepasaban, otros parecían detenerse en el camino, seguramente descansando unos minutos. El tiempo pasaba lento y el trayecto cada vez se acortaba más, anunciando la llegada a su destino, hasta que por fin el viaje anunció su término. A unos cuantos metros podía verse la luz del sol filtrándose por la gran entrada del túnel que habían usado como pista.

—Debemos seguir a pie desde aquí, Avatar Korra —Dijo uno de los maestro tierra. Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino.

Korra sólo asintió, moviéndose como si nada a pesar de haber estado horas en la misma posición. Para la cazadora fue un lio, a pesar de haber movido un par de veces las piernas en el transcurso de las horas, las sintió entumecidas, aun así siguió a la morena, quien parecía deseosa en poder salir de ese túnel, y para qué negarlo, Asami se sentía de la misma forma.

Tantos días como prisionera de las bestias, encerrada sin poder ver la luz del sol que ahora se daba cuenta de lo preciado de todo eso que se consideraba cotidiano. Respiró con fuerza cuando el aire fresco la recorrió, el sol brillaba a lo alto y gracias a eso supo que debía ser cerca de medio día. El calor fue tan grato que sonrió medianamente, lo había extrañado tanto… Y Korra no se sentía muy diferente, podía notarlo en su expresión, observando todo como si se tratase de un mundo nuevo. La muralla propia del Avatar era muy palpable, pero ni siquiera eso podía esconder lo agradable que se sentía ser parte del espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Asami se sorprendió al ver la ubicación del túnel, éste no se hallaba para nada escondido, el agujero en el suelo era enorme, uno que iba descendiendo paulatinamente. Muchas bestias aun se encontraban en su forma animal, la mayoría descansando después del largo trayecto, otras se movían en dirección hacia el bosque más cercano por un camino estrecho y marcado, demostrando su uso frecuente. Fue en ese momento donde decidió mirar donde se encontraban exactamente.

La brisa del mar le indicaba que Korra no había mentido, estaban cerca del puerto, justo por la zona trasera al bosque que se encargaba de esconder su posición, aunque claro, con el paso de los años eso se había estropeado ya que ese pueblo no necesitaba mantener un perfil bajo debido al material mercantil que se trasportaba.

Por sobre los grandes árboles de pino, manchando el cielo, una hilera de humo gris se hacía presente. No se necesitaba ser un genio para calcular que aquello venía justamente del puerto, y en ese momento Asami cayó en cuenta de las palabras anteriores de Korra. Seguramente ese lugar estaría repleto de distintas bestias, y no sólo las del escondite. ¿Qué pasaba con todos los habitantes de ahí? La mayoría eran humanos normales, además si era un lugar seguro para las bestias significaba que la presencia de soldados resguardando la zona había sido insuficiente, tal vez no quedase ninguno.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de venir?

La voz de Korra la obligó a mirarla, lucía seria, observándola sin pestañar. Seguramente ella se veía de la misma forma.

—Recuerda no encontrar problemas, Asami —Le advirtió, sospechando sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé —Asintió después de un rato.

Sólo esperaba no encontrar un panorama que pusiese en juego su lealtad, sobre todo porque le costaba saber en qué plano se encontraba. Por mucho que quisiese ayudar a Korra, su verdadero trabajo seguía siendo el de una cazadora, y su deber era justamente el de mantener controladas a esas bestias que generasen problemas a los más débiles.

Se movieron por el camino entre los árboles, Asami conocía ese recorrido porque lo había realizado antes, de hecho era algo que hacía con regularidad y por eso podía afirmar algunas diferencias entre el panorama actual y el anterior. Los troncos de los arboles, todos y sin excepción, se encontraban marcados, parte de su corteza rasgada de forma similar en cada uno de ellos era la prueba. Nunca había visto nada parecido antes, estaba segura que eso no era obra de ningún humano.

—Este territorio ya es de nosotros.

Miró a Korra, quien había susurrado esas palabras más para sí misma que cualquier otra cosa. Le sorprendió ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le gustaba verla sonreír, la tranquilizaba con ese gesto tan simple… excepto en este momento. Esa pequeña sonrisa la consideró tan amenazante que si no fuese por todos esos días que pasaron juntas se hubiese sentido bajo amenaza. Sus instintos le advertían sobre el peligro, pero prefirió ignorarlos y seguir caminando.

Aun dentro del bosque el bullicio era persistente, el crujir de ramas bajo sus pies era lo de menos. El canto de voces más afinadas que otras aminoraban el ambiente, como si se tratase de un grupo de niños en plena excursión de vacaciones, sólo que los supuestos niños se trataban de hombres grandes y fuertes, al igual que las escasas mujeres. Los ejemplares de animal ya eran tema aparte. Asami supo la forma que utilizaron para marcar los arboles cuando vio como una bestia se salía del camino a gran velocidad, un felino enorme de pelaje rojizo, parecido a un tigre, quien se abalanzó contra un tronco, azotando el lomo antes de repetir la misma acción con otros. Curiosa forma de marcar territorio, pensó.

El denso bosque llegaba a su fin, dando paso al pueblo que lo saludaba casi encima. Las primeras casas se visualizaban a la perfección, adornadas por un marco azulado y brillante, el mar.

Todo parecía en perfecto estado, la cazadora sentía miedo de encontrar la villa arruinada, pero hasta el momento todo se veía normal, exceptuando por el hecho de que no había gente. El pueblo al igual que el puerto se caracterizaban por ser bulliciosos, el área donde el comercio se daba en cada esquina, no sólo en la plaza central. ¿Estaría la gente resguardada en sus casas? Esperaba que sí.

—¿Tienes amigos en este pueblo? —Korra le preguntó, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—No precisamente.

—Bien —Asintió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque seguramente no los volverías a ver.

Su cuerpo entró en tensión ante tal afirmación, lo poco y nada de relajación que se había apoderado de su mente acababa de irse gracias a la joven a su lado.

Nuevos gritos llamaron su atención, unos que aumentaban en intensidad a medida que se acercaban a ellos. No eran agónicos, más bien parecían sacados de una fiesta. Asami entendió parte de lo deshabitado que se encontraban los extremos del pueblo. Las bestias -porque estaba segura que no había ningún humano entre ellos- se amontonaban en el centro. Sólo en ese momento podía afirmar el desorden que todas estas criaturas traían consigo.

El complejo de locales y puestos que rodeaban la plaza central estaban casi destruidos, el área comercial se había perdido completamente. Los animales grandes en su mayoría adornaban como una plaga. El pueblo no fue ambientado para la vivienda de grandes animales y por lo mismo el desorden era evidente, mucho más que en condiciones normales.

Una gran pila de material de distinta procedencia yacía amontonada, el fuego lo consumía cada vez más, creando el rastro de humo que se veía a la distancia, demostrando que todas las bestias en ese lugar no querían pasar desapercibidas, al contrario, seguramente su intención era llamar la atención. La cazadora desconocía los motivos, pero empezaba a armarse un plano de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El aire de guerra no parecía sólo parte de su imaginación, era una realidad muy palpable y casi lógica debido a todos los sucesos. Podría afirmarlo aunque Korra no le hubiese dado mayor información sobre eso.

—¡El niño se ha convertido en una linda lagartija! —El chillido burlón de un hombre entre carcajadas llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

Las risas provenían del mayor túmulo de personas, al parecer se estaba dando un espectáculo justo en ese momento, uno que mantenía a todos entretenidos, de hecho el acumulo se hacía cada vez mayor y las risotadas aun más persistentes. Asami se sintió atraía por la diversión ajena, pero no sabía si separarse o no de Korra para saciar su curiosidad, lo único que tenía claro era que debía mantenerse al lado de ella hasta que la alejase cuando fuese necesario, como una muñeca de trapo que dejase de entretener.

—¡Aprenderás a respetar a los mayores! —Se escuchó otro grito, esta vez proveniente de otro hombre. Su tono no traía rastro de entretención alguna.

Como si Korra leyese su mente, se movió en dirección a la aglomeración. No fue necesario siquiera hablar, los hombres de inmediato se movieron para generar un espacio generoso donde ambas pudieron presenciar lo que se daba dentro de ese círculo humano. El bullicio perdió intensidad y Asami pudo presenciar cómo algunos miraban de reojo hacia ellas, más bien donde su compañera. Las bestias no veían a una mujer cualquiera, ellos veían al Avatar con alguna clase de admiración, respeto y rechazo. Sí, algo contradictorio si lo pensaba con detenimiento, pero lo supo porque pudo sentirlo en cierto grado… y lo odió. Ahora entendía el por qué Korra la había buscado tanto, aferrándose a cosas tan simples como caricias, porque todos los demás parecían no existir cuando en realidad estaban ahí.

Su atención pasó como un rayo desde la morena hacia la criatura que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Era un hombre lagarto o algo así, primera vez que veía un ejemplar parecido. Su cabeza estaba dotada mayormente por un hocico largo y de grandes y afilados dientes, toda su piel brillaba con escamas de distinto color, entre verde y gris. Su cola era lo más largo de su anatomía. A pesar de parecer un cocodrilo, estaba parado en sus dos patas y sus brazos se movían levemente, listo para atacar. Una criatura horrible para la cazadora.

—Me encargaré de esto. —Habló un hombre de aspecto mayor, aun así lucía robusto e imponente.

No fue sorpresa que fuese un maestro tierra. Ambos se batieron en una riña demasiado corta para el gusto de la cazadora, quien se encontraba sorprendida por el morbo de verlos pelear. Los demás gritaron y algunos aullaron, excitados con la escena a un grado casi exagerado. Incluso Korra pareció entretenida, eso pudo notarlo gracias al brillo de sus ojos. Estaba encantada con la situación casi tanto como los demás.

El hombre con aspecto animal cayó al suelo, sus ojos cerrados demostraban sumisión ante el maestro que a base de pura fuerza bruta logró aporrear el cuerpo contrario hasta hacerlo retroceder y luego caer.

—¡Ningún hibrido tiene poder aquí! —Gritó por última vez. Los demás vitorearon esa victoria, claramente en contra del caído.

A pesar de todas las palabras de desprecio que lanzaban en contra del hibrido, ninguno pasó a agredirlo físicamente como lo había hecho el maestro tierra, todos se mantenían al margen como si los separase una reja invisible.

—¿Entiendes lo que ha pasado? —Korra le preguntó en voz baja, fue una suerte que pudiese escucharla por sobre el griterío.

—No mucho —Negó con la cabeza.

—La ley del más fuerte —Explicó mientras daba unos pasos lejos de toda esa gente, sospechando que Asami no fuese a entenderle—. Ningún hibrido puede sobreponerse a nosotros, son físicamente más débiles y por eso nos deben respeto. Si una bestia les da una orden deben obedecer. Lo mismo sucede con los humanos, de hecho un hibrido también puede sobreponerse a ellos.

—Nunca vi a uno hacerlo.

—Porque ustedes se encargan de domesticarlos —Su mirada adquirió más dureza que antes—. Por lo mismo no son respetados por nosotros.

—Tampoco son bien vistos por los humanos. —Contrarrestó, intentando defenderse.

—Así es. —Eso pareció suavizar un poco su expresión.

Era injusto para esas criaturas hibridas, no podían pertenecer a ningún bando sin que fuesen abusados. La cazadora agradeció no estar en el pellejo de esa criatura que aun se mantenía en el suelo, adolorida.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Una voz ronca se hizo presente por sobre el bullicio, logrando acallar a todos.

La atención de las bestias fue de inmediato hacia el propietario de esas cuerdas vocales, incluso Korra.

El túmulo de gente se dispersó con rapidez ante la carcajada del mismo hombre. Asami no discriminó la sorpresa en su rostro al verlo. Era enorme, seguramente pasaba los dos metros de altura. Su cabello corto y dorado brillaba al sol, poseía una tez enriquecida de tono bronceado, aun así no tanto como alguien característico de la tribu agua. Sus ojos eran lejos lo más llamativo, de un azul demasiado claro, incluso aun más que los de Korra.

Se acercó a ellas a paso relajado, su sonrisa exagerada y socarrona le produjo un mal sabor de boca a la heredera, quien se tensó al tenerlo cada vez más cerca.

—Avatar Korra, es un placer volver a verla —Se inclinó a modo de saludo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Su aspecto derrochaba suficiencia y egolatría.

—Sigues igual que siempre, Voror. —Respondió la morena.

—Me temo que no —Observó de reojo su alrededor—. He ascendido a almirante.

—¿Eres el encargado de esta zona? —Preguntó, sorprendida.

—Exacto.

—¿Entonces por qué hay híbridos aquí?

El reproche en el tono de Korra sólo logró otra carcajada por parte del rubio, al parecer su buen humor era excelente, por desgracia no contagiaba a nadie.

—Usted misma lo ha visto, sin ellos no habría mayor entretención —Esta vez observó a Asami, quien se mantenía al marguen de la conversación—. Además tenemos que ser buenos, no queremos discriminarlos, ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta por parte de la ojiverde, su sentido común le gritaba que eso era una provocación.

—Usted debe ser la heredera de los Sato —Continuó—. He tenido muchas ganas de conocerla. —Tomó su mano con suavidad y la besó.

Asami tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no crisparse ante ese acto tan simple y caballeresco que en un pasado no hubiese significado nada, pero lo cierto es que ahora existía un mundo de diferencia. Era la primera bestia que se tomaba esas atribuciones con ella. Observó su rostro, una mirada celestina tan afilada que no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino hacia Korra. En ese momento entendió lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo y casi no lo pudo creer. Estaba provocando a la Avatar, quien a su vez se tensó, sin despegar la mirada en ningún momento de la mano de la cazadora. De hecho, ahora que se daba cuenta, todas las bestias a su alrededor miraban en su dirección, expectantes a lo que fuese a suceder como si se tratase del clímax en la actuación.

—¿Sabías que ella vendría? —El tono en el que Korra pronunció la pregunta dejaba en claro su reciente mal humor. Voror dio un paso hacia atrás, perdiendo contacto con la cazadora.

—Me lo han dicho hace unas horas —Su sonrisa era evidente—. Esperaba encontrarme con el padre, no con la hija, aun así es un privilegio poder conocerla.

Asami pudo deducir una cosa entre esas palabras que le hubiese hecho suspirar de alivio. Su padre estaba con vida.

—Debes tener mucha suerte, ser la protegida del Avatar y además ser una Sato —Se echó a reír—. Apostaría a que aun no estás marcada.

—Oh… ¿Tienes celos? —Esa pregunta logró descolocarlo, mandando al carajo su sonrisa, quien parecía haber volado directamente al rostro de Korra.

—Jamás de una mujer —Respondió con ira contenida.

El aspecto del hombre cambiaba radicalmente sin esa sonrisa ególatra. Asami podría haberse alegrado también al ver los papeles invertidos en tan corto tiempo, pero por algún motivo se sintió intranquila, ¿y por qué no decirlo? También celosa de ese lenguaje secreto que ambos parecían entender mientras ella se quedaba al margen de la conversación.

—¿Voror? —La voz de un hombre a sus espaldas las obligó a girarse. Era el mismo que vio hace unas horas atrás, el que tenía la cicatriz en el rostro. A su lado venía Katara, quien sonrió al verlas— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó uniéndose a ellos en la conversación.

El ambiente pareció mejorar y las bestias que miraban lo sabían, las cuales sin orden alguna volvían a dispersarse, cada una en tareas distintas de holgazanería, o eso le pareció a la cazadora.

—¡También me alegro de verlo, Príncipe Zuko! —La sonrisa de Voror volvió.

—Se supone que Azula estaría aquí. —Se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación.

—Su presencia no es necesaria, ella misma lo ha ordenado, al parecer su padre no goza de buena salud últimamente.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —Eso los extrañó a todos, menos a Asami quien seguía allí de chaperón.

—Nada grave o ya sabríamos. —Respondió con simpleza mientras pasaba una mano por su torso. Llevaba la camisa abierta.

La nación del fuego podía poseer ejército, pero éste no se caracterizaba por alguna clase de vestimenta especial, al contrario, el supuesto almirante que ahora daba explicaciones lucía igual que muchos de los que paseaban por ahí. El distintivo lo llevaba en el mero acto presencial, al igual que Korra poseía un magnetismo extraño, pero este era desagradable. Incluso ahora que pensaba mejor en esa teoría, podía fijarse que el Príncipe Zuko -como lo habían llamado- lo poseía al igual que Katara, sólo que en grados distintos, todos distintos a Korra. ¿O estaba tan mal de la cabeza que ya estaba poniendo a esa morena en un pedestal sin siquiera merecerlo?

—¿Eres el encargado de la embarcación? —Volvió a preguntarle.

—Sí, el dueño del territorio también —Observó a Asami por un momento antes de continuar—. ¿No deberían sacar a la humana de aquí?

—No —Fue Korra la que habló esta vez—. Ella se queda.

Voror pareció pensarlo un segundo, pero luego se encogió de hombros. Empezó a caminar en dirección al puerto y todos lo siguieron.

—La princesa Azula dio la orden de mandar dos naves a este sector, nosotros, por supuesto, obedecimos —Explicó el rubio.

—¿Sólo dos? El acuerdo eran por lo menos diez —Zuko se mostró insatisfecho.

—Ordenes son ordenes.

—Hay un montón de bestias que vienen del refugio, dos barcos son insuficientes.

—Entonces podrían quedarse aquí y pelear. El ejército del reino tierra se mueve cada vez más rápido, es sólo cosa de tiempo para que la diversión explote por aquí —Soltó una risotada, emocionado.

—Ese no fue el acuerdo en un comienzo, muchos vinieron aquí con la esperanza de volver a sus tierras.

—Príncipe Zuko —Se giró un poco para mirarlo—. Con una guerra en proceso no tenemos tiempo de salvar a cobardes.

—Eso es cierto —Korra lo apoyó y por eso todos la miraron. Voror sonrió aun más—. No se puede perder este lugar, tenemos que impedir sus rutas comerciales —Y si no fuese porque tenía otra misión en ese conflicto entonces también se quedaría a ayudar, pero eso era otro tema—. Cuando ya no lo necesitemos entonces lo podremos desechar.

Asami la observó, entornando los ojos con sólo una pregunta en mente. ¿Dónde se suponía estaba toda la gente del pueblo? Aun era un misterio.

—Exacto, la princesa Azula debió pensar lo mismo.

—Típico de mi hermana —Protestó por lo bajo, disgustado.

—El centro de la Colonia ya está perdido, no hay nada más por hacer, el reino tierra lo ha tomado desde hace unos días. Perdimos todo contacto con las bestias de ese lugar —Siguió explicando el almirante—. Por supuesto, no recibimos información alguna sobre los Sato, claro, ahora sabemos donde había estado la heredera.

—¿No hay noticias sobre disturbios en las regiones? —Katara le cortó el rollo con esa pregunta, algo que agradecieron internamente tanto Korra como Asami.

—En la tribu agua del norte hubo golpe de estado, los hermanitos partieron de inmediato a la nieve cuando les conté —Soltó una carcajada, una que esta vez contagió la sonrisa de los demás maestros—. En el sur la historia es la misma, y los monjes siguen neutrales —Miró a Korra— Dependemos de usted para eso.

—Lo sé.

—Es toda la información que poseo, si tienen otra pregunta… —Acalló al momento de la llegada al puerto— pueden hacerla al capitán del barco.

—Esto es una broma… —El susurro de Korra fue tan bajo que la cazadora dudó de haberlo escuchado, un sonido preocupado y hasta desesperado.

Y pudo entenderla a la perfección mientras observaba los barcos, uno de ellos anclado en el mar, lejos del puerto. Los ejemplares eran completamente de acero. Korra se lo había mencionado en una ocasión, ella odiaba ese material debido a que fue presa de él esos veinte años que estuvo encerrada, sería un suplicio tener que transportarse en esas naves por un viaje que seguramente duraría días.

—¿Viajaremos en este buque? —Preguntó Katara.

—En este mismo —El rubio apuntó hacia la nave más cercana.

Distintas personas iban y venían de ese barco, sacando y llevando distintas cosas. Otros se movían cerca de la orilla del puerto, incluso unos se lanzaban al agua. Asami supo que estaban pescando cuando vio una red llena de peces regada por el asfalto. Los dueños de la tarea no se trataban de humanos, eso estaba claro porque para conseguir todos esos peces se necesitaba ir mar adentro.

—¿Qué han hecho con la gente de este lugar? —Preguntó Zuko, queriendo distraer la mente de Korra, conociendo su problema, algo que nadie mencionó.

—La mejor mano de obra ya fue transportada a la nación del fuego, todos marcados, por supuesto.

Asami desconocía eso de las marcas, pero tendría tiempo de preguntarlo después.

—¿Y los demás? —Inquirió, siendo la primera vez que hablaba desde que Voror había aparecido. Sintió la mirada de Korra taladrarle la cabeza, aun así no la miró, prefirió centrarse en la nueva sonrisa de superioridad del almirante.

—Nos deshicimos de ellos —Respondió—. Lo has oído de la Avatar Korra ¿no? Cuando ya no necesitamos algo lo desechamos. Incluyendo a los ancianos, enfermos y niños.

Asami sintió la garganta seca y por lo mismo dolió cuando tragó. Ahora sabía el paradero de toda la gente que vivía en el pueblo, o tal vez no lo sabía, bien podían haber lanzado la pila de cadáveres al mar, dudaba que se hubiesen dado el trabajo de enterrar a cada uno de ellos.

Se mordió la lengua, tratando de mantener la compostura puesto que no servía de nada un arrebato de furia. Odiaba todo esto, odiaba tener que estar parada sin nada por hacer más que cruzarse de brazos. Quería volver a casa y corroborar que sus amigos estuviesen a salvo, pero lo mejor sería no ilusionarse con ese hecho, primero porque dudaba que pudiese volver, y segundo porque no sabía si ellos aun seguían con vida.

Dirigió su mirada al mar, queriendo acallar un poco la desesperación que golpeaba su pecho, podía sentir el pulso en la garganta y le pareció desagradable. Por suerte la quietud del mar siempre ayudaba a tranquilizarla, por lo menos un poco, su parsimonia era contradictoria a todo el ambiente que las bestias profesaban en el pueblo.

Ignoró por completo las voces a su lado, queriendo aislarse por completo del resto de la conversación. No necesitaba o más bien no quería conocer más detalles de lo que estaba sucediendo, se sentía enferma a paso de cada minuto estando ahí. Se sobresaltó gracias a una presión en su brazo, Korra lo sujetó mientras la miraba con atención y hasta un poco de preocupación, o eso le pareció.

—Vamos. —Ordenó en un susurro antes de soltarla, caminado en dirección hacia los demás quienes ya se habían movido unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellas.

Asami la siguió porque no tenía otra opción. Se dirigieron a uno de los locales cerca del puerto o lo que quedaba de él, reconocía ese lugar porque lo había visitado antes, se trataba de la taberna de Willys, por supuesto, él no estaba ahí. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas más grandes mientras eran servidos con unos vasos llenos de una sustancia oscura, supuso debiese ser vino, era la bebida que más abundaba por la región. La charla continuó en su mayoría sobre cosas que la cazadora no entendía y lo agradeció. El tiempo pasaba lento mientras el pueblo cada vez se veía más concurrido, las bestias del refugio comenzaban a llegar, atestando el lugar para darle un ambiente más festivo.

En algún momento la cantera se llenó, unas voces conocidas llamaron su atención, Ghazan y Zaheer fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas más pequeñas. Asami ya extrañaba no verlos, estaba de lo más segura que aparecerían en cualquier momento y no estaba equivocada. Los ex-cazadores miraron sólo una vez en su dirección y tuvo ganas de estampar sus caras sobre la comida que tenían en frente para borrarles esa expresión de felicidad que portaban.

Estuvo obligada a apartar la vista de ellos ya que nuevos miembros se unían a su propia mesa. Distinguió al monje Tenzin y a otra chica ciega, ninguno de los dos se sentó puesto que pasaron sólo a despedirse, ellos se irían antes y en distintas direcciones. Fue todo lo que captó sobre eso. Miró a Korra y supo que estaba casi tan aburrida como ella, eran las únicas dos que no hablaban en esa mesa, tampoco bebieron o comieron, sólo estaban haciendo tiempo. Le hubiese gustado tomarla del brazo y jalarla fuera de ese escandaloso sitio para llevarla a cualquier lugar menos concurrido, estaba segura que sería mucho más agradable para ambas, aunque Korra se lo negara.

Cuando todo ese show absurdo de espera terminó, por fin se fueron hacia uno de los barcos ya alistados. Los pasos de la morena eran demasiado lentos y no tuvo más remedio que seguirla de la misma forma. Ese proceso sería difícil para ella y quería ayudarla, pero lo tendría difícil, ya podía imaginarlo.

Observó por última vez el puerto antes de cruzar el muelle y casi se atraganto con su propia saliva sin saber si tragar o gritar.

Por el camino de tierra y casi entrando al asfalto se encontraban depositados unos containers enrejados que dejaban ver el contenido interior. Eran verdaderas jaulas de circo y una de ellas contenía personas dentro. Asami palideció al reconocer a una de ellas, se movió instintivamente hacia ese lugar.

—Opal —Susurró tan débilmente que difícilmente pudo escucharse.

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido para su torturada mente.

Una presión en su brazo le mandó una punzada de dolor, pero antes siquiera de reaccionar la misma presión desapareció. De reojo pudo visualizar como una masa trasparente volaba por su costado y lo siguiente fue el inicio de un destello que terminó antes de volverse un ataque concreto. Conocía el significado de esa secuencia porque la tenía grabada en la mente desde que era pequeña: era el inicio de una llamarada.

Un cuerpo robusto pasaba a azotarse contra el concreto, de espaldas al suelo y siendo prisionero por una jaula de hielo que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo. Asami entendió que esa masa trasparente se trataba de agua moviéndose a toda velocidad en plan de ataque. Una mirada celestina llena de furia fue en su dirección, y debido a la tensión una gruesa vena se marcó en el cuello del almirante, justamente quien la miraba… desde el suelo.

Su cerebro procesó rápido los acontecimientos. Ella inconscientemente se había movido de forma brusca y rápida hacia las jaulas, el encargado de detenerla fue Voror, tomándola del brazo con la intención de interrumpir su andar, y lo había conseguido, pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa él mismo se veía interceptado ante ese ataque de agua que rápidamente cambió a escamas punzantes de hielo. Supuso que el intento de llama fue una técnica defensiva del hombre, una que por alguna razón no se concretó… Y Korra se encargó de aclarar el resto.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Gritó.

Asami se sintió obligada a mirarla, pensando por un momento que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pero no, iba sólo y únicamente dirigida al almirante. Al verla en esa pose tan típica de un maestro agua supo que ella había atacado. El detalle de su brazo dañado en movimiento no lo pasó por alto, tal vez nadie lo hizo.

—¡¿Te divierte desafiarme?! —Continuó, claramente fuera de quicio mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ellos.

El ambiente comenzaba a escocer repentinamente y la cazadora hubiese jurado que la temperatura caía unos cuantos grados, erizando su piel.

—No —Respondió el rubio, su voz tranquila contrastaba con la expresión de su rostro—. Sólo defiendo lo que es mío de esa humana.

—¿Defiendes? —El tono de voz descendió, aun así se mostraba muy alterada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ambos se detuvo—. No habrá una tercera vez, Voror.

Asami supuso que hacía referencia a las veces que la había tocado, aunque no estaba del todo segura si algo más se escondía entre esas palabras.

Notó como la tensión no sólo oscilaba entre ellos tres, sino que todo el puerto era parte de eso. El mar se mecía con un poco de brusquedad, generando unas cuantas olas que chocaban contra los diques. Todo quien pasase por ahí se mantenía inmóvil, incluso distinguió unas cuantas bestias en forma de animal bufando en su dirección, cualquiera pensaría que estaban a punto de ser atacadas, pero la verdad es que la atención de ellos iba dirigida hacia el almirante, él era el amenazado.

Recordó cuando Zaheer le habló por primera vez del Avatar, haciendo mención en lo que esa criatura pudiese provocar en el resto de bestias, actuando como el alfa… por supuesto, todos preparados para colaborar en el momento en que se les ordenara.

Sintió escalofríos cuando Korra la miró, una mirada tan seria que se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza, con una presión invisible sobre la nuca. Si ella se sentía de esa manera entonces trató de imaginar como lo haría una bestia, debía ser espantosa la sensación de sumisión y lo comprobó ya que Voror hacía exactamente lo mismo, sólo que éste echaba -literalmente- fuego por la boca, seguramente de la impotencia.

—Vamos. —Le ordenó, no existía derecho a reclamo en su voz.

Asami obedeció, o por lo menos esa fue su primera intención. Acababa de recordar porque había iniciado todo eso; Opal, ¿qué hacía ahí? Se giró para mirarla y gracias a todo el alboroto ella hacía lo mismo, la confusión en sus ojos fue tan grande que quiso hablarle y explicarle todo lo sucedido, abrazarla y poder reír al saber que estaba viva, pero sus piernas no respondían, no por lo menos para ir en esa dirección.

—Ahora. —Korra insistió, aun más inflexible esta vez.

Antes de cambiar su campo visual de la otra cazadora, pudo notar que bajo los viejos y estropeados harapos que portaba, una cicatriz adornaba su muslo, la herida parecía realizada por un material en brazas, ésta estaba muy elaborada y ahora entendía la forma en que las bestias los marcaban. Sintió nauseas al imaginar el futuro de su amiga.

Siguió a Korra quien se movía a toda prisa hasta entrar al buque. Su respiración era agitada como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Se detuvieron en una de las tantas habitaciones. Ninguna de las dos habló hasta entrar unos minutos.

—Te lo advertí —Comenzó la morena—, te lo pedí. ¿Tan difícil es hacerme caso? —Estaba molesta.

—No he hecho nada —Respondió.

—Si él no te hubiese detenido entonces lo habrías hecho.

Asami lo pensó un momento y luego apretó los puños, dejando de sentirse sumisa.

—Tienes razón, hubiese intentado liberar a esa gente —La encaró—. ¿Qué piensan hacer con todos ellos? ¿Llevarlos al matadero?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, no puedes relacionarte con humanos marcados.

—¡Claro que es asunto mío! —Alzó la voz, desesperada—. Opal estaba ahí, tengo que ayudarla —Comentó sabiendo que Korra no conocía y no tenía porque conocer a Opal, su antigua compañera de gremio.

—No puedes —La cortó, tajante—. Una lástima para tu amiga, pero es responsabilidad de Voror ahora.

De nuevo esa bestia estaba entre ellas, por suerte no de forma presencial.

—¿Qué hará con ella?

—Seguramente la matará.

—¿Qué? —Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Voror odia a las mujeres —Explicó—. Seguramente la humillará y después la matará.

Asami se quedó de piedra, de todos los escenarios sobre el futuro de Opal en su cabeza, ese era lejos el más malo y cruel. Su mente de pronto hizo "click", razonando algo que consideró igual de importante que su amiga.

—Tú eres una mujer —Comentó, aun aturdida.

Korra asintió.

—Es difícil para él saber que el Avatar es una mujer. —Murmuró con comprensión y gracias a eso la cazadora entornó los ojos.

—¿Lo estas defendiendo? —No se lo podía creer debido al episodio marcado en el muelle.

—No —Frunció el ceño—. Pero lo entiendo.

—Eres increíble… —Negó con la cabeza, derrotada. Cuando se fue a mover, Korra la tomó del brazo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A buscar a Opal —El agarre adquirió fuerza.

—¿Quieres que Voror te mate?

—Que lo intente —Respondió, desafiante.

—No digas esas cosas… —Murmuró por lo bajo—. Asami, por favor, sé razonable, lo prometiste. —Su enojo comenzó a menguar.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que Opal… —No pudo terminar la frase.

Korra la soltó y caminó por la habitación, cerrando los ojos mientras sujetaba su brazo dañado con la otra mano. La extremidad comenzaba a dolerle, pero lo ignoró ahora que volvía a mirar a la cazadora.

—Esa… —Se detuvo antes de soltar la palabra "mercancía" — gente será enviada a la nación del fuego. Podemos intentar ayudarla cuando lleguemos allí. —Negoció.

Los ojos de Asami brillaron por un momento, aliviada ante la posibilidad que le estaba dando, sobre todo porque se ofrecía a ayudarla, y era lo más lógico puesto que sola no haría gran cosa.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó para estar segura, y sonrió cuando Korra asintió—. Muchas gracias.

—Eres incorregible —Comentó para sí misma, terminando de aligerar la atmosfera. Se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de marchar se giró para ver a Asami otra vez—. A los ojos de los demás dejaste de ser una prisionera, puedes pasear por donde quieras y cuando quieras —suspiró—, sólo no te metas en más problemas, no estaré a tu lado para escudarte.

—¿Por qué? —Agradeció internamente esa "libertad" otorgada, pero lo último la dejó perpleja—. ¿Dónde iras?

—Sigo pensando que lo mejor es mantener la distancia contigo —Respondió, seria—. Intentaré no verte hasta llegar a la nación del fuego.

Esas palabras fueron un golpe de realidad para la heredera, todos los sucesos importantes le habían ayudado a olvidar un poco el problema de base. Korra aun quería alejarse de ella e independiente de todo le dolía, conocía el problema de la morena y sabía lo mal que se lo pasaría en la estancia dentro del barco, aun así prefería sufrir sola, porque era eso lo que estaba buscando; soledad, y era triste porque lo que menos quería era estar sola.

Un rayo de esperanza cruzó por su mente, las instalaciones de esa nave no podían ser tan grandes, tendría la oportunidad de verla y conversar con ella. No intentaría convencerla de cambiar su decisión, pero esperaba poder encontrar el momento ideal para compartir unos minutos con ella. Y sólo por eso no impidió la salida de Korra de esa habitación.

...

* * *

Me encanta Voror porque es malo y además está loco, si esta historia no fuera de las chicas me iría en la voláh escribiendo sobre él jajaja.

En este capítulo no hay mucha interacción entre nuestras preciositas porque el siguiente se viene lleno de eso, pero escribir esto es sumamente necesario (porque me divierte) para ir conociendo ambas caras de la moneda.

KorraAsami: Zuko no tiene la culpa, él es taaaan buena gente D: que después lo vas hasta a querer (?) jajajaja. Un gustillo que te haya gustado tanto, ya verás como la relación entre ambas comience a avanzar, de hecho creo que el próximo capítulo te va a gustar aun más BD (spoiler). No sé si vea a Korra como la dominante, porque sinceramente veo a las dos dándose duro, todo depende de la ocasión y el contexto jajajaja pero en algún momento lo verás, te lo prometo.

Cryp: Las bestias son muy geniales, mucho más entretenidos que los humanos jajaja (y más cochinos de mente también XD) Gracias por comentar.

Miriel Lian: ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero disfrutaras de este capítulo, en el próximo vuelve el drama entre estas dos :c

Ruha: Hiroshi va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando se entere que Asami quiere manosear a Korra (¡?) XD Mujer, me matas con tus expresiones, ya es normal que me ponga a reír con tus comentarios XD ajajjaja Cuídate montones y gracias por leer!

HanelBlumaTanu: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer, espero este capítulo haya sido agradable para ti. Saludos~

Guest (1): También me pasa eso cuando leo, me engancho tanto que no duermo na' jajajaja Gracias por comentar y leer, ojalas este capítulo te haya agradado.

Mart: Ojo que el 9 también es un número de la buena suerte~ (mentira, es el 8, pero qué más da XD). Korra necesita que le den un buen golpe (no literal) para darse cuenta que no tiene que alejar a Asami, y no puedo decir más porque estaría dando un spoiler muy grande. Con respecto a tu decisión… sí, la cagaste, pero si no se puede arreglar entonces no queda otra que dar vuelta la página ¿no? Siempre hay gente dispuesta a parchar o a apapachar, así que venga pa' ca' que yo la achurrumaco :3

liz: Tu comentario me sube un montón el ánimo! Y por lo del xxx… paciencia que ya llegará jajajaja. Cuídate y gracias por leer.

AlexandraArcher: Genial que te gustara :3 Disfruta el otro, el anterior, el que sea que leas XD.

Guest (2): Asami es cinturón negro en domar bestias XD Gracias por leer~

Mile.79: Sí, también creo que las dos son unas ternuritas xD Gracias por leer y comentar, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo igual que el otro.

Aile1323: Elogiaste tanto el capítulo anterior que hasta me dieron ganas de leerlo también... ¡Y eso que soy yo la que lo escribo! Jajajaja. Tú te inclinas ante mí por narradora, yo lo hago ante ti por aduladora, de verdad (lo mejorsh de la vida (?)). Soy nutricionista, creo que en tu país le dicen nutrióloga, cuando leí eso de escribir algo relacionado a mi profesión me imagine una historia entre el amor de las frutas y las verduras, con antagonismo de las papas fritas y la coca cola jajajaja xD prefiero quedarme escribiendo sobre estas dos guapas, me llama mucho más la atención. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar siempre, cuídate montooones~

Saludos a los que siguen esta historia y gracias a los que comentan, son un sol.

Quería dejar en claro algo que he escuchado antes (me dio hasta vergüenza), pero no lo voy a cambiar porque tiene que estar ahí (además me recuerda mi grado de ignorancia jaja). Esta historia NO es omegaverse, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que eso existía hasta hace un tiempo xD, pero bueno, si estaban esperando que a Korra le saliese un pichulonco de entre las piernas… puedo decepcionar porque eso no va a pasar :c

Cuídense y nos leemos~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 9:

Se paseó por el cuarto de maquinas una última vez, memorizando cada uno de sus funcionamientos. Para Asami nunca fue difícil aprender, se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente respecto a las cosas que le gustaban, y para las que no también, su buena memoria podía respaldarla en el área. Gracias a esa razón y con el tiempo limitado que llevaba dentro de ese barco, conoció su estructura y su manejo, no se trataba de una nave particularmente difícil, tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar unos prototipos anteriormente y eso le había facilitado la tarea.

Suspiró, aburrida de ver siempre lo mismo. Las distintas maquinas lograron su propósito en un comienzo, distrayéndola para pasar el tiempo más rápido, pero sentía que no tenía nada más por ver, no dentro de lo material por lo menos.

Korra se encontraba desaparecida, desde su última conversación que no la veía, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, aunque en esta situación se trataría del mar. Estaba siendo evitada, estaba claro y aunque sabía que eso pasaría no impedía el extraño dolor que sentía. Pensó en todos esos chicos que en algún momento de su vida se les habían declarado o incluso habían intentado flirtear con ella, la mayoría rechazados de forma sutil, ¿ellos también se habían sentido con ese malestar gracias al rechazo? Tal vez, pero existía un punto de quiebre que no terminaba de desilusionar a la cazadora, y ese era que Korra no la había rechazado… por lo menos no completamente.

No podía forzar la realidad, después de todo no existía un futuro para una posible relación entre ellas -o siquiera una posibilidad-, ¿pero tanto daño haría si la veía? Serían sólo unos minutos, no pedía mucho tiempo…

Sonrió con tristeza ante lo lamentable de su situación, tal adicto con síndrome de abstinencia, esa joven de ojos azules era su droga, una que sin darse cuenta la había atacado hasta volverla totalmente dependiente de ella. Si en algún momento apostó a que Korra la necesitaría… podía darse a la banca rota porque los papeles se habían cambiado sin previo aviso.

Salió del cuarto, ignorando a cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ella, así como era ignorada también. Las demás bestias en esa nave no querían cruzarse con ella, como si sufriese una enfermedad mortal y contagiosa, la única con la que podía conseguir conversación era Katara. Era mejor así, muy solitario, pero se ahorraría problemas y de paso le haría también ese favor a Korra. ¿Dónde estaría? Seguramente se encontraba bien, la estancia en ese barco no le debía significar un problema después de todo.

Se paseó por cubierta, había memorizado cada barrote también en su tiempo de ocio, uno que cubría la mayoría de él. Se apoyó sobre el frío y grueso metal y observó el mar. Estaba cerca de anochecer. Un día más perdido para anotar en su libreta imaginaria que estaba llena de un listado de pendientes, y lo peor es que no podía hacer ninguno. Tuvo que aprender a controlar la ansiedad después de informarse que Opal estaba viva pero en manos de las bestias, no sacaba nada con desesperarse puesto que aun no era el tiempo de actuar en aquella tarea.

—El atardecer es precioso en el mar, ¿verdad?

Se giró para ver como Katara se posaba a su lado, adoptando la misma pose para observar el horizonte anaranjado.

Se limitó a asentir en respuesta.

—Me he estado preguntando… —Comenzó la maestra agua, haciendo una leve pausa antes de continuar—. Te he visto sola desde que llegamos aquí, ¿está todo bien?

—Claro —Se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar con ese gesto su mentira, algo que no funcionó.

—La Avatar Korra también ha estado muy sola, yo pensé que ustedes dos… no lo sé, ella dio a entender que no te quería lejos de ella.

—¿Ah sí? Pues parece todo lo contrario. —Lamentó internamente no poder ocultar el desgano en su voz.

—¿Ustedes han peleado?

—No, no es eso.

Katara no dejó de observarla con la duda plasmada en el rostro, sólo por eso Asami continuó.

—Ella no quiere verme.

—Oh —susurró, confundida. —¿Por qué?

—Ella cree… —dudó un poco en si debía contarle o no, el tema podía llegar a ser algo muy personal para Korra, por otro lado nunca le pidió guardarlo como secreto—. Ella piensa que lo mejor es que nos mantengamos alejadas.

Katara pareció aun más confundida que antes, claramente la historia que estaba formulando en su cabeza no coincidía.

—Pero se supone que tú la ayudarías a sanar, ella está protegiéndote… Si te quiere lejos…

—Tampoco sé lo que pasa por su cabeza —sonrió medianamente ante los balbuceos de la maestra—. Me cuesta entender sus motivos, pero los tiene. No puedo hacer nada contra eso.

—Si nosotros tenemos la orden de no hacerte daño, de hecho, de no acercarnos a ti, entonces no creo que quiera tenerte lejos, ella ya te ha monopolizado.

—Pero no quiere verme. —Puntualizó. Por otro lado, acababa de entender el por qué las otras bestias la ignoraban tanto dentro del barco.

—Es muy extraño, tal vez no está acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de alguien, ella lleva mucho tiempo en completa soledad.

—No lo creo, Korra necesita a alguien —guardó silencio un momento, pensando mucho sus siguientes palabras antes de decirlas—. Necesita algo que ustedes no pueden darle.

Un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas de Katara, un tanto avergonzada.

—Es algo complicado —Se excusó, captando de inmediato a donde iba el rumbo de la conversación.

—Lo sé, he podido notarlo últimamente. —Volvió a su antigua pose, apoyando un tanto la parte superior de su cuerpo en la barra de metal. El sol caía con rapidez para regalarle un paisaje hermoso—. La relación que ustedes tienen con Korra… es muy extraña. Si estuviese en su lugar también me sentiría muy sola.

—Tienes razón, tal vez por eso ustedes se llevan tan bien —esas palabras captaron de nuevo la atención de la cazadora—. Ambas se complementan en ese sentido, ella busca un escape a la soledad y tú haces lo mismo.

—Un escape a la soledad… —repitió para sí misma, sopesando las palabras. Eso sonaba bien y mal al mismo tiempo—. Es un poco interesado ¿no?

—Todo el mundo necesita de alguien en su debido momento —le sonrió conciliadoramente—, no es ningún delito.

—Katara… ella cree que tiene que alejarse por eso —agregó—. Korra piensa que puede necesitarme demasiado.

Los ojos de la maestra se ancharon un momento debido a la sorpresa, luego sonrió tan ampliamente que Asami estuvo obligada a repasar su frase, buscando la gracia en ella.

—Lo sabía —llevó una mano a sus labios, bajando el tono alto que había adquirido debido a la emoción—. Lo siento, es sólo que es una noticia muy buena.

—¿Qué? —No quería molestarse con Katara, ella era muy buena como para dedicarle esa clase de sentimientos, pero la situación comenzaba a exasperarle un poco—. ¿Ahora también te pone feliz que ella se aferre a esa soledad?

—Por supuesto que no —negó con la cabeza, aun con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—, no lo has entendido. Asami, ella sólo tiene miedo de equivocarse al acercarse demasiado a ti, sobre todo porque nosotros somos distintos a ustedes, los humanos. Para ella debe ser peor por su condición de Avatar.

—Ese es justamente el problema, quiere condenarse por ese famoso titulo de Avatar —soltó entendiendo sólo la mitad de lo que decía Katara—. Su pasado tampoco ayuda mucho que digamos... —suspiró, cansada del mismo tema que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Es cierto, la Avatar Korra lleva mucho peso tras su espalda, por eso creo que es importante que alguien le ayude, y ahora que te ha encontrado… —acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, la brisa se acentuó un poco tras la caída de la noche—. Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, no todos tienen el poder de afectar al Avatar —murmuró con cierto tono de picardía.

—Ni siquiera quiere verme, no puedo perseguirla como si fuese una acosadora —Sonrió un poco gracias al entusiasmo contrario.

—Yo creo que muere por verte, de hecho pareciera que sólo quiere verte a ti. Ella no lo está pasando bien aquí, deberías saberlo, pero aun así no quiere estar cerca de nadie, ni yo he podido atender sus heridas. —Dijo eso último con preocupación.

—¿Eso es muy malo? —Su estado de alerta se encendió al máximo en sólo un segundo.

—Es uno de los motivos por los que he venido a verte, creo que influyes de manera positiva en su recuperación, pero como han estado tan separadas… bueno, pensé que habían peleado.

—Puedo intentar buscarla, pero si no quiere verme… —su voz se apagó un poco, aun temerosa de esa posibilidad.

—Inténtalo —le alentó—, confío en ti.

Asami alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la quieres y sé que no la dejaras sola por lo que quede de viaje.

La cazadora jamás pensó que una sonrisa de Katara pudiese ser tan manipuladora, pero no pudo debatirle porque tenía razón… ¿verdad? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que Korra estaba sufriendo en silencio, no podía hacerlo porque la quería, era así de simple. Ese deseo enorme de poder verla aunque fuesen unos segundos, esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, de escuchar su voz, de apreciar cada uno de los pequeños detalles que pasaba con ella aunque fuesen momentos fugaces, de aprovechar esa seguridad cuando la tenía cerca aunque el mundo se estuviese desmoronando a su alrededor. La quería y por eso la necesitaba tanto, no podía ser más simple que eso. Iba mucho más allá del deseo por arrancar de la soledad… Iba mucho más allá porque la quería.

—Es… —le sonrió a Katara, un poco apenada—. Lo haré. ¿Sabes dónde pueda estar?

* * *

Contempló por última vez el mar antes de saltar, sumergiéndose con rapidez y destreza, nadando lo más profundo que podía hasta que sus pulmones se lo permitieron. El mar nocturno podía llegar a ser un amigo muy querido o un enemigo muy molesto, en el caso de Korra se trataba de lo primero. La quietud de las aguas la invitaron a probarla y no necesitó siquiera un segundo para pensar en negarse a la propuesta.

No era la primera vez que repetía la misma acción, la noche anterior y la anterior a esa se encontró en el mismo lugar de ese asqueroso barco para poder saltar, esperando que el agua se llevase todos los males que la atormentaban, por desgracia eso no sucedía, aunque le ayudaba a aminorar el momento por lo menos unos cuantos minutos. Era peor que nada.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la nación del fuego, de hecho ya estaban en territorio de ellos, el camino desde ahora sería mucho más rápido y con menos preocupaciones debido a la seguridad territorial. Estaba agradecida por eso, cada segundo que pasaba era cada vez más tortuoso, esa nave era metal hasta en las manillas de las puertas, ¿cómo podría dormir en un lugar así? El interior aunque adornado y cómodo era frío y tosco, una simple nave de guerra que le recordaba a las celdas en donde había estado, porque ahora sí estaba segura de que había estado en muchas, pero todas eran de la misma clase.

Cerró los ojos antes de volver a sumergirse, queriendo olvidar todos esos recuerdos que la sofocaban, pero el resultado no podía ser más mediocre. Usando piernas y uno de sus brazos logró impulsarse gracias al agua para llegar a cubierta, cayendo con pesadez. El mismo mar parecía querer devolverla a ese lugar metálico. Gruñó mientras tocaba su hombro dañado, no llevaba venda alguna, ¿para qué? No las necesitaba realmente, sólo servían para cubrir las marcas que los humanos habían dejado, unas que se encargaban de propinarle punzadas de dolor que viajaban de su extremidad hacia su pecho, ahogándola.

El malestar ya era tan típico que hasta podría llegar a acostumbrarse, todas las noches se trataba de lo mismo, el mismo dolor, las mismas imágenes que surcaban su mente, todo se repetía una y otra vez… y lo peor es que ya no tenía un área de escape para poder salvarse. Asami se encargaba de eso, ella lograba que todas sus pesadillas quedasen enterradas en tan sólo un momento, pero eso tenía que cambiar… de hecho ya había terminado, ella misma se encargaría de arrebatarle ese trabajo a la heredera, aunque el sufrimiento aumentase con el paso del tiempo, era su deber, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido que la misma hija de Hiroshi Sato fuese quien la hiciese sentir tan bien? Bueno, técnicamente no se le había ocurrido, simplemente había pasado, sin previo aviso y sin planificarlo.

Respiró con profundidad, casi a bocanadas, llenando lo que más podía sus pulmones, intentando relajarse. La luna la observaba desde lo alto y eso le daba un poco de seguridad. Se sentó con ambas piernas cruzadas, dejando que la fría briza cubriera su cuerpo, enfriándola aun más gracias a la humedad de su cuerpo. Sus ropas aun se encontraban empapadas pero no le importó, el frío que comenzaba a calar sus huesos le sirvió para poner atención a esa sensación física y nada más. Era un método muy masoquista de desviar su atención, pero servía.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó en esa posición, pero le ayudó bastante a serenarse, hasta podría haber dormido si no fuese porque el frío de verdad comenzaba a molestarle, aun así prefirió no elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Suspiró, por lo menos el dolor reptante hasta su pecho había menguado. Sabía que tenía que bajar hasta la habitación que tenía designada, la cama era bastante cómoda allí, pero no servía para nada ya que no podía dormir, los pocos momentos de sueño que llevaba ganados desde que subió a ese barco los había tomado justamente donde estaba ahora, en cubierta, cuando nadie más paseaba a esas horas ya que estaban designadas para dormir. Incluso Asami caía en esa categoría.

—Korra.

Se giró debido al llamado, observando la figura femenina a unos cuantos metros. Algo muy coincidente, justo cuando pensaba en ella aparecía… lo que era bastante normal ya que esa cazadora se adueñaba cada día más de sus pensamientos, y ahora empeoraba al no verla.

Asami estaba ahí, quieta, observándola un poco preocupada… eso casi le hace sonreír, la había extrañado y no podía mentir sobre eso, era un placer observarla ahora, pero era justamente lo que estaba evitando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó, su ceño se frunció al recordar que la mayoría en ese barco, incluyéndola, debía dormir.

—No podía dormir. —Respondió sin moverse aun.

—Deberías intentarlo, es tarde. —Se levantó, dispuesta a bajar hacia su habitación, por desgracia Asami se interponía en la única entrada. Antes de poder visualizar la escalera, un roce en su brazo la hizo detenerse. Si ya de por sí era difícil estar cerca de la cazadora, que la tocara era mil veces peor, la tensión entre ellas era extraña, agradable pero desesperante al mismo tiempo. Su mirada se quedó pegada en el piso, sin ganas de marcharse pero también de acercarse.

—Korra… —volvió a llamarla, esta vez acariciando el brazo descubierto de la morena, era una de las pocas veces que tenía la oportunidad de verla sin vendas—. Estas muy helada —sonrió internamente, por lo general era siempre al revés—. ¿Has saltado al mar?

—Hace un momento —Respondió en un susurro, complacida con esa pequeña caricia, añorando secretamente mucho más.

—Aun estas mojada —Esta vez sí sonrió medianamente, fijándose en ciertas zonas húmedas de su vestimenta, además de su cabello. Aprovechó de mover un rebelde mechón de éste, consiguiendo que Korra la mirara, lucía muy cansada.

—Me voy —ignoró lo anterior—. Tú también beberías ir a la cama —se movió dispuesta a irse, pero antes de dar un paso, la mano de Asami se había alejado y lo que vio en su verde mirada la obligó a quedarse inmóvil, ver esos ojos llenos de desilusión fue el peor golpe recibido en mucho tiempo.

Ahora era el turno de la cazadora para ignorar. Se alejó de Korra para dirigirse hacia la proa, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, desde ahí la brisa llegaba con bastante fuerza, el ambiente era muy tranquilo y relajante. Había llegado allí porque de verdad no podía dormir, después de buscar a Korra y no hallarla se había dado a la tarea de descansar, pero fue inútil siquiera intentarlo, Katara había mencionado algo sobre la tranquilidad de la noche y le pareció bien comprobarlo, era una suerte que justamente hubiese encontrado compañía en la superficie de ese barco, por desgracia y para sus sospechas; no era correspondida. Su presencia no era necesaria y por lo mismo prefirió guardar silencio, contemplando la oscuridad del mar por unos minutos.

No se volteó para comprobar si estaba sola o no, era algo que casi daba por hecho, por eso se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su brazo. Korra se puso a su lado, observándola con tanta intensidad que casi se estremeció, ¿llevaba todo ese rato mirándola de la misma forma?

—No hagas eso… —Pidió la ojiazul.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Mirarme de esa manera.

Asami alejó la mirada de ella, fijándose nuevamente en el frente. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible ante la petición, era esperable de Korra y por eso no le sorprendió. _Eso debería decirlo yo._ Pensó.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó la cazadora.

—Asami…

—Está bien —suspiró y se giró, mirándole de frente—. Me iré —negó con la cabeza para sí misma—. Pensé que necesitabas un poco de compañía, este lugar… —se detuvo, no tenía caso dar una explicación.

Korra la tomó del brazo nuevamente, sólo que esta vez de forma más concreta, se sentía tan culpable que no podía esconderlo. El sentimiento la estaba matando.

—Sí te necesito —susurró, cayendo rápidamente al momento de debilidad—. Te he echado mucho de menos… —sabía que estaba mal decirlo, sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la última vez que habían compartido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuese la completa verdad—. Es muy difícil hacer todo esto.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Los hombros de Korra se hundieron, totalmente derrotada, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando los brazos de la cazadora la rodearon, atrayéndola en un abrazo tan apretado y cálido que casi se quedó sin aliento. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el perfume natural y atrayente de la cazadora. Respondió el abrazo con ganas, estrechándose aun más contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy muy cansada… —Susurró contra el níveo cuello.

Asami le acarició el cabello en respuesta, una acción simple que lograba relajar de inmediato a la morena.

Podrían haberse quedado en esa posición por horas, cada una aprovechando la compañía de la otra, pero fue la cazadora quien tomó un poco de distancia sin deshacer la unión.

—Ve a dormir un poco, te hará bien.

—Si fuese tan fácil ya lo hubiese hecho —Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

—Vamos. —Tomó su mano, insistiendo, y Korra no opuso resistencia alguna cuando la encaminó hacia abajo por la escalera.

El corto camino se realizó en silencio, ambas sonrieron cuando pararon en el pasillo, como si fuesen niñas a punto de cometer una travesura. Se miraron antes de que Korra tomase la decisión de moverse, guiándola hasta el cuarto que usaba. Todos ahí abajo eran exactamente iguales.

Todo funcionaba de maravilla cuando el muro invisible caía, y aquello sólo dependía de la morena. No habría ningún resultado positivo si las trabas y los complejos seguían detrás de ellas y Asami lo sabía, por lo mismo debía aprovechar este momento como si se tratase de un tesoro, uno que iba a durar muy poco.

—¿Siquiera has usado este cuarto alguna vez? —Preguntó al ver todo tan ordenado.

—Hmn… Sí —se encogió de hombros—. Un poco.

—Korra, tienes que dormir…

—Es difícil —miró la cama como si fuese un pozo de muerte—. Tú deberías dormir —Se defendió.

—Así es—sonrió—. Inténtalo, te ayudaré.

—¿Cómo? —La miró y también sonrió, sólo que de forma burlona—. ¿Cantarás una canción de cuna para mí?

—¿Eso quieres? Está bien, no soy muy buena cantando pero puedo intentarlo.

—¡Que no!

La suave risa de Asami le encantó.

—Ve a darte una ducha, te servirá… a menos que quieras dejar las sabanas llenas de sal.

—Ya… —respondió casi con desgano pero sin deseos de contradecirla. Antes de pasar al cuarto de baño se giró para mirarla una última vez—. Deberías bañarte conmigo.

—¿Qué? —La había pillado por sorpresa—. No, ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros, inocente—. Puedo tropezar y romperme la cabeza.

La cazadora guardó silencio por unos segundos, atónita ante la exageración en esas palabras. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no reírse de ella.

—Seguro has tenido oponentes más peligrosos que una bañera, además es mejor así.

—¿Ah sí? —Sonrió ladinamente, con picardía— ¿Por qué?

—Deja de jugar conmigo, ve y no tardes.

—Aguafiestas, sólo quería verte desnuda una vez más. —Murmuró antes de salir.

Esta vez los labios de Asami sí se separaron, quedándose así un momento. ¿Es que acaso esa morena no sentía vergüenza alguna? Todo indicaba que no, al contrario, parecía divertirse soltando esa clase de comentarios descarados que a ella la hacían sonrojar un poco. Sonrió abiertamente, feliz de ver a Korra bromear de esa manera, demostrando que no existía cosa alguna que la atormentase, aunque fuese un completo error. Le gustaba verla así, que ambas estuviesen en buenos términos. La convivencia entre ambas se daba tan natural que hasta asustaba un poco, pero lejos de sentirse mal se sentía bien, muy bien.

Korra volvió con ropas cambiadas y secas, lista para meterse a la cama como alguien normal, excepto por una cosa: su cabello estaba húmedo. Asami tuvo una idea.

—Ven —se subió a la cama que a simple tacto no era tan cómoda como lucía. Palmeó un lugar junto a ella, con una pequeña toalla entre manos—. Mi madre solía hacer esto cuando era una niña, te va a gustar.

—Ok —se sentó frente a ella, pero tuvo que darse la vuelta gracias a nuevas indicaciones, dándole la espalda. Era extraño pero aun así se dejó hacer—. Esto no es necesario, puedo secar mi cabello de forma más rápida si quisiera. —Murmuró al sentir la suavidad de la tela en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos al instante.

—Pero no es lo mismo, así te relajarás —se movió con suavidad entre los cabellos contrarios, masajeando y secando al mismo tiempo—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, se siente bien —suspiró, rendida ante los mimos—. Suerte que tu madre te enseñara esto.

—No es la gran cosa, pero me alegra que te guste. —Sonrió sin dejar su tarea.

—Cuando te conocí pregunté por ella, por tu madre, me dijeron que se parecía mucho a ti.

—También me lo han dicho.

—Yo pensé que ella debió haber sido una mujer muy bonita —A pesar de sus palabras, su tono era de seriedad—. También me dijeron que estabas ahí cuando ella murió.

—Correcto. —Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos.

—¿Viste exactamente lo que pasó?

—Sí.

—Cuéntame.

—Korra… no es un recuerdo que me haga feliz, además, era muy pequeña, hay lagunas donde no sé lo que pasó. —Susurró con amargura.

—Pero lo viste —se giró para mirarla—, fue un maestro fuego, ¿verdad?

—Si…

—¿Aun sientes rencor?

Asami no respondió de inmediato. Una débil sonrisa adornó sus labios, sorprendiendo a su compañera.

—No sé si alguna vez llegué a sentir rencor, fue algo que simplemente ocurrió y yo era muy niña para digerirlo correctamente —la mirada expectante de Korra la obligó a continuar—. Y en este momento tampoco lo siento, además con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en eso.

—¿Alguien te dijo por qué atacaron tu casa ese día?

—Sí, fue una clase de rebelión, las bestias estaban desconformes con el trato que se les estaba dando, incluso en esa época responsabilizaban a mi padre de eso.

—Pero es mentira —dijo—. Tu casa fue invadida por el poco número de bestias que conocían la existencia del Avatar —observó las marcas de su brazo dañado, evitando así los ojos contrarios—. Ellos entraron con la única finalidad de llevarse a Hiroshi después de enterarse de mi desaparición, querían encontrarme y la única forma de saberlo era llevándose a ese hombre. Por desgracia las cosas se salieron de control, nadie sabe lo que pasó ahí dentro, la muerte de tu madre no estaba dentro de los planes y ninguna de las bestias involucradas vivió para dar una explicación.

—¿Y por qué fueron directamente hacia mi padre? —su voz sonó un grado más alta que antes debido a la nueva historia—. ¿Por qué de todos los gobernantes siempre es él a quien involucran en todo?

—Porque él fue la última persona que yo vi antes de desaparecer.

Asami guardó silencio, absorbiendo cada uno de los detalles de esa historia que desconocía. La alteraba un poco, no podía negarlo, pero aun así quería saberlo, necesitaba conocer la verdad. Sus ojos se habían abierto desde que vivía entre las bestias y Korra era la responsable de eso.

—En esa época yo creía que todo se podía solucionar con palabras —continuó la morena—, me empeñé en dejar el anonimato cuando manejé los cuatro elementos. Cuando conocí a tu padre, él se espantó, de inmediato me condenó como a una abominación que debía ser controlada —sonrió con amargura—, yo sólo tenía catorce años, pero él me vio como una amenaza y a mí no me importó. Mi padre me advirtió de lo peligroso de la situación, pero lo ignoré. Me junté un par de veces más con Hiroshi y le di un plazo antes de empezar a notar cambios, yo quería que los míos dejasen de ser discriminados en sus tierras y a cambio yo haría lo mismo en las mías, pero no sucedió nada. La última vez que lo vi fue en el reino tierra. Junto con mi padre fuimos en un grupo pequeño en su búsqueda, nadie más debía enterarse de eso porque yo no quería armar escándalo. No sé cómo se enteró que íbamos en su búsqueda, pero él ya estaba preparado y mal informado, pensaba que yo iba a matarlo… ¿para qué querría matarlo? No conseguiría nada si lo mataba, ni siquiera ahora —frunció el ceño, enojada al recordar—. Nuestro grupo se separó, mi papá necio se fue por otro camino, el reino tierra tiene pasadizos inmensos y en ese momentos estuvimos obligados a separarnos. Cuando por fin pude encontrar a Hiroshi yo enfurecí, me dijeron que mi padre había sido tomado prisionero por agresión. No puedo mentirte, sentí ganas de matar a tu padre en ese momento, pero no tuve oportunidad, ellos nos ganaron y después de eso no supe mucho más, me fui a negro y cuando desperté ni siquiera me podía mover, con suerte podía respirar… y el resto ya lo sabes, fueron veinte años.

Asami estuvo obligada a tomarse unos segundos para procesar toda la historia, ahora entendía un montón de cosas, incluyendo las trabas del pasado que acarreaba Korra.

—¿Y por qué todo fue en el reino tierra? —Picó en el clavo con esa pregunta—. ¿Qué hacía mi padre ahí?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Respondió con irritación, una que no iba dirigida personalmente a la heredera—. Seguramente por la gran cantidad de cazadores que tienen en ese sitio, no lo sé, el lugar era muy beneficioso para ellos, nosotros fuimos los tontos que caímos en la trampa.

—¿Y no viste a nadie más además de mi padre ahí?

Korra lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo estaba tan enojada que sólo me centré en Hiroshi, no recuerdo si había alguien más con él o no. —Agachó la mirada, arrepentida después de todos esos años del incidente.

—Es difícil que mi padre fuera a actuar solo, alguien más debe haberlo ayudado.

—No ganas nada con defenderlo en este momento.

—No se trata de eso, Korra —la miró con desaprobación—, pero tienes que fijarte en el escenario completo, por ejemplo; ¿Quién fue el que infiltró la información a mi padre? Esos detalles son importantes.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en eso, han pasado veinte años, las cosas ya están hechas y no hay modo de repararlas, por lo mismo estamos en guerra.

Asami suspiró, mareada al volver a una realidad tan amarga y gris. A diferencia de Korra ella no podía dejar pasar tanto clavo suelto así como así, pero prefería omitir unas cuantas cosas por el momento, por ejemplo todo lo referente a su extraña relación. Entendía un poco más por qué Korra no quería ser dependiente de nadie. Ella simplemente quería alejarse de cualquier sinónimo de "debilidad".

—¿Por qué me cuentas todas estas cosas? —Preguntó después del silencio un tanto incomodo.

—Hay mucho que aun debes saber, sobre todo si va directamente ligado con tu familia.

—¿Aun hay más? —Enarcó una ceja—. Con todo lo que me has dicho ya ha quedado claro que el apellido Sato es uno de los peores.

—Si —Korra asintió, pero luego sonrió y su mirada se suavizó—, pero tú eres diferente.

—Pareces muy segura de eso.

—Lo estoy —dijo—, después de todo… estas aquí —se prendió de la mirada esmeralda—, aunque no debieses estarlo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en silencio, las palabras sobraban en ese pequeño espacio que ahora ambas compartían. Asami continuó secando el cabello de Korra igual que al principio. Sus delgados dedos serpentearon entre las hebras con suma delicadeza, acariciando de forma inconsciente una y otra vez hasta que paulatinamente el cuerpo contrario fue cediendo a la tensión. Sonrió al darse cuenta de su cercanía, Korra había terminado apoyada contra ella, dándole la espalda debido a sus posiciones. Dejó la caricia cuando ya no fue necesaria, o por lo menos así lo creyó.

—¿Estas dormida? —Preguntó en un susurro. La respiración de la morena era tan calmada que no habría sido difícil equivocarse.

—Aun no —respondió de la misma forma. No hizo ademán de moverse, ni siquiera abrió los ojos que hace bastante mantenía cerrados—. Me gusta estar así —confesó.

Asami no respondió de inmediato, pero se inclinó hasta que sus labios se amoldaron a los cabellos castaños. Casi con timidez la rodeó con un brazo, regalándole la calidez propia de un abrazo. Un sonido parecido a una risa se escapó de los labios de Korra, quien le tomó la mano para juguetear con sus dedos.

Aquellos gestos tan pequeños e íntimos estaban lejos de causar incomodidad. El lenguaje del cuerpo podía ser mil veces más fuerte que el verbal y en ese momento el significado estaba claro para las dos: se necesitaban, fuese o no lo correcto.

—¿Debería irme? —Preguntó la cazadora, embriagada con el aroma de Korra.

—Quédate —pidió mientras forjaba el agarre de su mano—. Puedes dormir aquí… de todas formas no uso la cama.

Asami lo pensó durante un largo segundo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Se distanció un poco y el cuerpo de Korra entró de inmediato en tensión, pensando en un inminente rechazo. Un completo error.

—Duerme conmigo.

Fue el turno de la cazadora para imponer su petición, si quería que se quedara entonces tendría que dormir con ella... en la misma cama. Cuando por fin pudo observar la mirada azul se dio cuenta que la idea no había sido para nada descabellada.

El cobijo de las sabanas era de cierto modo reconfortante, pero lo era aun más la nueva cercanía que ambas mantenían. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para una persona, pero pequeña para dos, por la misma razón yacían tendidas de costado, compartiendo distintos extremos de la almohadilla, observándose con intensidad, comunicándose de manera silenciosa gracias a ese lenguaje invisible y familiar. Todo hubiese sido perfecto si no fuese por esa electricidad que bajo ningún motivo quería abandonarlas. Korra fue la primera en notarlo, más bien en señalarlo.

—No creo que pueda dormir… —Arrastró las palabras en un susurro que fue perfectamente escuchado.

—¿Duele tu brazo? —Preguntó aun sabiendo a que se refería.

—No —negó, de hecho hace bastante había olvidado el dolor—. Mi cuerpo se siente bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Es extraño —cerró los ojos, escapando de su mirada—. Estar así… tan cerca… aquí…

—Sí, lo es —repasó en silencio sus facciones ante la trémula luz y suspiró gracias a la certeza de sus palabras—. Korra —la llamó, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Para Asami era un poco difícil también, deseaba con toda gana estar cerca de ella, de poder verla así como lo hacía ahora… le hubiese encantado dormir y ver a Korra hacerlo también, pero no podía y por eso la entendía. Su cuerpo hormigueaba pidiendo un poco de contacto, y le habría gustado removerse para conseguirlo, ¿tan malo sería volverse egoísta una vez? Valdría la pena averiguarlo.

No volvió a llamar a Korra, sabía que no obtendría respuesta y por eso se inclinó, pasó un brazo sobre su cuerpo y se acurrucó contra ella, acercando el rostro lo más cerca de su cuello. La sintió tensarse, pero en ningún momento se alejó, de hecho terminó por relajarse y hasta le respondió el abrazo, acariciándole de vez en cuando el cabello, como lo había hecho ella misma hace un momento atrás. Sonrió gratamente y todo por la simple caricia. Era una excelente forma para inducir el sueño.

—Me gusta tu pelo… —susurró la morena—. Es suave como tu piel… también me gusta tu piel.

Los dedos se movieron con lentitud desde el oscuro cabello hasta la mejilla contraria, acariciándola de forma tan sutil que casi pareció inexistente. Asami suspiró sin poder evitarlo, despertando de ese pequeño letargo provocado por el relajo. Korra se estremeció al sentir la fuerza de su aliento contra el cuello. Detuvo su caricia, aun así no alejó la mano contra su mejilla.

—Pensé que dormías.

—¿Te detienes porque estoy despierta?

No respondió, pero prosiguió con el recorrido de sus dedos, rozando con el pulgar la tersa piel. Asami volvió a suspirar… y Korra se volvió a estremecer.

—También me gusta tu pelo… y tu piel —La cazadora volvió a interrumpir el silencio.

—No…

—Sí… —Quiso asentir con la cabeza, pero temió perder la cómoda posición que había adoptado.

—Tú eres… —Esta vez sí detuvo la caricia—. Perfecta.

Los labios se Asami se inclinaron hacia arriba, entretenida. Necesitaba ver el rostro de Korra para burlarse un poco de sus palabras tan exageradas, pero cuando lo hizo su sonrisa desapareció. Esos ojos zafiro la miraron con tanta intensidad que podría haberse sentido desnuda, dejando en claro que su frase anterior no se trataba de ninguna broma.

Le sostuvo la mirada, siendo devorada por ella -algo que no le importó-, y la siguió cuando el azul se perdió en alguna parte de su rostro, bajando específicamente a sus labios. Algo ya conocido se despertó dentro de la heredera, o más bien lo recordó, una necesidad diferente a las demás, una más carnal y que estaba segura que Korra la sentía también.

Se encontró a ella misma observando los labios contrarios, expectante a alguna señal… una que seguramente jamás iba a llegar. ¿Qué esperaba de todo eso? No tuvo tiempo ni ganas de pensarlo, pero tampoco lo necesitó. Casi con vacilación la morena se había encargado de anular la poca distancia que separaban sus bocas, originando un beso casto y rápido que ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de ser respondido. Para la cazadora significaba mucho que Korra tomase la iniciativa, llenaba su pecho de una calidez que se repartía por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía quedarse sólo con eso, ansiaba tanto besarla que se le hacía insoportable la idea de no poder hacerlo ahora que la tenía tan cerca.

La llamó por su nombre casi con desesperación, y al no recibir respuesta lo hizo de nuevo. Un sonido bajo y parecido a un lamento se escapó de entre los labios de Korra a modo de respuesta, dándole fin a esa batalla de autocontrol.

Esta vez el acercamiento fue mutuo, suspirando entre sus labios entreabiertos antes de juntarlos en un beso más cálido y lento que el anterior, disfrutando cada roce como si fuese el primero. No hubo mínima intención de alejarse, a cada término de un beso le seguía otro, y luego otro y otro. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y acompasaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y acaloraron… al igual que el resto de sus cuerpos. Una mordida traviesa de Korra provocó un pronunciado suspiro por parte de la heredera, quien abrió sus labios en una invitación tan clara que fue imposible de ignorar para la morena, quien a base de instintos podía moverse con determinación y habilidad aunque no tuviese gran experiencia. Su lengua se encontró de inmediato con la de Asami, quien la recibió con tanto gusto y delicadeza que casi desfalleció. Entre el silencio de esa habitación sólo podía escucharse el sonido de las húmedas y acaloradas caricias que no daban indicio a un inminente fin.

Desde ese primer encuentro que habían tenido en el refugio que las dos habían estado deseando una escena como esta, pensamientos más secretos que otros y que a la larga no podían ser ignorados. Suficiente habían aguantado hasta este momento sin estar juntas como lo hacían ahora.

Korra le acarició el rostro a la vez que la besaba, adorando cada rasgo y actitud de la mujer que había encontrado. Era el momento ideal para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, sin la necesidad de esconder absolutamente nada, ¿para qué? Esa sensación extraña la hacía sentir tan llena, completa, que nada podría haberle importado en este momento. Tenía un mundo para disfrutar exclusivamente con Asami y nadie más, sólo ellas dos.

Acarició sus cabellos nuevamente, enredándose en las delicadas hebras mientras proporcionaba un agarre que impediría que la cazadora se separase demasiado de ella, pero eso no iba a pasar y Asami lo demostró de la mejor forma que pudo, apretándose contra su cuerpo, lo que provocó el nacimiento de un nuevo roce, uno que iba acompañado con cada caricia de sus labios, cada suspiro que de vez en cuando se escapaba fortuito entre respiraciones calientes y aceleradas.

Ninguna dio mayor importancia al creciente fuego que comenzó a nacer a paso de los segundos, uno que tranquilo fue asentándose en las zonas bajas de sus vientres, reptando hasta lo último de cada una de sus extremidades.

—Korra —susurró la cazadora contra sus labios, dándole un tiempo a sus pulmones para llenarse sin interrupciones—Korra… —repitió, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada de un azul tan oscuro como el mar de esa noche. Supo de inmediato que aquello se debía a la excitación, y estuvo a punto de gemir al sólo imaginar el comprobar su teoría… y lo peor es que su situación no distaba mucho de su imaginación.

—Te lo dije… —respondió con voz un tanto ronca. Mordió su propio labio inferior, sin saber que con ese gesto tan simple iba a tentar aun más a la ojiverde—. No creo que podamos dormir.

Y Asami asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

Las posiciones cambiaron levemente de un momento a otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces la cazadora se había posicionado sobre Korra, manteniendo sus cuerpos tan juntos que podía sentir perfectamente el movimiento acelerado de su corazón, seguramente ambos iban iguales. No hubo rechazo ante el nuevo cambio, ni siquiera sorpresa, todo fue reemplazado por el inminente deseo que dominó cualquier pensamiento de cordura.

Asami probó esos labios nuevamente, dándose un festín con ellos, mordiendo y lamiendo a su voluntad porque podía hacerlo, y el actuar era reciproco. Se inclinó un poco más, regalando una caricia lenta y húmeda por el relieve de su rostro, bajando aun más hasta llegar a su cuello, donde disfrutó del suave gemido de Korra luego de una inofensiva mordida. Sonrió por eso, pero poco duró después de un pequeño accidente, uno que pudo ser el mejor de todos. Casi de forma inconsciente buscó moverse para adquirir una mejor posición, pero al hacerlo una de sus piernas rozó sin intención a Korra, apoyándose casualmente contra su centro… lo cual la había hecho gemir de un modo distinto hasta al de hace un momento. Ninguna de las dos esperaba ese tipo de reacción, pero eso sólo avivó aun más las llamas de una pasión contenida y que de a poco comenzaba a desatarse.

Queriendo escuchar nuevamente ese gemido, la rozó de forma intencional, clavando una pierna entre las contrarias mientras se movía contra ella. El resultado fue inmediato. Korra se removió inquieta bajo ella, soltó el aire con fuerza y gimió cuando su muslo la presionó. No existía punto de retorno y eso lo supo cuando ambas se movieron deseosas para obtener un mayor roce.

Korra elevó las caderas, desesperada gracias a ese nuevo fuego líquido que la torturaba entre sus piernas, queriendo acallarlo pero disfrutando a la vez de esas pequeñas corrientes que la recorrían, dándole placer. Había sido tan repentino que no tuvo ni tiempo de acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación. Se aferró a Asami, queriendo sentirla aun más cerca que antes si es que era humanamente posible. Buscó sus labios y cuando los encontró los usó para acallar un poco los sonidos que salían sin filtró de su boca.

Estuvo a punto de lamentar cuando sintió que Asami se separaba de ella, abrió los ojos sólo para observarla, pero el esmeralda que la miraba alejó toda preocupación. Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano recorrer su costado en un movimiento demasiado delicado. Su piel se erizó donde fue tocada.

—Déjame tocarte, Korra —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios, sin besarlos—. Por favor… —guió la mano hacia su vientre, pero cuando quiso seguir subiendo en su recorrido, fue detenida.

—No puedes —dijo atropelladamente, sujetándola. Su expresión era una mezcla entre miedo y vergüenza.

A la cazadora le hubiese gustado preguntar el por qué de su negativa, pero el rostro afligido de Korra la había detenido. De alguna forma se sintió enternecida con la situación, aunque no conociese motivos.

Besó cariñosamente su mejilla cuando se la había ofrecido, Korra había buscado arrancar de su mirada, girando el rostro y ofreciendo así esa parte de su rostro donde la cazadora no dudó en mimar.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró la morena, ofuscada con lo que fuese que pasease por su mente.

—Está bien. —Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero no funcionó.

—No —negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Fue el momento ideal para serenarse un poco, aunque su cuerpo ardiese bajo la ropa—, no está bien.

—¿Por qué? —su mano fue soltada, aun así no tuvo el coraje para moverla—¿Qué sucede, Korra?

—Esto… —la miró y se sentó cuando Asami se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio—. Todo esto es muy extraño.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar—. No voy a tocarte si no quieres —parecía un discurso muy cliché, pero era la verdad.

Korra se molestó consigo misma e hizo ademanes de querer salir huyendo, pero un agarre en el brazo la detuvo. El miedo en los ojos verdes de la cazadora fue lo que la trajo de vuelta.

—Ese es el problema, Asami —miró sus manos, apretadas en puños—. Si quiero… si quiero que me toques —habló tan bajo que a pesar de la cercanía que tenían, a la cazadora le costó escuchar—, pero hay lugares que son peligrosos.

—¿Peligrosos? —parecía cada vez más confundida—. ¿Cuáles?

La morena señaló su pecho, justo en el centro. La heredera la observó aun sin entender.

—Aquí —continuó—. Soy un desastre aquí, tú no has visto… no querrías ver —la miró—. Duele mucho a veces, nadie ha tocado por aquí desde que estaba encerrada… —su mirada se perdió entre las paredes metálicas del camarote, rememorando escenas que la crisparon al segundo.

—Korra —la llamó con ternura mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos, consiguiendo que la mirara—. Intentémoslo —habló con confianza—, si te duele entonces lo dejamos, ¿crees que valga la pena intentar?

Para Korra ya era difícil tener que admitir todo eso, recibir la comprensión de la cazadora y además toda esa confianza lograba que a ella se le pegase algo de ella también. Asintió lentamente sin saber a dónde iba a parar todo esto, se podría decir que había entrado en un transe donde sólo podía seguir las palabras de Asami y por lo mismo llevó sus propias manos hacia el borde de su playera, alzándola hasta despojarla por sobre su cabeza. Bajo sus prendas la piel se mostraba descubierta, no había rastro de vendas.

La heredera tuvo que tragar en seco ante la expectación, manteniendo la compostura después de ser acatada. Nunca pensó llegar tan lejos con la misma Avatar, quien se caracterizaba por ser bastante terca y llevada a su idea. Tal vez Katara sí tenía razón y llevaba cierto control sobre la morena. La idea hizo que se le secara la boca, ¿o acaso fue por ver a Korra semidesnuda?

El cuerpo moreno se mostraba sin inhibiciones ante sus ojos y no pudo evitar recorrerlo casi con descaro, centrándose en el centro de su pecho. Era cierto, ese lugar lucía moreteado y a simple vista muy doloroso, ahora entendía de donde venían todas esas marcas que bordeaban el brazo de Korra. Era terrible pensar en su dolor, la compadecía, pero había algo más que llamaba su atención de todo ese panorama: sus pechos. Tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente para enfocarse en el complejo de la morena, intentando obviar esos montículos llenos y redondeados que a simple vista parecían suaves y firmes.

Bajo la mirada zafiro llevó su mano hacia el centro, rozando sólo con dos dedos aquello que parecía tan doloroso. A pesar de todo, la piel se sentía tersa bajo su tacto.

—¿Duele? —la miró a los ojos, pero Korra los cerró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se fijó en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y sonrió, no tenía muchas oportunidad de verla avergonzada. Presionó contra su piel pero no hubo reacción alguna, lo que indicaba que podía seguir. Bajó extremadamente lento por su piel, donde el campo herido desaparecía para dejar piel completamente sana. Siguió con intención ese camino entre sus pechos y se detuvo en el final de estos sólo cuando sintió un estremecimiento que no supo si era propio o de Korra—. ¿Duele?

—No…

¿Podría existir un mejor panorama que ese? Claro que no, o por lo menos eso pensó la heredera al ver lo bien que estaba reaccionando la morena. Mordió su labio, tentada en seguir tocando, sus dedos hormigueaban, pidiéndole que siguiera ese camino invisible que había planteado en su mente, y lo hizo.

Ambos dedos, los cuales compartían la tarea de reconocimiento, se movieron por el relieve de uno de sus pechos, recorriéndolo despacio por el exterior. Korra respiró profundamente, moviéndose contra el tacto de la cazadora casi de forma automática, queriendo sentir algo más concreto. Por supuesto, fue comprendida en seguida y sin más prolongación Asami le dio en el gusto, cubriendo su monte completamente con la palma de su mano. Ambas gimieron con el roce ante un pezón que respondía con rapidez a ese nuevo estimulo.

Si la cazadora hubiese podido sanar todas esas marcas en Korra entonces no habría dudado en hacerlo, costase lo que costase, pero por el momento sólo podía conformarse con esto, ayudar a superar ciertos temores. Lo que no sabía era que para la morena eso significaba mucho.

Asami masajeó con suavidad aquella sensible zona, esperando cualquier señal que le indicara detenerse, pero todo parecía ir bien y por eso siguió, presionando un poco con sus dedos, moviendo el pulgar hasta esa pequeña protuberancia que se endurecía mientras más lo tocaba. Un nuevo gemido escapó de los labios contrarios quien los mantenía entreabiertos, tan deseables que para la cazadora fue imposible retener las ganas de besarle. Fue correspondida de buena gana, reavivando en un instante la pasión perdida.

En un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso volvieron a tenderse en la cama, sin dejar de besarse. Korra acarició el rostro de la heredera mientras sus besos se volvían cada vez más acalorados y húmedos. Poder ser tocada sin sufrir daño alguno, sin ser rechazada, le daba a la maestra toda la confianza que había necesitado momentos antes. Su respiración se agitó debido a los traviesos dedos de su compañera, sintiendo arder donde ella tocaba. Le agradaba pero le desesperaba al mismo tiempo. Todo seguía siendo igual de extraño, el fuego entre sus piernas volvía a encenderse con mayor rapidez e intensidad que antes. Volvió a gemir, desconcentrada del beso cuando Asami había decidido jugar con su otro pezón. Elevó su torso, queriendo intensificar la caricia y fue el turno de la cazadora para gemir, fascinada con el cuerpo de la morena.

Las manos de Korra bajaron hacia el cuello contrario, pasando por sus hombros donde se detuvo para ejercer un poco de presión, pero su intención no era alejarla, sólo quería acostarla en la cama, y así como se habían tendido en ella, ahora cambiaban de posiciones. Asami la miró un tanto sorprendida, pero no molesta, ¿cómo iba a estarlo si comenzaba a sentir la mano de Korra colarse entre sus ropas? Imposible. La morena aprendía todo con rapidez y esto no era una excepción, si las caricias en ella se sentían tan bien entonces con Asami era la misma historia, y no se equivocó.

Recorrió su abdomen plano y suave como el resto de su piel, memorizó cada rincón mientras subía, todo sin dejar de mirarle, absorbiendo cada detalle del rostro contrario mientras la tocaba, enamorándose de sus reacciones. Asami jadeó cuando la caricia llegó a uno de sus pechos, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Le hubiese gustado desnudarse, darle a Korra todo el espacio del mundo para que tocara a sus anchas, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a exteriorizar la idea cuando sus piernas fueron separadas, lo siguiente que sintió fue el peso contrario contra ella, y la cercanía de ambos cuerpos calientes la hizo gemir un grado más alto.

Sí, Korra siempre actuaba por instintos cuando se trataba de algo nuevo, y en este momento sentió deseos de rozarse de manera más intima con la cazadora, más bien de restregarse contra ella aunque las ropas estuviesen en medio, nada le importó debido al placer que esa simple acción les proporcionaba a ambas. Buscó los labios de Asami para besarlos una vez más, intentando con ese medio acallar los gemidos y jadeos de ambas. No sirvió de mucho.

Con ambas piernas la cazadora asió las caderas de la morena, estremeciéndose a cada choque de sus pelvis, pero aun así no era suficiente, el hecho de ser interrumpidas por la tela de sus ropas no le dejaba de molestar, pero tampoco quería ser lo suficientemente atarantada como para fastidiar a Korra pidiéndole algo más de lo que pudiese darle. Lamentó internamente ese hecho, con un poco de miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, pero aun así decidió actuar un poco más concienzuda y dirigió una de sus manos entre la unión de ambos cuerpo. El miedo se esfumó cuando Korra soltó un largo gemido, uno que había sido provocado por el tacto de Asami contra su centro, siempre sobre las ropas, aun así fue suficiente para terminar de volver loca a la morena.

Sin dejar de moverse, los dedos de la cazadora buscaron acariciar un punto en concreto que era completamente desconocido para su compañera. Aquella mano de forma directa y también indirecta terminaba rozándolas a ambas debido a la cercanía tan evidente entre sus cuerpos.

—Asami… —Su llamado salió casi suplicante, no sabiendo muy bien qué pedir o esperar, pero no tenía que preocuparse, la cazadora entendía por ella.

Ante el llamado buscó, y de forma maliciosa, el clítoris de la morena, presionando aquel punto mientras ella misma se movía contra él, generándole un roce que la obligó a contener el aire mientras su cuerpo se quedaba rígido antes de sufrir una serie de espasmos. Asami absorbió los gemidos de Korra mientras llegaba al orgasmo, deleitándose con la cúspide de su placer. Sólo cuando la sintió calmarse la besó, un beso más lento que los anteriores.

La rodeó con los brazos cuando se dejó caer contra ella, claramente agotada. Acarició sus cabellos mientras ambas comenzaban a respirar con normalidad.

—¿Ha sido tan malo?

—No —respondió la morena. Su voz sonó amortiguada por el cuello contrario—. Se sintió muy bien.

Asami sonrió, complacida. Siguió acariciándole hasta que la escuchó respirar profundamente. Supo, sin la necesidad de preguntar, que estaba dormida. Cubrió su cuerpo con la manta y con ella entre sus brazos se dispuso a dormir también, entrando en cuenta de lo cansada que estaba… y de lo feliz, a pesar de hacer estragos en su propia excitación.

* * *

Sintió su cuerpo ligero, demasiado ligero para su gusto. Terminó por removerse, notando la superficie mullida donde dormía, fue ahí donde empezó a recordar donde estaba y todo lo que había sucedido. Se desperezó en cosa de segundos. Estaba sola en la cama, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que Korra se encontraba un poco más allá, quieta y dándole la espalda. La parte superior de su cuerpo aun se encontraba desnudo y gracias a eso pudo ver un gran detalle que se le había escapado antes.

De un tono aun más oscuro que su piel, distintas marcas surcaban en diferentes direcciones, unas más gruesas que otras, naciendo desde la base del cuello hasta el término de la espalda, recorriendo parte de sus hombros, incluso las marcas que provocaban dolor en el brazo de Korra parecían en sintonía con estas. No estaba segura si eran marcas hechas de tinta, pero parecían tatuajes a simple vista. Reconocía parte de la figura, era el espíritu de Raava. Había tenido la oportunidad de ver distintas ilustraciones de ese espíritu mayormente respetado por las bestias, por eso podía identificarlo, pero las marcas tatuadas en la espalda morena no terminaban sólo ahí, el dibujo seguía y de hecho parecía iniciar nuevamente, como el nacimiento de un nuevo espíritu, uno idéntico al anterior, uno que incluso era de una tinta más oscura.

Korra se giró medianamente cuando supo que la estaba observando, su mirada fue una llena de desaprobación, dándole a entender que había visto algo que no le incumbía, por desgracia era muy difícil no fijarse en algo tan llamativo.

—¿También te espantas al verlo? —Murmuró con una mueca en los labios. Jugueteó un poco con las vendas que tenía en las manos, fijándose en ellas en vez de la cazadora.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —Enarcó una ceja, no entendiendo muy bien la pose defensiva de Korra. Salió de la cama y se acercó un poco a ella—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —Refiriéndose a las vendas.

Korra se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza antes de tapar su desnudez con una prenda muy parecida a la que usaba antes. Parecía my reservada, un cambio radical a como se había comportado momentos antes en la cama. Esos tipos de cambios eran los que desequilibraban a Asami, se le hacía muy difícil tomar la decisión correcta cuando no sabía que esperar de esa morena.

—Katara puede ayudarme —dijo por fin, moviéndose para salir de la pequeña habitación, pero se detuvo cuando la cazadora se lo impidió tomándole la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si —esta vez la miró, pero su ceño se frunció—, deberías prepararte también, hemos dormido demasiado.

Asami no la soltó.

—¿Estas enfadada porque has dormido mucho?

—No —su expresión de enfado menguó, ahora parecía más avergonzada que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Entonces? —Se acercó un poco más a ella, pero Korra retrocedió—. ¿Estás enfadada por mirar tus tatuajes?

—No… —volvió a negar—. Eso ya no importa, además, no estoy enfadada.

—No lo parece —hundió los hombros, un tanto derrotada. El agarre de su mano cedió, pero no se deshizo gracias a la misma Korra que ahora la sujetaba.

—Lo siento —susurró arrepentida.

Asami pensó que la mujer que tenía en frente era un mundo gigante lleno de emociones cubiertas, donde no sabías con qué te ibas a encontrar. Tan cambiante que aunque hubiese querido no habría podido entender que pasaba por su cabeza.

Una caricia casi inexistente entre sus dedos fue lo último entre ellas antes de alejarse, Korra había desaparecido con rapidez y a esas alturas no tenía ganas de insistir por nada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ni siquiera la misma Avatar podría habérselo explicado.

Al prepararse se dio cuenta del cambio en el resto del barco, todos se movían de un lado a otro, paseaban con rapidez mientras movían cosas junto con ellos. El sol pegaba en lo alto tan fuerte e imponente que tuvo que bajar la vista para no encandilarse, aunque lejos de ser molesto era revitalizante, o eso sintió.

El buque metálico se movía con rapidez por las aguas, pero ya no iba solo, a cada lado otras dos naves iban de escoltas, el emblema de la nación del fuego ondulaba en lo alto. No había que ser muy astuto para intuir que el viaje había llegado a su fin, y eso Asami pudo comprobarlo al vislumbrar tierra a lo lejos, casi como una mancha borrosa y propia de un espejismo, pero era tierra genuina, las famosas tierras del fuego.

Escuchó distintos gritos, aullidos de distintas bestias que ahora se paseaban de forma animal por el barco, incluso las aguas parecieron más agitadas, chocando entre distintas olas que se formaban por animales desconocidos y acuáticos que enfilaban en sus profundidades. El ambiente fue muy parecido a cuando salieron del escondite subterráneo, las bestias eran muy emotivas, demostraban su felicidad de forma muy exagerada y hasta excéntrica, incluso, y por un corto momento, la cazadora se sintió contagiada de toda esa euforia.

—¡Prepárense holgazanes, el viento costero los espera! —Gritó un hombre desde el fondo, su voz tan gruesa y fuerte resonó por casi todo el barco, seguido de sus risas contagiosas. Seguramente el capitán.

Asami razonó en ese momento y volvió a poner los pies en la tierra. Aunque Korra diera una orden distinta, ella seguía siendo una humana, una que ahora iba a tener que pasearse entre millones de bestias justamente en sus tierras, donde las costumbres eran distintas. Buscó a la morena con la mirada y no la encontró, su único salvavidas era ella… y si no estaba entonces estaría obligada a afrontar el resto ella sola.

...

* * *

Este capítulo es auspiciado por estos cuatro días libres, sino fuese por ellos no habría salido nunca del horno jajaja.

Quiero disculparme por demorar tanto, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir, y por lo mismo tampoco tengo ganas. El lado bueno es que ya queda menos para las vagaciones y ahí podre escribir cuanto quiera sin ese estrés asqueroso de final de año que te mata neuronas xD

KorraAsami: No, esta historia no es omegaverse. Lo otro, no te puedo asegurar la vida de ningún personaje, recuerda que en esta historia están en guerra, cualquiera puede morir muajaja XD

TrustyShamrock: Le atinaste, Korra es débil si se trata de Asami, eso quedó más que claro en este capítulo jajaja. Extrañé escribir sobre Voror, pero ya aparecerá, y en el siguiente viene Azula y ella también va a ser importante.

HanelBlumaTanu: El cap se demoró… pero llegó, peor es que no llegue nunca jaja D: gracias por comentar.

Tc99: En este hubo harto momento romantico, tu petición fue escuchada jaja XD Se agradece el comentario, sobre todo cuando la pereza a veces gana, te entiendo completamente jajaja.

Cryp: Si… Korra lo pasó muy mal… extremadamente mal… XDD! Nah, en realidad si lo pasó del asco, menos mal que Asami siempre llega al rescate xD

Ninixxx: Un momento cochino a petición… bueno, no, no es tan cochino, de hecho este cap fue súper tierno, pero de a poquito se va avanzando (?) xD Y sí, soy de Chile, ese hermoso país donde se habla como la callampa jajaja. Gracias por leer y comentar!

Miriel Lian: Ningún bando es perfecto, los dos tienen su lado bueno y el otro malo, el tema es que siempre uno va a hablar en preferencia de él mismo. Me dolió el corazón cuando pusiste que no te caía bien Voror D: ¿por qué?! Si él es tan bueno…. Jajajajajajaja Saludos y gracias por comentar~

Ruha: Korra es una novata, de a poco va aprendiendo a besar (de todas las formas, osvio) XD Yo no sé por qué esta historia tiene tanto drama jajaja me debo haber fumado uno bien bueno cuando la planifiqué XD!

Paopausini27: Mi nombre es fácil, soy un pantanito. Te agradezco mucho el review, tú misma lo dijiste, sus comentarios son el mejor impulso para seguir escribiendo. En esta historia no habrán niños presentes, estoy preparando otra donde sí habrá uno, pero eso es para más adelante jaja por otro lado, de a poco nuestras protagonistas van avanzando, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia, los momentos picantes ya llegarán, de hecho ya empezaron xD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

soulwolf dark: Mira tú, acabo de aprender una frase nueva (no tronabas pistolitas). Respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo que quiso decir Korra fue justamente eso (no es una prisionera), las demás bestias ya no ven a Asami como una amenaza, aunque sepan que es una Sato, osea que ya no es necesario que la mantengan en una celda, puede moverse libremente por donde quiera. Cuídate montones y gracias por leer :3

Mart: Es bueno darse cuenta de ambos panoramas, ningún sistema es perfecto, las bestias son más brutas y los humanos más ambiciosos. Cuando te leí me quedó claro que Voror no te agradó para nada jajaja lo peor de todo es que va a volver a aparecer más adelante xD Por favor toléralo… es un buen tipo jajaja xD en fin, muchas gracias por leer y comentar~

liz: Bueno, en este capítulo no hay liberación de prisioneros, y creo que para el próximo tampoco, pero ya vendrá, de hecho es una parte importante en la historia.

AlexandraArcher: Un beso con gusto a poco. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar~

alfaary: Genial que te guste, con más ganas escribiré ahora jajajaja muuuchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos ~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

Capítulo 10:

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, o eso pensó la cazadora en algún punto del desembarque. Su alrededor era todo risas y alegría, una fiesta improvisada y todo gracias a Korra.

La morena por fin había aparecido a la hora de abandonar el barco, un verdadero alivio para ella, pero ahora parecía encontrarse en otra clase de problemas, o más bien incomodidad al verse rodeada de tanta gente, de hecho, unos cuantos se acercaban a ella para saludarla, seguramente amigos del pasado, de lo contrario mantendrían la distancia como la mayoría de las bestias circundantes.

Asami tuvo la sensación de estar ante la presencia de una celebridad, o más bien una divinidad ya que las bestias veían a Korra como algo parecido. No negaba el poder que pudiese poseer la morena, admiraba incluso su presencia imponente y llamativa, es por eso que no podía juzgar a las bestias, ella también caía ante esa autoridad, sólo que en este momento parecía algo muy exagerado. La atmósfera festiva no se parecía en nada a la del pueblo visitado con anterioridad, ni mucho menos a la del barco.

Un par de ojos azules y claros la observaron por unos preciados segundos, le hubiese gustado devolver esa mirada con una sonrisa, de alguna forma quería ir en ayuda de Korra, intentar sacarla de ese gentío para… ¿por qué no decirlo? Monopolizarla. Claramente no podía hacer nada, no cuando en teoría la más inapropiada para la tarea era ella, de hecho, y como mucho, las bestias no tenían la más mínima intención en su vida, apostaría a que la mayoría ni siquiera la conocía, eso o sólo la ignoraban.

La mirada de Korra se desvió hacia un punto más allá de la cazadora, llamando la atención de la misma, quien se giró instintivamente para ver la causa de atención en la otra. El otro barco acababa de desembarcar también, distintos hombres y mujeres salían de su interior, circulaban por el muelle, aliviados y felices de volver a tierra firme, por desgracia no había rastro de nada más, como por ejemplo la extracción de prisioneros. Opal aun debía estar en el interior de ese barco.

Sintió la mirada de Korra taladrarle la nuca cuando se giró completamente en dirección al barco, casi y podía escuchar su voz diciéndole que no se metiera en problemas, que fuera paciente, que no hiciese nada arriesgado, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados teniendo el camino libre tan cerca. ¿Tenía un plan para llevarse a Opal de ahí? No, ni siquiera había pensado que haría si llegaba a encontrarla.

El gentío no era menor a su alrededor, las bestias transitaban de un lado a otro y aunque fuese contradictorio, eso facilitaba su propia movilidad. Nadie ponía especial atención a lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto, el centro del espectáculo estaba a unos cuantos metros y llevaba el título de "Avatar".

El escenario se vio demasiado fácil cuando estuvo dentro del barco. Para evitar problemas se encaminó con agilidad por los distintos rincones, siendo cuidadosa en no ser vista por los pocos que circulaban aun en el interior. Conocía la infraestructura como la palma de su mano, sabía dónde dirigirse si quería encontrar una celda tan grande como la que vio en el pueblo, y así lo hizo, a los pocos minutos, y esperando que la única bestia que se hallaba ahí saliera, entró a las bodegas, pero su desilusión fue grande al no encontrar a nadie ahí.

Su mirada vagó por las distintas cajas, sacos, barrotes, todo tipo de material apilado. Entre todas esas cosas no había rastro de vida humana, ni siquiera había espacio libre que indicase que en algún momento una jaula de semejante tamaño hubiese sido depositada.

La ansiedad comenzó a reptar por la columna de la cazadora. No sabía donde más buscar, Korra le había prometido que los prisioneros llegarían a la nación del fuego también, ¿acaso habían más barcos detrás de el de ellas? No, era sólo dos, y no existía rastro de Opal en ninguno.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí.

Una voz a su espalda la alertó. Se giró para encontrar a Zaheer observándola, su rostro serio seguía igual que siempre. La rabia se apoderó rápidamente de ella, por fin podía verle a solas.

—Puedo adivinar lo que estas pensando —le dijo con suavidad—. Debes querer matarme en este momento —Sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que revolvió el estomago de la cazadora.

—Pienso en porque aun no lo estoy intentando.

—Un cazador sin armas deja de ser una amenaza —alzó levemente las manos, demostrando con aquello sus palabras—. Recuerda que también soy un cazador.

—Eres un maldito traidor, ningún cazador comería a mano de las bestias —Soltó con ira contenida.

—Cuidado, recuerda que estas en la misma posición que yo.

En otro momento esas palabras le hubiesen afectado mucho, pero no ahora, Asami tenía asumido su titulo y lo aceptaba, había aprendido a hacerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo estas con ellos? —Se acercó un paso, queriendo acortar la distancia entre ambos, aun así no fue suficiente—. ¿Qué hiciste para que te aceptaran siendo un cazador?

—Nunca lo hubieran hecho —su expresión se suavizó, al igual que su voz—. Siempre he sido una bestia, tuve que aprender de su cultura porque esa era mi misión, y usted tiene una parecida aquí.

Y con eso parte de las dudas de Asami se disiparon. Su mandíbula se tensó, viéndose a sí misma como un ejemplo totalmente diferente a como lucía Zaheer, quien por cierto volvía a las formalidades.

—¿Matar a los de tu especie también era parte de la misión?

—No me siento orgulloso de eso —su expresión fue casi de dolor, Asami jamás pensó que pudiese ser tan buen actor.

—Entonces no intentes compararme contigo —dos pasos más—. Nunca dañaría a los míos.

—¿Aun a costa de la Avatar Korra?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. No pudo responder.

—Creo que su destino no es morir —continuó—, de toda la gente que pudo haber elegido, ella se fijó en usted, siéntase afortunada de ser la protegida del Avatar.

—¿Sientes envidia?

—Tal vez un poco —sonrió.

—Si no fuese por ti yo no estaría aquí.

—Así es, no era concretamente lo planeado, pero tuvimos el privilegio de quedarnos con un Sato.

—Que lastima que no les sirviera para nada.

—Eso no es cierto —su rostro volvió a la misma seriedad de antes—. Si aun vive, moviéndose entre nosotros como si nada… —miró a su alrededor, si sus palabras no fuesen ciertas la cazadora estaría de manos atada y con vigilancia, nunca hubiese podido llegar por si sola al barco—. Aun no se que planea el destino para usted, pero las coincidencias no existen, todo tiene su razón de ser, aunque no todos lo comprendan.

Pero Asami si sabía lo que el destino tenía planeado para ella, tenía que ayudar a Korra, sin importar las consecuencias.

—Nada de esto quita que seas un traidor, Zaheer, que ustedes sean unos traidores —puso mayor énfasis en las últimas palabras—. Mataron distintas bestias porque era parte de su trabajo, se les dio oportunidad de pertenecer a una familia… y lo hicieron. ¿Sabes donde están todos ellos ahora? ¿Sabes siquiera si ellos siguen con vida? —Tuvo que controlarse para no alzar tanto la voz.

—Lo repetiré —suspiró, luciendo 10 años más viejo—. No me siento orgulloso de eso, es un pesar que llevare sobre la espalda por lo que me reste de vida.

—¿Eso significa que los del gremio están muertos?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas siguiendo? —Lo interrogó una última vez, harta de seguir con la conversación.

—Aunque no lo parezca no soy su enemigo en este momento. Puedo ayudarle si me da la oportunidad.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Estar aquí se le hará muy difícil, sólo confíe en mí, puedo conseguir que esta tortura termine.

No entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Zaheer, pero tampoco le interesaba preguntar. La forma de hablarle, sus expresiones, todo parecía tan sincero que era perturbador.

—¿De qué lado estás, Zaheer? —La confusión pudo con su enojo.

—Sólo de lo que creo correcto —le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara, en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de tocarla—. Ahora vamos, la Avatar Korra quiere verla.

* * *

Era una mentira, Korra no quería verla, o por lo menos eso demostraba.

Luego de salir del barco, y siendo escoltada por el ex-cazador, se reunió con Korra, Katara y el príncipe Zuko, Zaheer los abandonó un momento después, al parecer su presencia no era apropiada para el lugar a donde se dirigían.

Las calles casi volvían a la normalidad, todos se dispersaron creando un torbellino público digno de puerto, pero no alcanzaron a presenciar un momento más de todo el ajetreo. Los caballos galopaban con fuerza por el camino de granito, guiando las carrozas a toda velocidad en ese sendero rodeado de grandes murallas de mármol, si no fuese por la ausencia de otros caminos, Asami hubiese creído que transitaban por un laberinto.

—Intenta mantenerte al margen cuando lleguemos —Korra murmuró sin despegar la vista de la pequeña ventanilla aunque el paisaje fuese sólo de un color—. No caigas en las provocaciones de Azula.

 _¿Y quién es esa?_ Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar, ya llegaría el momento de conocerla, por el momento ya era un logro que Korra le estuviese hablando, ésta parecía querer ignorarla la mayor parte del tiempo… pero aun así la había mandado a llamar.

—Recorrí los dos barcos… —tanteó la cazadora en tono bajo y neutro, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación—, en ninguno había rastro de prisioneros —la miró, pero el gesto no fue reciproco. —¿Qué pasó con ellos?

El silencio se hizo presente y eso logró ponerla nerviosa e impaciente, la morena estaba ignorándole de una forma casi absurda. La paciencia en ese momento desapareció y eso la guió a tomarle el brazo. No sintió culpa debido al buen estado de esa extremidad, de hecho un cierto regocijo la recorrió al conseguir que ese par de ojos azules se fijase en ella.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes responderme una pregunta? Fuiste tú la que me llamó, ¿recuerdas? Si me quieres aquí por lo menos háblame… mírame.

El arrepentimiento y culpabilidad sombrearon el rostro de Korra, eso significaba una sola cosa: que tenía razón.

—No hay prisioneros —Respondió por fin.

—¿Qué?

—No trajeron a ningún prisionero en la embarcación —su rostro se torno serio y sus palabras se endurecieron, encarando a la cazadora—. Ellos se quedaron allá, con Voror.

—Me mentiste…

—Era necesario —se apuró a decir—, no hubieses querido venir si te decía la verdad.

—Por supuesto que no —la soltó—. Opal estaba ahí, jamás la hubiese abandonado a su suerte.

—Hubiera muerto de todas maneras, no podías hacer nada por ella, aunque estuviese aquí.

Sus palabras sonaban demasiado rudas y tal vez tenía razón, pero no podía conformarse con eso, no podía ni quería asumir que su amiga ya no se encontrase con vida, no sin haber hecho nada por ella.

Una profunda tristeza la invadió, no había más espacio para otro tipo de emoción en su sistema, como por ejemplo la furia. No tenía ánimos de enojarse con Korra por haberle mentido, ¿de qué le serviría? Ya suficiente había tenido con el anterior encuentro con Zaheer como para además tener una riña con ella.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó por completo su peso en el asiento, escuchando sólo los ruidos externos… rendida ante ese nuevo día. Quién diría que después de pasar una noche tan pacifica y agradable junto a la morena se encontraría con tantas desilusiones.

—Te acostumbrarás a este lugar —murmuró la ojiazul, consiguiendo que la cazadora la mirara—. Tenías que venir aquí, no podías quedarte allá, no después de haber estado con todos nosotros.

—¿Cuándo me dirás tu plan? —Pregunto, cansada—Tu actitud me va a volver loca.

Korra sabía muy bien a qué se refería, era consciente de su extraño actuar, una parte natural y la otra fingida. Le costaba ignorar a Asami, después de todo ella era su… debilidad, lo que más quería evitar y a lo que le tenía miedo, pero muy en el fondo ya conocía la verdad.

—Quieres que te siga pero cuando lo hago me ignoras —continuó— ¿o me equivoco?

—Ya te dije que no quiero apegarme demasiado… —Interrumpió sus palabras al recordar la noche anterior. Sus acciones claramente iban en contra a sus intenciones y eso Asami lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿Has pensado en dejarme ir? —Fue una pregunta dolorosa, lo que más quería era estar cerca de Korra, que ella la recibiese de la forma correcta. En cosa de segundos se arrepintió de la pregunta, ya no quería conocer la respuesta.

—Ya es muy tarde para dejarte ir —la tristeza asomó en sus facciones—, además lo primero que harán los demás será torturarte, usarte y después matarte —negó con la cabeza, alejando imágenes innecesarias de su mente—. No debes estar lejos de mí, no aun, es demasiado pronto.

—Entonces no me ignores, por favor… —su petición fue casi un ruego—. No me mientas tampoco, no es necesario.

Todo era muy extraño para Korra, ver así a la heredera hacía que se le derritiera el corazón, o por lo menos esas habrían sido sus palabras si hubiese tenido que explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Se reprochó por milésima vez todas sus malas decisiones que no paraban de dañar a los que quería, en esta ocasión Asami era la más afectada.

—Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto, pero es muy difícil —agachó la mirada, queriendo evitar los ojos esmeraldas.

—Es muy difícil darle el gusto a todos —le acarició la mejilla, consiguiendo que volviese a mirarla—. Deberías pensar un poco más en ti.

La reacción que consiguió en la maestra fue la que menos se imagino: una pequeña sonrisa casi cómplice de sus pensamientos. Aquello la descolocó, pero no le desagradó.

—Y me lo dices tú —Y ahí iba nuevamente uno de los cambios de Korra. El tono charlatán de su pequeña frase terminó por lograr la sonrisa de ambas.

Acarició la mano de Asami con la propia, adoraba cuando le tocaba la mejilla, la hacía sentir pequeña pero querida, y por el contrario para nada indefensa. Se sumergió en la suavidad de su piel, cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma propio de ella. No existía momento donde no se hechizara aun más con la magia de esa mujer, fuese con o sin intención cada vez se sentía mejor… y por más que intentase poner barreras para evitarlo no lo conseguía, sólo era necesaria una frase o una acción de ella para derribar cualquier obstáculo que le pusiese en el camino. ¿Y si le hiciese caso? Podría intentarlo, pensar más en ella… en ellas, y despreocuparse un poco por lo demás. El futuro era tan incierto que cualquier cosa podría pasar, ya fuese para bien o para mal.

Besó sus dedos y escuchó la leve risa de Asami, la observó y el cambio fue impresionante ante el aspecto que lucía hace unos momentos atrás. La tensión parecía haber abandonado un poco sus hombros, su mandíbula ya no se mostraba tensa y sus labios ya no se encontraban fruncidos en una línea recta, sin embargo había algo que no cambiaba. Sus ojos lucían cansados y aun tristes. Quiso consolarla, sabía que esa tristeza era a causa de una reciente noticia de perdida, de hecho podría estar aun peor, seguramente en sus pensamientos aun albergaba la esperanza de encontrar a esa amiga suya con vida.

—Me haces cosquillas —no alejó la mano de los labios contrarios—. Debería estar muy enojada contigo en este momento… —Dejó que la frase se perdiera en el aire.

—¿Por haberte mentido?

—Así es.

—Lo siento, Asami. Sólo quiero mantenerte con vida.

—Lo sé.

—No volverá a suceder.

—¿Es una promesa? —Alzó una ceja, casi desafiante.

—Lo es —era bastante arriesgado prometer algo así, no era un temas para tomar a la ligera pero aun así decidió arriesgarse —Sólo si tú prometes no mentirme también.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

—No lo sé, pudiste haberlo hecho y aun no me entero de nada —soltó a modo de juego.

—Por supuesto que no —estiró la mano, más específicamente el meñique hacia Korra, esperando que hiciese lo mismo, pero sólo recibió una mirada confusa— ¿nunca has hecho la promesa del meñique?

—No.

—Yo tampoco, pero siempre veía a otros hacerla —habló animada como una niña—. Sólo tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo, con tu meñique.

—¿Y para qué se supone que sirve eso? —dudó.

—Para que no puedas romper tu promesa. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Es uno de tus trucos mágicos? —Sonrió.

—Puede ser.

—Entonces hagámoslo.

* * *

No se encontraba dentro de ningún edificio, pero aun desde la distancia podía ver lo grandioso y gigante del palacio real.

El largo laberinto había llegado a su fin, no era tiempo de abandonar el carruaje pero la misma Korra -y sin mucho método de persuasión- se había encargado de elegir recorrer el resto de camino a pie. Nadie podía oponer resistencia, y de hecho nadie dijo palabra alguna cuando mencionó que quería seguir sólo con Asami.

—Todo sigue igual que siempre —murmuró la morena.

El paisaje era precioso, un paraíso habitado por hombres, más específicamente bestias. Si la cazadora llegó a pensar en un momento que aquellas criaturas eran descivilizadas… estaba completamente equivocada, o por lo menos no las que habitaban por aquella zona.

El camino pavimentado seguía mucho más allá, pero ya no existían murallas que cubrieran su campo de visión, éstas habían desaparecido, y con mucha lógica ya que a medida que avanzaban subían cada vez más por la pendiente, a esas alturas nadie perteneciente al pueblo podía subir a menos que fuera un maestro tierra o aire. Asami recordó su propio hogar de una temática un tanto parecida si se trataba de alturas. El pueblo siempre a sus pies.

Podía observar distintas figuras moverse en las lejanías de los campos, parecían guardias, estaba segura que más de alguno en su forma animal. Estaba claro, la seguridad no podía faltar.

—Démonos prisa, no hay nada que nos cubra del sol en este lugar.

Pero para la cazadora ese no era ningún problema, comenzaba a adorar la sensación del sol sobre su piel, se sentía más viva que nunca con su calidez, y aunque Korra lo sabía la guió por uno de los caminos más angostos, cruzando el suelo verde sin llegar a pisar un centímetro de hierba.

Casetas altas y alargadas adornaban uno que otro punto fijo. Torres de vigilancia. Era extraño en cierto punto tanta seguridad, a simple visto todo lucía demasiado pacifico, incluso el aire que se respiraba era armonioso y limpio.

—¿Por qué tanta seguridad? —Preguntó la cazadora.

—Ya lo verás —respondió mientras seguían caminando—. La verdad es que es bastante simple.

Distintas construcciones a cada uno de sus costados comenzaron a verse cada vez más imponentes mientras avanzaban, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Asami supo la respuesta a su pregunta.

Los edificios eran amplios y descubiertos, dejando ver gran parte de las prácticas en su interior. Ambas se detuvieron ante los distintos gritos que en su mayoría sonaban acompasados. Las murallas eran muy gruesas pero bajas, podía observarse todo lo que acontecía en aquel campo de entrenamiento, porque eso era, una plataforma donde distintos niños practicaban con fuego junto a sus respectivos maestros.

—¿Lo ves? Toda esta zona está dedicada a los niños, muchos de ellos con las facultades de cambiar a su forma animal, si alguno de ellos se llega a descontrolar entonces los distintos guardias lo controlarán —se encogió de hombros cuando varios pares de ojos curiosos detuvieron sus prácticas para mirar hacia su dirección—. Los niños son los más inestables, ¿nunca tuviste que controlar uno en tu pueblo?

—No —toda la explicación tenía sentido—, jamás me encargué de los niños, esa tarea nunca fue para mí —torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado, no es que fuese reacia a los pequeños, pero cuando se trataban de bestias podían llegar a ser muy complicados.

Korra sonrió.

—Hay una academia para cada elemento, menos aire —apuntó la del otro extremo, ambas apartadas con una distancia considerable entre sí—. Esta nación acoge a todo tipo de maestros, menos a los nómades… aunque ellos tampoco querrían venir aquí.

Siguieron su recorrido, los jardines cada vez se achicaban más a medida que llegaban al gran palacio, siendo reemplazados por los campos de combate de los soldados, distintas viviendas, unas más lujosas que otras, templos e incluso una escuela. Aquello era mucho más que el hogar de la realeza, todo indicaba ser una pequeña ciudad llena de riquezas, incluso la poca gente que paseaba por las disimuladas calles irradiaba ostentosidad, de hecho no había presencia de animales, si alguno necesitaba explorar sus más salvajes instintos entonces existía un lugar dedicado a eso. El orden era tan impresionante que Asami no podía hacer más que admirar cada rincón de esa nueva cultura, olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual había llegado ahí.

El pequeño tour llegó a su fin al llegar a la parada final, los grandes pilares que mantenían la edificación tejada se afilaban métricamente, dándoles la bienvenida a la entrada de la edificación más grande que hubiese visto jamás. A sus pies una corta escalinata los invitaba a un pasillo que a diferencia del exterior, parecía muy lúgubre.

Pudo diferenciar la figura de Katara y el príncipe Zuko incluso antes de poner pie en el palacio, junto a ellos una mujer esbelta y de un cabello largo oscuro los acompañaba. Pudo diferenciar sus ropas incluso por sobre las demás, muy parecido a las de Zuko, ella debía ser parte de la realeza, y al igual que los demás estaba esperando la llegaba de Korra a las afueras del palacio.

—Casi muero al ver que Zuzu llegaba sin la compañía de la joven Avatar —la hermosa mujer de ojos ámbar se acercó a ellas, posando su mano en el pecho en un gesto exagerado de preocupación— ¿Por qué ha decidido seguir el camino a pie siendo que tenemos animales de carga dispuestos para su transporte? —Su voz aterciopelada acarició los tímpanos de la cazadora, pero solo eso ya que en ningún momento se dignó siquiera a mirarle por curiosidad, una novedad.

—¿Tantos años pasaron que ya olvidaste que me gusta caminar? —Korra alzó una ceja y luego su rostro se suavizó.

Asami conocía esa expresión, una de alivio y felicidad, casi un atisbo de sonrisa. Por algún motivo la morena se negaba a sonreír en público, no por lo menos cuando estaba tan cerca de otras bestias.

—Jamás podría olvidar algo de usted —Se acercó aun más a ella, casi de una forma peligrosa, y la amenaza fue aun mayor para la cazadora al verle curvar esos rojizos labios en una sonrisa seductora.

—También me alegro de verte, Azula.

Sí, Korra se lo había advertido, ahora lo recordaba. No debía caer en las provocaciones de Azula… Si le había dicho algo así significaba que era una mujer peligrosa ¿no? Eso era lo que gritaba su instinto, la sola presencia de ella le daba escalofríos, era completamente diferente al príncipe Zuko… o a Katara, incluso a Korra, aunque ésta última podía llegar a ser mucho más avasalladora, aun recordaba su primer encuentro como prisionera de las bestias.

—Te extrañamos mucho por aquí —las formalidades quedaban en el olvido. Dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a Zuko— ¿Verdad, hermanito?

La única respuesta por parte de él fue una extraña muestra de sorpresa, antes de poder responder, Korra habló.

—¿Tanto como para escandalizar a la gente de abajo con mi presencia? —su voz adquirió un tono más serio— La llegada a sido un caos, estoy segura que eres la culpable.

—Por supuesto, la gente necesita conocer la existencia del Avatar, su historia y que después de largo tiempo ha regresado ¿o acaso es un delito dar esperanza a esa pobre gente?

—¿Y no podrías haber esperado un día más para vomitar toda la historia?

—Claro que no, estaba tan impaciente y feliz que no pude contener la noticia por más tiempo. Mis disculpas.

Era la peor actuación de arrepentimiento que Asami hubiese visto en todos sus años de vida.

—De hecho —continuó—, la gente estaba tan feliz que nos vimos obligados a dar un par de días festivos… comenzando desde ahora.

—¿Qué? —Korra y Zuko reaccionaron de la misma forma, pero él fue el que se apresuró a hablar— ¿Cómo has permitido algo así?

—No te espantes, Zuzu, la causa es buena, lo prometo. Ahora ¿por qué no vamos dentro? No tiene sentido seguir la conversación aquí —Se dio la media vuelta, pero no alcanzó a dar ni un sólo paso antes de arrepentirse y volver a girarse, observando ahora sí, y por primera vez, a la cazadora—. Esperen un momento, ¿por qué ella está aquí? —La apuntó con un dedo, sus uñas eran largas y afiladas— ¿No se supone que existe una prisión especial para los Sato?

El sentido de alerta de Asami volvió a resurgir, esa mujer no era ajena a su existencia.

—Te lo acabo de explicar, Azula —respondió el maestro fuego un tanto irritado.

—Lo siento, no me he lavado las orejas esta mañana, no oí nada de lo que dijiste —miró a Korra— ¿Dejarás que esta humana entre a los aposentos del señor del fuego sin siquiera una marca o vigilancia?

—Si —la respuesta fue tan clara y descarada que sorprendió a todos—. Ella va conmigo, pero si arruina mucho su reputación puedo quedarme afuera —se encogió de hombros con desinterés— No quiero causarles disturbios.

—Es un poco escandaloso, pero jamás te haríamos quedar afuera —le tomó la mano y sonrió como una niña mientras tiraba de Korra hacia el interior del palacio— Vamos, tenemos mucho tiempo para rememorar nuestra época de niñez.

Si de Asami hubiese dependido… se quedaba ahí fuera, de hecho, tenía unas ganas inmensas de huir al sitio más apartado de toda esa riqueza. No era ajena a los lujos, todo lo contrario, estaba muy familiarizada con ellos y le agradaba… y eso era justamente lo más peligroso. La simpatía por este mundo nuevo comenzaba a asustarle, ella no pertenecía ahí y la famosa Azula se lo acababa de recordar. Sintió escalofríos al verla avanzar junto a Korra, hasta el momento no tenía razones para enfadarse con ella, no le había hecho nada, con suerte y había notado su presencia.

Katara la tomó del brazo y le sonrió con confianza, haciéndole despertar de ese pequeño trance. La maestra agua era la única entre todos que tenía esa clase de acercamiento con ella, sin contar a Korra, por supuesto.

—Vamos —le animo para entrar, sin soltarla en ningún momento.

El interior de ese palacio podría definirse en una sola palabra: Rojo. En su mayoría predominaba ese color, tanto en las diferentes telas, pinturas, cerámicas y arquitectura, todo siempre con grandes o pequeños toques rojizos, una completa redundancia a la cultura de esas tierras. Pero no sólo podía destacar aquello, la fineza y dedicación de cada estructura era digna de admiración, sin contar con lo enorme y espacioso que el interior podía llegar a ser, incluso los pasillos. Aun así seguía siendo lúgubre para la cazadora, quien sólo podía seguir a Katara que prácticamente le obligaba a marchar, aunque sin mala intención.

Sus pisadas generaban eco, no había otra alma por los alrededores además de ellos. ¿Para que una casa tan grande si los residentes eran contados con los dedos de una mano? Tal vez los sirvientes no trabajaban ese día… porque estaba segura que existían, la alta alcurnia no podía verse ajena a esos privilegios.

—Espero que no quieras mostrarle tu nueva adquisición a mi padre, ¿o acaso quieres llevarla también a la sala de reuniones?

El tono que Azula empleó no era precisamente el de un grito, pero tampoco el de un secreto, Asami pudo escucharla con claridad aunque se encontrara a una distancia considerable de ella ya que llevaban la delantera. Sentirse como un objeto fue una de las causas que convertía aquella situación en una muy desagradable, la otra era el no poder hablar, sabía que si abría la boca causaría problemas a Korra, y por el momento no tenía intenciones de hacerla enojar, no cuando estaba encontrando la forma de llegar hasta ella sin que intentase arrancar.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Ella no es ninguna espía.

—¿Es una broma? —Se detuvo, causando que todos también lo hicieran—. Terminarás de matar a mi padre del corazón si lo obligas a estar en la misma habitación que un Sato.

—Ella poco tiene que ver con el padre.

Esa frase llamó la atención de Asami, pero como ya era de costumbre, no dijo palabra alguna para defenderse ni a ella ni a su padre, aunque este último no se lo mereciera.

—Pero sigue llevando su sangre.

—Azula. —Habló Zuko desde atrás, advirtiéndole, pero fue ignorado.

—Si es por contarle nuestros futuros planes —miró hacia atrás, sonriendo a la mirada esmeralda de la cazadora— puedo hacerlo yo misma si hace falta, no es necesario que venga a ninguna reunión.

Las cejas de Korra se juntaron, no le estaba gustando la actitud casi juguetona de la maestra fuego. La conocía desde pequeña y dudaba que la base de su personalidad hubiese cambiado en todos esos años. Decidió ceder sólo para evitar problemas, no quería desperdiciar el sabor del reencuentro con aquellas caras conocidas sólo por una tensión absurda de ambiente.

—Está bien, pero ella seguirá conmigo, ya lo he dicho.

—Por supuesto Avatar Korra, ninguna de las dos dormirá en los establos.

Como si existiese un lenguaje especial entre los elementales, Katara volvió a guiar a Asami, pero esta vez en otra dirección completamente distinta hacia donde iban antes, de hecho sólo iban ellas dos, los demás habían desaparecido a sus espaldas.

—¿Y ahora adónde vamos? —preguntó en un susurro, temiendo ser escuchada.

—Puedes relajarte, recuerda que estas con la compañía de la Avatar Korra, nadie te hará daño aquí dentro —respondió la sureña gracias al tono contrario—Iremos a que te asignen una habitación.

—Se siente muy extraño, ellos saben que soy el enemigo pero no me pueden atacar.

—Tendrán que entender que ya no eres el enemigo, así como tú lo has entendido sobre nosotros.

Asami no sabía si fiarse o no de esas palabras ya que ella misma aun seguía viendo a distintas bestias con recelo, aunque era uno causado netamente por la situación. Recordó a Voror y su estomagó se revolvió, en el fondo aun tenía la pequeña esperanza de que no hubiese hecho nada extremo con Opal. No iba a dar nada por sentado si no lo veía primero. Era su más grande consuelo.

—No te deprimas, ya verás como todo mejora mientras pasen los días —Katara la consoló sin saber realmente el motivo de su reciente tristeza.

Traspasaron una puerta ancha y amplia con el signo de la nación del fuego, se podría decir que ese era el final del camino ya que un panorama totalmente distinto al anterior las saludó. Seguían dentro del palacio, eso estaba claro, pero era un área completamente diferente. Los colores de la edificación ya no eran en su mayoría rojos, incluso estaba mucho más iluminado, y lo más importante, había gente.

—Es mucho más bonito, ¿verdad? —Se adelantó un poco, buscando algo con la mirada, o más bien a alguien, la cazadora lo supo cuando una mujer joven comenzó a acercarse a ellas.

—¿Por qué el cambio? —Se apresuró a preguntar.

—Porque ese lado es exclusivo de la familia real, éste es para todos los demás —su sonrisa era igual de amplia a la de la nueva mujer que se unía junto a ellas.

—Señorita Katara, es un placer verla nuevamente por aquí.

—Basta de formalidades, te lo he dicho un montón de veces —la riñó de mentiras— Asami, te presento a Ty Lee, la jefa de los criados —miró a la cazadora y continuó—. Ella es Asami Sato, está aquí con la compañía de la Avatar Korra.

Para sorpresa de la cazadora, esta mujer no demostró rechazo alguno a su presencia, ni siquiera desconcierto al escuchar su apellido, más bien fue lo contrario. Se inclinó y la saludo con formalidad.

—Cualquier invitado al palacio será atendido correctamente por mis criados, mucho más si viene en manos del Avatar —se mostró risueña—Síganme, yo misma organizaré las habitaciones.

Asami no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlas, incluso subieron un par de pisos, algo nuevo. Se detuvieron sólo al llegar a un pasillo que por lo visto estaba destinado a distintas habitaciones, la suya se encontraba casi al final.

El interior era espacioso y blanco, muy iluminado y todo se debía a una enorme ventana que daba con un jardín hermoso. El recuerdo nostálgico de su hogar la consumió por unos segundos, pero poco tuvo de eso ya que Ty Lee se encargó de explicarle ciertas curiosidades del cuarto. Le presentó a una criada que al igual que ella era joven y bonita, se encargaría de ser su dama personal… y si no fuese por la mirada de Katara hubiese rechazado la oferta de inmediato.

Suspiró al momento de quedar sola, Katara debía marchar, no podía acompañarla en todo momento y lamentaba aquello. Desde ahora tendría la compañía de esa nueva criada que le habían asignado, pero no le apetecía para nada la idea, de hecho le había tenido que ordenar dejarla sola… y ella había obedecido, estaba segura que si le hubiese ordenado pararse afuera de la puerta toda la noche ella lo haría sin chistar. Jamás había visto empleados tan dedicados como esos.

¿Y ahora que haría? No existía lugar para ella en estas tierras aunque intentasen tratarla bien, simplemente no encajaba con esa gente aunque sus costumbres no fuesen del todo ajenas… bueno, no es como si Korra le hubiese enseñado todo, de hecho sólo le había mostrado cosas bonitas y organizadas, pero nada es perfecto y todo sistema tenía puntos carenciales, dudaba que las famosas tierras del fuego fuesen la excepción a la regla.

Metió su cuerpo bajo el acogedor chorro de agua tibia, quien diría que estaría en la casa del supuesto enemigo dándose una ducha después de haber sido su prisionera. Sonrió por todos los sucesos extraños que estaba tomando su vida últimamente, no le quedaba de otra que verle el lado bueno al asunto, y aquello era justamente Korra. Si nada hubiese sucedido aun seguiría ajena a la existencia de esa morena, la extraña relación que mantenían no existiría. ¿Se le podría llamar a todo eso destino?

Cambió sus ropas por unas completamente limpias, el armario estaba lleno de ellas y le quedaban perfectamente. Asami supuso gracias a eso el por qué de la ausencia de sorpresa en el rostro de Ty Lee al enterarse que la heredera de los Sato estaría justamente en el mismo techo que ella. La noticia debía haberles llegado antes y para este momento ya lo tenían todo preparado.

Hurgueteó entre los distintos cajones del tocador, tanteó la suavidad de la cama -que hasta el momento era la superficie más suave que había tocado-, se paseó por cada rincón de ese cuarto hasta que sus piernas le exigieron descanso. Nadie le había prohibido salir pero sentía que no podía o más bien no debía hacerlo.

—Genial Sato, ahora te sientes encerrada en la jaula más cara del mundo.

Se acercó a la ventana, de un marco compuesto de madera gruesa y pulida. Lo mejor era la vista que tenía desde ese lugar. Deseaba poder bajar y sumergirse en el montón de arboles a unos cuantos metros de distancia… y de hecho ¿por qué no lo hacía? Que no quisiese cruzar la puerta y ver a unos cuantos empleados no significaba que estuviese como rehén ahí dentro. Acababa de recordar que a pesar de todo seguía siendo una cazadora… o por lo menos seguía teniendo las aptitudes de una, bajar unos cuantos pisos no le supondrían ningún problema, aunque tuviese que hacerlo saliendo por una ventana y sin siquiera una cuerda.

Observó el panorama y concluyó que era bastante bueno, los distintos relieves de la edificación le ayudarían a bajar sin tener que saltar de una altura considerablemente digna de romperse un hueso, hasta una estatua adornaba una de las salientes. Todo indicaba que tenía el camino listo para salir y por eso no dudó en plantar pie en el marco para comenzar a bajar, siendo cuidadosa en no producir algún ruido que fuese a llamar la atención, aunque no había nadie cerca, o por lo menos eso a simple vista ya que su sorpresa fue casi escalofriante al elevar la mirada cuando ya hubo pisado tierra. Desde arriba, la supuesta estatua había cambiado su forma, o más bien su posición, mirándola con ojos muy abiertos. La forma de la criatura de piedra era de un aspecto muy extraño, un animal con extremidades de humano pero de una cabeza casi como la de un perro. Sus colmillos sobresalían.

Por un momento pensó que sería atacada, pero nada sucedió, la criatura volvió a posicionar la cabeza como antes y cerró los ojos, simulando o tal vez quedándose dormida. El alivio y la culpabilidad se pelearon en el interior de Asami, esa bestia se había despertado porque sin saberlo le había pisado la cabeza.

Después de disculparse en un susurro, salió deprisa por el jardín, encontrando con rapidez el pequeño camino rodeado por arboles casi del mismo tamaño. En el recorrido que Korra le había dado no se podía notar con claridad la separación de tierras que pertenecía al palacio o no, por eso desconocía si ese pequeño camino frondoso seguía dentro de esa limitación.

Se detuvo sólo cuando llegó a un pequeño llano, el sol se colaba entre las distintas ramas a lo alto y aprovechó el calor que éste le daba a su piel. Se estiró en la verde hierba y aspiró los diferentes aromas que se colaban a su nariz, todos propios de la naturaleza. Estaba feliz de haber tomado la decisión de huir un momento de ese castillo rojo, haber encontrado un lugar tan tranquilo y bonito como ese era un lujo.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se conectara con ese paraíso verdoso. Las bestias sí que sabían cómo cuidar la naturaleza, por lo menos la que les pertenecía a ellos. Recordó el pueblo donde había visto a Opal, todo destrozado y arruinado, gracias a eso había imaginado el habitad de esos seres muy distinta a la que veía ahora, o por lo menos esta parte. No era ajena a todo lo que pasaba abajo, estaba segura que ahí no existía tanta opulencia, pero Korra no se había dado tiempo de mostrarle eso.

Pensó e imaginó ese par de ojos azules, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? Seguramente seguía con Azula, esa mujer parecía querer pegársele como garrapata, ¿por qué no reaccionaba como la mayoría de las bestias? Admirándola pero a la vez manteniendo cierta distancia hacia ella. Era extraño, muy extraño ahora que lo pensaba mejor, y lo peor de todo es que a Korra parecía no importarle tanto acercamiento.

Era un pensamiento infantil y lo sabía, por eso mordió inconscientemente su labio inferior al imaginar que Korra ya no la necesitaría si Azula era lo suficientemente impulsiva para estar cerca de ella. ¿Sería eso posible? Nunca había estado en el lugar, pero supuso que no sería nada agradable ser reemplazada tan rápido. El miedo inundó su sistema por un momento, ¿y para que seguir escondiéndolo? También los celos, ya se había acostumbrado a ser la única que tuviera mayor cercanía con Korra, no quería que nadie más usara ni se acercara a ese lugar.

Suspiró por última vez, rendida ante sus pensamientos paranoicos antes de caer en un sueño ligero pero lleno de color rojo, donde su padre la observaba desde lo alto de una tarima, sus ojos lucían tan tristes que le dolió el corazón. No pudo odiar a ese hombre solitario y despertó con la sensación aun en el pecho.

El panorama oscuro la alertó, el sol había desaparecido y la noche se posaba pesada sobre ella. Su campo de visión era muy reducido, pero podía ver a duras penas y gracias a una lejana fuerte de iluminación, pero eso no fue lo que le dio a conocer el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado, más bien fue el tacto al intentar moverse.

Korra la observó con curiosidad, estaba sentada en la hierba, a su lado, y le tendió la mano para que pudiese ponerse a su altura. Aunque no fuese necesario la aceptó de buena gana, añorando el contacto que pudiesen tener ambas, aunque fuese algo tan banal como sujetar su mano.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó la cazadora.

—Sólo te busqué —se encogió de hombros y luego añadió—, la naturaleza me ayudó.

Quiso preguntarle la forma, pero lo omitió, aunque Korra le explicase poco podía entender de lo que sus habilidades eran capaces, lo que sí sabía era que jamás estuvo tan feliz de aquello como hasta ahora.

—Me alegro —le sonrió, pero el gesto no fue reciproco. A cambio de eso recibió una caricia en el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué estas triste? —Su mirada se tornó un tanto más seria y ansiosa.

—¿Tus poderes de Avatar también pueden adivinar mi estado de ánimo? —Quiso bromear con el tema, pero de cierta forma sí que quería conocer la respuesta.

—No —cambió la caricia hacia la mejilla contraria, paseándose por su pómulo hasta llegar a sus cejas. No se contuvo y terminó usando las dos manos. A esas alturas Asami mantenía los ojos tranquilamente cerrados—, se te nota en toda la cara —explicó—. ¿Qué sucedió? —En esta oportunidad no pudo esconder la preocupación.

—Sólo son malos sueños —negó levemente con la cabeza, tomando las manos de Korra para alejarlas de su cara, lo que no significaba que las soltase—. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me dormí.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Nada importante, déjalo ya —volvió a sonreírle, esta vez mucho más convincente. No quería arruinar el ánimo de Korra mencionándole a su padre, sabía que eso la descompondría totalmente.

—He tenido muchos malos sueños, Asami, sé lo que se siente.

—¿Y qué haces para olvidar después de tenerlos?

—Voy a buscarte.

La ternura que invadió a la cazadora fue tan grande que tuvo que controlarse para no estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla. Asintió con la cabeza, conformándose sólo con tenerla cerca. No esperaba esa respuesta y por eso el golpe de felicidad había sido mayor.

—¿Y funciona? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Sí.

—Suerte que me has ahorrado tener que buscarte.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Asami…

—Yo también, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

Korra suspiró, un poco abatida por el camino a donde iba esa conversación, no estaba siendo tomada en serio o por lo menos eso era lo que sentía. Se acercó un poco más a la cazadora, observándola mejor bajo toda esa oscuridad. Pudo notar el asombro tras el manto verde de sus ojos.

—Yo… me asusté cuando nadie sabía dónde estabas —susurró, confesando para ella lo que vendría siendo un gran secreto —vine a buscarte de inmediato.

—¿Pensabas que había huido? —Y en parte lo hizo, pero sólo del palacio.

—No, sólo quiero que estés a salvo.

—Llevo tiempo fuera del rubro, pero puedo defenderme muy bien sola.

—Recuerda que este ya no es tu territorio, aun hay muchos que quieren usarte.

Y tenía razón, por mucho que supiese moverse entre distintos escenarios y manejar diferentes tipos de armas, jamás podría con todas las bestias que ahora la rodeaban. Suspiró abatida al sentirse tan indefensa e inútil, en teoría estaba ahí para ayudar a Korra a sanar, pero no relucían avances positivos al respecto y todo indicaba que simplemente estaba siendo protegida por mero capricho del Avatar.

—¿Korra? —La llamó, pero no era necesario, ya tenía por completo su atención—. ¿De qué forma quieren usarme?

No hubo respuesta inmediata y por un momento Asami pensó que no la tendría, pero su esperanza volvió cuando la vio titubear.

—Ya sabes, lo típico, podrías ser un buen sebo —su mirada se endureció, mirándola con fijeza—. Pero me niego, no quiero que nadie ponga las manos sobre ti.

Una idea pasó por la mente de la cazadora, una que la hizo sonreír.

—¿Es por eso que todos los demás no se atreven ni a mirarme a los ojos? —recordó su tiempo en el barco, muy extraño pero al fin y al cabo rememorable.

—Sí, si alguien te toca me lo comeré —bromeó, quitándole seriedad a un tema que para ella no era tan sencillo.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a mencionar palabra, creando un silencio que lejos de ser incomodo era encantador, sólo el murmullo de la naturaleza podía interrumpir aquello, el leve roce de las hojas gracias a la tranquila briza, el canto de uno que otro insecto escondido entre las ramas. De pronto Korra tuvo una idea y sin preguntar tomó a Asami de la mano y le indicó a que la siguiera, está demás mencionar que no hubo rechazo alguno por parte de la cazadora.

—¿Dónde vamos? —La actitud de la morena le hacía sonreír.

—Cuando era pequeña solía recorrer toda esta montaña cuando no podía dormir, siempre pensé que había sido buena idea modificarla para poder vivir aquí —apartó un par de ramas del camino, los arboles se apilaban más a medida que avanzaban y hasta la poca luz se agotaba, incluso la de la luna. Estuvo obligada a crear una pequeña llama sobre su mano en los momentos indicados, y todo con el lado vendado—. Las cosas se ven más lindas desde las alturas —terminó su pequeño relato.

Las palabras de Korra tuvieron sentido cuando sus pasos se detuvieron. El camino llegaba a su fin, no existía más tierra por delante, dejando a la vista el cielo completamente despejado, pero eso no era todo, lo que de verdad llamaba la atención desde ese acantilado era todo lo que había debajo. Un espectáculo luminoso, y por supuesto, de color mayormente rojo.

Los pies de esa montaña eran vida pura y todo gracias a la gente que vivía ahí abajo, el pueblo. La vista era hermosa, incluso desde esa distancia la cazadora podía distinguir todo el movimiento generado, ni siquiera la noche podría opacar el entusiasmo que demostraban todas esas luces.

—¿Esta gente no duerme?

—Claro que sí.

Sólo la suave risa de Korra consiguió que la cazadora dejara de mirar el mar, y no precisamente el oscuro, el de agua, sino el luminoso rojo.

—Pero estos días son festivos —continuó—, y todos aprovechan lo máximo las fiestas, incluso cuando se esconde el sol.

Lo había escuchado antes por Azula. Que las bestias disfrutasen las festividades al extremo de evitar el descanso sólo indicaba que trabajaban demasiado, o por lo menos eso pensó.

—Es muy hermoso —susurró con admiración. Tomó conciencia de donde estaban y para aprovechar aun más la vista escaló por uno de los altos robles, aprovechando las gruesas ramas. Korra tenía razón, mientras más alto mejor. Sonrió cuando la vio sentada a su lado, sabía que la imitaría, aunque de una forma mucho más rápida —No cuenta si usas tus poderes de Avatar.

—Sí que cuenta —se hizo la falsa indignada, pero luego sonrió.

La tranquilidad volvió a posarse sobre ambas, no era necesario hablar y podrían haber estado ahí durante toda la noche, eso pensaba Asami, aun así se atrevió a interrumpir ese pequeño momento de admiración.

—¿La gente de aquí no tiene días festivos como los de allá abajo?

—Sí, pero son demasiado disciplinados, se limitan a comer más y todas esas cosas —se encogió de hombros—. Nos perdimos el banquete del palacio —la miró—, Azula no estaba contenta con que yo no estuviera.

—¿Fue por venir a buscarme?

Korra asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —la culpabilidad la invadió, no podía negarlo, pero también sintió una extraña satisfacción al saber que era la causa del enojo de esa mujer.

—No, ni siquiera tenía hambre, además no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente.

—Entonces fui una buena escusa para escapar.

—Por suerte —sonrió, pero la curva de sus labios se deshizo tan rápido como llegó, adquiriendo un aspecto más serio—, pero tampoco es lo ideal, tenemos que pasar tiempo allá, no podemos quedarnos arriba de un árbol por toda la vida.

Asami suspiró, frustrada de pensar en acompañarla dentro de esa gigantesca edificación.

—Ya lo sé —dejó caer un poco de su peso contra el costado de Korra y fue sorprendida con un abrazo posesivo y a la vez tan protector que casi se estremeció—. Me siento muy extraña en ese lugar, aunque me traten bien… creo que hasta preferiría que me encerrasen en una prisión.

—No me gusta tu idea, ya te acostumbrarás, además es sólo por un tiempo, cuando las cosas mejoren nos largaremos de aquí.

—¿Hacia dónde?

Korra dudó en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

—Los templos del aire, o el polo sur, todo depende de lo que haga el reino tierra.

Los aires de guerra arruinaban el ambiente y por lo mismo Asami se arrepintió de haber preguntado, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, estar con Korra siempre la llenaba de distintos tipos de dudas.

Bajaron de las gruesas ramas en silencio y aquello perduró mientras caminaban de vuelta al área rural. Los distintos senderos se mantenían tenuemente iluminados por pequeñas farolas, dando a conocer que aquellos caminos eran casualmente transitados, y tenía sentido, la hierba e incluso los distintos tipos de arboles se mantenían en perfecto estado, alguien debía encargarse de cuidar hasta aquellos lugares alejados de la sociedad.

Asami desconocía que tan entrada se encontraba la noche, pero por el poco movimiento de personal dentro del palacio supuso que debía ser bastante tarde. Se podía escuchar sonidos lejanos, gente que aprovechaba la noche para disfrutar lo que vendrían siendo esos días, o eso pensó debido a algunas notorias risas. Le encantó la idea de pensar que aquello provenía del personal de servicio.

Ambas tomaron caminos separados y casi pudo sentir en carne propia la frustración de Korra ante ese hecho, o tal vez así sucedió, el sentir era mutuo, no quería pasar ni un segundo más dentro de ese lugar y sin la presencia de la morena aquello se tornaba menos soportable.

No pudo dormir aunque lo intentase, no importaba cuanto se removiese sobre la cama, era imposible conciliar el sueño. Pensó en salir nuevamente, dar una vuelta o incluso ir a buscar a Korra, pero sabía que no era correcto, sería descubierta, aun podía oír -si ponía atención- a esa gente deambulando por el palacio. No les tenía miedo, pero lo que menos quería era encontrar algún tipo de problema. Eso le hizo pensar en una cosa que hasta ahora había pasado por alto; el origen de toda esa gente, por lo menos de los sirvientes.

Era difícil reconocer en la mayoría de las ocasiones la diferencia entre un humano normal y una bestia sin transformar o sin demostrar algún tipo de control elemental. En su Colonia era un poco más fácil diferenciar, la mayoría de esas criaturas no podían controlarse y al mínimo descuido quedaban tachadas de inmediato, pero aquí era muy distinto, todos eran demasiado disciplinados. ¿Y si hubiesen humanos entre ellos? La idea sonaba un poco descabellada debido a la riña entre ambas especies, pero la existencia de estos no podía haberse extinto aunque fuesen las mismas tierras del fuego, además aun habían temas en el aire. Lo había escuchado un par de veces, las bestias hablaban de marcar, de hecho ella misma debiese estar marcada, no sabía de qué manera, pero era algo que Korra quería evitar.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido y movimiento de la puerta frente a ella. Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento Korra volvía a por ella. Le sonrió ampliamente y se incorporó de inmediato cuando ocupó un pequeño lugar casi en la punta de la cama. Hubiese apostado a que aquel par de ojos azules destilaban nerviosismo, uno del cual no tuvo el valor de preguntar.

—Sabía que no podías dormir —susurró despacio aunque no hubiese nadie más en esa habitación. Sus palabras sólo eran para la cazadora.

—Y tú tampoco —la observó un momento y luego agregó— ¿Esta vez han sido tus pesadillas?

No hubo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada, Korra se mostró más tímida que nunca, o por lo menos reticente.

—Nadie me ha visto venir aquí —intentó explicar, pero la frase terminó muriendo en el aire.

¿Era un delito llegar a esa habitación? Asami estaba confundida, hasta donde tenía entendido, ella era el Avatar y como tal podía hacer lo que se le viniese en gana.

—¿Qué sucede, Korra? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez mucho más impaciente.

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —La miró, el temor al rechazo recorrió cada una de sus facciones.

Jamás hubiese pasado por la mente de la cazadora que aquello tan simple fuese lo que aquejase a Korra, pero lo era. Le acarició la mejilla con cariño y luego se movió un poco, dándole un lugar para que la acompañase de forma más cómoda sobre esa cama. La invitación fue tomada de inmediato.

—¿Todo ese escándalo para dormir aquí? —bromeó, queriendo burlarse un poquito de la morena.

—Me di cuenta que no quería dormir sola —se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para intentar de esa forma esconder el reciente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Soportaba la burla solo porque venía de parte de Asami.

—Está bien —sonrió, imitando su juego, dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda también.

Por un momento el único sonido audible era el de sus respiraciones, ninguna de las dos dormía, lo sabían, y fue Korra la primera en ceder. Los pulmones de Asami se vaciaron gracias a un suspiro largo cuando fue rodeada por dos brazos, podía sentirle el cuerpo pegado al suyo, la tranquilidad de su aliento contra sus cabellos. Tuvo ganas de girarse también y devolverle el abrazo, pero no lo hizo, disfrutaría lo que esa mujer pudiese darle aunque avanzara de forma tortuosamente lenta, era la única manera que había encontrado para mantenerla cerca y hasta el momento estaba resultando.

Cerró los ojos y sólo cuando estuvo segura de que Korra dormía, ella pudo dormir también.

...

* * *

Tres cosas, lo primero: ¿Alguna vez han tenido que ir a casa de la suegra? Se podría decir que Asami está pasando por algo igual de incomodo, no importa que la casa tenga una tele de 69 pulgadas, el ambiente va a seguir siendo wakalas

Lo segundo: Casi me da diabetes escribiendo algunas partes de este capítulo, y no precisamente por la botella de bebida que tengo al lado del computador. Joer que calor. (No tomen bebidas con azúcar, hace mal jaja).

Y por último y no menos importante… perdón por tardar tanto en publicar, han pasado unas cuantas cosas y pues, no había podido escribir nada hasta ahora, y claro, le doy prioridad a esta historia porque a pesar del tiempo me sigue sonando el celu avisándome de algún que otro correo cuando mandan reviews. Millones de gracias, a todos, siempre.

No voy a responder a cada uno porque he tardado tanto que estoy segura que ya han olvidado que me escribieron jajaja pero sí voy a responder las dos cosas que me han preguntado. Quiero dejan en claro que siempre leo todo lo que me escriben y muchas veces me desespero porque me llega el mensaje a las 5 de la mañana y no me puedo levantar a esa hora a escribir o de seguro me cortan algo por aquí jajaja.

Paopausini27: Me gusta mucho jugar por internet y dependiendo del juego hay un personaje mío o de algún familiar o amigo que se apellida "Swamphell", como una familia (mafia) donde soy la madre y ellos son mis hijos (?), y ya verás tú que soy tan vaga que me dio flojera pensar un nick distintivo para esta página así que copie el apellido. Si ves a otro Swamphell por ahí capaz y sea alguno de nosotros (?).

Ninixxx: Soy de Santiago. Ahora me toca preguntar a mí de dónde eres. Ley de equidad :3

Extra: Necesitaba dar honores a los que ven más allá en esta historia, sobre todo cuando se fijan en detalles raciales, etc, porque csm (y disculpen la expresión) que cuesta escribir esto jajaja lo disfruto, pero eso no quita el esfuerzo y dedicación que uno le pone, y que aprecien y noten el trabajo es súper gratificante :')

No sé si pueda continuar esta historia tan seguido como antes porque a pesar de estar de vacaciones (wii :D) tengo muchas cosas que hacer, otras cosas que escribir, rankear, tibia, gym, vida social, etcetc. El día debería tener más horas y así todos seriamos más felices.

Feliz navidad y año nuevo (todo atrasado), que sea un buen año para nosotros y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Se cuidan~


End file.
